une nouvelle vie nouvelle édition
by yotma
Summary: J'ai décidé de retravailler cette fic que je ne trouvais pas géniale alors ne soyez pas surpris si vous ne reconnaissez rien. voilà le dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

a

a

a

Depuis le départ de May d'Arda, le temps était passé rapide comme tout pour la « jeune » elfe de dix mille ans et long comme un jour sans pain pour ses amis restés sur la Terre du Milieu. Elle avait découvert le bonheur de ne rien faire dans ce beau pays, de ne pas se soucier de sa sécurité ou de celle des autres.

En effet, le jour même de son arrivée en Valinor, les Valar se mirent en cercle autour d'elle et, utilisant les pouvoirs que leur avait donné Eru, ils débarassèrent ses nouveaux pouvoirs du mal qui les corrompait, leur rendant la pureté qu'avait Melkor au tout début de la Création. La cérémonie fut longue et épuisante, autant pour les Valar que pour elle. En effet, elle s'évanouit dans les bras de Tulkas qui l'amena dans une petite maison construite spécialement pour elle, sachant que la jeune femme aimait être seule. Le Vala caressa tendrement les longs cheveux bruns de la jeune femme qui cachait sous cette apparence fragile un pouvoir aux capacités de destruction infinie, comme l'avait prouvé Melkor. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire. Comment un petit bout de femme comme elle, avait pu détruire le Vala noir? C'était impensable. Il était dans l'expectative la plus complète quand Varda entra dans la petite maisonnette. La puissante Valië s'approcha de l'elfe et demanda au Vala :

_-_Comment va-t-elle ?

_-_Elle se repose. Je me demande encore comment elle a pu résister aussi longtemps au mal qui la rongeait. Voilà un bon moment déjà qu'elle aurait dû basculer du côté maléfique.

_-_Seule sa volonté et l'espoir d'un monde meilleur pour son peuple, l'empêchaient du pire. Laissons-la se reposer. Elle doit être épuisée, ce qu'elle a vécu durant tous ces millénaires aurait tué le plus solide des elfes.

_-_Oui, tu as raison, ma soeur.

Les deux Valar saluèrent la jeune femme, puis partirent rejoindre les autres afin de fêter l'arrivée du seizième Vala, qui prenait la place qu'aurait dû avoir Melkor si le mal ne l'avait pas détruit de l'intérieur. Durant trois jours, l'elfe dormit profondément, les yeux clos, pour la plus grande perplexité des Valar qui ne savaient pas que les elfes dormaient ainsi. Ils ne savaient rien de ce qu'il s'était passé avant, dans l'ancien monde de May. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'est que la guerre avait été meurtrière, aussi longue que la bataille finale avait été courte. Ils savaient que du peuple de la jeune femme il ne restait que dix mille individus qui vivaient paisiblement un peu à l'écart des elfes des bois. Malgré leur puissance, ils étaient timides et ne s'approchaient que très rarement des hommes ou des races autres qu'elfiques. Ils avaient participé à de nombreuses batailles contre les gobelins et les orcs, la haine se lisait toujours dans leurs yeux quand ils les taillaient en morceaux. Ces nouveaux elfes que tous surnommaient elfes de Phoenix ne quittaient que rarement les abords de Mirkwood. Mais, pourtant, ils n'obéissaient pas au souverain de ce royaume elfique au grand dam de ce dernier qui n'en pouvait plus de voir ces elfes se promener n'importe où. Un jour, il croisa une petite fille aux doux yeux gris et lui demanda :

_-_Qu'attendez-vous ?

_-_Que notre véritable chef revienne. Elle est partie pour un long voyage, mais elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait et elle a toujours tenu ses promesses. Elle nous avait promis que Morgy mourrait et elle l'a tué. Elle a promis qu'on verrait des arbres et on en voit. Elle a promis qu'elle reviendrait, eh bien elle reviendra.

Le souverain comprit alors qu'ils avaient déjà un chef et qu'ils attendaient simplement son retour afin qu'elle donne ses ordres.

Quand les trois jours furent écoulés, May se réveilla, l'oeil hagard et le cheveu hérissé. Elle ne se rappela pas du tout la raison de sa présence dans cette petite maison coquette. Elle resta donc étalée sur le lit et se mit à y réfléchir intensément. Puis, peu à peu, les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Les différents combats mentaux contre Morgoth, son arrivée en Aman et la purification de ses pouvoirs grâce aux Valar. Elle avait des pouvoirs ! Elle n'en avait jamais voulu. Est-ce que Morgoth allait continuer à lui pourrir la vie encore longtemps, même après sa mort ? Mentalement, elle était lasse de ce combat contre elle-même. Elle voulait retrouver la vie qu'elle avait quand elle était plus jeune. Mais elle savait que cela était impossible, comme son rêve enfantin de retourner sur Terre et de recréer la vie. Morgoth avait failli la faire basculer en utilisant cela contre elle. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas pour une fois avoir ce qu'elle voulait ? Une vie normale, avoir un mari, deux enfants, un chien, une voiture et deux poissons rouges ? Mais non, elle se coltinait un Seigneur des ténèbres psychopathe, sa meilleure amie perdait la boule, tuait son propre fils, prenait les pouvoirs de sa fille et faisait un massacre dans les rangs du peu de survivant qu'il y avait. Elle aurait dû la tuer quand elle en avait eu l'occasion, elle avait encore cru à cette amitié mais à quel prix ! Et puis sa deuxième meilleure amie qui se faisait littéralement étripée par les orcs. Sabrina lui manquait tellement, combien de nuit n'avait-elle pas passé à pleurer la mort de la mère de Mel ?

Elle poussa un lourd soupir de tristesse et de désespoir, puis décida de prendre une douche, car elle avait quand même chaud, même très chaud, et elle n'était plus du tout habituée à ces températures douces, qui, pour elle, ressemblaient plus à une canicule. Elle sortit lentement de la chambre et visita la petite maison. Elle découvrit que la maison était de plain pied. Elle possédait une chambre, une cuisine, un immense salon qui faisait aussi salle à manger et une gigantesque salle de bain. La jeune femme était ravie. Elle n'aimait pas les grandes maisons et préférait les petites mais avec un grand jardin. Magré sa joie, aucun sourire n'étira ses lèvres. Cela faisait longtemps que la joie n'éclairait plus ses yeux changeants et que son visage ne montrait plus d'émotions. C'était comme si elle était morte intérieurement. La douleur physique de ses différents combats et les épreuves morales qu'elle avait dû supporter durant ces millénaires lui avaient retiré toute joie de vivre. Si elle avait survécu aussi longtemps, c'est qu'elle devait vaincre Morgoth et ensuite, elle devait aider son peuple à trouver un endroit pour vivre. Mais maintenant qu'elle ne servait plus à rien, qu'est-ce qui la pousserait à vivre ? Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas joué avec cette petite fiole remplie d'une toxine tellement concentrée qu'une seule gorgée tuait en quelques secondes.

Elle se tourna un instant vers la table et vit la fiole. Allait-elle faire le dernier pas qui l'emmènerait vers la mort, rejoindre sa meilleure amie et ses parents ? Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la table, elle se rappela de la promesse qu'elle et Sabrina s'étaient faites quand elles étaient revenues de leur mission à Utumno : « _May, nous allons nous faire une promesse, si l'une d'entre nous venait à mourir et qu'elle ait un enfant, que celle qui est encore en vie le reste et fasse tout ce qu'il faut pour que l'enfant ait une belle vie. _» Elle avait toujours respecté sa promesse, mais Mel était bien maintenant, il était heureux. Alors pourquoi était-elle bloquée par cette promesse ? Seul le temps pourrait le lui dire et, donc, il faudrait qu'elle vive encore un peu pour le découvrir. Elle poussa un autre soupir, puis, faisant demi-tour, elle alla vers la salle de bain. Elle vit une grande psyché contre le mur et, près de celle-ci, la baignoire qui n'attendait qu'un peu d'eau pour être le paradis sur terre, enfin sur Aman.

Elle ferma la porte de la salle de bain, puis ouvrit l'eau. Elle s'assit près de la baignoire et la regarda rêveusement se remplir. Quand l'eau fut à un niveau suffisant, elle y versa un liquide qui moussa immédiatement à son contact. Ensuite, elle se leva, et retira la robe que lui avait prêtée Elwë. La robe était toujours aussi magnifique et toujours aussi trop grande pour elle. Maintenant nue, elle s'observa dans la psyché et soupira lourdement en regardant son corps. Qui voudrait aimer une femme dont le corps est couturé de cicatrices plus laides les unes que les autres ?

Elle avait honte de son corps, de sa laideur. Elle ne put retenir une larme et s'enfonça doucement dans l'eau glaciale et pourtant relaxante. Elle s'immergea complètement sentant l'eau retirer lentement les douleurs physiques qui la faisaient souffrir. Elle resta une bonne partie de la matinée jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un pas à l'extérieur qui se rapprochait de sa maison. C'était un pas feutré que seuls les elfes pouvaient avoir. Elle se figea, écouta. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrir doucement, et elle se tint prête à massacrer celui qui entrait dans cette maison. Elle observa rapidement autour d'elle, mais il n'y avait aucun autre vêtement que la robe blanche. Elle devint carrément blême quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et qu'une personne entra. May toujours aussi peu dévêtu se cacha sous l'eau et observa la nouvelle venue. C'était une femme sans âge aux longs cheveux blonds et aux doux yeux violets avec de mystérieuses zébrures rouges. La femme eut un gentil sourire en la voyant et lui dit :

_-_Tu t'es enfin réveillée ? Cela fait trois jours que nous attendions ton réveil.

May sortit un peu la tête de l'eau et marmonna :

_-_Qui êtes-vous ?

_-_Tu es un peu perdue, ce n'est pas grave. Je me nomme Varda Elbereth.

_-_Var...da ? La reine de Valinor ? S'exclama la jeune femme stupéfaite.

_-_On peut dire cela comme ça, oui. Tu as bien dormi ?

_-_Oui, merci Votre Majesté.

_-_C'est bien. Une servante t'attend dans ta chambre et...

_-_Mais, je suis toute nue !

_-_Tu ne sais pas... Ce n'est pas grave, je reviens.

La reine du royaume d'Aman s'éclipsa quelques instant, puis revint avec une jeune servante qui portait des vêtements qui, d'après May, seraient dix fois trop grand pour elle. La jeune servante salua avec respect la jeune femme dans son bain, puis lui apporta des serviettes et lui dit:

_-_Voulez-vous sortir de votre bain, altesse ?

Rouge comme une écrevisse à l'idée même de sortir, la jeune femme ne répondit pas à l'interrogation et s'enfonça plus profondément sous l'eau jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Varda pouffa de rire et dit à la servante :

_-_Laissez-la seule, je crois qu'elle est pudique. Laissez des serviettes et ensuite vous l'aiderez à s'habiller.

_-_Bien, Votre Majesté.

May sous la surface de l'eau écoutait la conversation et ne sortit la tête qu'au moment où elle fut sûr que la servante n'était plus là. Elle s'étira longuement, heureuse de ne plus sentir de souffrance, puis elle s'extirpa de l'eau, prit une serviette et se sécha. Elle ne fut pas douce avec son corps, mais vraiment pas du tout. Elle se frotta rapidement et efficacement le corps. Puis quand elle fut sèche et rouge, elle s'enroula avec la serviette puis se mit en tête de se sécher les cheveux. Malheureusement, la servante arriva et poussa un hurlement d'horreur, faisant violemment sursauter May qui se tourna et la vit l'observer avec stupéfaction. Elle lui demanda :

_-_Mais qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

_-_Ce qu'il m'arrive ? Mais vous avez vu la façon dont vous vous essuyez ?

_-_Je me sèche de cette façon depuis près de dix mille ans, alors ce n'est pas vous qui allez changer cela ! Répliqua froidement May.

Elle se remettait au séchage brutal de ses cheveux quand la servante, ne pouvant plus le supporter, lui arracha la serviette des mains. Ensuite, elle la tira vers le salon où les attendait Varda, l'assit de force sur une chaise et lui sécha les cheveux avec beaucoup plus de douceur. May qui, un instant auparavant la menaçait des pires horreurs, était en train de somnoler sur sa chaise. Varda eut un soupir de désolation en ne voyant aucun sourire étirer les lèvres de la jeune femme. Quand ses longs cheveux furent secs, elle ouvrit les yeux et Varda poussa un autre soupir en ne voyant aucune émotion les traverser. Ils étaient froids comme de la glace. La reine des Valar savait que la jeune femme avait souffert dans sa vie, mais pas au point d'oublier d'aimer. Et lui, est-ce qu'elle se souvenait de lui ? Cela faisait des millénaires qu'il la cherchait et maintenant qu'elle était de retour, voilà qu'elle repartait dans un autre royaume. Elle espérait que toute cette histoire ne lui briserait pas le coeur et ne le tuerait pas, rompant ainsi la promesse qu'il lui avait faite il y a si longtemps. Mais heureusement, elle devrait repartir un jour, et cela, Varda en était consciente. Cependant cela pouvait être dangereux de la laisser repartir sans qu'elle contrôle véritablement ses pouvoirs. May savait qu'elle en avait, mais elle ne connaissait pas leur étendue. La Valië décida de lui apprendre le contrôle qui lui manquait et le fait de rester ici l'aiderai peut-être à rouvrir son coeur aux émotions.

Elle eut quand même un léger sourire quand May froidement dit :

_-_Si vous voulez, vous pouvez recommencer quand vous le souhaiterez.

La servante eut un grand sourire et lui dit :

_-_Retirez cette serviette, que je puisse vous habiller.

Là, elles virent enfin un sentiment animer les traits impassible de la jeune femme, l'horreur et l'effarement. Elle balbutia :

_-_Vous... vous... vous vous moquez de moi, là ?

_-_Si vous traitez aussi bien votre corps que vos cheveux, je n'imagine même pas les dégâts. Vous êtes en Valinor et non plus sur un champ de bataille, alors venez, nous allons aller dans votre chambre et je vous soignerai avec douceur.

May observa avec stupeur la jeune servante, mais, sentant le regard de Varda sur son dos, elle ne put qu'accepter. Elle se leva et suivit tête basse la servante. Cette dernière lui ordonna de nouveau de retirer sa serviette. May soupira lourdement, puis ôta la serviette qui tomba à ses pieds. La servante et la Valië furent horrifiées quand elles virent l'état déplorable du corps de la jeune femme. Varda avait une main sur la bouche et tentait de retenir un cri d'horreur devant les innombrables cicatrices qui mutilaient son corps souple et puissant. Le pire endroit était son dos, des brûlures, des marques de fouet, des déchirures. C'était horrible. La jeune servante se mit à sangloter et murmura :

_-_Mais qui a été assez fou pour vous faire cela ?

_-_Une des mes amies. Sa folie a entrainé la mort de nombreux elfes. Mais parlons d'autre chose, s'il vous plait.

_-_Bien. Allongez-vous, je vais tenter de réparer les dégâts !

L'elfe se coucha sur le ventre et laissa la servante lui passer une crème douce sur le corps. Elle la massa longuement et était étonnée en sentant les muscles fins et puissants rouler sous sa peau. La séance de relaxation dura presque trois heures. Trois heures de bienfait et de papounes pour une pauvre elfe en piteux état. Elle en ferma les yeux de plaisir et brusquement un ancien souvenir qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir, lui revint en mémoire. Ce n'était pas vraiment un souvenir, mais plutôt une sensation. Des mains fortes et douces caresser son corps faisant disparaître ses soucis et ses douleurs. Une voix masculine qui lui murmurait des mots d'amour. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, puis tout disparut et elle se retrouva de nouveau entre les mains de la servante qui lui dit :

_-_Je vais vous habiller, Votre Altesse.

May bailla à s'en décrocher la machoire, puis se leva et laissa l'elfe la revêtir d'une robe. Mais quand elle voulut lui mettre des chaussures à talon, ces dernières eurent l'immense bonheur d'apprendre à voler. Varda éclata de rire et demanda à la servante de laisser faire la jeune femme avant que les chaussures évoluent et se retrouvent avec des ailes. Maintenant que May était lavée et habillée, Varda lui dit :

_-_Viens, beaucoup de monde t'attend.

La jeune elfe, très étonnée, suivit la Valië. Elle siffla de stupéfaction quand elle vit le magnifique royaume de Valinor. May suivit la reine des Valar et quand celle-ci se retourna pour lui parler, elle arrêta tout mouvement, raidie par la stupéfaction. May lui demanda :

_-_Votre Majesté, que vous arrive-t-il ?

_-_Retourne-toi et tu comprendras.

Elle vit ce que la Valië lui avait dit de faire et ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle vit un chemin de fleurs qui partait de la maison et suivait ses pas. Elle murmura :

_-_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ?

Elle fit quelques pas et le chemin la suivit, elle et non Varda. C'était elle qui créait ces fleurs. Elle fronça un peu des sourcils car elle avait déjà vu ces fleurs quelque part. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle se rappela où elle les avait vues. Dans son ultime combat mental face à Morgoth, il y avait des fleurs comme celles-la. Varda observait le visage froid de la jeune femme et murmura :

_-_Ainatal, pied béni ! Cela te va bien comme surnom. Maintenant c'est comme cela que nous t'appelerons. Ainatal !

La toute nouvelle Ainatal se tourna vers Varda et lui lança un regard méfiant et un peu perdu. Mais ne voyant rien de mal dans cette proposition de changement de nom, elle accepta d'un signe de la tête. Les deux femmes marchèrent tranquillement vers la ville de Valmar, qui était un peu éloignée de la petite maison d'Ainatal. La jeune elfe observait tout avec étonnement, cela ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle avait connu auparavant. Elle entendait des cris de joie et des rires au loin et demanda à Varda :

_-_Que fêtez-vous ?

_-_Rien, pourquoi cette question ?

_-_Les rires !

_-_Ici, il n'y a que des rires et de la joie.

_-_Trop bruyant. Si un orc était dans le coin votre ville serait déjà à feu et à sang.

_-_Mais il n'y a pas d'orc. Tu n'as plus à combattre.

_-_Il y a toujours quelque chose à combattre. Toujours. Répondit froidement la jeune femme.

Varda soupira une nouvelle fois en se disant: _Va y avoir du boulot pour la rendre plus... "humaine"_. Toutes les deux marchèrent lentement, Varda lança un coup d'oeil vers sa compagne et vit le regard frigorifique et méfiant de la jeune femme. Elle ne ressemblait pas à Morgoth (_Merci Eru_) mais d'une certaine façon, elle était pire. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment, aucune émotion dans ses yeux et sur son visage, comme si tout les combats qu'elle avait eu à mener avait détruit définitivement son humanité. En fait, elle n'était pas un danger pour les autres, mais Varda craignait qu'elle ne soit un danger pour elle-même, que comme certains humains, elle ne se tue ou qu'elle se laisse mourir.

Quand, enfin, elles arrivèrent à Valmar, les elfes ne virent pas une jeune femme douce et amusante comme l'avait dit les Valar, mais un bloc de glace, froid, silencieux et extrêmement méfiant. Elle observait les autres comme s'ils étaient des dangers potentiels et ils sentaient qu'au moindre faux-pas, ils risquaient de se retrouver face à un tueur de la pire espèce. Dans la cité elfique, Ainatal fit la connaissance des autres Valar. Tous savaient par quoi elle était passée et Varda leur avait expliqué par télépathie qu'il fallait tout faire pour qu'elle se sente à l'abri et qu'elle trouve un moyen de se remettre à vivre et, surtout, à leur faire confiance. Tous étaient très gentils avec elle, vraiment très gentil et Ainatal commença à se sentir bien jusqu'au moment où voulant toucher une épée qu'avait Tulkas autour de la taille, ce dernier lui dit :

_-_Non, je préfèrerais que vous n'y touchiez pas. Elle est lourde et vous êtes si faible !

Varda et Manwë observèrent Tulkas avec de grands yeux et attendirent le carnage, qui arriva assez vite. Ainatal se mit à gronder, comme l'orage qui venait étrangement de se créer. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui comme un fauve en chasse, les yeux luisant de fureur. Puis elle l'attaqua. Faisant des gestes souples et rapides, elle lui faucha les jambes, le terrassant en quelques secondes. Elle avait de nouveau attaqué par surprise, c'est ce que son peuple faisait toujours dans les combats car, n'étant pas nombreux, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se jeter dans la bataille comme au temps de jadis, grandes armées face à face. Quand le Vala fut à terre, elle encercla son cou de ses jambes et serra, de plus en plus fort, l'étouffant efficacement. Le Vala tenta de se libérer, mais il était complètement bloqué. Là, il entendit une voix menaçante siffler :

_-_Recommencez à dire que je suis faible, et vous saurez comment Morgoth a été tué !

Manwë calmement lui dit :

_-_Ce qu'il voulait dire, c'est que pour le moment, vous n'avez pas entièrement récupéré votre force physique. Veuillez l'excuser de sa maladresse.

Ainatal renifla, pas du tout dupe, mais laissa quand même le Vala et se retrouva sur ses jambes d'un bond. Elle regarda le Vala qui l'observait toujours à terre et elle dit :

_-_Je ne l'excuserai qu'à une seule condition.

_-_Laquelle ? Demanda Tulkas en frottant son cou et en se relevant.

_-_Que vous m'entraîniez.

_-_C'est d'accord ! Répliqua le Vala avec un grand sourire, mais la jeune femme resta toujours aussi froide.

_-_C'est bien la guerre, mais il n'y a pas que cela dans la vie. C'est pour cela que vos journées vont être chargées.

Le regard de la jeune femme perdit un peu de sa froideur et ils virent de la curiosité y luire alors que l'orage disparaissait comme par magie. Les Valar avaient observé cette étrange manifestation de la nature, et se rendirent compte qu'il était apparu quand Ainatal s'était mise en colère et avait disparu quand elle s'était calmée. Alors donc d'après le peu qu'ils avaient pu voir, la nature obéissait à ses émotions. Et comme pour l'instant elle était plutôt neutre, il n'y avait pas grand chose de visible dans le ciel. Pourtant, la soleil brillait avec éclat et aucun nuage ne l'obscurcissait. Manwë comprit à ce moment le véritable fond d'Ainatal. Si extérieurement elle était froide et peu engageante, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle devait être douce et sensible. Il fallait simplement qu'ils réussissent à détruire cette protection qu'elle avait créée autour d'elle. Ils sourirent quand Ainatal soupira bruyamment. Varda lui dit avec sérieux :

_-_Qui dit nouvelle vie, dit nouvelles connaissances !

_-_Pffffuuuuuu ! Ce fut bien la seule réaction qu'ils eurent de la jeune femme.

_-_Bien, les Valar vont t'aider à contrôler les pouvoirs que t'a transmis Morgoth et...

_-_J'aurai bien voulu m'en passer ! Grogna Ainatal.

_-_Donc je disais, les Noldor t'apprendront l'orphèvrerie et l'art de la forge, les Teleri t'apprendront l'art de la navigation et de la construction navale et les Vanyar le chant et la musique. Continua Varda avec un grand sourire.

_-_Et la torture commence quand ?

Certains eurent un petit sourire et la Valië lui répondit avec un grand sourire:

_-_Maintenant.

Ainatal pesta mentalement, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir rentrer dans la petite maison et s'y cloîtrer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle en avait assez, elle voulait enfin être tranquille. Mais d'après les regards des elfes et des Valar, ils n'avaient pas du tout l'intention de la laisser faire. Et la torture put commencer. Heureusement entre chaque enseignement, il y avait un entrainement dur avec Tulkas. Ce dernier découvrait un combattant hors pair qui pourtant voulait encore s'améliorer comme si un ennemi encore plus dangereux que tout ceux qu'elle avait rencontré dans sa vie allait bientôt apparaître. Alors il l'entraîna durement et quand il ne l'entraînait pas au combat, il lui apprenait à monter à cheval. Un jour, il lui demanda :

_-_Comment cela se fait-il que tu ne sache pas monter à cheval ?

_-_Parce qu'ils ont tous été tués durant les différentes batailles. Morgoth a détruit toute vie afin de nous affamer, et de nous vaincre plus facilement. Heureusement, certains d'entre nous étaient des chercheurs très renommés, ils ont réussi à créer de la nourriture artificielle, ce n'était pas vraiment bon, mais ceux qui étaient resté plus humains et les enfants avaient de quoi reprendre des forces et calmer leur faim.

_-_Pourquoi dis-tu plus humain ?

_-_Parce qu'avant on était humains.

Il pensait qu'elle allait continuer à parler, mais rien. Alors il décida de lui laisser le temps de se reconstruire. Cependant, malgré toute leur bonne volonté, Ainatal restait renfermée sur elle-même. Enfin, en apparence, car peu à peu, la carapace de la jeune femme fondait comme neige au soleil. Par exemple elle aimait beaucoup ses cours avec les Noldor quand elle leur montrait ses créations qui, soit dit en passant, ressemblaient plus à des oeuvres originales de Braque durant sa période cubiste synthétique, qu'à du travail elfique, éclataient bruyamment de rire. Combien de fois ses professeurs avaient été pris de fous rire en regardant ses "oeuvres" ! Eh bien au lieu de l'énerver, ces rires lui réchauffaient le coeur. Cependant, malgré tous ses progrés, elle n'arrivait à rien, à part pour la construction navale et l'art de la forge. Elle faisait des lames excellentes, alliant légereté et résistance, puissance et souplesse. Pourtant, elle trouvait que ses anciennes lames étaient meilleurs que tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Malheureusement, le reste de ses cours laissaient à désirer, pour le chant, elle le comparait souvent à deux chats qui se battaient. En effet, depuis le jour où un orc l'avait presque égorgée, elle ne pouvait plus chanter aussi bien qu'avant et donc sa voix était cassée et rauque.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Les siècles passèrent et Ainatal changeait lentement, redevenant la jeune femme qu'elle aurait pu être si Morgoth n'était pas venu sur terre. Mais pourtant, elle cachait toujours ce qu'elle était comme si elle avait peur de le montrer. Les Valar avaient senti que le changement était amorcé et qu'elle était plus "humaine". Ils savaient maintenant qu'il ne restait plus qu'à briser sa coquille et, là, ils découvriraient ce qu'elle était vraiment. Cela faisait presque trois cents ans qu'elle était en Valinor et elle voulait remercier à sa façon les habitants de ce beau royaume, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment. Alors elle laissait traîner une oreille indiscrète un peu partout afin de découvrir le point commun des elfes et des Valar. Un jour qu'elle se promenait tranquillement, suivit par une petite fille qui jouait avec les fleurs, elle découvrit Nienna en larmes devant une colline où se trouvaient deux arbres morts. Elle s'arrêta et observa la Valië qui sanglotait désespérément. La petite fille, qui sentait comme les Valar la véritable personnalité de la jeune femme, s'approcha et lui dit :

_-_Nienna pleure souvent la mort des deux arbres, comme nous tous ici.

Ainatal ne dit rien et repartit. La petite elfe était choquée, elle avait pensé que la grande femme allait consoler Nienna, mais non, rien. Elle repartait comme si de rien n'était. Elle était tellement déçue. Ainatal s'éloigna de la colline, puis quand elle fut assez loin, elle appela son cheval, un esprit du vent que lui avait offert Manwë quand elle avait cessé de tomber lamentablement de cheval à chaque galop. L'étalon qui avait le don de la parole, était d'une magnifique couleur blanche, il brillait tellement qu'elle l'avait appelé Ithil, le brillant. Lui connaissait tout d'elle, connaissait son passé, car elle le lui avait raconté un jour où la douleur avait été trop forte à supporter, connaissait tous ses sentiments les plus profonds et sa propension à les cacher. Mais il savait qu'elle était très secrète et il ne voulait pas la trahir et, donc, ne racontait à personne ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire. Il avait même refusé de parler à Manwë quand il le lui avait demandé, répondant qu'elle ne lui dirait tout que quand elle serait prête et pas avant. Le Vala avait compris et avait laissé l'étalon aider à sa manière sa nouvelle maîtresse et amie.

L'étalon, galopant vers l'ouest, lui demanda :

_**-Que veux-tu faire ?**_

-Les remercier.

_**-Et comment ?**_

-En réparant ce que ce connard de Morgoth a fait.

_**-Hein ?**_

-Tu verras, mais d'abord emmène-moi dans un endroit où les Valar n'ont pas accès et où ils ne peuvent me voir.

L'étalon changea brutalement de trajectoire, fit demi-tour et fonça vers l'est, puis il traversa le défilé entre les Pelori et fonça vers le Sud. Les Valar observèrent cet ouragan qui allait vers le terrain privilégié de Melkor avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Est-ce qu'une partie de l'esprit de ce démon était restée en elle malgré tout? Loin de toutes ces préoccupations, Ainatal était arrivée avec Ithil dans la région désertique autrefois hantée par Morgoth et Ugoliant. Elle descendit de cheval et celui-ci repartit seul, n'aimant pas la région. Elle savait que pour réussir son projet, elle devait d'abord s'entraîner avec d'autres trucs moins difficiles. Elle se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait faire et, peu à peu, la réalité des choses commença à la rattraper, car comment allait-elle ramener à la vie des être vivants ? C'était quasiment mission impossible et, si par un miracle miraculeux, elle arrivait à faire ce tour de force, comment arriverait-elle à le faire à l'insu du plein gré des Valar ? C'était vraiment mission impossible et Mr Phelps était pas là quand on avait besoin de lui ! Zut de flûte ! Elle se promena tranquillement dans les hautes herbes marrons et cassantes quand, en se retournant, elle découvrit avec stupeur que son chemin de fleurs ne la suivait pas, c'est comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de continuer. Ainatal ne comprit rien, elle pensa un instant à un danger, mais, en utilisant tous ses sens aiguisés par des millénaires de combats, elle n'en découvrit aucun.

Alors elle reprit sa marche et au bout de quelques pas, se laissa tomber sur le sol de tout son long. Elle ne savait pas comment faire pour faire ce qu'elle voulait faire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait faire au juste ? Eh bien... rendre la vie !

Alors, elle ferma les yeux, se concentra sur la vie, et ouvrit les yeux dans un autre plan astral. Mais elle ne voyait autour d'elle que la mort et le noir. Donc, elle fit apparaître un peu de lumière dans ce monde noir. Une lumière qui devenait de plus en plus importante, de plus en plus puissante tel un phare dans la nuit. Des centaines d'âmes errantes virent cette lumière et la suivirent. Ainatal, les yeux toujours fermés, sursauta violemment quand elle les vit tournoyer autour d'elle, alors elle leur dit :

_-_Allez voir les Valar, ils vous amèneront là où se trouve votre place.

Les âmes quittèrent l'Avathar et se retrouvèrent devant Mandos stupéfait devant toutes ces âmes. Il leur dit :

_**-Suivez-moi, je vais vous emmener là où vous pourrez reposer en paix.**_

Les âmes le suivirent et furent séparées entre les elfes et les hommes. Mandos ne comprenait plus, il n'y avait plus une seule âme d'elfe errante sur la Terre du Milieu. Que c'était-il passé? Il n'en avait aucune idée, il alla en discuter avec Manwë, mais ce dernier non plus n'avait pas de réponse. Cela ne pouvait être Ainatal, car elle était assise dans son champ à dormir.

Cependant la responsable de cet état de fait se retrouva de nouveau seule dans ce plan astral. Elle avait senti les âmes des hommes, des nains, des elfes, mais pas des deux arbres. Peut-être devait-elle y mettre plus de force ? Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux sur la réalité, il n'y avait plus de noir, plus de mort, mais la lumière et la neutralité. Oui, la neutralité, pas la vie. Il n'y avait pas encore de vie. Mais comment le faire ? Recréer les âmes des deux arbres ? Le seul qui pouvait créer la vie et des âmes, c'était Eru et personne d'autre. Donc, seul lui pouvait ramener les deux arbres. Alors la jeune femme se mit à genoux et supplia :

_-_Ô Eru ! Aide-moi ! Toi-seul peut sauver les deux arbres.

La jeune femme, qui n'attendait pas de réponse, poussa un cri de stupeur quand une voix grave, chaude et intemporelle répondit :

_**-Tu te trompes ! Je ne suis pas le seul. Tu peux aussi le faire, mais seul la nature, les elfes et ton peuple pourront bénéficier de tes bienfaits. **_

_-_Mais... co... comment dois-je le faire?

_**-Crée la vie. Entraîne-toi sur cette plaine autour de toi. **_

La voix disparut. Ainatal, épuisée, se releva et décida d'abord de rentrer chez elle. Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Ithil vint la retrouver et la ramena dans sa petite maison. La jeune femme, morte de fatigue, prit une douche et se vautra sur son lit. Elle se réveilla assez tard le lendemain et, au lieu de partir retrouver les elfes afin de continuer son massacre de bijoux, elle bondit sur le dos de son cheval et repartit vers l'Avathar. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'y arrive, elle croisa Mandos. Ce dernier lui demanda :

_-_Pourquoi aller là-bas ? il n'y a rien pour toi, que le désert et la solitude.

_-_Peut-être est-ce cela que je veux ! Répondit-elle froidement.

Elle repartit en trombe laissant le Vala très inquiet quant à la réponse de la jeune femme. Tous les jours, la jeune femme allait en Avathar et délaissait ses cours. Les autres commençaient vraiment à craindre que le mal ait de plus en plus prise sur elle et que, comme Morgoth, elle ne décide de les attaquer et de les détruire tous. Mais, si quelqu'un l'avait suivie, il l'aurait vu en pleine discussion avec Eru qui tentait de retenir ses rires aux réflexions de la jeune femme qui était de plus en plus naturelle. Il lui expliquait aussi comment utiliser ses capacités afin de ramener les deux arbres. Mais c'était tellement dur qu'à un moment elle se laissa tomber sur le sol et souffla :

_-_Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de boulot !

Un léger rire résonna dans l'air sec de Valinor. En bougonnant, elle se mit sur le ventre, et observa d'un oeil torve une herbe mourante. Eru lui avait dit tout ce dont elle avait besoin de savoir, mais le reste, elle devait le trouver seule et c'était ça le plus dur parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire pour cela. Elle soupira lourdement, posant sa tête sur ses bras croisés, ses pieds battant l'air, elle se concentra sur la plante, mais comme toujours, rien ne se passa. A part qu'elle se retrouva avec un torticoli et qu'une coccinelle se posa sur son nez et déclencha une crise d'éternuement pour le plus grand amusement d'Eru. A la fin, fatiguée, énervée et sachant que dans son état elle n'arriverait à rien, elle décida de retourner dans sa maison. Là, elle eut la surprise de voir que les elfes la regardaient bizarrement, mais, trop fatiguée par son travail, elle rentra directement chez elle et alla se coucher. Ce qu'elle n'entendit pas, fut les elfes qui murmuraient des rumeurs plus invraisemblable les unes que les autres comme quoi, elle voulait ramener Morgoth. Les rois des elfes interdisaient à leurs sujets de colporter de telles rumeurs, car ils savaient que vaincre le Vala noir avait été difficile et d'une certaine façon, quelque chose s'était brisé en elle et qu'il lui fallait du temps pour se reconstruire. Et si cette reconstruction devait se faire en Avathar et bien c'était comme cela.

Cela faisait quand même trois mois qu'elle tentait de ramener les deux arbres, mais, tant qu'elle n'avait pas le moyen de déclencher ses pouvoirs de résurrection, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Pourtant, elle avait réussi avec Elwë, Galmir et Amroth. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à recommencer ce qu'elle avait fait ? Elle tenta de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait fait. Puis ce qu'il s'était passé et se souvint. Elle ne l'avait pas que voulu. Cela n'avait pas été qu'un effort de volonté comme dans ses combats contre Morgoth, mais elle y avait mis tout son coeur, tout son amour enfin, toute son amitié dans ce miracle. Alors que le lune brillait comme son homologue équin, Ainatal sortit comme une fusée de sa maison et siffla bruyamment son cheval, qui arriva en quelques secondes. Là, elle bondit sur lui et fila vers l'Avathar, sachant enfin comment faire pour ramener la vie. Loin, très loin d'ici, Eru se retenait difficilement à son trône, car la jeune femme, dans sa précipitation avait complètement oublié qu'elle était auparavant dans son bain à jouer avec des bulles et que dans un bain, on n'y va pas habillée. Et donc, elle fonçait vers la partie abandonnée de Valinor et ce dans le plus simple appareil. Ithil tentait de retenir son rire afin de ne pas déstabiliser la jeune femme pour qu'elle n'échoue pas dans sa tentative. Donc quand la jeune femme fut arrivée là-bas, l'étalon repartit afin d'aller rechercher des vêtements. Parce qu'elle allait bientôt remarquer qu'elle était totalement nue.

En Avathar, la jeune femme se concentra sur ses sentiments les plus profonds. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à les libérer, alors elle décida de chercher dans son passé. Elle se souvint de tout ce qui lui était arrivé, des fous-rires qu'elle avait eus avec ses amies quand elles imaginaient leur futur. Elle eut un éclat de rire, pourtant des larmes de tristesse et de douleur d'un passé maintenant révolu coulaient le long de ses joues, et elle ferma les yeux. Une de ses larmes tomba sur un brin d'herbe et, quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle ne vit que désolation et mort, tristesse et froidure. Elle se mit à pleurer lourdement en ne voulant pas que la catastrophe de son monde arrive à celui-là, elle voulait que la nature explose de vie, que les animaux puissent vivre sans risquer d'être exterminé par un vala noir. Elle sanglota de plus en plus profondément, puis soudain, elle poussa un hurlement. Non de haine, mais de douleur, la douleur de voir un pays de nouveau détruit par le même être qui avait détruit son monde. Une lumière l'entoura, puis une larme quitta la prison de ses paupières et tomba vers le sol. La larme était étrange, car elle n'était pas transparente, mais lumineuse. Quand elle tomba sur le brin d'herbe, celui-ci s'illumina brusquement. De même que celui d'à côté et d'un autre, et encore un autre jusqu'à ce que toute la plaine ne ressemble qu'à un vaste tapis de lumière. Ainatal, sentant derrière les barrières de ses paupières cette luminosité étrange, surtout en pleine nuit, ouvrit les yeux et sursauta en découvrant la plaine lumineuse. Puis la lumière devint plus intense que jamais et... disparut. Ainatal observa avec stupéfaction la noiceur de la nuit, puis découvrit à l'aide d'un timide rayon de soleil levant la nouvelle couleur de l'Avathar. La plaine était devenue d'une magnifique teinte verte, représentant pour elle la fraîcheur et l'espoir de la vie. Et pour la première fois depuis des millénaires, un véritable sourire étira ses lèvres, un sourire qui contenait toute sa joie et tout son bonheur. Elle avait réussi et à ramener la vie et à briser cette carapace de douleur et de peine qui l'empêchait de vivre.

Ainatal se releva lentement et fronça légèrement des sourcils quand elle sentit enfin le vent sur son corps. Elle baissa les yeux sur son corps et son hurlement d'horreur fut entendu jusqu'à Valmar. Elle se cacha dans les hautes-herbes et soupira de soulagement quand son cheval arriva avec une tunique qui lui permettrait de revenir chez elle sans qu'on puisse voir sa nudité. Ecarlate, elle enfila rapidement la robe, bondit sur son cheval et fonça vers sa maison. Elle passa comme une flèche devant les Valar et pénétra le plus rapidement possible chez elle afin de terminer de prendre son bain et de s'habiller. Surtout de s'habiller. Quand elle fut prête, elle vit Mandos et Manwë la regarder avec curiosité, il y avait quelque chose de changé en elle et ils ne savaient pas du tout ce que cela pouvait être. Elle les regarda avec étonnement et là, les Valar surent ce qui avait changé. On pouvait lire toutes ses émotions sur son visage, la barrière de glace qu'elle s'était créée avait disparu. Manwë eut un grand sourire et lui dit :

_-_Ça fait plaisir de voir ton véritable visage, nous commencions à être lassés de ne voir que de la glace.

_-_Je... je suis désolée.

_-_Ce n'est pas grave, tout le monde se défend comme il le peut face à des épreuves aussi difficiles que celles que tu as dû supporter. Répliqua Mandos toujours aussi sérieux, même quand il racontait une histoire drôle. Manwë, entendant ce qu'elle pensait, pouffa légèrement de rire alors que la victime de sa phrase lui lançait un regard noir.

Elle leur fit un léger sourire, puis Manwë se calmant lui dit :

_-_Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais, aujourd'hui, nous fêtons la création du lune et de la soleil et nous nous recueillons pour la mort des deux arbres.

_-_Ça m'était totalement sorti de l'esprit. Lança la jeune femme avec un grand sourire ravi.

_-_Prépare-toi vite.

Les deux Valar repartirent et croisèrent des elfes qui venaient apporter des offrandes qu'ils allaient offrir à Varda, comment s'était la coutume. Aintal quant à elle, soupira de soulagement, elle avait juste le temps de se préparer afin de mettre en place le plan sauver Willy... heu... sauver les deux arbres. Elle alla prendre une autre douche afin de bien se relaxer, s'habilla à toute allure. Puis elle prit la petite boîte qu'elle avait préparée des semaines auparavant avec quelques renseignement que l'Unique avait bien voulu lui donner sur Varda et ses peurs ... niark. Ensuite, habillée et pieds nus, elle fonça vers le lieu de la fête qui heureusement, était assez éloigné de la colline d'Ezollahar et donc des deux arbres. Etant plus qu'en retard, elle se mit en position de coureur, tête en avant afin d'avoir une meilleure pénétration dans l'air et fonça en fermant les yeux. De ce fait, elle ne vit pas le Vala se rapprocher dangereusement et percuta de plein fouet Mandos. Tous les deux roulèrent sur le sol et elle se retrouva à cheval sur son dos. Le Vala siffla :

_-_Veux-tu bien descendre de mon dos.

_-_Excusez-moi, j'ai pas fait attention à l'heure. Et quand j'ai fini de me préparer, j'ai dû courir afin de ne pas être en retard et je vous ai percuté.

_-_Bon, c'est pas trop grave. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette boîte ?

_-_Un cadeau ! Bon faut que j'y aille.

Elle repartit toujours aussi vite et pieds nus, pour le plus grand amusement de Mandos qui ne l'avait jamais vu avec des chaussures. Elle se retrouva à la fin de la file des elfes qui offraient des présents à Varda. Les seuls qui n'en donnaient pas étaient les Valar. Soudain, il y eut un blanc quand tous virent Ainatal au bout de la rangée. Les Valar sursautèrent violemment. Une Valië n'avait pas à faire cela. Ils ne comprenaient pas, en ayant les pouvoirs, le sang de Melkor, elle était une Valië. Elle le savait et pourtant, elle s'obstinait à dire qu'elle était une elfe. Manwë lui demanda abasourdi :

_-_Mais pourquoi ?

_-_Parce que je ne veux rien venant de ce connard de Morgoth. Il a détruit ma vie, il ne détruira pas mon avenir ni ce que je suis. Je suis une elfe de Phoenix et fière de l'être ! Lui répondit Ainatal en bombant le torse.

_-_Mais tu peux faire des choses merveilleuses avec ces pouvoirs. Remarqua Nienna.

_-_Le pouvoir a la fâcheuse tendance à corrompre les hommes ! Fit remarquer la jeune femme.

_-_Mais tu n'es pas humaine ! S'exclama Ulmo.

_-_Je l'ai été !

_-_Alors vois cela comme une évolution, d'humain tu deviens elfe et enfin Valië.

_-_D'accord, c'est comme Morgoth qui devient un escargot et qui finit par devenir une limace.

_-_Tu ne peux renier ce que tu es devenue. Tu as été un combattant durant des millénaires, alors maintenant retrouve la paix ici. Murmura doucement Varda qui tentait quand même de retenir son rire.

_-_Alors pourquoi je sens cette volonté de combattre encore et toujours en moi ? Soupira Ainatal.

Varda répondit:

_-_Parce que tu sens que ton combat n'est pas encore terminé. Repose-toi, ton destin frappera bien assez tôt à ta porte !

Ainatal soupira lourdement et répondit :

_-_Tu dois avoir raison. Mais, pourtant, je ne me sens pas à ma place. On dirait qu'il me manque quelque chose pour être vraiment heureuse.

Les Valar se lancèrent un regard de connivence et eurent un léger sourire, ses souvenirs étaient lentement en train de revenir. Et bientôt elle se souviendrait de lui et de leur vie commune. Loin de toutes ces considérations métapsychiques, Ainatal tendit son petit paquet à Varda avec un grand sourire pas du tout naturel. Tous se demandèrent ce qu'il se passait, jusqu'à ce que la reine des Valar ouvre la boîte et qu'une fausse araignée, grosse et poilue, projetée par un ressort, se jette à sa figure.

_-_HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Hurla la Valië qui avait une peur panique des araignées, allez savoir pourquoi ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Ainatal qui se bidonnait devant eux. Alors que Varda allait s'énerver, elle vit un petit éclat doré sortir du ventre de la grosse arachnide. Avec réluctance, elle prit l'objet et découvrit un pendentif en or et en mithril. Il représentait les deux arbres devant lesquelles se trouvaient deux épées qui avaient l'air de les protéger. Varda murmura :

_-_Ô Eru !

_-_Appelle-moi Ainatal, ça fait moins cérémonieux.

Manwë et Ainatal entendirent le hurlement de rire de l'Unique. Le Seigneur des Valar se tourna vers la jeune femme et comprit qu'elle aussi entendait Eru. Les elfes étaient outrés de la réponse de la jeune femme, mais pas les Valar qui, sentant qu'Illuvatar n'était pas offensé, riaient de la blague de la jeune femme. Jeune femme qui réussit à s'éclipser quand personne ne fit attention à elle et, quand on la rechercha, il était trop tard.

Elle fonça vers la colline des deux arbres, grimpa à son sommet, puis observa rapidement les alentours afin d'être sûre que personne ne la surprendrait. Là, elle tomba à genoux entre eux deux, pile au milieu. Elle sentit un frisson remonter sa colonne vertébrale et eut une larme qui dévala les rondeurs de sa joue en ressentant la tristesse que dégageait cet endroit, son silence. Aucun bruit ne venait briser cet assourdissant silence. Elle ferma les yeux, laissa son pouvoir s'échapper de son corps et encercler les deux carcasses pourrissantes. Une étrange lueur les entoura tous les trois alors qu'elle murmurait en valarin, une langue qu'elle ne parlait pas cinq minutes auparavant :

**-Ô Eru, donne moi la force pour effectuer ce prodige. Ô arbres millénaires qui représentez l'espoir, revivez, revivez maintenant et prouvez que le mal ne vaincra jamais le bien.**

Elle poussa les deux arbres à revivre, utilisant ainsi une grande partie de sa puissance pour y réussir. La lumière augmenta brutalement et Ainatal s'évanouit quand les deux arbres explosèrent avec une violence rare. Heureusement que la fête faisait du bruit, sinon tout le monde aurait su ce que les oiseaux virent. La jeune femme resta inconsciente une bonne heure, puis, quand elle se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle entendit fut des chants d'oiseaux qui tentaient d'avoir une extinction de voix en vociférant dans tous les tons possibles de la gamme musicale. Ensuite, quand elle rouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit, fut un arbre en or et un autre en argent. Ils brillaient tous les deux avec une force incroyable. Laurelin et Telperion étaient de retour aussi beaux qu'auparavant. Bientôt, la lumière de Telperion commença à décroitre alors que celle de Laurelin restait toujours aussi puissante.

Ainatal sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue, une larme remplie de joie, de bonheur et d'épuisement. Quand elle tomba sur le sol, la colline s'illumina et quand la lumière disparut, des fleurs magnifiques recouvraient les flancs d'Ezollahar. Elle entendit dans sa tête la voix d'Eru lui dire :

_**-Si tu veux partir, c'est maintenant.**_

Elle se releva difficilement, sentant ses jambes trembler sous son poids. Quand elle fut debout, elle perdit l'équilibre et dut se retenir à Laurelin, puis à Telperion. Se faisant, elle reçut une grande quantité de rosée sur elle qui tacha sa robe et son corps. Quand elle fut assez robuste sur ses jambes, elle descendit afin de rejoindre sa maison et surtout son lit, son petit lit adoré, celui qui soutenait ses nuits, son amour de lit. Elle était complètement épuisée et voulait dormir, voulait fermer les yeux et ne plus penser à rien, laisser son corps s'engourdir de sommeil. Elle entendait cette petite voix qui la poussait à continuer à marcher pour pouvoir se reposer. De ce fait, elle ne fit pas attention au changement de couleur de sa robe, ni que le chemin de fleurs n'était plus blanc et jaune, mais argenté et doré. Elle se traîna misérablement jusqu'à chez elle, s'effondra sur son lit comme un ivrogne après la tournée des bars, enlaça son oreiller avec un amour sans cesse grandissant et s'enfonça dans le sommeil le plus profond comme après la bataille contre les Numénoréens noirs.

Non loin de là, la fête s'arrêta afin que commence la minute de recueillement pour respecter la mort des deux arbres. Normalement, tous les être habitants de Valinor se taisaient et un silence irréel régnait durant une minute sur le territoire. Cette fois-ci, comme d'habitude, les elfes, les Valar, les animaux se turent, mais dans le silence, ils entendirent un son étrange. Des chants, des chants d'oiseaux. Les créatures de Manwë s'égosillaient à qui mieux mieux, faisant ainsi un potin d'enfer. Tous se tournèrent vers le souverain de Valinor qui avait l'air de vouloir mordre. Il se leva étonné et offensé que le silence ne se fasse pas, mais quand il regarda vers l'extérieur et vit la raison de ses chants, il oublia sa colère. Tous se demandèrent la raison des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, il avança gracieusement entre les elfes, mais les Valar, qui le connaissaient depuis des siècles, voyaient bien qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de courir. Ils se demandaient ce qu'il se passait quand Varda s'approchant des fenêtres s'exclama :

_-_Ô Par Eru ! Laurelin, Telperion. Ils sont vivants !

_-_Mais cela est impossible ! S'écria Mandos stupéfait.

Tous sortirent de la salle de bal et découvrirent un spectacle qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis que Morgoth s'était enfui de Valinor. Le Royaume d'Aman était illuminé par la puissante lumière dorée de Laurelin tandis que celle, argentée, de Telperion était déclinante. C'était un moment de féérie, un rêve qui venait de basculer dans la réalité. Tous suivirent le seigneur des lieux qui s'était précipité sur la colline. Là, tous virent un chemin de fleurs blanches qui allait vers les deux arbres, mais il repartait argenté et doré. Les Valar, laissant les elfes pleurer de joie sur les deux arbres, suivirent le chemin et découvrirent qu'il allait droit vers la petite maison d'Ainatal. Quand ils y pénétrèrent, ils découvrirent la jeune femme la robe, le visage et le corps maculés de rosé argentée et dorée, dormir profondément. Manwë entendit la voix d'Eru lui dire avec une tendresse presque paternelle :

_**-Elle est complètement épuisée, elle a utilisé toute sa force et comme Miriel, elle va s'éteindre et trouver sa place dans les cavernes de Mandos. Cela ne doit pas se faire ! **_

**_-_Mais que doit-on faire, ô Eru ?**

_**-Son sang d'humain et d'elfe doivent être remplacés par celui d'un Vala si vous voulez qu'elle survive.**_

**_-_Mais...**

_**-Quand tu prends forme physique, du sang coule dans tes veines. Elle n'a besoin que de trois litres de ton sang et ensuite, son corps fera le reste. Un peu de sang de ton frère coule dans ses veines, tu dois faire en sorte que le tien le remplace. Couche-toi près d'elle, et je ferai le reste.**_

**_-_Bien ô Eru !**

Manwë se coucha près d'elle et il sentit son sang quitter son corps pour aller dans celui de celle qui deviendrait, enfin, sa soeur de sang. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout fut terminé et il se releva un peu hésitant sur ses jambes. La voix reprit :

_**-Maintenant, laissez-la dormir. Elle doit reprendre des forces, car son combat ultime va bientôt commencer et enfin il la retrouvera.**_

**_-_Quand ?**

**_-Bientôt, très bientôt._ **

Sur ses paroles sybillines, Eru se tut et laissa les Valar veiller sur leur nouvelle soeur, qui dormait profondément.

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Petite précision :

Blablabla : elfique

_blablabla : Westron (langue commune)  
_

**Blablabla: Valarin**

blablabla : langue commune des elfes de phoenix  


**_Blablabla : noir parler_**

Chapitre 3

Elle dormit presque quinze jours reprenant les forces que la résurrection des deux arbres lui avait volé. Ulmo et Aulë avaient remplacé Manwë et Varda quand Ainatal se réveilla. La jeune femme... enfin, la presque Valië se mit à bailler avec autant de discrétion qu'un hippopotame adulte. Les deux Valar pouffèrent de rire surtout quand elle s'étira et grogna :

_-_Oh non ! Tout mais pas cette chanson !

_**-Mais elle est bien cette chanson !**_

_-_Eru, c'est un cauchemar. Je déteste cette chanson.

_**-Allez, chante aprés moi : C'est la danse des canards qui en sortant de la mare se secouent le bas des reins et font couin-couin !**_

_-_Pathétique ! Je hais cette chanson !

_**-Mais elle est bien !**_

-La première fois, oui. Mais au bout de quinze jours, c'est lassant !

Ainatal s'étira et grogna de satisfaction en sentant ses muscles se détendre en émettant des craquements assourdis par son baillement sonore. Elle ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre et s'étirant une nouvelle fois elle marmonna :

_-_Je suis vraiment obligée de me lever ? Tu crois que si je les ignore ils vont tous partir de Valinor ?

Le fou rire qu'elle déclencha chez les deux Valar la fit violemment sursauter. Elle les regardait avec stupeur et leur demanda :

_-_Mais... que faites-vous ici ?

_-_Cela fait quinze jours que nous te veillons à tour de rôle, petite soeur ! Répondit Aulë avec un grand sourire.

_-_Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais tu dois être prête pour ta nouvelle vie !

Le Vala lui attrapa le bras et la tira vers la salle de bain et la projeta dans la baignoire. Le hurlement d'horreur et de douleur fut entendu jusqu'en haut du Taniquetil de même que le chapelet de jurons qu'elle lança, jurons plus imagés les uns que les autres. Elle prit une douche éclair et sortit ébouillantée de l'eau tiède, pour eux, bouillante pour elle. Elle s'habilla à toute allure et sortit trempée. Les Valar se précipitèrent et virent la jeune femme rouge comme si elle venait d'être brûlée au troisième degré. Ulmo lui demanda :

_-_Mais que s'est-il passé ? l'eau était tiède pourtant.

_-_Je comprends maintenant, car je ne prends que des bains glacés, je ne supporte plus la chaleur. Nous sommes restés trop longtemps à des températures très basses et, maintenant, les températures dites clémentes sont pour nous l'équivalent du degré nécessaire pour transformer Thorondor en poulet rôti.

_-_Oh! Je suis désolé, je ne le savais pas ! S'excusa Aulë.

_-_Un Vala qui ne sait pas ? Est-ce la fin du monde ? S'inquiéta faussement Ainatal.

_-_Nous ne savons rien de votre vie avant votre arrivée ici. Car c'est un monde différent du notre. Lui expliqua Ulmo avec sérieux.

_-_Ce n'est pas grave. Bon, c'est pas tout cela, mais je dois subir les conséquences de mes actes ! Soupira l'elfe.

Avec méfiance, elle entrouvrit la porte, puis soupira de soulagement en disant :

_-_Ouf! Personne pour me sauter dessus et me hurler des remerciements aux oreilles !

_-_Tu n'as rien à craindre, ils t'attendent à Valmar. Lui dit Aulë avec un grand sourire fier.

_-_Et ça devrait me soulager ? Tu crois que si je fais semblant de n'être pas là ils vont se lasser et rentrer chez eux ? Demanda la jeune femme avec un espoir fou au fond de ses yeux.

_-_Non! Répondit Ulmo avec un grand sourire. Il découvrait avec plaisir la jeune femme qui avait fait autant rire Manwë et le sombre Mandos.

_-_Zut !

Ils arrivèrent tous les trois à Valmar et, quand ils entrèrent dans la ville, Manwë leur demanda très étonné :

_-_Ulmo? Aulë? Je pensais que vous deviez rester avec Ainatal.

_-_Mais elle est là. Répondirent les deux Valar qui ne comprenaient pas, puis qu'elle se trouvait derrière eux.

_-..._

Les deux Valar se retournèrent et virent... le vide ! Manwë comprit que la jeune femme avait préféré fuir plutôt qu'aller recevoir les compliments pour ce qu'elle vait fait. Mais il savait quoi faire.

_-_Je crois qu'elle n'a trop envie d'êrte présente à cette soirée. Et bien ce n'est pas grave si elle est aussi GROGNON QU'ELROND ! S'écria Manwë qui avait appris d'Eru en personne la meilleur façon de la faire venir.

Elle arriva à toute allure et s'exclama, outrée :

_-_Je ne suis pas aussi grognon qu'Elrond !

_-_Merci de venir à notre petite fête ! Répliqua le seigneur de Valinor avec un grand sourire à la ultrabrite.

_-_Damned ! J'm'a fais avoir !

La soirée fut très joyeuse et ce jour là et tous les autres jours suivant, les elfes virent enfin le véritable caractère d'Ainatal, qu'elle cachait derrière sa barrière de glace. Elle était joyeuse et n'hésitait pas à faire des mauvais coups aux elfes et aux Valar. Ces derniers se défendaient et souvent elle rentrait chez elle sans avoir un seul endroit de sec. Un jour que Mandos était parti voir Manwë, elle se faufila dans ses belles cavernes et les repeignit en rose bonbon. Elle n'eut que le temps de se cacher dans les jardins de Lorien avant que Mandos ne revienne et découvre sa nouvelle décoration d'intérieur. Elle discutait tranquillement avec Lorien qui était déjà plié de rire quand le hurlement d'horreur du Vala de la mort s'échappa des carvernes. Il fouilla tout Valinor à la recherche de cette sale petite peste mais elle avait toujours l'air d'avoir un métro d'avance, il faut dire qu'avoir un dieu suprême dans sa poche ça aidait, et s'éclipsait avant qu'il n'arrive. Enervé, il dut retourner dans ses cavernes et les découvrit vert pomme avec des grosses fleurs bleues et jaunes. Il ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés tandis que sa femme se marrait sur son ouvrage. Malheureusement, elle ne put continuer à repeindre les cavernes, car il ne les quittait plus. Alors elle décida de dépenser son trop plein d'énergie sur Tulkas. Alors qu'elle était en train de se promener dans la plaine, elle vit son cher Tulkas regarder avec bonheur le lac que remplissait régulièrement Laurelin. La jeune femme s'approcha doucement de lui, puis, avec un sourire vicieux, elle le poussa violemment la tête la première dedans. Le Vala réapparut, stupéfait. Il regarda la jeune femme repartir tranquillement. Il sortit du liquide et se mit à la poursuivre dans toute la plaine pour la plus grande joie des Valar qui voyaient leur jeune soeur rire et s'amuser. Il réussit enfin à l'attraper et la jeta dans la rosée de Laurelin.

A partir de ce moment, elle ne fit que rire et faire des blagues aux elfes et aux Valar. Ils étaient tous heureux de voir sa véritable personnalité et ne se gênaient pas pour répliquer à ses blagues. Elle ne faisait pas que rire, elle créait aussi et elle découvrit la seule chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû faire. Après avoir bu la tasse dans un des lacs de rosée, elle eut l'idée d'utiliser de la rosée de Laurelin et de Telperion afin d'en faire du caramel mou. Quand elle eut terminé d'améliorer la recette, elle découvrit qu'elle pouvait faire autant avec de la rosée qu'avec de la sève de mallorn. Le résultat de cette expérience fut que tous les elfes et les Valar lui tournèrent autour afin d'en avoir. La jeune femme se retrouva donc à utiliser de la rosée des deux arbres pour faire de la bouffe. Le temps passa, merveilleux pour la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'une nuit, elle se réveilla en sursaut et hurla :

_-_MEL !

Son peuple était en danger, elle le ressentait. Elle bondit hors de son lit, s'habilla en catastrophe, puis fila voir Manwë et Varda. Elle ne leur dit qu'une chose :

_-_Je dois partir !

Les Valar le sentaient eux aussi, mais ils auraient voulu qu'elle reste plus longtemps ici. Manwë accepta d'un signe de tête et la regarda repartir comme une flèche chez elle. Elle fit ses bagages à toute allure, prit quelques vêtements que lui avait donné Tulkas et s'habilla d'une tunique solide et argenté qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Ensuite, elle plia avec soin la robe d'Elwë et la protégea dans une couverture. Puis quand ses affaires furent rangées, elle sortit de sa petite maison. Elle s'arrêta brutalement et observa d'un regard torve les tonnes de bagages qui l'attendaient. La première chose qu'elle se dit, fut : "Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc". La deuxième chose fut : "Y'en a combien comme cela ?" et la troisième fut :"... Je ne veux même pas imaginer la tête de la pauvre bête qui va devoir porter tout cela !". Elle leva les yeux et, voyant les Valar et des centaines de pitits n'elfes avec de grands yeux innocents, elle leur demanda :

_-_C'est quoi ça ?

_-_Tes bagages, pourquoi ?

_-_Je ne suis pas venu avec autant de choses, une robe me suffit et je...

_-_Tu ne penses quand même pas que ton frère allait te laisser partir sans changer ta garde robe ! Répondit délicatement Varda avec un sourire amusé.

_-_Ha ! Et je mets où ma garde-robe, parce que d'après ce que je sais, mes affaires ont très peu de chance de dépasser les six mois de vie !

_-_Ton navire, elle restera dans ton navire. Comme cela quand tu auras terminé ce que tu as à faire, tu pourras prendre tes autres affaires.

Ainatal eut un sourire doux et lui dit :

_-_Tu as toujours réponse à tout, ma... ma soeur.

Varda avec un grand sourire la serra contre elle et lui dit :

_-_Je suis heureuse que tu aies accepté qui tu es. Ton navire t'attend ainsi que tous les habitants de Valinor. Ton cheval aussi.

Varda partit vers Alqualondë tandis qu'Ainatal regardait avec horreur tout ce qu'elle devait porter. Elle poussa un lourd soupir de découragement et se mit en tête de vouloir tout porter. Cependant, une main blanche la bloqua et quand elle leva les yeux, elle vit un elfe. Il lui dit :

_-_Laissez cela, nous allons le faire !

_-_Mais... mais... C'est hors de question ! Vous n'êtes pas des domestiques ! GGGRRRRRRRAAAAAA ! VARDA ! VOUS AURIEZ PU METTRE LES BAGAGES DIRECTEMENT DANS LE SOLARIS QUAND MEME !

Tout ce qu'elle eut comme réponse fut le rire de la Valië. L'elfe lui dit :

_-_C'est une façon pour nous de nous faire pardonner de la manière affreuse dont on s'est comporté avec vous !

_-_Mais...

Avant qu'elle puisse terminer sa phrase, les elfes étaient partis avec les bagages vers le port. Elle poussa un autre soupir et suivit la cadence. Quand elle arriva au port Teleri, elle vit les elfes terminer de remplir le navire blanc tandis que les Valar attendaient sur le quai. Elle ne put se retenir et se jeta dans les bras de Manwë, elle avait enfin retrouvé une famille après des millénaires de solitude. Quand elle s'écarta, elle remarqua une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant, et elle lui demanda :

_-_C'est moi, où j'arrive au niveau de ton cou !

Manwë eut un sourire et lui dit :

_-_Tu as maintenant du sang de Valar dans les veines et donc ton physique a changé. Tu es plus grande et tu as vieilli, au lieu d'avoir l'air d'avoir quatorze ans. Tu as l'aspect que tu aurais eu à vingt.

_-_C'est génial, depuis le temps que j'en rêvais. S'exclama la jeune femme avec un grand sourire ravi.

_-_Avant que tu ne partes, j'ai... enfin, nous avons des présents à t'offrir. Voilà, je ne sais pas si tu as un arc, mais je souhaiterai t'offrir celui-ci.

Il lui donna un arc de toute beauté. Il était d'une blancheur immaculée et dessus s'entrecroisaient des filaments de mithril et d'ithildin.Varda lui offrit une magnifique couronne,un diadème, signe de royauté chez les elfes, très fin représentant deux oiseaux qui tenaient une réplique d'un silmaril dans leurs becs. Vairë lui offrit un superbe châle tissé avec les soies les plus fines de Valinor. Nessa, Vanà et Estë lui offrirent une parure composée d'une bague, d'un collier, d'un bracelet et d'une paire de boucles d'oreilles, tout cela en or, argent, mithril, et les pierres qui les composaient, avaient été créé avec la rosée des deux arbres. Yavanna lui offrit une broche représentant une des fleurs de Telperion, en son centre était enchâssée une pierre dorée contenant la rosée de Laurelin et qui brillait comme les deux arbres. Nienna lui offrit une chaîne en mithril où était accrochée un pendentif qui représentait les deux arbres, l'un doré et l'autre argenté. D'après la Valië, il suivait le cycle du lune et de la soleil. Pour aller avec l'arc de Manwë, Oromë lui offrit un carquois qui ne se vidait jamais et des flèches aux pointes de mithril avaient été bénies par les Valar et toutes créatures du mal percées par ces traits seraient affreusement brûlées. Tulkas, qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de rire, lui offrit une petite louve de deux mois, noire comme la nuit et le doux pelage parsemé de petites taches qui faisait ressembler la fourrure de l'animal à une nuit d'été. Ainatal décida de la nommer Elbereth, avec l'accord de son homonyme Valië qui décida que la louve serait ses yeux et l'aiderait quand elle en aurait besoin et qui, donc, donna à l'animal le don de la parole. Awlë lui offrit une cotte de maille en mithril qu'il avait lui-même forgé. Ossë lui offrit deux dagues en mithril dont le manche était en corail bleu. Mandos lui donna deux fourreaux en cuir qui épouseraient les formes des deux épées qu'utilisait Ainatal. Lorien lui offrit une magnifique paire de botte en cuir noire qui épousait parfaitement ses petits petons ainsi qu'un perçage des oreilles sans douleur. Et enfin, Ulmo lui donna une ceinture dont la boucle était un saphir dont la forme représentait une carte très précise de Valinor, et lui dit :

_-_Comme cela, où que tu sois, tu te souviendras toujours de nous.

La seule chose qu'ils eurent en réponse de sa part, fut une grosse larme qui contenait toutes ses émotions, sa joie à l'idée de retrouver son peuple, sa tristesse de devoir quitter ses nouveaux amis, sa curiosité sur un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas, son impatience de parcourir le monde. Elle serra tous les Valar contre elle, les remerciant de leur patience avec elle, puis mit ses affaires dans une besace que lui avait offert Finarfin un jour où ils avaient fêté son anniversaire d'arrivée. Elle leur fit à tous un sourire radieux, puis monta sur son navire, suivie par son cheval et sa louve, largua les amarres et quitta le port d'Alqualondë.

Les Valar sur le quai regardèrent avec tristesse leur soeur partir vers un combat peut-être perdu d'avance. Ils étaient quand même stupéfaits par la rapidité du gréement, il filait sur la mer comme le Vingilot dans les airs. Manwë et Ulmo décidèrent de l'aider à aller un peu plus vite en faisant lever le vent et en créant un courant sous-marin qui l'amènerait là où elle le voudrait, donc Arda. Le navire fila comme un pet sur une toile cirée et arriva en une semaine devant les falaises torturées de la Terre du Milieu. Elle remonta rapidement le golf de Lhûn afin d'arriver le plus vite possible au port elfique des Havres-gris. Elle amarra son navire à l'un des quais du port et vit une dizaine de navire près à quitter la Terre du Milieu pour les rivages bénis de Valinor. Quand elle sortit la passerelle, elle vit des dizaines d'elfes regarder vers l'ouest quand s'ils voyaient Mandos danser en string léopard. Elle se mit près de Cirdan et lui demanda :

_-_Cirdan ? Que regardez-vous ?

_-_...

Elle passa rapidement sa main devant les yeux du charpentier de navire, mais sans aucun résultat. Elle haussa les épaules et décida de retourner dans son navire afin de faire le tri dans ses affaires. Ainatal laissa la majeure partie de sa garde-robe, n'emportant que la robe d'Elwë et les vêtements qu'elle portait, ainsi que les bijoux que lui avait offerts les Valar et ses armes. La petite louve sortit joyeusement du navire, de même qu'Ithil quand Cirdan découvrit le navire blanc étrange et amarré à son quai. Il s'approcha du vaisseau et caressa tendrement le bois qui composait la coque du bateau. Il entendit un bruit de pas, puis remarqua enfin le cheval blanc et la louve noire qui tentait d'attraper sa queue. Il allait s'approcher plus quand un sac vola et s'écrasa devant lui. Ainatal sortit du navire et, voyant Cirdan, lui dit :

_-_Tiens, vous vous êtes enfin réveillés ?

_-_Comment cela ?

_-_Vous étiez en train de regarder la mer avec l'air de voir une sirène.

La jeune femme explosa de rire en voyant la tête de l'elfe, elle ne vit pas certains elfes avoir les larmes aux yeux. Elle colla une grande claque dans le dos de l'elfe qui grimaça de douleur. Ainatal lui fit un grand sourire et lui dit :

_-_Cirdan, durant mon absence, pourriez-vous garder mon navire ?

_-_Mais...bien sûr.

_-_Merci. Au revoir Cirdan, je vais retrouver mon peuple.

Certains elfes retinrent un sanglot, mais Cirdan, d'un froncement de sourcils les calma immédiatement. Il fit un mouvement de tête, puis lui dit :

_-_Je dois vous dire que Sauron est de retour.

_-_Mmhhhh ! Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Merci du renseignement Cirdan, mais là je dois partir.

Elle déposa la louve sur le dos du cheval, puis bondit derrière elle et la colla contre elle. Elle fit un signe à l'elfe et fila vers l'Est. Elle était déjà loin que les elfes se mirent vraiment à pleurer, surtout neuf elfes qui étaient unis comme les doigts de la main. Cirdan leur dit :

_-_Bientôt elle saura, laissez-lui le temps.

Loin de là, Ainatal traversa la plaine, remontant la route qui jadis l'avait amené vers Valinor et qui maintenant l'emmenait vers Mirkwood. Ils traversèrent la Comté comme l'éclair et durent piler quand elle tomba sur des cavaliers noirs. Les Nazgul sentant le pouvoir de l'elfe se carapatèrent et la laissèrent partir. De toute façon, leur mission était de trouver le Hobbit. Ainatal, armes aux poings, était prête à leur taper dessus quand l'impression d'urgence la prit de nouveau. Elle fit ruer son cheval, tira deux flèches, puis fila loin des cavaliers qui ne la voyaient déjà plus. Maintenant loin des spectres de l'Anneau, la jeune femme fit ralentir son cheval et frissonna :

_-_Beurk ! Ils sont encore plus moches que les Numénoréens noirs et encore je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait exister. Irrrkkk ! Et dire qu'avant c'étaient des humains... j'imagine même pas leur gueule quand ils étaient vivants. Je parie que si Sauron a été battu la première fois, c'est qu'en les voyant, il est mort de rire !

En parlant de rire, elle entendit un petit rire suivi d'un "Shhuuuuuttt" très bruyant. Elle pouffa légèrement et leur dit :

_-_Vous êtes trop prêts de la route, les spectres vous recherchent. À votre place je partirais un peu plus loin et surtout je ne ferais pas cuire de la bouffe, il n'y a pas mieux pour attirer les prédateurs et les spectres de l'Anneau. Frodon, cachez ce maudit Anneau, que personne ne le voie. Bon, c'est pas que j'm'ennuie, mais j'ai un long voyage à faire, alors bye les nabots ! Noro lim, Ithil !

Le cheval rua, puis repartit à la vitesse de la lumière laissant un rôdeur traducteur, un poney, et quatre hobbits sur le c... Le rôdeur du nord décida quand même d'écouter le conseil et les poussa à s'éloigner de la route. Bien leur en prit, car les cavaliers noirs passèrent à ce moment, coursant l'elfe qui était déjà trop loin pour eux. Elle venait de traverser tout l'Eregion qu'ils étaient encore sur le Chemin Vert et était déjà prête à traverser les gués de l'Isen qu'ils commençaient la traversée de l'Eregion. Les cavaliers l'avaient perdue. Elle poussa encore son cheval à accélérer et fonça en Rohan. Elle et sa monture passèrent devant des cavaliers qui ne virent qu'un éclair. En tout, il lui fallut une semaine pour arriver là où son voyage avait commencé, Mirkwood !

Elle observa d'un oeil critique la sombre forêt, elle ne se rappelait pas que les lieux avaient été si obscurs dans le passé. Elle fronça les sourcils, descendit de cheval et se mit en tête d'entrer dans les bois. Elle qui n'était plus habituée à la noirceur et à la peur, mit quelques minutes pour reprendre ses anciennes habitudes de guerrier elfique sanguinaire. Les créatures qui la croisaient voyaient en elle un prédateur qui les truciderait en moins de temps qu'ils leur en faudraient pour réciter de mémoire "Les Pensées de Pascal". Cela faisait déjà plus de quatre heures qu'ils marchaient, les animaux étaient de plus en plus apeurés, car ils sentaient qu'on les surveillait et ils n'appréciaient pas du tout. Elbereth s'accrochait à Ainatal comme un enfant à une peluche, et l'étalon avait enfoncé son museau dans le dos de sa maîtresse, ne voulant pas voir le noir malsain autour de lui. Quant à elle, elle priait tous les Valar du monde qu'il n'y ait pas d'araignée dans le coin, et surtout pas les célèbres araignées qui pesaient trois tonnes et mesuraient six mètres de long. À la fin de la journée, ils arrivèrent à la lisière d'une clairière qui finissait par une grande porte en bois, limite imprenable. Ainatal qui s'était arrêtée, allait reprendre sa marche, quand une créature apparut d'un coup devant elle, lui fichant une peur bleue :

_-_HHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Une dizaine d'elfes sortit du royaume au cri de cochon égorgé qui s'échappait de la forêt et ils virent sortir de ladite forêt, un loup, un cheval aussi paniqués l'un que l'autre et un elfe de Phoenix se faire tirer l'oreille par une elfe un peu plus grande que lui qui lui hurlait dans la langue de leur peuple rebelle :

_-_T'ES PAS UN PEU MALADE DE ME FAIRE UNE PEUR PAREILLE, A PAS IDEE DE SURGIR COMME UNE ARAIGNEE DE SON TROU !

Le plus surprenant c'est que l'elfe chahuté se laissait faire et même pleurait comme un enfant disputé par sa mère. Les elfes ne comprenaient plus du tout et l'un d'entre eux courut voir leur roi afin de le prévenir de cette étrange situation. Le roi, étonné qu'un elfe de Phoenix, considérés comme les plus puissants et les plus dangereux elfes de la Terre du Milieu, se laisse faire, décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Il découvrit le mâle à genoux devant la femelle, en larmes et sanglotant quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il décida donc de prendre part à la discussion houleuse et demanda d'un ton sec et hautain :

_-_Mais que se passe-t-il ici !

La femme se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

_-_C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir, moi aussi !

L'elfe à ses genoux sanglota quelque chose, mais toujours incompréhensible ce qui finit par l'énerver car elle hurla en elfique :

_-_MEL ! ARRETE DE CHIALER, CA M'ENERVE !

_-On... on..._

_-Depuis quand tu bégayes, toi ?_ Persifla-t-elle.

_-_Je... on t'a attendu tellement longtemps. Oh, maman, si tu savais... Il ne termina pas sa phrase et se jeta dans les bras d'Ainatal en sanglotant désespérément. Elle ne comprenait plus rien et lui dit encore un peu froidement :

_-_Justement, je ne sais pas. Alors, explique-moi ce qu'il se passe !

_-_Les elfes de Mirkwood et les elfes de Phoenix sont en guerre depuis un an. Je te jure, on avait pas le choix. Si on avait refusé, elle les aurait tué.

_-_Explique-moi, parce que je ne comprends pas du tout.

_-_Il y a un an, le roi des elfes, Thranduil de Mirkwood, nous avait confié ses enfants, Aiwë et Miriel. Ils n'ont même pas cinq cent ans. Pour nous, l'équivalent de cinq ans. Donc, il nous avait confié ses enfants afin qu'on leur apprenne le minimum vital pour le combat quand elle est arrivée...

_-_Qui ?

_-_Meredith !

Ainatal devint blême et fit un pas en arrière. Puis elle l'attrapa par le bras et lui demanda :

_-_Jure-moi que ce n'est pas une mauvaise blague !

_-_Je te le jure. Elle et sa garde prétorienne sont arrivées sur la Terre du Milieu. On ne pouvait rien faire, car elle a juré qu'elle les tuerait si on le lui obéissait pas.

_-_Alors ils sont morts ! Dit douloureusement la jeune femme.

_-_NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN ! Hurla le roi qui tomba à genoux en pleurs.

Il sanglotait lourdement, ne sentant pas l'une des rares elfes de Phoenix à être restée dans le royaume de Mirkwood le consoler. Ainatal fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant le regard de la jeune femme. Elle ressemblait tellement à ses parents qu'Ainatal sentit elle aussi une larme couler le long de sa joue. Le roi se calma instantanément quand Mel dit :

_-_Tu penses bien que j'ai pris mes précautions. Je lui ai dis que si elle tuait les enfants ou à l'un de ses prisonniers, elle aurait dix mille elfes fous furieux qui lui tomberaient dessus et qui l'étriperaient dans d'horribles souffrances. Et, pour être sûr qu'elle ne les tuerait pas, une fois par semaine je vais voir comment ils vont. Je ne peux pas les approcher, car un orc m'accompagne à chaque fois. Mais ils sont en vie.

_-_POURQUOI N'ATTAQUEZ-VOUS PAS ! Hurla le roi.

_-_Parce que mon peuple est complètement terrorisé par elle. C'est un coup de bluff, jamais ils n'oseraient s'approcher d'elle. Mais cela, elle ne le sait pas. Mais elle risque de ne plus craindre cette menace. Nous devons l'attaquer, nous devons les libérer. Ils ne doivent pas avoir un moyen de pression sur nous.

_-_"Ils" ? C'est qui "ils" ? Demanda Thranduil.

_-_Meredith, Saroumane et Sauron. Ils se sont alliés, car seuls Sauron et Saroumane utilisent les orcs comme soldats. Mel ?

_-_Oui, maman ?

_-_Où est son QG ?

_-_A Dol Guldur !

_-_J'aurai dû y penser. Bon, Mel. Tu vas ramener tous ceux qui sont prêts à démolir la tête de Merry !

_-_J'y cours !

Le rebelle fonça dans la forêt afin de ramener ceux qui seraient prêt à se battre pour se libérer. Il ne revint qu'avec une dizaine de guerriers prêt à en découdre avec celle qui était responsable de tous leurs malheurs. Pendant ce temps, Ainatal se tourna vers le roi et lui dit :

_-_J'aurai besoin de soldats et de guide afin de nous emmener à Dol Guldur.

_-_Bien sûr.

_-_Merci.

_-_Merci à vous. Quand vous serez là-bas, ramenez mes enfants.

_-_Je ne laisserai personne enfermé dans cette prison.

Le roi laissa Ainatal seule. Et quand il revint avec une cinquantaine de soldats, il vit des elfes pleurer de joie. Maintenant qu'ils étaient prêt à partir, elle leur exposa son plan et demanda à Mel :

_-_Mel, tu as la boîte que je t'avais confié ?

_-_Heu... oui, mais je ne l'ai pas sur moi.

_-_Alors va la chercher et surtout ne la secoue pas. Je n'ai aucune envie de découvrir la face cachée de la lune.

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Le jeune homme partit rechercher cette boîte, puis revint vingt minute plus tard, pour voir les elfes de Phoenix accrochés aux cavaliers comme des naufragés à une bouée de sauvetage. Ils ne savaient pas monter à cheval et le moindre mouvement les faisait paniquer pour le grand amusement des elfes des bois qui les sentaient trembloter contre eux. Cependant, ils tentaient de se retenir en voyant leur chef droit comme un "i" sur son cheval blanc. Ainatal prit la boîte et la mit dans sa besace, puis elle attrapa le bras de Mel et le plaça en croupe. Maintenant qu'ils étaient prêts, ils partirent vers le Sud, vers Dol Guldur. Il leur fallut six jours pour arriver là-bas. Les elfes des bois tremblaient et les elfes de phoenix tentaient de retenir leur tremblement. Avant de placer tous les soldats, elle prit la boîte, et l'ouvrit dévoilant des fioles en verre. Mel lui demanda :

_-_C'est quoi ?

_-_La destruction en bouteille, petit.

Elle en décapsula une, trempa l'une de ses flèches dedans et laissa tomber une goutte sur le sol qui se retrouva avec un beau petit trou. Ils blêmirent tous en voyant la réaction et se demandèrent tous pourquoi elle faisait cela, jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur dise :

_-_Vous allez tremper vos pointes de flèches dans ce gel et tirer avec. Cela fera un maximum de dégâts en un minimum de temps et surtout, beaucoup de bruit.

_-_Mais, je croyais que dans une attaque surprise, le silence est d'or ? S'exclama Mel très étonné.

_-_Oui, mais là, nous devons entrer dans la tour. Il sera plus aisé de s'y faufiler si tous les gardes sont à l'extérieur à se battre qu'à l'intérieur en train de se défendre.

_-_D'accord.

_-_Vous êtes prêts ?

_-_Oui !

_-_Alors allez vous placer comme je vous avais dit de le faire.

Tous acquiescèrent et se mirent en place tandis qu'elle emmenait neuf soldats avec elle afin de pénétrer dans la tour de de libérer les prisonniers. Elle allait commencer à parler quand un truc humide et froid se colla sur sa nuque. Elle se retourna lentement et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de son loup. La jeune louve remuait la queue dans tous les sens avec un éclat joyeux dans ses yeux noirs. Ainatal lui dit :

_-_Elbereth, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. Je croyais que tu devais rester avec Thranduil ?

**-Il arrive !**

Les elfes observèrent avec stupéfaction la louve qui venait de parler, mais avant qu'ils puissent dire quoi que se soit, la jeune femme dit :

**_-_Ma belle, on va avoir besoin de ton flair pour trouver les prisonniers. Des elfes.**

**-D'accord !** Accepta la louve en lui léchant le nez.

_-_**Parfait**. Bien, allons-y, messieurs. Que le spectacle commence.

Elle imita parfaitement le hurlement d'un loup en chasse et les portes de l'enfer s'ouvrirent, pour la plus grande horreur des orcs qui voyaient des flèches être tirées par des êtres invisibles et exploser comme des pommes de pins dans le feu. Les orcs étaient complètement affolés et leurs chefs ordonnèrent à tous les gardes de venir défendre la tour. Maintenant que les renforts étaient arrivés, les orcs ne firent plus attention à l'entrée de la tour et ne virent donc pas dix silhouettes précédées par un loup pénétrer dans la haute et malsaine tour de Dol Guldur. Ainatal se fiant à sa louve fonça vers les sous-sols suivit par des elfes impressionnés par l'atmosphère lugubre de l'endroit. En vingt minutes, ils arrivèrent dans les cachots et ils entendirent avec horreur qu'il restait au moins deux gardes dans les cachots. En effet, l'ambiance, malsaine, humide et putride des lieux ainsi que le silence malsain étaient troublés par le pas lourd d'un orc et donc d'un garde. Ainatal souple et silencieuse détecta une alcove, puis s'y cacha attendant que le garde s'approche d'elle pour passer à l'attaque. Quand l'orc la dépassa, elle lui colla la main sur la bouche, enfonça une de ses dagues dans le cou et tira vers l'avant l'égorgeant silencieusement. Malheureusement, le gargouillis qu'il fit en mourant alerta un autre garde qui se mit à courir afin d'alerter les autres. Cependant, une flèche dans le dos stoppa toute vélléité de donner l'alarme. Sans plus de temps perdu, Elbereth se mit à la recherche d'odeur elfique et s'arrêta devant toutes les cellules, il y en avait une quarantaine. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir les faire tous sortir ?

Ils ouvrirent toutes les portes et soupirèrent de soulagement en voyant que certains étaient en meilleur état que d'autres et qu'ils pouvaient marcher. En fait, il y en avait peu qui étaient inconscients ou trop faibles pour marcher. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'avant-dernière porte, les elfes devinrent blêmes en voyant les enfants de leur roi en sang et terrifiés. Ainatal entra doucement en ne faisant aucun geste brusque pour ne pas les paniquer plus qu'ils l'étaient déjà, et s'agenouilla devant eux. Le petit garçon serra sa soeur contre lui et murmura :

_-_S'il vous plaît, arrêtez de nous faire du mal !

_-_N'aie aucune crainte, je viens de la part de votre père. Nous vous ramenons chez vous !

Les yeux des deux enfants s'emplirent de larmes de soulagement et ils se mirent à sangloter de plus en plus bruyamment. Ne voulant pas qu'ils fassent trop de bruit afin de ne pas alerter les orcs, elle leur dit :

_-_J'ai un gros problème.

_-_Lequel ? Renifla la petite fille.

_-_Ma louve a peur du bruit et des larmes, est-ce que vous pourriez rester avec elle ?

_-_Oui, madame.

Les deux enfants retinrent leurs larmes et restèrent près de la louve qui leur léchait régulièrement les mains pour leur plus grand bonheur. Ainatal sortit avec les deux enfants et découvrit qu'il ne restait plus qu'une porte à ouvrir. Elle brisa la serrure et pénétra à l'intérieur. Ce qu'elle vit la fit grimacer. Dans un cachot aux murs rongés par l'humidité et la moisissure, un homme ou une femme était pendue par les bras, la chaîne qui le ou la retenait était rouillée et mordait cruellement ses poignets en sang. Elle s'approcha du prisonnier et soupira de soulagement en sentant à son cou, caché par sa longue chevelure hirsute et sale, son pouls. Elle ne voyait pas son visage, recouvert par ses cheveux et par la crasse. Elle sortit une de ses dagues et brisa les verrous qui retenaient le blessé contre le mur. L'homme, enfin l'elfe, s'effondra en l'absence de support et Ainatal dut appeler à l'aide pour que quelqu'un vienne l'aider à le transporter. Un elfe assez fort prit le blessé dans ses bras comme s'il ne pesait rien et repartit. Ainatal le suivit et, quand ils arrivèrent à l'escalier qui les ramènerait à la lumière du jour, elle murmura :

_-_Je suis désolée Meredith, je suis vraiment désolée. Mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix, la prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerons, je serais obligée de te tuer. Pardonne-moi !

Les elfes se demandèrent un instant pourquoi elle disait cela à sa pire ennemie. Sans donner de réponse à leur regard interrogateur, elle se mit à grimper les escaliers suivit par les elfes qui tentaient, pour les plus faibles, à ne pas les perdre de vue et à ne pas se retrouver coincer dans cette maudite tour. Au bout de quarante minutes d'une remontée éprouvante, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'extérieur. Ainatal les fit courir vers la forêt toute proche et quand, ils furent à l'abri, ce qu'ils virent les surpris énormément. En effet, les elfes de Phoenix étaient arrivés en masse, s'étaient alliés aux elfes de Mirkwood et fonçaient dans la bataille tête baissée. Les elfes des bois étaient trop stupéfaits pour réagir et le seul qui le faisait était Thranduil qui beuglait :

_-_MAIS ARRETEZ, VOUS ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE TUER !

Les elfes en pleuraient de joie, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour eux. De ce fait, ils devinrent encore plus agressifs avec les orcs et les exterminèrent tous jusqu'au dernier. Ils voulurent entrer dans la tour pour la détruire, mais Ainatal, sentant un danger s'approcher, siffla la retraite. Les elfes ne comprenaient pas pourquoi, mais docilement, ils obéirent et reprirent, avec les elfes de Mirkwood, le chemin du royaume elfique. Quand le dernier elfe fut parti, elle décida de les suivre. Mais c'est à ce moment qu'un cri inhumain et horriblement aigu la fit mettre un genou à terre. Elle qui avait résisté durant des millénaires contre des orcs et contre un Vala noir, se trouvait en difficulté à cause d'un cri. Elle ne désirait en aucune manière rester avec la créature qui avait poussé ce cri, mais, avant de pouvoir partir, une créature ailée se posa et une silhouette vaguement humaine gronda :

_-_Qui es-tu, femme-elfe ?

_-_Je suis le moustique qui harcèle, le grain de sable qui grippe la machine. Mon but est de faire de votre vie un enfer ! Répondit Ainatal.

Avant que l'autre puisse répondre à sa provocation, elle banda son arc et tira une flèche qui abattit l'animal en entrant profondément dans sa tête. Elle éclata de rire en entendant le rugissement de rage vaine de l'autre et repartit. Elle bondit sur son cheval qui l'attendait à quelques mètre de là, et fonça vers le royaume elfique. En moins de deux minutes, elle arriva au niveau des elfes qui chevauchaient à grand train vers leur royaume. Ils allaient beaucoup plus rapidement qu'à l'aller, car les blessés devaient être soignés le plus vite possible et dans le silence le plus complet. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans le royaume, elle décida d'apporter son aide pour soigner les elfes. En peu de temps, ils furent sur pied, prêts à danser la macarena. Pour les elfes de Phoenix, c'était plus... folklorique. Par exemple, l'un d'entre eux s'était mis debout face à son médecin blême, la tête penchée sur le côté, la langue pendante, la bave aux lèvres, les yeux basculés en arrière et il émettait des râles atroces en s'amusant avec la flèche qui était enfoncée dans son cou. Le médecin elfique était blafard, et avait une folle envie de vomir.

Miriel et Aiwë étaient fascinés par un vieil elfe de deux mille cinq cent ans qui se chamaillait avec son jumeau quant au nombre de flèches qu'il avait reçu. Manfred beuglait qu'il en avait reçu vingt huit et Cyd renchérissait en disant que non, il n'en avait reçu que vingt sept et donc qu'il avait perdu son pari. Brusquement Manfred se déshabilla et montra ses fesses à son frère qui explosa de rire en voyant qu'une flèche se trouvait enfoncée dans les fesses de son jumeau. Ils commençaient à se disputer encore plus quand une des elfes arriva et leur dit :

_-_Vous allez arrêter oui ! Vous êtes des adultes et non des enfants que je sache.

_-_Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie Lol-ween ! Ahahahahahahah !

_-_Oh ! Le mammouth et le paresseux, hein ! Ecrasez !

_-_Tssssss ! Allez Cyd, tu m'aides à retirer ces cure-dents ?

Les deux frères retirèrent les flèches et s'amusaient en voyant les têtes des autres elfes alors qu'ils tiraient comme des malades. Ainatal était amusée par les bétises des elfes de phoenix, qui, comme elle, ils étaient totalement immortels et s'amusaient avec leur corps sans ressentir la moindre souffrance ou alors minime par rapport aux anciennes. Elle s'approcha de l'homme qu'elle avait libéré et vit qu'une femme lui nettoyait le visage. Là, elle vit qu'il avait des traits féminins familiers, très familiers, trop familiers. Elle fit un pas en arrière et rentra dans Mel qui se trouva derrière elle, l'horreur la plus complète se lisait sur son visage. Mel lui demanda :

_-_Maman ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_-_Sab ? SAB !

Tous sursautèrent alors qu'elle se jetait sur le corps inerte de son amie de toujours. Elle la serra contre elle en larme et murmura en lui embrassant le front :

_-_Oh Sab ! Mon amie. Tu es vivante. Oh mon dieu. Tu es vivante.

Mel se taisait et observait avec une stupéfaction douloureuse sa mère de substitution serrer contre elle sa mère naturelle. Sa vrai mère. Alors elle était en vie, il avait une mère. Il sentit une larme quitter la prison de ses paupières et dévaler sa joue pâle et creusée. Ainatal pleurait de joie, elle avait retrouvé sa meilleure amie et elle était encore en vie... elle était toujours en vie et devait le rester, pour Mel. Alors elle prit sa décision, et se tournant vers Mel lui demanda :

_-_Où est le Roi ?

_-_Avec ses enfants. Je crois qu'ils regardent les jumeaux.

_-_Ceux-la, il faut toujours qu'ils se fassent remarquer. Bon, reste avec ta mère, je dois aller lui parler.

_-_Tu vas repartir ?

_-_Oui. Nous devons prévenir les autres peuples de la dangerosité de Meredith.

_-_Tu as raison.

Elle alla vers le roi et lui dit froidement :

_-_Cette bataille n'est que le prémice d'une guerre qui va enflammer toute la Terre du Milieu. Maintenant que Sauron a un nouvel allié, l'équilibre est rompu et le mal a toutes les chances de vaincre. Nous devons prévenir les autres peuples.

_-_Un conseil doit avoir lieu entre toutes les races de la Terre du Milieu. Mais il est dans trois jours et même avec toute la meilleure des volontés, nous y arriverons en retard.

_-_Il faut que j'y aille, c'est trop important pour attendre. Renchérit Ainatal.

_-_Vous avez raison, mais il sera trop tard quand vous y arriverez.

_-_Faites-moi confiance, j'y arriverai à temps. Mais s'il vous plait, protégez mon peuple. Ils ne sont pas méchants, mais ils ont tout à apprendre de ce monde. Quand elle ira mieux, Sabrina pourra vous aider.

_-_Bien, je vais vous prêter un cheval.

_-_C'est bon, j'en ai un. Mais merci pour l'offre, je...

_-_Attends. Tiens, prends-les. Dit Mel.

Mel qui venait d'apparaître lui donna deux épées dont l'une avait la lame brisée et plusieurs poignards. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et commença à s'armer. Le roi observait avec stupéfaction la jeune femme mettre des poignards à des endroits auquel il n'aurait jamais pensé. Quand elle fut réarmée, elle mit son sabre japonais dans l'un des fourreaux offerts par Mandos et, quand il prit l'épée de Sabrina, elle demanda à Mel :

_-_Tu en es sûr ?

_-_Jamais plus je ne veux que ma mère combatte. Je l'ai perdue une fois, je ne veux pas encore la perdre. Je te la donne.

_-_Merci.

Ainatal prit avec beaucoup de respect Mort Subite et l'entoura avec un bout de tissus, puis la mit dans sa besace. Maintenant qu'elle était prête, elle bondit sur son cheval, suivie de près par sa louve et quitta comme le vent le royaume elfique. Elle poussait son cheval à la vitesse maximale et la jeune louve en était ravie. En une heure, elle était déjà à la hauteur de Fangorn, une demi-heure plus tard, elle passait l'Isengard. Le mal avait l'air d'avoir pris possession de la tour et, d'après les sensations qu'elle ressentait, ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Mais, l'ignorant, Ils continuèrent leur course folle. Traversant les gués de l'Isen, ils traversèrent la plaine ventre à terre. Ils frôlaient les Dunedains qui entendaient un grondement lointain, sentaient un vent violent, un éclair et le grondement s'éloignait d'eux. En moins de deux jours de voyage, ils arrivèrent enfin en vue des lumières d'Imladris. Enfin, elle arrêta son cheval et observa le paysage, cependant c'en était un autre qu'elle voyait. Le sien, son monde tel qu'il était avant l'arrivée de Morgoth. Elle sursauta un peu quand elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue alors que lui revenait en mémoire son ancienne vie. La lumière de sa ville en haut de la colline. Rêveusement, elle demanda à Ithil de reprendre lentement sa route alors qu'elle fredonnait une vieille chanson :

Comme un diamant qui se pose  
Aux branches de mes doigts  
Tu brillais chaque nuit devant moi  
Ville de lumière j'ai besoin de toi

Mais tes murs de sable rose ont perdu leur éclat  
Sous les ombres noires des soldats  
Ville de lumière qu'ont-ils fait de toi ?

Ne plus pleurer, rester là  
A se demander pourquoi  
N'exister que pour toi  
T'aimer jusqu'au dernier combat

Sur tes pavés de poussière  
Et tes chemins de croix  
Tes enfants ne jouent plus comme autrefois  
Ville de lumière j'ai besoin de toi

Et dans ma prison de pierre où je tremble et j'ai froid  
Je sais que je n'te reverrai pas  
Ville de lumière qu'ont-ils fait de moi ?

Ne plus pleurer, rester là  
A se demander pourquoi  
N'exister que pour toi  
T'aimer jusqu'au dernier combat

Ne plus pleurer, rester là  
A se demander pourquoi  
N'exister que pour toi  
T'aimer jusqu'au dernier combat

Ne plus pleurer, rester là  
A se demander pourquoi  
N'exister que pour toi  
T'aimer jusqu'au dernier combat... (_Ville de lumière, Gold)_

A la fin de sa chanson, Elbereth terminait de pleurnicher de même qu'Ithil. La louve lui dit :

**-C'est tellement triste.**

**_-_Oui. Mais c'est ce que je ressens. Mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Vas-y, Ithil, prouve que le temps est plus lent que toi.**

Le cheval hennit bruyamment, puis partit au galop vers la cité elfique. Ils jaillirent dans la cité à la vitesse maximale qu'un cheval normal pouvait donner, manquant de faucher un homme, deux elfes et un nabot. Le cheval pila dans une pluie d'étincelle et le cavalier bondit à terre. Ainatal murmura à l'oreille de son cheval :

**_-_Attends-moi, je reviens le plus vite possible.**

-**Je t'attends. **Répondit le cheval essoufflé.

Ainatal fonça vers la dernière maison simple, mais des gardes lui interdirent l'entrée.

_-_Par Ordre du Seigneur Elrond, nul ne peut entrer dans sa demeure.

_-_Mais je dois le voir, c'est d'une importance vitale. Répliqua Ainatal le visage caché par sa cape.

_-_Par ordre...

_-_Oui, je sais, pas besoin de me bassiner avec votre ordre. Et merde ! Jura la jeune femme.

Elle repartit et murmura alors que ceux qu'elle avait failli renverser arrivaient pour lui régler ses comptes :

_-_Mais toute règle est faite pour être contournée.

Elle observa avec attention la maison et découvrit le balcon. Les gardes l'observèrent avec suspicion, sentant qu'elle avait l'intention de pénétrer dans la demeure d'Elrond sans y être invitée. Elle se tourna vers eux, leur fit un petit sourire canaille, un salut impertinent de la main, puis bondit et s'accrocha au balcon. D'un mouvement souple de son corps, elle fit un magnifique redressement et apparut fraîche comme une rose devant Elrond qui fit un pas en arrière surpris par cet apparition. Il s'assombrit et s'exclama :

_-_C'est une réunion privée. Veuillez sortir sur le champ.

_-_Sachez qu'à l'heure où je vous parle, les données ont changé. Vous n'avez plus deux, mais trois ennemis. Et elle est beaucoup plus dangereuse qu'un simple istari en quête de puissance. Saroumane n'est rien face à Meredith !

_-_M... May ! S'exclama Gandalf avec stupeur.

_-_Oui, la seule et l'unique. Bien que les Valar m'aient rebatisée Ainatal.

Les deux hommes (_façon de parler_) se lancèrent un bref regard de connivence qui disait tout. Elrond avait l'air particulièrement heureux et cela faisait vraiment bizarre de le voir dans cet état. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, sentant qu'ils lui cachaient des choses et elle n'aimait pas cela, mais vraiment pas du tout. Elle allait lui demander des explication quand la porte s'ouvrit sur les deux gardes bavant de fureur guerrière. Elrond leur dit de sa voix calme :

_-_Ne faites rien, c'est une amie.

Très sérieusement et comme tout Vala qui se respecte, elle leur tira la langue, déclenchant un petit rire de Gandalf et un lourd soupir d'Elrond. Elle se rapprocha du balcon et leur dit :

_-_Bon c'est pas qu'j'm'ennuie, mais j'm'ennuie, alors j'vas m'occuper d'mon ch'val.

Elrond soupira encore plus devant la syntaxe atroce de la jeune femme. Mais il lui dit :

_-_Attendez, demain il y a un conseil. Pourriez-vous venir ?

_-_Ok ! Pas d'blème.

_-_O.O!

_-_Bon ben bye !

Elle empoigna la rembarde et sauta par-dessus. L'elfe et l'istari se précipitèrent et virent la jeune femme repartir en sifflotant gaiement vers une douce lumière qu'ils voyaient par intermittence. Elle cajola Ithil, puis l'emmena dans les écuries afin de le chouchouter. Elle était suivit par Elbereth qui pour une fois était restée prés de son compagnon équin.

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Quand ils entrèrent dans les écuries, les chevaux paniqués par l'arrivée d'un de leurs prédateurs naturels hennirent et ruèrent avec violence. La jeune louve paniquée détala et chercha quelqu'un qui la cajolerait et elle se jeta dans les bras d'Aragorn qui en lâcha son livre. Il décida d'aller dans un endroit plus calme, pénétra dans la bibliothèque et put tenter de calmer le pauvre animal qui cachait son museau sous le bras du rôdeur. Il avait déjà vu cet animal, mais il ne savait plus où. Pendant ce temps, Ainatal pansa longuement son cheval, jusqu'à ce que l'étalon se couche et s'endorme. Ensuite, elle repartit des écuries et décida de retrouver Elbereth. Elle erra dans tout Imladris, s'inquiétant terriblement pour l'animal. Elle s'en voulait car elle avait dû faire un choix. Son cheval ou la louve. Alors elle décida de l'appeler :

_-_ELBERETH !

**-Oui ? **Répondit la Valië.

**-Non Varda pas toi, ma louve. **Répondit Ainatal très amusée.

**-Oh désolée.**

**-Ce n'est pas grave. Comment vas-tu ?**

**-Très bien. Manwë t'envoie ses salutations. Quant aux autres, tes caramels leur manquent.**

**-Hein ! Moi j'peux crever tout le monde s'en fout. Mais quand on touche à l'estomac alors là, ils sont tous prêts à mordre.**

**-Hahahahaha ! Ta louve est à la bibliothèque.**

**-Merci Grande soeur.**

La jeune femme entra dans la bibliothèque après avoir demandé à une elfe qui l'avait entendu parler toute seule et découvrit la louve les pattes en l'air en train de se faire câliner par un homme assez grand. Elle les fit violemment sursauter quand elle s'exclama :

_-_HONTE A TOI ! ça fait trois heures que je te cherche partout.

La louve s'extirpa des mains de l'homme et se jeta dans les bras d'Ainatal, soulagée que sa maîtresse se soit inquiétée, preuve qu'elle l'aimait. Cette dernière la cajola un long moment avec une tendresse incroyable. La petite louve soupira de bien-être et s'endormit dans les bras de sa maîtresse. Ainatal se tourna vers Aragorn et lui dit calmement :

_-_Merci de l'avoir consolée. Je vais aller la coucher. Toutes ces émotions l'ont épuisée.

_-_Elle est à vous?

_-_En effet. Elle se nomme Elbereth.

_-_Je reconnais votre voix. C'était vous sur la route ?

_-_Oui. Sachez que les cavaliers m'ont coursé durant longtemps. Mais nul ne peut rivaliser avec mon cheval. Je vais vous laisser à votre méditation.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, puis repartit vers sa chambre. En chemin elle croisa une servante qui lui dit :

_-_Votre Altesse, votre chambre est prête. Je vais vous y conduire.

Elle l'emmena à l'étage et lui fit découvrir la chambre qu'elle avait occupé durant son premier séjour ici. La jeune servante la salua avec respect, puis quitta la pièce, laissant la jeune femme dormir. Elle passa sa nuit à rêver... enfin à alterner cauchemars et rêves. Elle revêcut ses combats et un auquel elle n'avait jamais participé, enfin, d'après ses souvenirs. Elle se trouvait dans une plaine dévastée. Il y avait de violents combats tout autour d'elle, des hommes, des orcs, des elfes. Une montagne, non un volcan crachait des milliers de tonnes de cendres et de roches en fusion. Une créature en armure noire, une douleur atroce, un cri de désespoir, le noir. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, le corps couvert de sueur, puis se recoucha, craignant de refaire le même cauchemar. Elle se rendormit rapidement et là, le rêve bien qu'identique, était différent. La guerre, le sang, la violence, la douleur, un elfe à la lance blanche, un sentiment puissant et le noir.

De nouveau, elle se réveilla en sursaut et décida d'arrêter de tenter de dormir. Si c'était pour se réveiller cinq minutes plus tard, ça ne valait pas le coup. Elle laissa sa louve roupiller et alla se promener à Imladris. Le soleil commençait à se lever quand elle croisa Gandalf et Elrond. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées sombres et violentes qu'elle ne les vit pas. De ce fait, elle les surprit quand bouillant de rage, elle fracassa un mur d'un coup de poing... enfin... elle se fracassa le poing sur le mur. La douleur eut au moins le mérite de la réveiller. Elle grimaça et marmonna :

_-_Pourquoi je n'ai que des merdes ! Maudis sois-tu Morgoth !

Elle se massa la main et sursauta violemment quand elle remarqua enfin Elrond et Gandalf. Elle leur fit un petit sourire d'excuse et leur dit :

_-_Désolée, j'étais un peu énervée.

_-_Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui se passe quand tu es furieuse. Rétorqua Gandalf avec un sourire un peu inquiet.

_-_Venez, je vais vous soigner. Lui dit Elrond.

Elle lui fit un sourire canaille, toucha son poignet et toutes blessures disparues. Elrond ouvrit de grands yeux ce qui fit rire la jeune femme. Il se reprit rapidement et lui demanda :

_-_Désirez-vous manger quelque chose ?

_-_Avec plaisir.

Elle suivit l'istari et l'elfe mais s'arrêta quand elle croisa le portrait d'un elfe. De l'elfe qu'elle avait vu dans son sommeil. Elle l'observait avec stupéfaction sans voir qu'Elrond l'observait avec tristesse. Elle n'avait pas l'air de le reconnaître, alors qu'ils s'étaient aimés durant tellement de millénaire. Le destin avait été bien cruel avec eux. Elle lui demanda :

_-_Mais qui est-ce ?

_-_C'est le Grand roi des Noldor. Ereinion Gil Galad.

_-_Hmmm ! Plutôt mignon l'elfe.

Elle ne vit pas la larme qui s'échappa des paupières d'Elrond. Il eut l'air abattu jusqu'à ce qu'elle murmure pour elle-même :

_-_Comment ça se fait que j'ai rêvé de lui ?

Elrond eut un grand sourire puis entraîna la jeune femme vers la salle à manger. Là, elle rencontra Aragorn ainsi que des :

_-_Des Periannath ! Que font-ils aussi loin à l'est ?

_-_Tu sauras tout plus tard. Lui dit Gandalf.

_-_Alors comme cela, l'Anneau a été retrouvé ! Marmonna-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

_-_Comment... ? S'exclama Gandalf qui avait pourtant caché cette information.

_-_Je le sais ? Ah-ha ! Vous me cachez des choses, alors je vous en cache. Répliqua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

_-_Gamine.

_-_Vieillard.

_-_Je n'ai que...

_-_Arrête de compter sur les doigts, tu n'as pas assez de tes dix doigts pour faire compter tes deux cent mille ans. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es vieux, Olorin !

_-_Et toi, tu as quel âge ?

_-_Je suis un bébé, je n'ai que dix mille cinq cents ans. En un mot comme en cent, t'es vieux ! AHAHAHAHAH !

L'un des Hobbits l'observa et lui demanda :

_-Qui êtes-vous? C'est vous que nous avons vu sur la route !_

_-_Gnééé... qu'est-ce que vous dite ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant la miniature d'homme.

_-_Ainatal, tu ne parles pas le westron ? S'exclama Grandalf.

_-_Le quoi ?

_-_La langue commune.

_-_Mon peuple parle un peu plus de quarante et une mille langues et dialectes et quant à moi, j'en parle une quinzaine dont l'elfique, le valarin et gràce à ce connard de Morgy, le noir parler, mais aucunement cette langue.

_-_C'est fou ! S'exclama Aragorn.

_-_Oui, mais c'est un moyen comme un autre de ne pas perdre le peu de culture de notre ancien monde qui nous reste.

_-_Je comprends. Répondit Aragorn un peu triste pour ces elfes qui avaient tout perdu et tentaient de revivre dans un monde totalement différent du leur.

_-_Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais qu'est-ce qui disait le nain de jardin ?

Les elfes explosèrent de rire tandis que Gandalf et Aragorn firent de gros yeux à Ainatal qui n'hésita pas à leur tirer la langue avec sa maturité habituelle. Les Hobbits, qui n'avaient pas compris la réflexion et les rires des elfes, la regardaient avec étonnement. Bientôt le repas fut servi et les convives prirent place autour de la table. Ainatal avait bien senti le regard de haine que lui avaient envoyé certains elfes de Mirkwood, elle releva la tête et les darda d'un regard pénétrant qui les glaça. Il y avait quelque chose de puissant, d'ancien et de froncièrement bon au fond de ses yeux changeants ainsi qu'une menace diffuse. Gandalf et Elrond observaient avec stupéfaction la jeune femme. Elle était pareille mais pourtant totalement différente. Ils ne comprenaient pas, elle avait tellement changé et pas seulement mentalement. Elle avait pris un bon mètre dépassant même de quelques millimètres la taille d'Elrond, mais était largement plus petite que Galadriel et pourtant sa puissance semblait infinie. Gandalf qui avait toujours voulu apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le discret peuple des elfes de Phoenix décida de demander à leur chef. Il lui demanda :

_-_D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, vous ne vous appelez pas elfes de Phoenix entre vous. Est-ce vrai ?

_-_En effet, notre véritable nom est elfe du renouveau. Répondit Ainatal qui bavait d'anticipation sur la nourriture qu'elle voyait devant elle.

_-_N'importe quoi, vous et votre maudite race n'êtes que le renouveau du mal et de la destruction ! Siffla haineusement l'un des elfes de Mirkwood.

Cette phrase était la phrase à ne pas dire, surtout à une presque Valië qui avait un très mauvais karma et un caractère aussi délicat qu'un pittbull enragé. Ainatal se leva lentement, son regard vrillé à celui de l'elfe qui venait d'insulter son peuple, chose à ne pas faire. L'elfe commençait à se dire qu'il avait peut-être fait une boulette là. Il sentait une pression terrible dans l'atmosphère. La température dégringolait et tous voyaient de la buée sortir de leurs bouches comme s'ils étaient en pleine hiver. Tous commençaient à avoir peur et avec en plus la tempête qui venait d'apparaître, leur peur se changeait en quelque chose d'autre, peut-être de la terreur. Quand Ainatal se mit à parler, le ton de sa voix était polaire et accompagné du tonnerre qui grondait et des éclairs qui zébraient le ciel, ses paroles résonnaient comme une menace divine. Elle parla lentement, calmement et dangereusement, articulant afin que tous comprennent bien ce qu'elle était en train de dire :

_-_Si nous étions le mal comme vous le dites, alors vous auriez retrouvé votre frère et votre soeur cloués les tripes à l'air sur la porte de votre Royaume. Et celui-ci aurait été détruit comme toutes les créatures vivantes sur cette planète. L'avons-nous fait ? Non. Mel a empêché les elfes enlevés d'être tués. Vos amis et votre famille se trouvent dans le palais de votre père, sains et sauf. Et sachez que vos misérables armes ne peuvent rien contre nous, nous sommes immortels. Aucune arme, qu'elle soit blanche ou à feu, ne peut nous tuer. Alors gardez vos réflexions stupides et gratuites pour vous Legolas de Mirkwood !

Le tonnerre gronda avec violence au dessus de la cité, faisant violemment sursauter l'elfe qui ne lui avait jamais donné son nom. Gandalf , sentant que les choses ne se calmaient pas, loin de là, se précipita vers elle et tenta de la calmer :

_-_Calme-toi Ainatal. Elrond ne serait pas vraiment ravi que tu détruises sa maison.

Cependant, elle était trop loin dans sa fureur pour entendre ce qu'il disait et les seuls qui pouvaient encore la calmer décidèrent d'entrer en scène, afin d'éviter quelque chose qu'Ainatal pourrait regretter plus tard. Elle allait faire de la bouillie d'elfe sylvain quand Elbereth se mit devant elle. Tous virent avec stupéfaction la louve devenir femme et lui dire avec douceur dans la langue des elfes, afin de leur faire comprendre leur erreur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard :

_-_Calme-toi petite soeur.

_-_Que je me calme ! Cette espèce de fausse couche de warg matinée avec une limace ose insulter mon peuple et c'est moi qui dois me CALMER !

_-_... Malgré la situation dramatique, Varda avait envie de rire, les comparaisons de sa soeur étaient toujours très imagées.

_-_Ce sale bâtard, la honte du peuple elfique, un blondinet avec autant de cervelle poulpe desséché, m'insulte et je dois tendre l'autre JOUE ! J'AI TUE PLUS D'ENNEMIS QUE VOUS TOUS REUNIS, ET CE N'EST PAS UN MORVEUX QUI SE CACHE ENCORE SOUS LES JUPES DE SA MERE QUI POURRA ME FAIRE MORDRE LA POUSSIERE ! Rugit Ainatal face à un elfe des bois complètement terrorrisé.

Varda n'avait jamais vu Ainatal dans un tel état de fureur. Elle ne craignait pas que la jeune femme bascule du côté du mal, mais plutôt qu'elle ne massacre à la seconde Legolas de Mirkwood. Alors que la jeune femme allait se jeter sur l'elfe pour le réduire à quelque chose de pas naturel, une musique douce et reposante résonna dans la salle soudain silencieuse. Tous étaient terrifiés par la puissance qui se dégageait de la jeune femme. Là où Varda avait échoué, cette musique réussit et calma la jeune femme qui prit une grande respiration et quitta la salle après un ultime regard meurtrier vers Legolas qui ne savait plus où se mettre et qui tentait de reprendre son calme. Une voix intemporelle appartenant à Irmo dit :

_-_Je vous avais dit qu'elle avait un caractère ombrageux.

Gandalf s'agenouilla difficilement devant Varda et demanda :

_-_Majesté, que lui est-il arrivée ?

_-_Elle est devenue ce qu'elle devait devenir. Un elfe ou un humain ne peut supporter cette puissance sans devenir fou ou mourir. Elle est comme nous maintenant, c'est une Valië. Sachez qu'elle ne supporte pas qu'on puisse porter atteinte à l'honneur de son peuple. Alors la prochaine fois, faites en sorte qu'elle s'énerve contre des ennemis et non contre vous. Apprenez à la connaître, c'est quelqu'un de bien et d'honorable. Olorin ?

_-_Oui, Votre Majesté ?

_-_Vous êtes la seule personne qui ait toute sa confiance, alors aidez-la. Elle en a vraiment besoin.

_-_Bien, Votre Altesse.

La Valië redevint une louve tandis que Gandalf se levait de table et allait rejoindre Ainatal dans les jardins d'Imladris. Il la retrouva furieuse en train de se déchainer contre un mur. Il s'assit sur un banc en pierre et regarda la jeune Valië calmer ses nerfs. Au bout de vingt minutes, elle s'arrêta enfin, essoufflée. Gandalf fronça légèrement les sourcils en découvrant que la jeune femme n'était pas entièrement une Valië, son sang d'elfe prédominait encore sur celui du Vala. Donc, elle était plus fragile, plus facilement influençable qu'un véritable Vala. Il allait devoir garder un oeil sur elle, s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle bascule du côté du mal. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Ainatal remarqua le vieil homme. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui demanda :

_-_Bonsoir Gandalf. Comment vas-tu ?

_-_C'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question. Tu vas mieux ?

Ainatal serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges blanchissent, Gandalf frissonna quand les yeux de l'elfe s'assombrirent sous la violence de ses émotions. Elle siffla :

_-_Legolas est un sale connard ! Elle ponctua cette insulte d'un coup de poing dans le mur.

_-_Il est vraiment désolé. Répondit le vieux magicien qui se demandait ce que le dernier mot voulait dire.

_-_Il est mort ! Gronda la la jeune femme fulminante, qui rabattit une nouvelle fois sa colère sur le pauvre mur qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

_-_Ne dit pas cela, tu ne tuerais pas pour cela. Il est jeune et impétueux. Il ne réfléchit pas encore bien avant de parler.

_-_Arrête de le défendre. C'est un sale gosse mal élevé et trop gâté.

_-_Laisse-lui le bénéfice du doute. Les elfes de Mirkwood ont beaucoup souffert et, alors qu'ils pensaient être enfin en paix, ton peuple leur déclare la guerre. Ils se sont sentis trahis et n'ont pas voulu voir le pourquoi. Comprends-les, tu as vécu la même chose dans ton monde, n'est pas ?

Ainatal soupira lourdement, puis se calma totalement, car oui, elle savait ce que les elfes de Mirkwood avaient ressenti, puisqu'elle avait ressenti la même chose quand Meredith l'avait trahie. Le vieux magicien eut un sourire en lisant le calme qui reprenait possession de son regard vert.

_-_Tssssssssss !

_-_Allez viens, le repas t'attends !

_-_J'ai pas faim.

Brusquement, un grondement incroyable résonna qui avait l'air de venir de l'estomac de l'elfe. Le vieil istari souleva un sourcils amusé et remarqua :

_-_Ah oui, comme cela, tu n'as pas faim ?

_-_Mouis, bon ! On va pas en faire tout un plat quand même ! Bougonna la jeune femme écarlate alors que Gandalf retenait difficilement son rire.

_-_Allez viens, tu ne vas tout de même pas te laisser mourir de faim ?

Elle bougonna pour le principe, mais c'est vrai que son estomac criait famine. Alors, elle commença à repartir vers la salle à manger. Elle préférait se faire arracher le coeur par Morgoth que d'avouer qu'elle avait une faim de loup. Gandalf la suivit hilare, puis accéléra afin de se mettre au niveau d'Ainatal. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, les elfes des bois étaient partis pour la plus grande joie d'Ainatal et le soulagement de Gandalf qui ne voulait pas qu'une violente dispute ait lieu entre les deux elfes.

Ainatal s'installa près d'Aragorn et observa avec beaucoup d'intérêt le repas qui se trouvait devant elle. Devant les elfes, les hommes, les hobbits, les nains et l'istari, elle se jeta sur le repas et le dévora avec autant de délicatesse et de savoir vivre qu'un warg affamé. Gandalf lui demanda légèrement écoeuré :

_-_Est-ce que quelqu'un, un jour, t'a appris à manger ?

Ainatal la bouche pleine postillonna une réponse:

_-_Mouich, mes parents, mais y chont été tués par Mogotch!

_-_Ainatal, s'il te plaît. Avale ce que tu as dans ta bouche, c'est vraiment écoeurant. Répondit Gandalf en grimaçant de dégoût.

Elle avala toute la nourriture qu'elle mâchait, puis but un grand verre d'eau pour faire avaler le tout. Puis répondit :

_-_Et donc durant presque 3000 ans j'ai légèrement oublié les bonnes manières et ensuite, le reste du temps j'ai cessé de manger pour me battre. Et ensuite, je n'ai pas réappri ni durant mon voyage, ni à Valinor.

Aragorn comprit qu'elle avait dû aller dans le royaume d'Aman et était revenu en Terre du Milieu. Il lui demanda :

_-_Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu, ici ?

_-_Je sentais qu'il y avait un danger sur mon peuple. Ils ont suffisamment souffert dans leur vie. Alors je veux qu'ils soient heureux ici.

_-_Parlez-moi de votre vie d'avant ? Demanda le rôdeur.

_-_Je... C'est encore difficile pour moi de raconter ce qui nous est arrivé. Répondit Ainatal dont les yeux se voilaient de tristesse et de douleur.

_-Mais... vous avez de belles histoires ?_ Demanda l'un des hobbits qui avait suivit la discussion entre Aragorn et elle. En effet, Gandalf traduisait la discussion pour les hobbits. Il traduisit à Ainatal la question du hobbit. Elle réfléchit un instant, puis dit :

_-_Oui, nous avons une histoire. Mais à la différence de la notre, elle n'a pas une fin heureuse. C'était il y a environ trois mille ans, en pleine guerre, un escadron d'environ quarante hommes a tendu une embuscade à une troupe d'orque qui essayait de trouver l'entrée de Phœnix. Ils leurs sont tombés dessus, le combat a été terrible, car les orques étaient plus nombreux et mieux armés. Mais on avait un avantage sur eux, on était en pleine possession de nos corps, on avait aucune difficulté à se mouvoir ce qui n'était plus le cas des orques. Au bout de trois jours de combat, il n'y avait plus qu'un combattant de chaque côté. Du côté des orques, un de la première génération, un elfe qui avait été torturé et mutilé. Et du côté des elfes, une jeune femme d'une grande beauté. Elle se nommait Elanora, elle avait de beaux cheveux blond cendré et des yeux verts. Aussi surprenant que cela paraisse, l'orque tomba amoureux d'elle et il la laissa s'en aller sans rien lui faire. Ce qu'elle ne sut que plus tard, c'est qu'il la suivait. On avait remarqué son manège, et quand des orques nous attaquèrent, nous avons été stupéfiés, car il se battait de notre côté. Enfin non, du côté de l'élue de son cœur. C'était vraiment pathétique, un orque amoureux d'une elfe.

_Gandalf traduisait en westron pour ceux qui ne parlait pas l'elfique et les hobbits étouffèrent un sanglot, et Merry murmura **: que c'est romantique**._

Il ne l'approchait jamais, il avait trop honte de son physique, de ses cicatrices. Mais, il continuait à la protéger. Un jour, elle le découvrit au bord d'un lac près de l'entrée de la cité. Il pleurait. Elle s'approcha doucement pour le tuer, mais quand elle l'entendit pleurer doucement, elle eut pitié de lui et abaissa son arme. Elle l'aida à se relever et le regarda pour la première fois droit dans les yeux. Son regard était rempli de tristesse, de douleur, de honte et de bonheur. La tristesse, la douleur et la honte qu'elle le voit dans cet état et de bonheur qu'elle le regarde sans un regard de mépris ou d'horreur. Elle l'a regardé pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Elle ne regardait pas son physique, mais ses yeux. Elle se noyait dans ses yeux gris. Elle s'est assise à côté de lui, a trempé son mouchoir dans l'eau du lac et avec douceur, elle a nettoyé son visage. Il défaillait de bonheur, nous les observions, pour les protéger en espérant qu'un miracle arrive.

_Ainatal entendit certain elfes murmurer entre eux **qu'est ce qui c'est passé dans leur monde? C'est terrible. Ils l'ont vaincu tout seuls, ce sont de bons guerriers**. Elrond leur demanda de se taire pour connaître le reste de l'histoire._

Et le miracle est arrivé. Quand elle eut terminé de le laver, il n'y avait plus une seul trace de blessure sur son corps, ni sur son visage. Il était redevenu comme nous.

_Elle entendit un autre hobbit crier **youpi**_

Un elfe, et un très bel homme. Je me suis approchée d'eux doucement. Il a eu peur et a tenté de s'enfuir, mais mes hommes l'ont retenu, et l'un d'entre eux les larmes aux yeux lui a montré le reflet de son visage. Il n'avait rien à craindre de notre part. Mais je craignais qu'il soit mal accueilli par les autres qui avaient terriblement souffert des batailles contre les orques.

_**On peut les comprendre** murmura Gandalf_.

Donc je lui demandais doucement de ne rien dire pour l'instant et de me laisser faire. C'est ce qu'il fit. Je racontais à tous qu'il venait d'une autre cité qui avait été détruite par Morgoth et tous m'ont cru. Enfin un moment, mais durant ce bref moment de bonheur, il se maria avec Elanora et là je sus pour la première fois son nom, Alexis. Tous les deux furent heureux et de leur union naquit un garçon, Cyril. Il avait les cheveux de son père châtain et les yeux de sa mère, vert. C'était un bel enfant aimé par ses parents. Et puis un jour, la vérité sur les origines d'Alexis fut découverte, j'eus réellement peur qu'il soit chassé. Mais au lieu de ça, il eut droit à une fête de bienvenue, il fut accepté complètement par les autres. Il m'avoua être le dernier orque de la première génération, et que tous les autres, n'avaient plus rien d'humain enfin d'elfique, donc nous devions abandonner l'espoir de leur rendre leur forme d'origine. Cinq ans avant notre arrivée ici, ils eurent une nouvelle enfant, une petite fille, elle avait les cheveux blond cendré de sa mère et les yeux gris de son père. Ils l'avaient appelée Maeva. Une semaine avant notre arrivée ici, ils se sacrifièrent pour me délivrer. Meredith les fit exécuter pour crime de haute trahison.

_Il y eut un tollé général, qui dura cinq minutes où tous les êtres présents criaient à qui mieux mieux que c'était un honte de faire cela, qu'elle devrait avoir honte, qu'il faudrait la retrouver et lui faire payer cette acte de lâcheté. Il fallu encore cinq minutes de patience avant que le dernier discours enflammé se calme et que je puisse reprendre mon histoire._

Elle les a tués devant leur fille et comme si cela n'était pas assez, elle tua aussi le frère de Maeva.

_**Oh non**, pleurèrent Merry et Pippin qui entraînèrent certains elfes un peu plus sensibles et plus jeune que les autres._

Quand elle tenta de tuer la petite, car elle représentait une famille sacrifiée, une martyre, je la menaçai de lâcher toute la population sur elle. Il m'avait fallu trois jours pour me remettre de mes blessures, trois jours de trop. Mais j'ai réussi à sauver la petite, elle représente un miracle, l'amour entre deux êtres que tout séparaient. Et ce qui est amusant, c'est que l'histoire recommence avec elle. En effet, elle est amoureuse d'un elfe. Et comme pour ses parents, tous les séparent. Elle est une elfe de Phœnix et lui un elfe de Mirkwood. Elle une roturière et lui un roi.

_-_Tu veux dire qu'elle est amoureuse de Thranduil ! S'exclama Gandalf stupéfait qui oublia un instant de traduire les paroles de la jeune femme.

_-_En effet. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, bientôt le roi découvrira que les sentiments qu'il ressent pour elle, ne sont pas de l'amitié ni de la gratitude, mais un sentiment beaucoup plus puissant.

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Les hobbits avaient les larmes aux yeux en imaginant les terribles épreuves qu'avait dû subir ce peuple fier et pourtant extrêmement timide. Mais ils étaient quand même heureux qu'elle ait survécu et surtout qu'elle ait réappris à aimer. Sam s'exclama :

_-J'espère qu'elle va se marier avec lui. Ce serait tellement romantique._

Elrond eut un sourire qui s'évanouit quand Ainatal siffla :

_-_Mais avec des elfes avec autant de tolérance, je ne pense pas que ce sera possible. Dès que toute cette histoire sera terminée, j'emmènerai mon peuple sur les rives bénies de Valinor.

Le souverain d'Imladris bondit sur ses pieds et s'écria horrifié :

_-_NNNNOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN !

_-_Qu'avez-vous à hurler, Seigneur Elrond ? Demanda Ainatal en regardant le seigneur elfique qui était devenu totalement blême.

_-_Je… heu…

_-_Elrond d'Imladris qui dit heu ? Qu'est-ce que vous cachez ? L'interrogea-t-elle avec méfiance.

_-_Moi ! Ri… rien. Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

_-_Mon cher Aragorn, je crois que votre futur beau-père ment comme un arracheur de dent !

_-_En effet, je n'aurais jamais cru voir un elfe mentir ! Répliqua Aragorn en pouffant de rire.

Ainatal commençait à avoir trop chaud et décida d'aller faire trempette dans la rivière. Elle se tourna vers Aragorn et lui dit :

_-_Mon cher Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, petit-fils d'Arador, arrière petit-fils d'Argonui, arrière arrière petit fils d'Arathorn Ier, arrière arrière arrière petit-fils d'Arassuil, arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils d'Arahad II, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils d'Aravorn, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils d'Aragost, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils Arahad Ier, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils d'Araglas, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils d'Aragorn Ier, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils d'Aravir, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils d'Aranuir, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils d'Arahael, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils d'Aranarth, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils D'Arvedui-le-dernier-roi, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils d'Araphant, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils d'Araval, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils d'Arvaleg II, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils d'Arvegil, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils d'Argeleb II, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils de Malvegil, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils de Celebrindor, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils de Celepharn, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils de Mallor, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils de Beleg, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils d'Amlaith de Fornost, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils d'Eärendur, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils d'Elendur, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils de Valandur, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils de Tarondor, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils de Tarcil, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils d'Arantar, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils d'Eldacar, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils de Valendil, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils d'Isildur.

-Pfffffffffffff ! C'est bon, continuez ma généalogie si vous voulez ! Soupira le futur roi des hommes qui s'était avachi sur son siège à mesure qu'elle citait tous ses ancêtres. Il avait le coude sur la table et sa tête reposait négligeamment sur sa main.

_-_D'accord, aucun problème. Donc Isildur qui est le fils d'Elendil, petit-fils d'Amandil, arrière petit-fils d'Anardil, arrière arrière petit-fils d'Hatholdir, arrière arrière arrière petit-fils de Vëantur, arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils de Soronto, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils de Axantur, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils d'Ardamir, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils de Caliondo, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils d'Hallacar, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils de Malantur, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils d'Ilbar, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils d'Ulbar, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils d'Hallatan, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils d'Henderch, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils de Beregar, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils de Valandil, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils d'Elatan, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils de Tar-Elendil, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils de Tar-Amandil, arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils de Vardamir Nòlimon et arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit-fils d'Elros-Minyatur. Acheva-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Mais à part des ronflements, personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre. Le seul encore éveillé était Elrond qui lui demanda à la fois énervé et quand même amusé :

-Ca y est, vous avez terminé ?

-Non ! Vous savez Elros avait de la famille.

-Je connais mon frère, je connais le nom de mes parents et des parents de mes parents et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la naissance même de la race des elfes ! Donc, je n'ai pas besoin que vous me citiez ma généalogie ! Répondit précipitamment Elrond avant qu'elle n'ait l'idée de continuer.

_-_Pfffuuu ! Ces elfes aucun humour !

_-_Tssss ! Ces elfes de Phoenix, totalement immatures !

_-_Beuuuuuuhhhhhh ! Répliqua très spirituellement Ainatal en lui tirant la langue. Ensuite, elle se leva s'approcha d'Aragorn qui ronflait paisiblement dans sa salade et le secoua dans tous les sens en gueulant :

-Hein ! Keskispass ! Ça y est, vous avez fini d'imiter Elrond ? Il devint tout blême en interceptant le regard noir du semi-elfe.

-Que viens-tu de dire ?

-...

_-_Ça y est, enfin réveillé ? Ça vous dirait de piquer une petite tête dans la Bruinen ?

_-_Quoi ! Mais nous sommes en automne ! S'exclama Aragorn horrifié.

_-_Tssssssss ! Femmelette !

_-_Quoi !

_-_Fillette adoptive !

_-_Vous allez voir si je suis une fillette adoptive ! Grogna Aragorn faussement outré.

Tous les deux sortirent dignement de table et allèrent fièrement vers la rivière. Aragorn tâta le terrain et frissonna en sentant l'eau glaciale. Il fit un pas en arrière, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se retrouver totalement trempé quand Ainatal se jeta dans l'eau. Gandalf observait avec stupéfaction la jeune femme barboter dans une eau à trois degrés. Il murmura :

_-_Tsss ! Les elfes de Phœnix ne font jamais rien comme tout le monde.

Elrond dit :

_-_Ainatal quand vous aurez terminé de batifoler, vous êtes attendu pour la réunion.

_-_Déjà ?

_-_Et oui !

_-_Zut !

_-_Allez vous habiller, nous vous attendons. Et habillez-vous bien.

_-_D'accord ! Soupira-t-elle.

Elle sortit complètement trempée puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Arrivée là-bas, elle demanda à sa louve qui somnolait sur son lit :

**_-_Grande sœur, tu crois que tu pourrais m'aider à m'habiller ?**

**_-_Bien sûr. Va prendre ta douche, je vais préparer tes affaires. **

Elle fit ce que sa sœur lui disait de faire et recouvrit son corps couturé de cicatrices d'un gel-douche elfique bien moussant qui assouplit sa peau et lui rendit une partie de sa douceur. Ensuite, elle s'oignit le corps d'une crème apaisante qui calmait les douleurs que ses blessures lui infligeaient continuellement. Quand elle eut terminé de se laver, elle retourna auprès de Varda qui avait préparé les affaires de sa jeune sœur. Elle l'habilla de la belle robe qu'Elwë avait donné à Ainatal, puis la coiffa avec art comme on le faisait en Valinor. Enfin, elle lui mit ses bijoux et surtout la tiare qu'elle lui avait offerte. Ainatal rougit violemment quand sa sœur lui dit avec un sourire attendri :

**_-_Voilà, tu es superbe !**

**_-_Arrête. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai, tu es mille fois plus belle que moi. Je ne tiens pas la comparaison.**

**_-_Tu verras que bientôt un elfe te fera changer d'avis.**

**_-_Mouis, je suis sceptique.**

**_-_Allez mademoiselle la sceptique, ces beaux messieurs vous attendent.**

**_-_Merci, ma sœur. **

Varda redevint la petite louve et suivit joyeusement Ainatal qui apparut gracieusement dans la salle du conseil. Elrond devint blême et se retint difficilement à ne pas mettre un genou à terre. Gandalf murmura en westron :

-Quand il va la voir, il va devenir complètement fou.

_-Il ne doit pas la voir, cela lui briserait le cœur !_ Répliqua Elrond dans la même langue.

-Heureusement qu'elle ne parle pas le westron.

-Oui, c'est une chance.

-Bon, maintenant que nous sommes tous présents, le conseil peut commencer.

_-_HHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tous sursautèrent violemment au hurlement d'Ainatal. Elle était debout devant un elfe inconnu et vociférait toutes les insultes qu'elle connaissait dans toutes les langues terriennes qu'elle connaissait. L'elfe qui se faisait incendier, était désolé de lui avoir fait peur. En elfique, il lui dit :

_-_Je me nomme Valantir, je suis votre interprète car le conseil se fera en westron.

Elle soupira et lui dit :

_-_Va vraiment falloir que j'apprenne cette langue si je veux pouvoir me débrouiller seule dans ce monde.

_-_En effet! Répondit Valantir.

_-_Hum ! Pourriez-vous vous taire, nous devons parler...

_-_De quoi ? Que Sauron est de retour, plus marteau que d'habitude, qu'il traque le nain de jardin parce qu'il a sa rondelle unique et que l'un d'entre nous va devoir se farcir la traversée de l'Eriador, du Rohan, du Gondor, du Mordor pour ensuite balancer cette horreur dans les flammes de la montagne du Destin en essayant pitoyablement d'échapper aux effets corrupteurs de l'Anneau ?

Après que Valantir, qui tentait désespérément de ne pas rire, ait traduit les paroles de la jeune femme, tous l'observèrent avec stupéfaction et Elrond laissa échapper la pression sous la forme d'une longue expiration. Il lui dit :

_-_Sauron n'est pas à sous-estimer.

_-_Sauron est un con. Mais parlons de choses plus réjouissantes. Lequel d'entre vous va aller se faire massacrer par Saurounnet ?

_-_MAINTENANT, CA SUFFIT ! Cingla Gandalf.

_-_Tu penses vraiment que ce sera une promenade de santé? Sauron ne me fait pas peur, il n'est pas mon ennemi, il est trop faible pour cela. Mon seul ennemi, c'est Meredith.

_-_Je sais cela, mais...

_-_Celui qui fera cette mission doit savoir le prix à payer. Mais quelqu'il soit, je l'aiderai jusqu'au bout, même si pour cela je dois en perdre la vie.

Ainatal vrilla son regard dans celui de Frodon. Brusquement, le jeune hobbit bondit sur ses pieds et s'exclama :

-Je vais le faire!

Tous se tournèrent vers le jeune hobbit qui regardait avec confiance la jeune femme, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'elle et qu'elle le défendrait au péril de sa vie. Gandal observa avec une immense émotion Aragorn se lever, s'approcher du hobbit et mettre un genou à terre devant lui. Il lui dit :

-_Si par ma vie ou ma mort je peux vous protéger. Je le ferais. Mon épée est vôtre._

_-Et mon arc est vôtre._ Dit Legolas en s'avançant suivit par Gimli qui dit d'un ton bourru :

-_Et ma hache._

Les deux compères n'avaient pas l'air très heureux de se retrouver côte à côte. Boromir s'avança doucement en disant :

-_Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains petit homme. Et si tel est la volonté du conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous._

Gandalf se plaça près des hobbits, puis en dernier se leva Ainatal et se plaça près de l'Istari. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de fusiller Legolas du regard. Ce dernier tentait d'éviter le regard brûlant de fureur de la Valië. Gandalf était désolé pour Legolas, mais tant que ce dernier ne lui avait pas présenté des excuses sincères, elle lui ferai la vie dure. Brusquement, les trois autres hobbits arrivèrent en courant et se positionnèrent près des autres. Elrond, avec une tristesse mêlée de fierté, observa la communauté de l'Anneau avec l'intention évidente et non dissimulée d'empêcher Ainatal d'en faire partie.

-Neuf compagnons...

-Dix ! Renchérit Ainatal.

-Neuf !

_-_Dix !

-Neuf !

_-Wow ! C'est pas un peu fini ces enfantillages !_ S'exclama Aragorn soutenu par Gandalf et les autres qui ne comprenaient pas les raisons d'Elrond à empêcher la jeune femme de venir avec eux.

_-_C'est lui qui a commencé! S'esclaffa Ainatal en pointant Elrond du doigt.

Aragorn soupira de même qu'Elrond devant la puérilité de la Valië. Cependant, le Seigneur d'Imladris lut dans le regard rieur de la jeune femme une menace voilée et dut donc abdiquer d'un signe de tête. La jeune femme eut un sourire ravi. Donc Elrond en soupirant dit :

_-Dix compagnons. vous formerez la communauté de l'Anneau._ Miss d'Ainatal, je souhaiterai avoir une conversation avec vous.

_-_Je suis désolée, mais je dois parler à Frodon et cela ne supporte aucun retard.

Elle attrapa la main de Frodon, celle du traducteur et partit dans les couloirs en les tirant. Frodon l'observait avec stupéfaction, Valantir pouffait de rire. Quand ils furent assez éloignés de la salle du conseil, elle ralentit, plaça Valantir entre elle et Frodon. Puis l'elfe servit d'interprète entre Ainatal et Frodon. Ils discutèrent paisiblement sur leur vie respective, Valantir s'incrustant dans la conversation. Après une longue discussion de près d'une heure, ils arrivèrent devant la chambre d'Ainatal et ils virent qu'Elrond et Gandalf se trouvait devant. Ainatal soupira lourdement et murmura :

_-_Zut et moi qui pensais m'en être débarassée. Frodon, ça a été pour moi un véritable plaisir de discuter avec toi, mais d'après ce que je peux voir, on m'attend.

Frodon la salua, puis repartit accompagné de Valantir afin de discuter avec l'elfe. Ainatal regarda l'elfe et l'istari, puis demanda :

_-_Que se passe-t-il ?

_-_Vous ne pouvez y aller ?

_-_Et qu'est-ce qui m'en empêcherai ? Demanda Ainatal.

_-_Moi ! S'exclama Elrond.

_-_Vous ! AHAHAHAHAHAH ! Je ne savais pas que vous aviez autant d'humour Elrond. Bon, je ne vais pas vous retenir, je dois me préparer. Pffffruuuuuuu ! Me retenir, c'est la meilleure de l'année.

Gandalf se tourna vers Elrond et lui dit :

_-_Je crois que ce que vous lui avez dit n'a pas réussi à la convaincre !

_-_Elle ne lui obéissait déjà pas quand elle n'était qu'une elfe alors maintenant qu'elle est une Valië, elle n'obéira à personne.

_-_C'est bien possible.

_-_Pfffuuuu ! Ce qu'elle a pu changer.

_-_Oui. Mais au moins, elle est beaucoup plus joyeuse qu'auparavant.

_-_Cela est vrai.

_-_Bon laissons-la se changer, la communauté part demain. Décida Gandalf tandis qu'Elrond soupirait devant son échec.

Ainatal dans sa chambre retira ses bijoux, sa tiare, sa robe et mit une de ses anciennes tuniques de Valinor. Elle ressemblait à celles que son peuple tissait. Ensuite, quand ses bagages furent prêts, elle alla à la forge afin de reforger son épée. Les elfes observèrent avec attention sa façon de forger. Elle mit tout son talent dans son épée. Elle lui rendit son tranchant et sa dangerosité. Avec du mithril, elle renforça la lame et créa des arabesques en Ithildïn qui racontait l'histoire de l'épée dans la langue de molière. Elle fit la même chose avec French Kiss. Quand elle eut terminé, elle plaça les larmes aux yeux les lames flambants neuves dans leur fourreau. Puis elle partit vers les écuries afin de libérer son cheval au cas où elle en aurait besoin. Là, elle amena son cheval aux portes d'Imladris alors qu'Aragorn et Arwen se roulaient une monstrueuse pelle. Ainatal après un dernier câlin à Ithil le relâcha, puis retourna près du pont. Elle s'arrêta près des deux amoureux et s'exclama :

_-_Beurk ! Vous pourriez faire ça autre part quand même. Il y a des nains de jardins innocents dans le coin!

Aragorn se détacha de l'elfe et lui lança un regard noir. Ainatal lui dit :

_-_Moi, c'que j'en dis, c'est pour vous !

_-_Attendez que nous soyons tout seul ! Menaça Aragorn.

_-_Tsssss ! L'inconstance des hommes. A peine fiancé qu'il va voir ailleurs. Se moqua Ainatal.

Arwen éclata de rire alors qu'Aragorn faisait la tête. Ainatal s'approcha d'Arwen et lui dit :

_-_Ayez confiance en votre amour. Il sera roi et vous serez sa reine.

_-_Jurez-moi de le protéger.

_-_Je ne peux rien vous jurer, mais je ferai mon possible.

_-_Merci.

_-_Vous savez, c'est un grand garçon, il sait mettre ses bottes tout seul.

L'elfe eut un sourire teinté d'inquiétude et lui dit :

_-_Merci.

_-_De rien, petite.

Ainatal repartit afin de se reposer pour être en forme au moment de partir. Elle cajola sa louve et lui murmura :

**_-_Oh Varda, j'ai peur pour Elbereth.**

**_-_Tu n'as rien à craindre, elle peut se défendre.**

**_-_Mais, elle est trop jeune. Je crois que je vais la laisser à Imladris. Elrond pourra la protéger.**

**_-_Fais ce que tu penses le plus juste pour elle.**

Ainatal alla chercher Elrond suivit de sa louve qui lui lançait des regards de reproche. Arrivée devant le semi-elfe, elle lui dit :

_-_Elrond, le trajet que la communauté va entreprendre est semé d'embuches. C'est pour quoi je souhaiterai que vous gardiez Elbereth ainsi que certaines de mes affaires les plus précieuses.

_-_Je suis d'accord, vous pouvez me les apporter.

_-_Je vous remercie.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et lui donna un coffret dans lequel se trouvait des bijoux et surtout, sa tiare. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils quand elle vit que des larmes noyaient les yeux gris du semi-elfe. Elrond se ressaisit rapidement et lui dit :

_-_N'ayez crainte, je les protégerai.

_-_Merci Elrond.

A suivre


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Ainatal repartit afin de s'armer car la communauté partait le matin même. Quand elle fut habillée et armée, elle sortit. Elle s'étira et attendit la communauté en s'entrainant. Quand Aragorn arriva, il vit l'elfe se battre contre un ennemi invisible, ses coups étaient puissants et précis. Elle virvoltait, se contorsionnait dans les airs, tranchant le vide avec une férocité rare. Il savait qu'il avait de la chance, car rare était les hommes à voir un elfe de Phoenix combattre. Lui qui allait souvent à Mirkwood avait rencontré ceux qui s'y étaient installés, avant que cette guerre ne soit déclenchée. Et il avait découvert que parmis les plus puissants elfes de la Terre du Milieu se trouvait celui qui avait vaincu Morgoth et les avait amené ici. Il était en train de l'observer tranquillement quand il se retrouva avec une lame sur la gorge et une autre sur la nuque. Elle le tenait à sa merci et il entendit un sifflement à son oreille :

_-_Il est dangereux pour un enfant de se promener sans la protection d'un adulte.

_-_Je ne suis plus un enfant, j'ai bien plus de 80 ans.

_-_Que 80 ans ! Vous devriez encore avoir une couche culotte ! S'étonna l'elfe.

_-_Je ne suis pas un elfe, je ne mets pas 1200 ans avant d'avoir du poil au menton.

Ainatal retira ses lames et s'esclaffa :

_-_Je ne veux même pas imaginer un elfe avec de la barbe.

_-_Ca c'est sûr. Vous qui êtes une elfe de Phoenix, connaissez-vous le dénommé May ,

_-_En effet, je le connais très bien. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit ravi que vous l'appeliez "il". Répondit Ainatal avec un grand sourire amusé.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Parce que c'est "elle".

_-_Elle !

_-_En effet.

_-_Mais c'est qui ?

Ainatal éclata de rire et lui dit en partant :

_-_C'est moi !

Aragorn eut un sourire tandis qu'elle se rapprochait d'Elrond. Elle resta à ses côtés tandis que les autres arrivaient. Les derniers à arriver furent les hobbits. Frodon portait l'anneau en pendentif. Elrond fit son petit speech :

_-Le porteur de l'anneau prend la route en quête de la montagne du destin. Vous qui voyagez à ses côtés, aucun serment, aucun engagement ne vous oblige à aller plus loin que vous ne le souhaitez. Adieux. Ne vous détournez pas de votre but. Que la bénédiction des elfes, des hommes et de tous les peuples libres vous accompagne._

Gandalf leur dit :

_-La communauté attend le porteur de l'anneau._

A ces mots, la communauté s'ébranla menée par Frodon et conseillée par Gandalf, alors qu'Ainatal qui resta près d'Elrond et saluait à grand renfort de large geste des bras un Aragorn écarlate qui cachait une partie de son visage de sa main afin de l'ignorer. Etonné, Elrond lui demanda :

_-_Vous avez abandonné l'idée de les suivre ?

_-_Non, mais je vais vous donner une chose.

_-_Et qu'est-ce ?

_-_La vie! La vie en Arda et non le départ définitif pour Valinor.

_-_Co...

_-_Vous avez vos secrets, j'ai les miens. Donnez-moi votre main.

_-_Laquelle?

_-_Celle qui porte Vilya.

_-_Co...

_-_Vous avez vos secrets, j'ai les miens. Dit-elle d'un ton mystérieux.

_-_Je...

_-_N'oubliez pas, les voies des Valar sont impénétrables.

Elrond tendit sa main droite que la Valië prit dans ses mains. L'elfe sursauta quand il sentit une force incroyable pénétrer dans l'anneau, briser une barrière qu'il sentait au fond de celui-ci, et faire disparaître la lassitude qu'il ressentait. Il fut très surpris en sentant un espoir fou brûler au fond de son coeur. Il s'écarta de la jeune femme qui après un léger sourire, partit en sautillant et en chantonnant :

_-_Quand j'étais petit, je n'étais pas grand. Je montrais mon c... à tous les passants. Ma grand-mère me dit : « veux-tu le cacher ? » et je lui réponds « veux-tu le lécher ? »

Les elfes étaient stupéfaits en entendant la chanson chantée en elfique. Arwen pouffa de rire en voyant la tête de son père et surtout le chemin de fleur qui la suivait inlassablement. Elle sautilla gaiement en entonnant toutes les chansons les plus graveleuses de son répertoire mais mises à la sauce elfique.

La Communauté de l'anneau, enfin, Aragorn, Gandalf et Legolas se tournèrent vers elle et la regardèrent avec horreur alors qu'elle vociférait « la digue du cul » Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit Aragorn, Gandalf et Legolas être écarlates. Elle leur demanda :

_-_Quoi !

Gandalf barragouina :

_-_Q... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces chansons ?

_-_Gandalf, ne m'dites pas que vous êtes encore un puceau.

_-_Je... je... je... ce n'est pas le sujet !

_-_Il est puceau, il est puceau...

Legolas vociféra :

_-_Veuillez vous taire, nous sommes en guerre.

_-_Whow ! Tu te calmes moucheron ou je t'éclate, connard d'elfe des bois. Siffla Ainatal.

Gandalf mit sa main sur l'épaule de la Valië et lui dit :

_-_Calme-toi !

_-_Tu as raison, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Renifla-t-elle marquant bien son mépris envers lui.

Gandalf était désolé, mais il savait qu'il faudrait du temps à Ainatal pour pardonner à Legolas, enfin si elle lui pardonnait un jour. Ce qui n'était pas gagné à l'allure où allait les choses. Brusquement, elle eut un sourire machiavélique et s'écarta de l'elfe mais avec le même regard de mépris qu'auparavant tandis que la Communauté recommençait à marcher vers le Mordor et la Montagne du Destin. Elle entendit la voix d'Eru lui dire :

_**-Ne lui fait pas de mal, il ne le savait pas.**_

_**-Je le sais, mais j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu avec lui. Et puis les chardons n'ont pas tué un elfe.**_

_**-Petite maligne.**_

Elle plaça derrière Aragorn, cueillit un chardon et tranquillement jeta les graines dans les cheveux de Legolas. Aragorn soupirait lourdement car l'elfe se retournait fréquemment et le fusillait du regard. Un peu lassée, elle attrapa une pierre, la métamorphose et la balança sur l'elfe quand il se retourna. Legolas se prit une tarte à la crème dans la figure. Il y eut un double éclat de rire venant d'Aragorn et d'Eru. Le dieu suprême s'amusait comme un fou avec cette nouvelle Valië qui lui avait appris des chansons comme Bali balo et d'autres aussi peu délicates.

Les jours passèrent et les mauvais coups d'Ainatal sur Legolas se multiplièrent. Il se réveillait trempé, ses lembas devenaient des grenouilles, une nuée d'oiseaux l'attaquait et fichait en l'air son brushing. Le summum eut lieu deux semaines après leur départ d'Imladris, elle empêcha Legolas d'entrer en sommeil toute la semaine. De ce fait, l'elfe complètement épuisé s'endormit pendant son quart tandis qu'Ainatal le remplaçait. Le lendemain, elle réveilla silencieusement tout le camps, puis quand arriva le moment de sortir l'elfe de son sommeil, elle prit une poêle de Sam, la plaça au-dessus de la tête de l'elfe et vociféra :

_-_ALLEZ L'ELFE, ON SE REVEILLE !

Legolas se réveilla d'un bond et sa tête heurta violemment le fond de l'instrument de cuisine avec un bruit sourd. Elle, fière, rendit la poêle à Sam, puis rejoignit sa place et rangea ses affaires. Legolas resta un instant à sa place à gémir de douleur. Gandalf soupirait de voir l'elfe être la victime des mauvais coups d'Ainatal. Lassé, il vint le voir et lui ordonna :

_-_Vous allez lui présenter des excuses !

_-_Quoi ? Mais...

_-_Vous avez insulté son peuple, vous l'avez insulté, elle, une Valië.

_-_Je...

_-_Allez-y !

Il s'approcha d'elle, mais elle n'eut pas l'air de remarquer sa présence. Elle regardait en fait derrière eux, comme si quelque chose les avait suivit. Brusquement, elle partit. Les autres ne savaient pas ce qui lui arrivait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne le visage, les vêtements et les mains maculés de sang noir. Gandalf devint blême et lui dit :

_-_Par Eru, que s'est-il passé ?

_-_Une divergence d'opinion avec des orcs. Ils sont tellement simples à tuer que ça ressemble plus à un jeu de massacre qu'à un véritable combat. Oh! J'ai ramené le onzième membre de la communauté de l'Anneau.

Ils virent un loup noir tacheté de blanc arriver en frétillant de la queue. Les hobbits fondirent pour la louve alors que Boromir grondait en westron que l'animal était très laid. Heureusement pour lui, ni la louve, ni Ainatal ne comprenait la langue des humains. Legolas faillit dire quelque chose, mais le regard noir d'Ainatal l'en empêcha. L'elfe s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

_-_Je suis désolé.

Mais avec un air tellement convainquant qu'Ainatal dut se retenir de ne pas lui balancer une claque. Elle le fusilla du regard et siffla :

_-_Je n'accepterai vos excuses qu'au moment où elles seront sincères et pas avant.

Elle repartit le laissant humilié devant la Communauté qui se demandait ce qu'il s'était encore passé entre eux. Ainatal alla se placer près de Gandalf, accompagnée d'Elbereth. Ils discutèrent de ce qu'il s'était passé durant son abscence. Elle apprit qu'Elwë, Amroth et Galmir avaient décidé de s'intaller en Lothlorien. Galadriel était toujours la même, calme et délicate. Elle apprit aussi que certains elfes de Phoenix avaient émigré en Lothlorien. La traversée de l'Eregion continua tandis que Gandalf apprenait à Ainatal le westron. Elle avait maintenant de grandes conversations boiteuses avec Merry et Pippin. Souvent, ils partaient dans des fous rires monstrueux. Boromir malgré son caractère ombrageux était amusé par la jeune femme, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée que les dagues qu'elle portait, servaient à autre chose qu'à écorcher les lapins. Il avait tendance à voir la jeune femme comme quelqu'un d'inoffensif et qu'il fallait protéger. Cependant, il changea définitivement d'avis quand ils s'entaînèrent tous les deux. Elle le combattit avec la même rage qui l'avait possédé durant la bataille contre Morgoth. Le pauvre gondorien se fit laminer, mais il se battit courageusement. Il vit bientôt avec horreur son épée voler et s'enfoncer devant le nez de Pippin qui hurla de terreur. Ainatal demanda :

_-Pourquoi toi crier ?_

_-_Parce que l'épée de Boromir a failli le tuer. Répondit Gandalf.

_-Toi heureux, toi vivant._

_-Quoi !_

_-Elle veut dire que vous pouvez vous estimer heureux, vous êtes encore vivant._

Pippin devint blême alors qu'Ainatal éclatait de rire. Elle commença à parler à Boromir, mais en elfique. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait jusqu'à ce qu'Aragorn ayant pitié de lui, lui dise :

_-Elle vient de dire que vous manquez d'entraînement. Vous tenez mal votre lame qui est déséquilibrée. Votre bouclier est trop lourd et inutile. Vous êtes aussi trop lourd, vous devez faire un régime._

Aragorn termina sa traduction en riant. Boromir lui demanda :

_-C'est vraiment un guerrier ?_

_-Oui, le plus puissant de son peuple._

_-Son peuple ?_

_-Les elfes de Phoenix._

Boromir devint blême, car les elfes de Phoenix avaient la réputation d'être invincibles. Boromir répondit :

_-Je ne suis pas un elfe, je suis plus lourd._

Aragorn traduisit et la jeune femme hocha la tête comprenant ce que voulait dire Boromir. Gimli observait cette elfe si bizarre toute habillée de gris. Maintenant qu'elle avait combattu Boromir, elle décida de combattre Aragorn. Les deux adversaires étaient face à face, Aragorn avec Anduril et Ainatal avec ses deux dagues. Les trois lames luisaient froidement, menaçantes et dangereuses. Soudain, Ainatal attaqua avec violence l'humain qui se mit en position de défense et réussit à amortir le coup puissant avec son épée. Elle avait un sourire amusé et serein, car elle n'était plus handicapée par sa petite taille et n'hésitait pas à donner des coups puissants. Aragorn commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté cet entraînement. Elle était souple, rapide et puissante. Soudain, Anduril s'envola et s'enfonça dans le sol derrière Aragorn. Ce dernier se retrouva avec une dague sur la nuque et une autre sur la gorge. Il soupira et lui dit :

_-_Est-ce qu'un jour vous arrêterez de me menacer ?

_-_Oui, quand tu me tutoieras !

_-_Mais je ne peux pas. Vous êtes une Valië tandis que je ne suis qu'un humain. Alors non. Je ne vous tutoierai pas. Ce serait un manque de respect.

_-_Tssss ! Les dunedains !

-Quoi les dunedains ! Grogna Aragorn.

_-_Bien. C'est amusant que vous vous chipotiez, mais nous devons avancer ! Lança Gandalf.

_-_Bien, alors marchons gaiement vers notre mort future.

_-_Oh que c'est gaie ! Marmonna Aragorn.

_-_N'est-ce pas ! Mais je devrais plutôt dire votre mort, étant donné que mon immortalité n'a pas de limite.

_-_Peut-être, mais vous pouvez être corrompu et donc, vous serez poursuivit jusqu'à la fin des temps par le remord.

_-_Remord ? Pour avoir des remords il faut avoir une conscience et en temps que seigneur absolu des ténèbres, je n'aurai aucun remord. Alors, monsieur le Dunédain quelque chose à répondre à ça ?

Avant qu'Aragorn puisse répliquer à la « jeune » femme, Gandalf se tourna vers eux et leur dit :

_-_Bon, quand vous aurez terminé de prédire votre fin, est-ce que vous pourriez accélérer?

_-_Pffffuuu ! Les vieux. Tu ne disais pas la même chose quand nous avons quitté Lothon. Tu étais une loque. Tu ne pouvais même pas mettre un pied devant l'autre.

_-_Pourquoi ? Demanda Gimli par l'entremise d'Aragorn.

_-_Parce que Monsieur je-suis-un-puissant-magicien était fin beurré. AHAHAHAHAH ! Je me rappelle encore la tête qu'il a fait quand mes frères et moi sommes repartis, il avait la tête comme une pastèque. Et même le doux chant de l'alouette le faisait hurler de douleur.

Ainatal explosa de rire quand elle croisa le regard sombre du vieux magicien qui n'aimait qu'on lui rappelle sa gueule de bois. Le reste de la communauté riait de la mésaventure du vieux magicien. Legolas venait de découvrir que tout ce qu'il croyait sur les elfes de Phoenix était complètement faux. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Legolas vint la voir et lui dit avec sincérité :

_-_J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis que nous sommes partis et j'ai découvert que tout ce que je pensais être vrai était en fait complètement faux. Alors je voudrai m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai dis sur vous et votre peuple. Est-ce que vous pourrez un jour me pardonner ?

Cette fois-ci, elle sentit que l'elfe était vraiment repentant et lui dit :

_-_J'accepte vos excuses, car elles sont sincères et... Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a une odeur bizarre ? Demanda Ainatal en reniflant l'air.

Legolas l'imita et ressentit brusquement une horrible odeur qui prenait à la gorge. Tous les deux se tournèrent vers l'origine de l'odeur et ils découvrirent que cette puanteur venait de... Gimli. Les deux elfes eurent une grimace de dégoût qui s'accentua quand ils se rendirent compte que toute la communauté de l'anneau puait le bouc. Ils se regardèrent et poussèrent un « berk » écoeuré. Ils décidèrent de rester éloignés des autres afin de ne pas mourir asphixiés. Les autres se demandaient pourquoi les deux elfes les regardaient avec dégoût. Legolas lui dit :

_-_J'hésite, qui est le pire, Aragorn ou Boromir ?

_-_Aragorn, comme tous les dunédains, il...

_-_Se roule dans la boue. Lancèrent-ils tous les deux en choeur.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et durent subir le regard noir de Gandalf. Ils tentèrent de calmer leur fou rire mais en vain. Alors ils décidèrent de se mettre devant afin d'avoir le vent en face et de ne plus sentir l'odeur de la communauté de l'égout. Les deux elfes et la louve avançaient rapidement quand ils entendirent au loin un glouglou qui leur donna le sourire. Ils s'y précipitèrent et virent avec joie une petite forêt avec une rivière qui avait une petite cascade et surtout un bassin. Ainatal se tourna vers Legolas et tous les deux dirent en même temps :

_-_Parfait !

Ils firent demi-tour et, avec un sourire pas vraiment innocent, Legolas dit à la communauté :

_-_Ainatal et moi-même avons découvert un endroit où nous allons pouvoir nous reposer.

Ainatal rajouta :

_-Surtout Frodon !_

Ce dernier lui dit avec étonnement :

_-Mais je ne suis pas fatigué ?_

Legolas traduisit la phrase et la jeune femme rugit :

-Si tu l'es, alors ne me casse pas les pieds avec cela.

La pauvre boule puante se recroquevilla sur lui-même et accepta de les suivre, de même que tous les autres. Quand il vit le coin que les elfes avaient découvert, Gandalf murmura :

_-_Est-ce un moyen pour nous dire que nous sentons mauvais ?

_-_Oui ! Alors maintenant allez vous nettoyer ou je vous prouverai que ma réputation de tueur malade et psychopathe n'est pas usurpée.

La menace fit son effet et les membres de la communauté décidèrent d'obéir tandis que les deux elfes partaient à la chasse.

A suivre


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Ils discutaient de tout et de rien quand ils croisèrent un mallorn. Ainatal lui dit :

_-_A Valinor, j'ai eu la mauvaise idée d'inventer un caramel mou avec de la sève de mallorn.

_-_Et c'est bon ?

_-_Si les Valar regrettent mon départ, ce n'est pas pour moi.

Legolas pouffa de rire comprenant parfaitement la jeune femme. Il lui demanda :

_-_Tu pourrais nous en faire ?

_-_C'est assez long à faire et surtout, il me manque du lait et de l'athélas.

_-_Du lait et de l'athélas ?

_-_Oui. Le lait sert à adoucir l'amertume de la sève, l'athélas donne un bon goût au mélange et il faut un dernier ingrédient secret pour lui ôter toute toxicité.

_-_Tu me mets l'eau à la bouche.

_-_N'est-ce pas !

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit ténu et d'un geste de la main fit taire Legolas. Elle banda son arc, puis une flèche siffla dans l'air et heurta un corps mou. Ils se précipitèrent vers le lieu de la collision et virent une biche avec une flèche dans la tête. Elle avait été tuée sur le coup. Legolas se tourna vers sa compagne de chasse et lui demanda :

_-_Tu l'avais vu ?

_-_Les elfes de Phoénix ont des sens beaucoup plus développés afin de ne plus être surpris par des orcs en maraude.

Elle commença à observer l'animal et dit :

_-_La pauvre bête avait une patte cassée et... Merde. Elle était pleine. Il faut que je vérifie si le petit est viable.

Elle prit l'un de ses couteaux crantés et ouvrit le ventre de l'animal. Là, ils virent un faon dont le cordon ombilical s'était entortillé autour du cou et l'avait étouffé. Une odeur forte commençait à s'échapper du petit cadavre et Ainatal décida de l'enterrer, car sa viande serait impropre à la consommation. Elle remarqua que les pis de la biche étaient gonflés et donc gorgés de lait. Elle se tourna vers Legolas et lui dit :

_-_On la ramène au camp, puis tu vas la traire et mettre le lait de côté. Pendant ce temps, je vais aller chercher de la sève de Mallorn.

_-_D'accord.

Ils amenèrent la biche dans le camp, puis Legolas vit Ainatal fouiller dans les affaires de Sam, prendre une casserole. Ensuite, elle repartit vers le mallorn qu'elle avait vu. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, déposa la casserole et, devant tous les hommes, réussit à faire apparaître une grosse marmite. Elle prit la marmite et repartit. Elle revint presque une heure plus tard avec une marmite remplit d'un liquide poisseux. Elle mit l'instrument de cuisine sur le feu et commença à tourner. Legolas avait terminé de traire la biche et elle lui demanda :

_-_Pourrais-tu prendre les intestins et les nettoyer, je vais en avoir besoin.

_-_D'accord.

_-_Merci. Oh ! Aragorn, pourriez-vous aller me chercher de l'Athélas, les feuilles et surtout les fleurs.

Le ranger ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il accepta et alla chercher de l'Athélas. Pendant ce temps, les hobbits étaient attirés par l'odeur sucré qui se dégageait de la marmite. Pippin voulut mettre un doigt dans la mixture quand Ainatal lui dit :

_-_La sève de mallorn est l'un des poisons les plus mortels qui existe sur la terre du milieu. Tu mourrais dans d'horribles douleurs en crachant du sang.

Les hobbits se reculèrent précipitamment et observèrent avec méfiance le liquide. Plus le temps passait et plus la sève devenait épaisse et difficile à mélanger. Elle se tourna vers Sam et lui demanda dans son westron hésitant :

_-Toi, tourne ?_

_-Comment ?_ S'exclama le hobbit.

_-Je crois qu'elle essaie de vous demander si vous pourriez tourner cette mixture. _Traduisit Gandalf avec un petit sourire.

_-Oh bien sûr !_ Répondit Sam. Gandalf traduisit pour l'elfe qui répondit :

_-Merci !_

Elle alla prendre les fleurs d'Athélas qu'Aragorn avait apporté, puis commença à les broyer en ajoutant de l'eau. Elle créa presque deux litres d'eau de fleur d'Athélas. Ensuite, elle éminça les feuilles qu'elle avait soigneusement nettoyé et les mit dans la mixture. Elle regarda Sam tourner la sève qui avait pris une couleur sombre. Cétait bon, cela voulait dire qu'une grande partie de la toxicité de la sève avait disparu. Elle prit une casserole, y versa le lait et la posa près du feu, puis ajouta en remuant de l'eau de fleurs d'Athélas. Elle observa un instant les autres, mais ils étaient partis faire autre chose dont cuire un gros cuissot de biche. Etant sûr que personne ne ferai attention à elle, elle mit l'ingrédient le plus important dans la sève, son sang. En effet, son sang de Valië pouvait purifier n'importe quoi, mais le prix à payer était une immense fatigue. Ensuite, elle reprit le touillage du lait afin qu'il n'accroche pas dans la casserole. Un parfum frais s'échappait du lait qui chauffait doucement sur le feu. Quelque minutes plus tard, elle reprit la cuiller en bois et incorpora lentement le lait avec la sève qui prit une couleur plus clair à mesure où elle la remuait. Quand elle eut totalement terminé d'incorporer les derniers ingrédients, elle redemanda à Sam de touiller, puis alla au bord de la rivière et ramena une pierre plate qu'elle avait parfaitement nettoyé. Elle posa la pierre devant le feu et reprit la cuiller. Elle testa la mixture et eut un sourire satisfait quand tirant l'amas, elle sortit une boule pâteuse. Elle la plaça sur la pierre et commença à la travailler afin qu'elle soit parfaite. Quand elle eut la forme adéquat, elle l'inserra dans l'intestin de la biche puis plaça le gros boudin bouillant dans un foureau de peau qu'elle avait conçu en Valinor. Maintenant que tout était terminé, elle mit le boudin dans l'une des poches de son sac et fit disparaître la marmite et nettoya la casserole. Legolas lui demanda :

_-_On pourra en manger quand ?

_-_Dans une semaine le temps qu'il refroidisse. Répondit-elle en baillant.

_-_D'accord.

Elle bailla vigoureusement, puis alla s'affaler dans sa couchette, elle était totalement épuisée et rien ne pouvait la sortir du sommeil. Elle se réveilla alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel et que Varda lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. La Valië avait été très inquiête, cela faisait une semaine qu'elle dormait et les autres avaient dû la laisser pour continuer leur route. Boromir avait été prêt à la porter, mais Gandalf avait reçu un ordre du Seigneur des Valar qui lui intima l'ordre de reprendre la marche. Elle soupira de soulagement quand sa jeune soeur ouvrit les yeux. Mais quand elle vit qu'elle était seule dans la petite forêt, elle poussa un juron et siffla :

**-Ils m'ont laissé tomber ?**

**-Ils voulaient t'emmener, mais Manwë leur a ordonné de continuer. Tu devais te reposer. Tsss ! Perdre connaissance pour du caramel, ce n'est pas très intelligent.**

**-Non, mais c'est très bon.**

**-Gamine. **Répondit sa soeur en riant.

**-Quand sont-ils partis ?**

**-Il y a à peu près une semaine.**

**-Une semaine ? Je vais avoir besoin d'Ithil pour les rattraper !**

Elle s'étira, se leva, rangea ses affaires, puis quand elle fut prête, elle siffla son cheval. C'était un son incroyablement perçant qui cassait les oreilles. Un hennissement puissant répondit à son appel et Ithil se trouva devant elle, frais et dispo. Ainatal se tourna vers la Valië qui avait repris la forme d'une louve. Avec un sourire, elle la prit dans ses bras, grimpa sur son cheval et se remit en route afin de retrouver la Communauté de l'Anneau. Elle fonça vers les gués de l'Isen, mais elle ne croisa personne sur la route. Alors elle décida de monter vers le Caradras. Son cheval filait comme un TGV en excès de vitesse, quand elle croisa neuf marcheurs et un poney. Ce dernier hennit de terreur quand un éclair blanc le frôla. Sam eut beaucoup de mal à l'empêcher de s'enfuir et il dut avoir toute l'aide d'Aragorn pour le calmer. Frodon se souvenait de cet éclair, il l'avait croisé quand ils étaient allés à Fondcombes. Ainatal soupira de soulagement, elle venait de les retrouver. Elle s'arrêta à quelques distances, chouchouta son cheval, puis lui donna l'ordre de se promener de l'autre côté des Monts Brumeux. Ithil repartit tout aussi vite et laissa Aintal et Elbereth qui avaient élu domicile sur un rocher qui surplombait la route... enfin, le chemin.

Maintenant que le poney était calmé, la communauté reprit sa marche, Gandalf, très inquiet, devant. Elle n'était toujours pas là. Ce serait un véritable cauchemar pour lui si elle venait à mourir. Il l'avait attendu presque trois mille ans et voilà qu'elle disparaissait. Elle devait revenir. Il sursauta violemment quand une voix connue siffla :

_-_Lâcheurs !

Il leva la tête et croisa le regard vert de la jeune Valië. Il lui demanda stupéfait :

_-_Mais comment ?

_-_Nous, les Valar, avons les techniques pour rattraper les pauvres mortels et les pitoyables immortels.

_-_Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire le pitoyable immortel ! Gronda Legolas vexé.

_-_Ouhhhh! Le pitit n'elfe n'est pas content ? Gagatisa Ainatal en tirant l'oreille droite de Legolas qui tentait de ne pas lui arracher la tête.

_-_Non !

_-_Bon ! Les coupa Gandalf. Nous avons une longue route à faire avant d'atteindre le sommet du Caradhras.

_-_Gandlaf, on ne t'a jamais dis que tu étais un grand malade ?

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Et tu oses me demander pourquoi ? Je vais te le dire. Parce que Frodon, Sam, Pippin et Merry n'arrivent même pas au niveau de nos genoux ! Voilà pourquoi. Ils ne vont pas marcher dans la neige, ils vont marcher sous la neige ! Même chose pour le poney.

_-_Nous n'avons pas le choix. C'est le seul chemin possible.

_-_Le seul chemin ? Et en passant par Carn Dum ?

_-_Hein ! C'est le Royaume d'Angmar ! Non ! S'exclama Gandalf.

_-_Et en contournant les Montagnes Blanches ?

_-_C'est un voyage qui serait beaucoup trop long. Répondit Aragorn.

_-_Mmmhhh ! On fait demi-tour, on prend un navire à Mithlond et puis on remonte l'Anduin !

_-_Définitivement non ! Trancha le vieux sorcier.

_-_C'est avec des idées aussi étriquées que les gens se perdent en montagne. Siffla Ainatal.

_-_C'est ce chemin et aucun autre.

_-_Ok ! Ben alors, sus au grimpage de la pire montagne qui existe sur la Terre du milieu.

_-_Ainatal ?

_-_Oui, Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, petit-fils d'Arador...

_-_Abrégez ! Grogna Aragorn qui se souvenait encore du terrible moment où elle avait cité toute sa généalogie jusqu'à Elros.

_-_Que voulez-vous ?

_-_Simplement vous demandez d'arrêter de nous remonter le moral. On l'a assez haut comme cela, merci.

_-_Dommage.

_-_Bon, avançons ! Ordonna Gandalf qui ne voulait pas que les deux amis recommencent à se disputer gentiment.

Alors la Communauté de l'anneau recommença à cheminer vers les flancs gris et caillouteux du monstre de pierre. Puis alors qu'elle marchait tranquillement, elle découvrit une flèche brisée. Elle s'arrêta et Aragorn qui se trouvait derrière elle lui demanda :

_-_Que se passe-t-il ?

_-_Je viens de retrouver une flèche qui m'avait blessé il y a cinq cent ans. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer que un jour j'ai traversé les montagnes pour rejoindre les Havres Gris.

_-_Cinq cent ans, c'est long.

_-_Pour un elfe ce n'est rien du tout. Rétorqua Ainatal.

_-_Bon, les pipelettes. Vous nous suivez ! S'exclama Legolas.

_-_Non mais écoutez-moi ce freluquet 2340 ans et il pense être adulte ? Bébé ! Tu as encore du lait sur le bout du nez !

Aragorn pouffa de rire, de même que tous les autres devant la petite dispute amicale des deux elfes. Ainatal reprit sa marche en tirant la langue vers Legolas qui faisait la même chose. Gandalf marchant tranquillement en tête de colonne soupira :

_-_On dirait vraiment des enfants.

Ainatal le fit violemment sursauter quand elle surgit en face de lui et en lui disant :

_-_Si nous sommes des enfants, alors tu es notre grand-père. Tu crois que tu peux nous prendre sur tes genoux, papy ?

_-_Au lieu de dire des bétises, allez plutôt voir s'il n'y a pas de piège.

_-_D'accord papy.

Les deux elfes hilares partirent en éclaireur. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant les premières neiges et Ainatal avec un sourire sadique prit une poignée de neige, la façonna en boule et la jeta à la figure de Gandalf. Cependant, le vieil homme évita le projectile, mais par Boromir qui le reçut en pleine figure. Une bataille de boule de neige se déchaîna entre Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir et Ainatal. Le vieux sorcier ne disait rien, car cela soulageait une partie du poid de la quête et puis les quatre guerriers avançaient en bataillant ferme. Soudain, Frodon dérappa et tomba. Heureusement, Aragorn était resté en arrière de la troupe et rattrapa le hobbit. Un rayon de soleil heurta un objet métallique et tous découvrirent que l'anneau avait encore fait des siennes et se trouvait sur le sol. Ainatal s'approcha pour le prendre et pour le rendre à Frodon. Elle se baissa, mais jamais sa main ne toucha l'objet maléfique. Gandalf blêmit violemment surtout en sentant le combat mental qu'il y avait entre l'Anneau et l'elfe. Brusquement, Ainatal fit un bond en arrière en secouant la tête. Elle observait avec dégoût et peur le petit objet. Elle avait failli être attirée par l'Anneau Unique. Si Varda et Manwë n'étaient pas intervenus, ils se seraient retrouvés avec un nouveau seigneur des ténèbres beaucoup plus puissant que Sauron. Gandalf soupira de soulagement tandis qu'Ainatal s'approchait du hobbit. Arrivée devant lui, elle lui demanda :

_-_Comment arrives-tu à supporter cette malfaisance ? Aragorn traduisit pour le hobbit qui répondit :

_-_Je ne sais pas !

_-_Tu ne pourras jamais supporter cette charge jusqu'à la fin de ce voyage. Songea Ainatal.

_-_Je...

Il se tut quand elle posa sa main sur sa tête et utilisa ses pouvoirs de Valië. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire ce qu'elle voulait faire, alors elle demanda l'aide des autres valar qui acceptèrent de l'aider à rendre le pauvre hobbit plus résistant face à la malignité de l'anneau. Ils retirèrent toute lassitude des épaules du frêle hobbit et lui rendirent les force qu'il avait en quittant la Comté. Se sentant comme neuf, Frodon lui fit un grand sourire, puis alla ramasser l'anneau et le mit autour de son cou sous le regard sage de la Valië. Cette dernière retrouva Gandalf et Elbereth. Le vieux magicien lui demanda :

_-_Il a tenté de t'amener vers lui ?

_-_Oui. Et je n'ai jamais été aussi prête de lui abandonner mon âme. Ce pouvoir est immense et je crains le moment où Sauron mettra sa vilaine patte pleine de dégueulasse sur son anneau. Il doit être détruit.

_-_Oui. Tu ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi puissant n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Je le reconnais. Je me croyais à l'abris du mal, mais Aragorn avait raison, je peux être entraînée du côté du mal.

_-_C'est un combat de tous les instants.

_-_Tu as raison, mon ami. Bon essayons de leur faire oublier cela et racontons des histoires stupides pour les faire rire. Ça leur remontera le moral.

La communauté reprit sa marche alors qu'Ainatal commençait à raconter des histoires drôles que Legolas et Aragorn traduisaient pour les autres. Au bout d'une bonne semaine de marche dans la montagne, une tempête monstrueuse leur tomba dessus. Les deux elfes entendirent la même chose et Legolas lança :

_-_J'entends une voix sinistre dans les airs.

Avant que Gandalf puisse répondre, Ainatal sortit :

_-_C'est Gimli qu'a des gaz !

Les deux elfes explosèrent de rire alors que Gandalf secouait la tête et Aragorn se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Le vieux magicien répondit quand même :

_-_C'est Saroumane.

_-_Et voilà ce que cela donne quand un vieux mange trop de choux.

Legolas, Aragorn et Gandalf explosèrent de rire en imaginant la scène. Ainatal observait avec fierté les trois membres de la communauté rire à gorge déployée. Malheureusement, les rires s'estompèrent rapidement quand un pan de montagne leur tomba dessus. Ils étaient arrivés au bout de leur force et ils n'en pouvaient plus. Legolas et Ainatal pouvaient continuer sans problème, mais pas les autres et cela se voyait à leurs visages creusés par la fatigue. Les plus épuisés étaient les hobbits qui n'étaient pas du tout habitué à cette marche inlassable. Alors Boromir s'exclama :

_-Il faut quitter la montagne ! Prenons par la trouée du Rohan ! Faisons un détour par ma cité !_

Aragorn répliqua sous les assaults furieux du vent :

_-La cité nous rapproche trop d'Isengard !_

Gimli répliqua alors :

_-On ne peut pas passer par dessus la montagne, alors passons par dessous. Passons par les mines de la Moria !_

Ainatal sursauta violemment et s'exclama :

_-Moi pas vouloir. Endroit danger. Mort, peur ! Moi pas y aller !_

Mais Gandalf laissa le choix final au porteur de l'anneau :

_-Laissons le porteur de l'anneau décider._

Frodon observa Gandalf avec stupéfaction alors que Boromir s'exclamait en tentant de réchauffer Merry et Pippin qui grelottaient de froid :

_-On ne peut pas rester ici ! Où se serait la mort des hobbits !_

Gandalf demanda alors au porteur de l'anneau :

_-Frodon ?_

Le hobbit regarda Gandalf et répondit :

_-Nous passerons par les mines !_

Le vieux magicien répliqua avec une peur ancienne dans les yeux :

_-Qu'il en soit ainsi !_

La Valië ferma les yeux en imaginant le pire. Plus le temps passait, plus les écrits de Tolkien lui revenaient en mémoire et le fait de savoir que Gandalf allait tomber dans le gouffre de Kazad-dhum ne lui remontait pas le moral. Elbereth qui se trouvait dans les bras d'Ainatal lui dit :

_-_**C'est son destin, tu ne peux le changer.**

**-Mais j'ai tellement peur de le perdre. Il m'a sauvé si souvent la vie que je tremble à l'idée de le perdre.**

Toutes les deux à fond dans leur discussion ne remarquèrent pas que les membres de la communauté les observaient avec stupeur. Frodon demanda à Gandalf :

_-Gandalf, quelle langue parlent-elles ?_

_-C'est la première langue de la Terre du Milieu, c'est du Valarin. La langue des Valar._

Battus par la montagne, la communauté fit demi-tour et repartit afin de décider du reste du chemin. Quand ils arrièrent en bas de la montagne, ils décidèrent de bivouaquer. Gandalf rappela aux membres de la communauté qu'ils pouvaient partir quand ils le voulaient, puis demanda à chacun ce qu'il voulait faire. Gimli dit qu'il suivrait Gandalf dans la Moria, Boromir ne voulait pas ainsi que Legolas, Aragorn accepta et Frodon, parlant pour les hobbits, ne changea pas d'avis. Tous se tournèrent vers Ainatal qui n'avait pas encore décidé. Elle s'exclama :

_-_Je sais que je n'ai pas le choix. Je veux vous suivre, mais je ne veux pas passer par la Moria. C'est un tombeau. Il n'y a rien pour nous que la mort et la douleur.

_-_Tu viens de le dire toi-même, nous n'avons pas le choix. Répliqua Gandalf.

_-_Bien, je vous suivrais alors. Soupira la Valië de mauvaise grâce.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête, quand un hurlement à glacer le sang résonna dans la nuit. Un hurlement de loup. Ainatal fut rassurée, ce n'était que des loups. Il était connu que les loups étaient craintifs et qu'ils n'attaquaient pas l'homme. Quand elle déclara cela aux autres, Gandalf répondit :

_-_Cela est vrai pour les loups normaux. Mais pas pour les loups sauvages de Sauron. Pas pour les Wargs. Ils tuent tout ce qui bouge et surtout les humains.

_-_D'accord.

_-_Venez tous. Nous allons nous réfugier sur la colline. Ils n'oseront pas nous attaquer avec le feu allumé.

Ainatal se tourna vers sa louve et lui dit :

_-_**Grande Soeur, reste près du feu. Ils ne t'attaqueront pas.**

**-D'accord.**

Bientôt, les loups arrivèrent et attaquèrent le campement. Ainatal se battait comme un démon lançant ses couteaux qui perçaient le cuir épais des Wargs et les blessaient. Elle fit cela jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus un seul couteau. Puis, elle sortit ses dagues et allait se jeter sur eux quand elle entendit le hurlement de douleur d'Elbereth. Elle tourna la tête et vit un warg tenir la louve entre ses crocs et lentement lui broyer le corps. Ainatal devint folle de rage. Elle bondit sur l'animal et lui trancha la tête. Ensuite, prenant la louve dans ses bras, elle murmura son regard noirci par la fureur en noir parler :

_-**Comment avez-vous osé porter la main sur une Valië ? Je vais vous le faire payer.**_

Un monstrueux orage apparut d'un coup et se déchaîna au dessus de la colline. Tous les wargs étaient foudroyés et finissaient en petit tas de cendre que le vent de tempête balayait. Quand tous les ennemis furent éliminés, Ainatal se calma et la guérit. La louve épuisée s'endormit dans les bras d'Ainatal qui commença une veille farouche. Elle menaçait quiconque voudrait simplement l'approcher. Boromir s'était lui-même retrouvé face à des lames acérées. Le gondorien avait levé les mains en signe de paix, et avait vite rejoint les autres avant que l'elfe ne lui fasse perdre la tête.

Asuivre


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Le soleil était en train de se lever quand Elbereth ouvrit difficilement un oeil. Ainatal prit un lembas, en fit de la bouillie, le mit dans une écuelle et attendit que sa louve soit assez réveillée pour la manger. La louve bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, puis se pourlécha les babines quand elle vit la pâtée qui l'attendait. Elle dévora son repas et quand elle l'eut terminé, vit avec plaisir qu'Ainatal était toujours là à la surveiller, à la protéger. La louve lui murmura :

_-_**Merci, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me tuer !**

_-_**Moi aussi.**

Elle lui caressa tendrement les flancs et le dos, puis elle rangea ses affaires, se réarma et alla chercher les poignards qu'elle avait utilisé dans le combat. Cependant elle n'en trouva plus un seul. Il ne restait plus que les manches et ils étaient à moitié fondu. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle se détourna de ça quand elle entendit un bruit venir de sa louve. Ainatal retourna vers elle, la prit délicatement dans ses bras et avec la même attention la plaça autour de son cou comme un berger porterai un agneau. La louve se laissa faire et même lui lécha tendrement sa joue et murmura :

**_-_C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un me transporte de manière si cavalière.**

Ainatal eut un sourire un peu inquiet, puis se redressa et retourna auprès de la Communauté qui se préparait à quitter la colline pour le chemin qui les mènerait à l'ancien royaume des nains de Cavenain au coeur de la Moria. Les hobbits regardèrent avec stupéfaction la louve léchouiller la joue ou l'oreille de son porteur. Ainatal éclatait régulièrement de rire en sentant la langue humide et douce la chatouiller. Ils marchèrent longtemps toute la journée jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans un cul-de-sac rocheux. Accroché à la montagne, un aqueduc brisé laissait écouler une eau boueuse et noirâtre rendant les lieux encore plus glauques. Gandalf marchait tranquillement avec Ainatal près de lui. Elle voulait rester le plus longtemps possible avec lui avant qu'il ne tombe et qu'elle ne soit séparé de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent à Fangorn. Tous les deux pénètrèrent en premier dans les lieux et le vieux magicien s'exclama :

_-Frodon ? Veuillez soutenir un vieil homme._

Ainatal pouffa de rire et murmura en elfique :

_-_Olorin, tu es peut-être vieux mais tu n'es pas un homme, mon cher maia.

Le vieux magicien lui fit un clin d'oeil amusé, puis s'appuya légèrement contre le hobbit et lui demanda :

_-Comment va votre épaule ? _

_-Bien mieux qu'avant ! _Répondit Frodon.

_-Et l'anneau ? _

Il s'arrêta et regarda avec attention Frodon en le tournant vers lui et lui dit :

_-Vous sentez son pouvoir grandir. N'est pas ?_

Frodon tentait de réfléchir à une réponse tandis qu'Ainatal observait ce petit être qui tenait la vie du monde entre ses mains. Elle lui avait donné assez de temps pour qu'il se renforce, mais cela ne durerai pas, il fallait qu'elle trouve autre chose avant Amon Hen et la dissolution de la communauté. Gandalf continua :

_-Je l'ai senti aussi. Vous devez être prudent. Le mal viendra à vous de l'extérieur de la communauté et aussi de l'intérieur. _

Ils se turent quand Boromir les dépassa, puis Frodon chuchota :

_-En qui dois-je avoir confiance ?_

_-Vous ne pouvez avoir confiance qu'en vous, fiez-vous en vos forces. _

_-Qu'entendez vous par cela ?_

_-Il y a maintes puissances servant le bien et le mal. Certaines sont plus fortes que moi._

_-Mais ce n'est pas possible? _

_-Oh que si. Il en existe surement que je n'ai pas encore affronté. Par exemple, Ainatal sert le bien, elle est le seizième vala. Elle détient la place qu'aurait dû avoir Melkor s'il n'était pas devenu le maître du mal. _

A ce moment, Gimli se mit au niveau du vieux magicien et s'exclama d'un ton respectueux :

_-Oh ! Les murs de la Moria._

La communauté se retrouva devant un cul-de-sac et entre eux et les murs de la mines se trouvait un lac noir et sombre, aussi sombre que l'aura de Morgoth. Le groupe se mit à contourner le lac, et Elbereth avait vraiment peur de s'approcher de l'eau, elle sentait comme Ainatal qu'il y avait quelque chose de dangereux dedans. Alors qu'ils marchaient, Gimli bougonnait en tapant la roche avec sa hache :

_-Les portes des nains sont invisibles lorsqu'elles sont closes !_

_-Oui Gimli. Et leurs propres maîtres ne peuvent les trouver ni les ouvrir quand le secret en est oublié._

Legolas observa les paroies rocheuses verticales et marmonna :

_-Pourquoi cela ne me surprend-il pas ?_

Après que Gimli ait bougonné de quelconque phrases sans aucun sens, ils arrivèrent devant un espace nu entre deux houx plus que centenaire. Gandalf l'observa avec attention et marmonna :

_-De l'ithildin. Cela ne reflète que la lumière des étoiles et la lumière du lune._

Il se tourna vers le ciel et la lune s'échappa des nuages pour frapper de sa lumière argentée le mur. Une arche lumineuse apparut. Gandalf avait l'air tout fier de lui tandis que les autres observaient le dessin avec stupéfaction. Ainatal, elle, était en train de regarder le lac avec méfiance. Elle voulait être sûr que le guetteur ne les attaquerait pas par surprise et pour cela, il fallait aller plus vite que lui et donc pénétrer dans la Moria. Il était déjà trop tard pour faire demi-tour et elle le savait. Maintenant, ils n'avaient plus le choix. Ils devaient traverser la Moria au risque de perdre Gandalf. Cela, Ainatal et Elbereth le savaient. Gandalf toujours aussi fier de sa découverte, pointa son baton vers les runes et commença à traduire :

_-Il est écrit : « les portes de Durin seigneur de la Moria. Parlez ami, et entrez !_

_-Et vous comprenez ce que cela veut dire ?_ Demanda Merry.

_-C'est très simple, si vous êtes un ami, vous donnez un mot de passe et les portes s'ouvriront ! _

Il s'exclama :

_-_Porte elfique, ouvre toi maintenant pour nous ! Porte des Nains, écoute les paroles de ma langue !

Mais il ne se passa rien du tout. Aintal sentait que le mal s'approchait d'eux de plus en plus vite. Elle s'approcha d'Aragorn et lui dit :

_-_Quoi qu'il y ait dans cette mine, on ne doit plus faire demi-tour. Il est trop tard. Faites passer le message à toute la communauté. Pendant ce temps, je vais ouvrir les portes.

Aragorn lança un regard étonné vers la Valië, mais en voyant son air très inquiet, il décida de lui obéir et passa le message à Boromir, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Legolas et allait le dire à Gandalf quand Ainatal poussa le vieil homme et s'exclama :

_-_Mellon !

Les portes s'ouvrirent immédiatement. Puis elle se tourna vers Aragorn et lui dit :

_-_Laissez partir le poney, il aurait plus de chance de survivre loin d'ici et de plus il nous retardera dans les mines et nous devons aller vite si nous voulons avoir une chance de l'éviter.

_-_Eviter qui ? Demanda Aragorn.

_-_Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. FAITES CE QUE JE VOUS AI DIS !!!

Aragorn libéra le poney de ses affaires, puis il les sépara entre les différents bagages. Maintenant qu'ils étaient prêts à partir, Ainatal leur dit :

_-_Nous n'avons plus le choix. Il est là, il nous observe. _Frodon devant. Loin eau, mauvaise._

Gandalf comprit immédiatement qu'il y avait un danger dans le lac et toute la communauté pénétra dans les mines alors que Gimli faisait l'apologie de l'hospitalité des nains. Mais quand ils furent plus loin dedans, ils virent les cadavres des nains. Boromir chuchota horrifié :

_-Ce n'est pas une mine. C'est un tombeau._

Gimli horrifié courut d'un cadavre à l'autre puis s'écria :

_-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!_

Legolas tira une flèche et s'exclama :

_-Des Gobelins ! _

Legolas banda son arc une flèche déjà engagé, Aragorn et Bormir tirèrent leurs épées prêts à se battre. Le gondorien dit assez calmement :

_-Allons vers la Trouée du Rohan. Nous n'aurions pas dû venir ici. Alors partons, vite d'ici ! Allons sortons !_

Ils se tournèrent pour s'enfuir, mais ils stoppèrent quand ils firent face à Ainatal les deux lames de ses dageus luisantes de mort bloquant le passage. Elle siffla :

_-_Je vous ai dit qu'il était trop tard. Le guetteur est là, maintenant nous avançons. Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à laisser ici celui qui ne voudra pas avancer et qui se fera tuer par le guetteur !

_-_Mais qui est le guetteur ? Demanda Gandalf.

_-_Une créature de Sauron, le monstre aquatique qui a tué Balin ! Répliqua la Valië.

Elle fit siffler une de ses lames et força la communauté à reculer. Elle siffla le mot de passe et les portes commencèrent à se refermer. Mais tous purent voir une créature tout en tentacules sortir de l'eau et se précipiter sur eux pour les détruire. Heureusement, les portes se refermèrent avant et tous se retrouvèrent dans le noir. Ainatal s'avança silencieusement, puis siffla :

_-_Vous vouliez passer par la Moria et bien nous y sommes, à nos risques et périls !

Gimli trembla légèrement tandis que Gandalf murmura :

_-Nous n'avons plus le choix désormais. Il nous faut affronter les ténèbres de la Moria. Soyez sur vos gardes, il y a des êtres plus anciens et plus répugnant que les orques dans les profondeurs du monde._

A mesure qu'il parlait, il s'enfonçait dans la Moria suivit par la communauté de l'anneau. Ainatal se plaça en avant-dernier, car Aragorn préférait l'arrière-garde. Le rôdeur était étonné par la froideur de la jeune femme devant lui et surtout de son habilité à marcher sans faire le moindre bruit. Elle était invisible. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite Gandalf rajouter :

_-Ne faites pas de bruits. Il nous faudra quatre jours de marche pour atteindre l'autre côté. Espérons que notre présence passera inaperçu._

Ainatal avec un sourire lança :

_-_Avec Pippin dans les environs, c'est peu probable.

Les hobbits se tournèrent vers elle, mais à part le nom de Pippin, ils n'avaient rien compris à la phrase ce qui n'était pas le cas de Gandalf qui pouffait de rire. Commença alors la difficile et périlleuse traversée de la Moria. A chaque pas que faisait la communauté se dégageait un petit nuage de poussière preuve que personne n'y était entré depuis des lustres. Ainatal leva les yeux vers les hauteurs et vit des chaines et des échelles preuves que les nains avaient travaillé dur dans cette mine. Gandalf vit un petit éclat argenté dans la roche et murmura :

_-La richesse de la Moria ne vient pas de l'or ou des joyaux. Mais du mithril._

Le vieux magicien pencha son baton vers les profondeurs et les filons de ce précieux métal se mirent à luir avec la réfraction de la lumière. Tous étaient soufflés par la splendeur de la vue, et Merry voulut s'avancer pour mieux voir, mais Pippin l'en empêcha afin qu'il évite de faire le saut de l'ange. Puis Gandalf reprit sa marche alors Ainatal se rapprochait subrépticement de Frodon. Le vieux magicien continua :

_-Bilbon avait une cotte de maille en mithril que Thorin lui avait offerte._

_-Oh ! Ça c'était un cadeau royal. _Répliqua Gimli. Gandalf amusé répliqua :

_-Je ne lui ai jamais dit mais sa valeur était plus importante que la Comté entière._

Ainatal chuchota à l'oreille de Frodon :

_-Garde-la, sauve vie._

Frodon se tourna vers elle et comprit qu'elle savait qu'il portait une cotte de maille. Avec un clin d'oeil, elle lui montra celle qu'elle transportait dans son sac. Frodon lui fit un petit sourire, tandis qu'il marchait suivant Gandalf. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un immense escalier tellement raide que les hobbits devaient le monter à quatre pattes comme Elbereth. L'escalier était jonché de cadavres, de poussière et de temps en temps ils pouvaient voir des livres en piteux états. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut des escaliers, ils virent trois portes qui partaient dans des directions différentes. Gandalf observa avec inquiétude les trois entrées et murmura :

_-Je ne me souviens pas de cet endroit._

_-_Parfait, on va pouvoir se reposer donc ! S'exclama Ainatal.

Elle jeta son sac dans un coin et s'affala sans aucune grâce. Tous l'observèrent alors qu'elle se mettait en mode « je dors donc je suis ». Elle somnola cinq minutes, tous ses sens sur le quivive. Elle était calme jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un bruit. Tous sursautèrent violemment quand elle bondit sur ses pieds ses lames prêtes au massacre. Elle était tendue comme une corde à piano et Gandalf n'osa rien lui dire de crainte de se faire violemment houspiller par la jeune femme. Enfin, jeune, on se comprend. Elle se tourna vers Frodon et vit bien que le hobbit était épuisé. Elle se détendit un moment, puis farfouilla dans son sac, coupa quelque chose et lui lança. Le hobbit eut le réflexe de l'attraper et observa avec curiosité ce que c'était. C'était collant et dégageait une odeur sucrée. Le caramel. Il le porta à sa bouche et gouta. Le goût suave et fruité titilla ses papilles gustatives qui découvrirent qu'il y avait quelque chose de meilleur que les tomates cuites à la braise. Il lui dit:

_-C'est vraiment délicieux et... Je ne suis plus fatigué._

Elle lui fit un grand sourire n'ayant strictement rien compris à ce qu'il venait de dire, puis donna un petit bout à tous les autres. Quand tous eurent un morceau de caramel, elle se leva, rangea ses affaires et se mettant près de Gandalf lui dit :

_-_C'est par la voie de gauche. Elle nous amènera directement à Cavenain.

_-_Comment sais-tu tout cela ? D'après les elfes de Phoenix, c'est la première fois que vous venez ici et de plus aucun elfe n'est jamais allé dans la Moria après sa fermeture.

_-_Tu as tes secrets, j'ai les miens. Bon on bouge, j'en ai marre d'être scruté par Gollum.

_-Comment ?_ Demanda Frodon qui avait compris le nom de l'ancien porteur de l'anneau. Gandalf lui répondit :

_-C'est Gollum, cela fait trois jours qu'il nous suit. _

_-Il s'est échappé des donjons de Barad – dúr ?_

_-Echappé ou relâché._

_-C'est l'anneau qui la mené jusqu'ici. Il ne se débarrassera jamais de sa dépendance de l'anneau. Il l'aime et il le hait. Autant qu'il s'aime et qu'il se hait. La vie de Sméagol est une triste histoire. Oui, Sméagol. C'est ainsi qu'on l'appelait avant que l'anneau ne le trouve et ne le conduise à la folie._

_-Quelle pitié que Bilbon ne l'ait pas tué quand il en a eu l'occasion._

_-La pitié ? Mais c'est la pitié qui a retenu la main de votre oncle. Nombreux sont les vivants qui mériteraient la mort et les morts qui mériteraient la vie. Pouvez – vous leur rendre ? Frodon. Alors ne soyez pas trop prompte à dispenser mort et jugement. Même les grands sages ne peuvent connaître toutes les fins. Mon cœur me dit que Gollum a encore un rôle à jouer en bien ou en mal avant que cette histoire ne se termine. De la pitié de Bilbon peut dépendre le sort de beaucoup._

_-Je voudrais que l'anneau ne soit jamais venu à moi, que rien de tout ceci se soit passé._

_-Comme tous ceux qui vivent des heures si sombre, mais ce n'est pas à eux de décider. Tout ce que nous devons décider c'est que faire du temps qui nous est imparti. Il y a d'autre forces à l'œuvre dans ce monde à part la volonté du mal. Bilbon a été désigné pour trouver l'anneau et dans ce cas vous aussi avez été désigné pour le détenir. Et ça c'est plutôt encourageant. Bien, je ne pense pas qu'Ainatal nous attendra longtemps._

Tous suivirent la Valië qui était déjà partie suivit de sa louve. Elle avait vraiment l'air pressé de retrouver l'air libre. La Communauté ne comprenait pas, mais Gandalf si. Si elle savait pour Cavenain, alors elle savait pour le Balrog et essayait de l'éviter en allant le plus vite possible. Ils traversèrent un boyau sombre. Un léger courant d'air leur apporta une plus grande facilité à respirer tandis que Gandalf leur expliquait qu'ils étaient au-dessous des rigoles sombres, là où ils auraient dû arriver s'ils étaient passés par le Caradhras. Il leur expliqua aussi qu'ils devaient descendre vers le pont de Khazad-Dum. Le chemin était long et malgré sa volonté d'y aller le plus vite possible, Ainatal était obligée d'attendre les autres qui se reposaient et mangeaient. Gandalf et Aragorn observaient l'elfe qui marchait de long en large comme un fauve en cage, pressentant des dangers incommensurables. Quand enfin, ils terminaient, elle repartait encore plus vite, puis une nuit, elle n'en puis plus d'attendre et partit devant. Gandalf était très inquiet, et quand elle revint, il ne se gêna pas pour siffler, car il ne pouvait pas crier de peur d'ameuter tous les orcs et gobelins de la Moria :

_-_Ne recommencez jamais cela. Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer.

_-_Si vous alliez plus vite, je n'aurai pas été obligé de partir en éclaireur. Le mal s'approche de plus en plus. Nous devons être loin, avant qu'il n'arrive.

_-_Bien. Alors partons.

Il se releva et reprit sa marche suivit par une Ainatal plus nerveuse que d'habitude. Elle avait la lame sensible et un rien la faisait réagir. Les autres l'observaient avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. Aragorn lui demanda :

_-_Que vous arrive-t-il ?

_-_Nous sommes suivis. Normalement je devrais le tuer, mais il doit faire un truc avant de mourir.

_-_Qui ?

_-_Demandez au vieux ! Gronda Ainatal en scrutant les profondeurs de la Moria.

Enfin, ils quittèrent le boyau sombre et arrivèrent dans une immense pièce où se trouvaient alignée sur toute sa longueur et sa largeur des milliers de colonne qui montaient à des hauteurs vertigineuses. Là, la nervosité d'Ainatal ne connut pas de borne, elle semblait prête à tuer le premier qui oserait pêter. Gandalf murmura doucement :

_-Risquons nous à faire un peu plus de lumière !_

_-_Et bien essaie de ne pas faire une lumière trop lumineuse. Je n'ai pas envie de vous voir être massacrés par les gobelins.

_-_Et toi, tu risques aussi de te faire tuer. Rétorqua Gandalf.

_-_Tu le crois vraiment ?

_-_Oui ! Répondit le vieux magicien.

_-_Et bien vous allez voir. _Frodon, donne épée._

Le hobbit lui donna dard et la jeune femme avec un sourire se l'enfonça dans le coeur et commença à s'amuser avec la lame tranchante. Tête de côté, langue pendante, râle et voix d'outre-tombe, elle tendit les bras et se mit à avancer vers Pippin comme pour le dévorer. Le hobbit terrorrisé se cacha derrière Boromir qui était proche de la nausée, comme tous les autres membres de la communauté. Brusquement, elle arracha la lame et la rendit à Frodon presque évanouit puis dit :

_-_Mon immortalité n'a pas de limite. Je ne peux être ni tuée, ni dévorée mais je peux regarder l'action. Les membres de la communauté de l'anneau invités à dîner avec les orcs.

_-_Au lieu de dire des bêtises, avance.

_-_Oui, Ô futur cuisse de poulet !

A suivre


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Ainatal reprit sa marche, toujours aussi silencieusement, mais avec une méfiance accrue. Gandalf murmura aux autres et surtout aux hobbits :

-_Les elfes de Phoenix sont une race souterraine, bien qu'ils aiment aussi vivre dans les bois. On dit que leur cité dans leur monde avait la taille de Numénor et que ceux qui y entraient étaient sûr d'y mourir. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, certains seraient prêt à pénétrer dans la Moria afin de s'y installer et d'y reconstruire leur cité. _

_-Sont-ils forts ? _Demanda Gimli.

_-Incroyablement. _Répondit Legolas. _Nos flèches ne leur faisaient rien et pourtant ils se promenaient torses nus. Ils peuvent être blessés, mais on ne sait pas par quoi. _

_-C'est une race très discrête. Ils ne montrent que ce qu'ils veulent bien montrer. Ainsi Ainatal ne nous a pas montré sa véritable force. Je pense qu'elle attend le moment propice afin qu'on la sous-estime. _ Répliqua Aragorn.

_-Il faut savoir que les Elfes de Phoenix sont réputés invinsible. Mon père nous a raconté qu'un jour il en avait croisé un quand il était jeune. Il était en train de jouer avec des orcs. Il les tuait tranquillement en chantonnant. Ils ne risquent rien des orcs ou des gobelins. _Raconta Boromir.

_-Mais je pense que leur propre peuple peut-être sa faiblesse. Ils sont divisés en deux camps bien distincts, ceux du côté d'Ainatal, les plus nombreux et ceux du côté de leur ancien chef qui a déclenché la guerre contre Mirkwood. D'après ce qu'Ainatal m'en a dit, c'est une femme extrêmement rusée qui n'hésiterai pas à tuer son propre enfant si cela pouvait l'aider dans ses affaires. C'est une femme dangereuse et puissante. C'est pour cela que seule Ainatal peut la vaincre, car elles sont de la même force, comme Manwë face à Melkor._ Répondit Gandalf en observant la jeune femme qui continuait à avancer dans l'immense pièce.

Il augmenta la puissance de sa baguette et tous virent avec stupéfaction la splendeur de la place et il dit :

_-Regardez le grand royaume et la cité des nains de Cavenain. _

La communauté avança durant encore deux heures, jusqu'à ce que les hobbits ne puissent plus avancer. Là, Gandalf ordonna de se reposer. Il eut un léger rire quand il vit la tête d'Ainatal. Elle le regardait avec horreur. Elle siffla :

_-_Mais ça va pas la tête ? On ne va pas rester ici à la merci du premier gobelin venu.

_-_Soit silencieuse et il n'y aura aucun problème.

Elle lui lança un regard noir puis s'installa dans un coin et ne fit plus un bruit. Elle commença son tour de garde, puis quand tous furent endormis, elle s'éloigna et traqua Gollum, mais la bestiole était introuvable. Elle revint plus de cinq heures plus tard et dut faire face à un Gandalf fou de rage. Mais le regard noir qu'elle lui lança et la pression qu'il ressentait le fit se taire. Elle siffla :

_-_J'ai bien voulu te suivre dans ce tombeau, j'ai promis d'aider Frodon. Mais je ne suis pas ton chien, je ne t'obéirai jamais. Suis-je suffisamment clair où dois-je te montrer ce qui se passe quand je suis énervée?

_-_Heu... pas vraiment non.

Elle repartit suivit par les autres jusqu'à ce que Gimli remarque une pièce dans l'un des murs. Il vit au fond un tombeau illuminé par un rai de lumière blanche. Malgré les appels d'Ainatal, il y pénétra suivit par la Communauté de l'Anneau au grand complet. Ainatal comprit que rien de ce qu'elle pouvait faire ne changerait les choses alors elle poussa un lourd soupir et resta simplement près de Legolas, prête à combattre les gobelins et les orques qui alllaient bientôt les attaquer. Gimli, lui, pleurait la mort de son cousin. Gandalf et les autres comprenaient qu'elle savait qu'ils allaient découvrir cela. Le vieux magicien lut ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur la pierre :

_-Ici gît Balin, fils de Fundin, seigneur de la Moria. Il est mort c'est ce que je craignais._

Gandalf ramassa un livre et après l'avoir feuilleté un instant découvrit avec horreur qu'une créature démoniaque habitait le lac et que cette créature avait tué Balin et avait empêché les nains de s'enfuir. Il décida de lire le reste pour les autres :

_-Ils ont pris le pont et la deuxième salle. Nous avons barricadé les portes mais cela ne les retiendra pas longtemps. Le sol tremble. Les tambours, les tambours viennent des profondeurs. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Une ombre s'avance dans le noir. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir... Ils arrivent._

Legolas très nerveux murmura :

_-Il faut avancer, ne pas s'attarder ici._

Alors que le vieux magicien lisait le vieux bouquin, Pippin, écoutant une partie de son cerveau, décida de faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas faire depuis longtemps, une connerie. Alors que tous écoutaient religieusement Gandalf et qu'Ainatal suivait le hobbit des yeux, ce dernier s'approcha d'un puit sur lequel se trouvait le cadavre d'un nain fléché. Le hobbit tritura la flèche et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Le squelette déséquilibré perdit définitivement la tête qui décida de faire du saut en élastique sans élastique suivit de près par son corps, une chaîne, le seau et le tout dans un bruit infernal. Ainatal s'approcha de lui et siffla malgré qu'il ne comprenne pas l'elfique:

_-_Maintenant que tu nous a fait repérer, j'espère que tu sais bien te battre. Parce que nous allons avoir besoin de toutes les épées possibles.

Tandis que Gandalf lui disait d'un ton sec :

_-Crétin de Touque, jetez vous dedans la prochaine fois, ça nous débarrassera de votre stupidité._

Puis elle alla vers les portes et commença les fermer en utilisant toutes les armes naines qu'elle pouvait trouver. Aragorn lui dit :

_-_Mais nous serons bloqués.

_-_Remerciez Pippin et sa crétinerie.

A ce moment, des tambours résonnèrent dans les profondeurs de la Moria. Des cris se mélèrent aux tambours, puis les cris se rapprochèrent et quand Frodon prit d'une intuition tira son épée et tous découvrirent que la lame en mithril était devenu bleue preuve que les orcs se rapprochaient dangereusement d'eux. Tous se mirent en position de défense tandis qu'Aragorn ordonnait aux hobbits :

_-Reculez, restez près de Gandalf !_

Ils étaient de plus en plus nerveux et le paroxisme arriva quand ils entendirent un grondement rauque, Boromir leur dit :

_-Ils ont un troll des cavernes._

Gimli bondit sur la tombe de Balin et s'exclama :

_-Qu'ils approchent, il y a encore un nain dans la Moria qui respire._

Les orcs étaient arrivés devant les portes et commencèrent à tenter de les ouvrir. Aianatal, Aragorn et Legolas avaient leurs arcs bandés prêts à tuer la première bestiole qui pointerait son museau morveux dans la salle. Les orcs travaillaient à grand coup de hache sans que les membres de la Communauté, jusqu'au moment où le trou qu'ils faisaient soit assez large. A ce moment, Legolas, Aragorn et Ainatal tirèrent chacun une flèche qui tuèrent un orc. Ainatal et Legolas purent tirer encore deux flèches avant qu'ils ne doivent tirer les armes. Elle aurait pû sortir ses épées, mais elle voulait combattre avec ses dagues Elle ne montrerait ses épées qu'au dernier moment. Comme tout son peuple de malade, elle fonça dans le tas et se prit des coups dans tout le corps. Les orcs ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils lui enfonçaient leurs épées dans son ventre et elle n'avait pas l'air de souffrir. Elle les tranchait sans vergogne.

Les orcs avaient autant de problème avec les autres guerriers, même avec les hobbits qui s'étaient véritablement jetés dans la mêlée. Les coups partaient dans tous les sens, mais pour le moment, la Communauté de l'Anneau avait l'avantage, car les orcs étaient tellement nombreux qu'ils se tapaient plus dessus que sur les autres. Cependant, la donne changea quand ils amenèrent le troll. La créature était retenue par une chaîne par un orc. Mais ce dernier fut tué par un geste violent de l'animal. Débarassé de cette chaîne, il s'attaqua à Sam qu'il tenta d'écraser. Cependant, son plan échoua quand Aragorn et Boromir attrapèrent la chaîne et le tirèrent en arrière. La créature se retourna violemment, fit tressoter la chaîne et assomma Boromir tandis qu'Aragorn bondissait de côté. Le troll fit voler la chaîne ainsi que Boromir qui s'écrasa sur un mur et roula jusqu'au sol. Quand il se releva, il vit en face de lui un orc qui se retrouva une flèche blanche en travers de la tête. La plaie se mit à grésiller comme une saucisse sur le barbecue. Puis l'orc, comme Jeanne D'arc, prit feu. Boromir se tourna vers l'origine du tir, mais avec les combats, il ne sut qui lui avait sauver la vie. Il se redressa et reprit le combat. Sur le tombeau, Gimli lança de toutes ses forces une lance qui s'en fonça profondément dans l'épaule du troll. L'animal rendu furieux par la douleur se jeta sur Gimli et pulvérisa le tombeau de Balin. Le dernier nain vivant dans la Moria bondit sur le côté et évita de justesse une rencontre assez violente avec une masse.

Le troll tentait d'abattre le nain, mais à chaque fois qu'il lançait sa masse, Gimli se baissait et c'était un orc qui prenait les coups jusqu'à ce que Gimli se retrouve sur le dos. Il voyait déjà sa dernière heure approcher, quand Legolas et Ainatal tirèrent une volée de flèches qui blessèrent le troll. Pendant que le troll se déchaînait sur Gimli, Frodon, Pippin et Merry se cachèrent derrière des piliers. Le troll fou de rage se mit à combattre Legolas qui se trouvait sur un espèce de balcon. La bébête lança sa chaîne comme un fouet, mais l'elfe échappait chaque fois aux coups tout en combattant les orcs qui l'attaquaient. Quand il fut débarassé des orcs, il se concentra sur le troll qui entoura sa chaîne autour d'un poteau en tentant de tuer l'elfe. Celui-ci bondit sur la chaîne et l'utilisant comme un pont, il se retrouva sur le dos de la créature et bandant son arc, il lui tira une flèche dans la tête. Mais à part le faire hurler de douleur et de rage, elle ne lui fit rien. L'elfe dut donc retrouver le plancher des vaches et continua le combat au rythme des rugissements du troll, des coups et des bruits caverneux que faisait la poêle de Sam en s'écrasant sur les têtes des orques qui passaient à sa portée. Mais brusquement le troll étant attiré par l'anneau, débusqua Frodon et l'attaqua. Frodon essaya de se faire le plus petit possible, tenta de se cacher avec un pilier, mais le troll le retrouva et l'attrapa par la jambe. Il le tira afin de pour l'écraser, mais le hobbit le frappa de dard alors qu'Aragorn volait à son secours.

Le dunédain se jeta devant le troll, une lance à la main et l'enfonça dans le gros bide du monstre qui levait bien haut sa masse. L'animal lacha son arme et se protégea le visage quand Pippin et Merry lui jetèrent des pierres. Soudain, dans un geste brusque, le troll balaya Aragorn du revers de la main. Le dunédain s'écrasa contre un mur et tomba dans l'inconscience. Frodon se releva et se précipita sur Aragorn afin de le réveiller, mais sans aucun résultat. Le troll, dans sa furie, arracha la lance et fonça sur Frodon. Le hobbit n'eut la vie sauve qu'en baissant la tête, évitant ainsi la lance qui avait prit sa tête pour cible. Il tenta de s'enfuir, mais le troll le bloqua, le repoussa en arrière et avec un sadisme mesuré, enfonça la lance dans le corps du pauvre hobbit. Il y eut un léger flottement, puis Merry et Pippin ampli de fureur guerrière se jetèrent sur le dos du troll et le frappèrent à grands coups d'épée. Le troll laissa Frodon à son agonie et tenta de se débarasser des deux pucerons qui le piquaient. Ainatal savait que Frodon ne risquait rien puisqu'il avait une cotte de maille, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de bondir sur le premier orc qui passait pour le zigouiller dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Son sang se mêlait à celui des orcs. Faute de combattant, elle reporta sa fureur sur le Troll et lui fonça dessus, prouvant que ses hommes n'étaient pas les seuls à être totalement barge. Elle apprit à voler, mais dans un bon rétablissement, elle fonça de nouveau sur le troll et le blessa à la cuisse puis bondit en arrière et se tint loin des coups du troll.

Elle se tenait près de Boromir, de Gandalf et Gimli qui attaquaient à tour de rôle le troll. Flèches, hache, épées, dagues. Tous les moyens étaient bon pour faire écrouler la bête. Celle-ci passant la main en arrière réussi à attraper Merry et après un coup particulièrement vicieux de Gimli sur la cuisse le laissa tomber. Le Hobbit s'écrasa sur le sol et sentit tout l'air de ses poumons être expulsé d'un seul coup. Légèrement sonné, il ne fit pas attention à la bataille qui continuait près de lui. Le troll d'un coup de poing envoya Gimli sur le sol. Le troll observa avec stupeur une de ses blessures, quand Pippin enfonça son épée dans la nuque de la bête. Le troll bascula la tête en arrière en poussant un rugissement de douleur et Legolas utilisant ce moment tira une flèche dans le gosier. La flèche lui traversa le crâne et le tua. Il s'effondra de tout son long, et Pippin déséquilibré se retrouva sur le sol. Maintenant que le troll était passé de vie à trépas, la communauté se rapprocha de Frodon. Aragorn qui venait de se réveiller rampa près de lui et le retourna sur le dos. Tous soupirèrent de soulagement quand ils virent que Frodon respirait encore. Mais personne ne fit attention à Ainatal qui quitta la pièce pour essayer de retrouver sa louve qui avait totalement disparu. Elle s'inquiétait énormément et fit une drôle de tête en se retrouvant face à des centaines d'orc. Elle se mit à gronder et grogna en noir parler :

_-**Où est ma louve ?**_

Les orcs reculèrent puis ils l'attaquèrent sans sommation aucune. La Valië commençait vraiment en avoir marre et fonça dans la mêlée. A grands coups de dagues, elle les massacra tous qu'à ce que le dernier lui enfonce sa lame dans le ventre. Il était terrorisé, car normalement, elle aurait déjà dû être morte et enterrée. Alors que là, elle s'avançait vers lui et siffla une nouvelle fois en noir parler :

_-**Où est ma louve ?**_

**_-Partie, vers le pont !_**

_-**Tu vois quand tu veux. Dommage que je haïsse les orcs !!**_

Avec un rictus de haine, elle lui trancha la tête, puis rentra ses lames et repartit rejoindre la communauté. Gandalf n'avait pas fait attention à son absence jusqu'à ce qu'elle réapparaisse. Il poussa un cri d'horreur quand il vit la jeune femme qui ressemblait à un hérisson. Elle se tourna vers lui et cracha :

_-_Au lieu de crier, retirez-moi ces cures-dents. Ça me chatouille !

Les membres de la communauté de l'anneau observaient avec horreur l'elfe plein de flèches. Legolas et Aragorn l'aidèrent à retirer les flèches qui blessaient son corps, jusqu'à ce que Gandalf entende les orcs revenir. Il se tourna vers la communauté et ordonna :

_-Au pont de Khazad-dum !_

_-_Quoi ? Demanda Ainatal en restant en arrière.

_-_Au pont de Khazad-dum ! Lança Gandalf.

_-_Ok !

Tous reprirent la course à travers la Moria. Ainatal en eut assez, elle pila, se tourna vers Gandalf et lança :

_-_Continuez sans moi. Il ne sera pas dit qu'un elfe de Phoenix fuira devant des orques et encore moins une VALIË !!!

Elle sortit ses dagues, les croisa devant sa poitrine, puis relâcha une boule de flamme qui fit s'éparpiller les orcs qui les poursuivaient. Aragorn sous l'ordre de Gandalf l'attrapa par le col et reprit leur course. Ainatal sifflait toutes les insultes dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait. Mais elle dut quand même suivre le dunédain. Cependant, ils durent tous stopper quand ils furent encerclés par les orcs. Ainatal lança un regard noir vers Gandalf, puis se tourna vers les orcs. Elle gronda de fureur, car ce que ne supportait pas un elfe de Phoenix, c'était bien d'être pris en tenaille par des déchets comme eux. Elle tremblait de fureur et se sentait complètement humiliée de devoir rester sans se battre. Gandalf sentait que dans un instant, elle allait foncer dans la bataille et elle y fonça plus vite qu'il n'y pensait. Il secoua la tête quand il la vit foncer sur les orcs. Elle les trucidait avec une rapidité démoniaque. Les autres venaient enfin de voir la folie des elfes de Phoenix. C'était des malades, de grands malades. Ils ne craignaient pas la mort puisqu'ils étaient totalement immortels. Elle les massacrait à grands coups de dagues quand soudain les orcs et elle se raidirent. Ils se tournèrent tous vers un angle de la pièce. Les orcs commençaient à s'affoler, alors qu'Ainatal avait l'air d'être totalement fasciné par ce qui se passait. Elle était de dos et personne ne pouvait voir son visage. En fait, elle n'était pas fasciné, mais bien perdue dans ses pensées. Elle revoyait un rêve qu'elle avait déjà eu à Imladris. Un volcan qui crachait des vapeur mortelles, des tonnes de roches en fusions et des nuées de cendres. Un combat épique se tenait devant les flancs de la montagne de feu, des elfes, des hommes et des orcs. Mais comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle voyait le dernier Roi des Noldor ? Il avait été tué durant la bataille de Dagorlad. Soudain, une main sur son épaule la fit violemment sursauter et dans son geste, sa lame fila vers le cou de sa future victime. Gandalf n'eut que le temps de baisser la tête qu'il perdait quelques uns de ses cheveux. Tous furent stupéfait en croisant le regard hagard de la jeune femme, comme si elle venait de se réveiller. Un grondement rauque la fit se détourner et Gandalf la secoua en lui disant :

_-Un balrog. Un démon de l'ancien monde. Nous devons fuir._

_-_Il m'appelle ! Murmura l'elfe.

Le vieux magicien devint blême quand il comprit que le sang de Morgoth était attiré par son ancien serviteur. Il prit la main d'Ainatal et l'entraîna à sa suite vers une course contre la montre et contre le Balrog. Il craignait qu'elle ne se laisse corrompre maintenant que sa louve était partie. Il aurait dû l'écouter et ne pas passer par là. Elle devait le sentir, si elle tombait entre les griffes du mal alors rien ni personne ne pourrait résister à son pouvoir. Tout en courant vers une petite porte, l'idée lui vint. Les elfes de Phoenix était un peuple fier et surtout loyal envers ces amis. Elle ne tuerait jamais un ami sauf si elle n'avait pas le choix. Quand ils eurent tous dépassé la porte, il dit à Aragorn :

_-Je vous la confie, qu'elle ne tombe jamais du côté du mal. _

Puis se tournant vers la communauté qui continuait à courir il lui dit :

_-Guidez-les, Aragorn. Le pont est proche._

Le rôdeur ne comprenait pas son vieil ami et répondit :

_-Non ! _

Mais il fut violemment repoussé par Gandalf qui lui hurla :

_-Faites ce que je vous dit ! Les épées ne nous sont d'aucun secours ici._

Gandalf lacha la main d'Aintal qui tenta de faire demi-tour, mais Aragorn lui attrapa le bras et se mit à suivre Gandalf qui les amenait vers le pont de pierre toujours suivit par les grondements du Balrog. Ils dévalèrent tous les escaliers, puis furent stoppés par un trou dedans. Legolas bondit de l'autre côté, de même que Gandalf, puis Boromir attrapa Merry et Pippin et bondit rejoindre l'elfe et le magicien. Mais en sautant, il brisa un peu plus l'escalier fragilisé par le temps. Aragorn attrapa Sam et le projeta dans les bras de Boromir quand il se tourna vers Gimli, celui-ci lui dit :

_-Non, personne ne lancera un nain._

Malgré les flèches des orcs, aucun des membres de la communauté n'était blessé. Aragorn sentant l'escalier s'effondrer fit reculer Frodon, mais Ainatal avait encore l'air d'être dans la lune. Aragorn l'attrapa par le col et la tira en arrière. Il grimaça quand sa tête heurta un rocher qui eut l'air de la réveiller, car elle siffla :

_-_Mais ils commencent à me lourder cette bande de cul terreux !

Elle sortit son arc et commença à faire un véritable massacre aidé par Legolas de l'autre côté du gouffre. Ce dernier avait réussi à rattraper Gimli par la barbe faisait crier le nain. L'espace entre les deux escaliers était infranchissable quand Ainatal rata l'un de ses tirs. Elle tomba à genoux et prit sa tête entre ses mains. La douleur la faisait grimacer. Elle rangea par automastisme son arc et sa flèche et gémit de souffrance. Sous les coups de butoir du balrog, une partie du mur s'effondra et brisa l'escalier. Le pilier sur lequel se trouvait Aragorn, Frodon et Ainatal se fissura et commença à osciller. Aragorn et Frodon suivirent le mouvement afin d'entraîner la chute du pilier vers la partie d'escalier sur lequel se trouvait les autres membres de la communauté. Le pilier heurta l'escalier et Aragorn et Frodon sautèrent dans les bras des autres membres de la Communauté, mais pas Ainatal en proie à des tourments psychiques intenses. Gandalf dut user de ses pouvoirs pour l'aider et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit avec horreur que la partie d'escalier, sur laquelle elle était, basculait dans le gouffre. Elle se leva d'un bond, fila vers le bord de l'escalier et bondit vers les membres de la communauté de l'anneau. Elle se rattrapa de justesse et dut pédaler un moment jusqu'à ce que les membres de la communauté l'aident à se redresser. Elle eut un sourire épuisé vers son sauveur qui n'était autre que Legolas. L'elfe l'aida à se relever et l'entraîna dans la course. Gandalf commençait à craindre le pire, car le Balrog n'appréciait pas que le magicien ait aidé sa proie à se sortir de son sortilège.

A suivre


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Gandalf la regardait avec inquiétude, elle était plus sensible et plus fragile que les autres. Seule sa louve pouvait l'empêcher de basculer car elle représentait Varda. Elle avait l'air de souffrir de plus en plus. Était-ce normal ? Était-elle en train de retrouver la mémoire. Mais pourquoi devait-elle autant souffrir ? Ce n'était pas normal. Elle était son amie et il ne pouvait l'aider. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était l'empêcher d'être prise par les forces du mal. Toujours en courant, ils arrivèrent enfin à la fin des escaliers et Gandalf leur ordonna :

_-Vers le pont, dépêchez - vous._

Brusquement Ainatal s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant de douleur comme si quelqu'un venait de l'attaquer. Legolas l'aida une nouvelle fois à se relever et l'entraîna de nouveau vers le pont de Khazad-dum. Le vieux magicien se tourna vers les flammes et comprit que le Balrog était responsable de ses douleurs. C'était lui qui les envoyait, il voulait que le sang de Morgoth prenne le pas sur le sang de l'elfe et de Manwë. Maintenant que Varda n'était plus là pour l'aider, elle était beaucoup plus fragile. Les flammes augmentèrent de taille avec une violence redoublée et le Balrog apparut dans toute son horreur. Gandalf se remit à courir et vit avec soulagement que les autres continuaient à courir vers le pont. Legolas donna à Aragorn son fardeau qui marmonnait des phrases en noir parler. Les forces du mal commençaient à saper ses forces. Il la porta et traversa le pont en premier, suivit par Boromir, les hobbits, Gimli, Legolas et enfin Gandalf. Cependant, le vieux magicien stoppa à mi-chemin et fit face au Balrog. Le démon gronda :

_**-Tu ne peux la garder. Elle appartient à mon maître !**_

_**-Elle l'a vaincu. Ton maître est brisé !**_

_**-Il est en elle et il reviendra !**_

Il fit un pas en avant mais le magicien se dressa contre lui. D'une main il tenait son bâton et de l'autre, il tenait son épée Glamdring qui luisait froide et blanche. Gandalf hurla :

_-Vous ne passerez pas._

En réponse, le Balrog étendit ses ailes noires et s'enflamma en gondant dangereusement. Gandalf lui dit :

_-Je suis un serviteur du feu secret. Détenteur de la flamme d'Anor._

Il leva son bâton et la lumière devint éclatante et l'entoura totalement le cachant aux yeux des membres de la communauté de l'anneau. Là, Aragorn sentit Ainatal secouer la tête et demander :

_-_Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Elle se tourna vers le pont et vit avec horreur Gandalf se battre contre le Balrog. Aragorn sentant qu'elle était de retour parmis les vivants la reposa et regarda Gandalf combattre. Il cria à nouveau :

_-Le feu sombre ne vous servira à rien, flamme d'Udûn._

Le Balrog tira sa grande épée maléfique et l'abattit sur Glamdring. Les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent et l'épée du Balrog vola en éclat pour la plus grande rage du serviteur de Morgoth. Gandalf lui dit :

_-Repartez dans l'ombre._

Le Balrog renifla de dédain et fit un pas en avant sur le pont, il tira son grand fouet maléfique et le fit claquer vers Gandalf qui l'évita très facilement. Gandalf lui hurla :

_-Vous ne passerez pas !_

Il rejoignit son épée et son bâton et abattit ce dernier sur le pont qui s'écroula quand le balrog avança pour le supprimer un bonne fois pour toute. Le démon tomba en arrière en hurlant d'une rage vaine contre Gandalf qui le regardait tomber fatigué par ce combat de titan. Alors que le magicien allait les rejoindre pour continuer leur route, le Balrog fit claquer son fouet dont la lanière de feu s'enroula autour de la cheville de l'istari lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Gandalf en tombant lâcha son épée et son bâton qui tombèrent à la suite du démon. Il n'eut que le temps de se rattraper au bord du pont. Il tenta de se redresser, mais il se sentait glisser de plus en plus. Frodon tenta de rejoindre Gandalf mais fut rattrapé par Boromir qui le prit dans les bras comme on prend un enfant. Gandalf les regarda et leur souffla :

_-Fuyez pauvres fous. _

Il tenta une ultime fois de se redresser, mais il glissait inexorablement vers le gouffre. Ainatal prouva une nouvelle fois que les elfes de Phoenix étaient des cas avec un coeur aussi gros que la Moria quand elle fonça vers Gandalf. Elle plongea et l'attrapa alors qu'il venait de lâcher prise. Il commençait à l'entraîner à sa suite mais Aragorn la saisit par la taille et la tira afin qu'elle ne tombe pas elle non plus. Elle lui supplia :

_-_Gandalf, je t'en supplie ne me lâche pas la main !

Mais sa main glissait de plus en plus et elle ne le retenait que par le bout des doigts. Il eut un sourire fier et murmura :

_-_Vivez, ma reine.

Et il tomba. Elle se retrouva à genoux et ne sentit même pas la flèche d'un orc se planter dans son cou. Avec un dégout palpable, Aragorn la lui retira et l'entraîna vers la sortie de la Moria. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans la lumière du soleil, Ainatal s'effondra sur le sol et se mit à sangloter sous une pluie battante alors que quelques secondes auparavant le soleil brillait de mille feux. Elle ne bougea pas quand une langue douce lui lécha le visage, ni quand cette langue la quitta et qu'elle fut prise dans l'étreinte d'une soeur. Varda murmura à son oreille :

**_-_Je suis désolée petite soeur. Mais cette épreuve tu devais la passer seule**

**_-_Alors j'ai échoué, car je n'étais pas seule et si je l'avais été, vous auriez eu une reine des ténèbres. **Répondit Ainatal en sanglotant lourdement.

**-Mais tu as réussi. Tu ne devais pas être aidé par les Valar. S'il t'avait vraiment hypnotisé, tu aurais tué tout le monde et tu serais aller le rejoindre. L'as-tu fais ? **Demanda la reine des Valier.

**-Jamais de la vie.** S'offusqua Ainatal en relevant la tête.

**-Tu vois. Ton amitié pour la Communauté de l'anneau vous protège contre le mal.**

**-Merci. Grande soeur. **Murmura Ainatal en séchant ses larmes.

Soudain, elle bondit sur ses pieds l'air parfaitement contente et lança à la cantonnade alors que la Valië avait repris la forme d'une louve :

_-_Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on doit rejoindre Galadriel ! Allez, les bouseux. En avant marche.

Aragorn se tourna vers elle afin de la houspiller, mais il se tut quand il vit les larmes qui s'amassaient dans les yeux de l'elfe. Elle se retenait de pleurer et tentait de remonter le moral des troupes. Elle aida Legolas et Aragorn à relever les autres. Boromir s'exclama :

_-Accordez leur un moment par pitié !_

_-Dès la tombée de la nuit les collines grouillent d'orcs . Il nous faut atteindre les bois de la Lothlorien. A..._

_-Quoi toi dire ?_

_-_Je disais qu'à la tombée de la nuit, les collines grouillaient d'orcs.

_-_Génial. Je crois que je vais rester ici. Répliqua l'elfe avec un grand sourire qui cachait mal sa tristesse et sa détresse.

_-_Non ! Gandalf m'a demandé expressément de rester avec vous. Alors vous venez avec nous.

_-_Zut !

_-_Et puis vous pourrez toujours rencontrer des orcs plus tard !

_-_Mmmmh ! C'est vrai ça. Bon. Allez les limaces, faut bouger.

Elle s'approcha de Frodon qui était en train de partir et en moins de temps qu'il le fallait pour réciter de tête l'oeuvre complète de Tolstoï, elle le mit sur son épaule et repartit sous le fou-rire d'Aragorn et de Legolas. Le pauvre hobbit gigotait, mais la prise était trop forte et il n'arrivait à rien sauf à se faire lécher quand Elbereth redevenu une louve lui sautait au visage et le lui léchait. Elle ne le reposa qu'après qu'il ait éclaté de rire sous les facéties de l'animal divin. La petite troupe reprit la route vers les Bois dorés. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant les sous-bois, Legolas se précipita à l'intérieur, ravi de retrouver les bois. Ainatal resta en arrière et personne ne vit le sourire amusé qui ornait ses lèvres. Mais quand Aragorn se retourna pour lui demander d'aller plus vite, il ne vit personne. Elle avait totalement disparu. Legolas lui dit :

_-Les elfes de Phoenix ne craignent rien dans une forêt. Leurs seuls ennemis qu'ils ont, ce sont eux-même. Elle nous rejoindra quand elle le voudra. La mort de Gandalf la touche encore plus que nous autres, car d'après ce qu'on dit, elle le considère comme un grand-père et il lui a sauvé la vie. Cela a vraiment été un coup dur pour elle. Je pense que comme tous les elfes de Phoenix, elle n'aime pas montrer sa douleur devant tout le monde._

_-Tu dois avoir raison, mon ami._

Ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt laissant le dixième membre seul. Ce qu'ils ne pouvaient savoir c'est qu'elle les suivait de loin. Elle avançait silencieusement d'arbre en arbre. Elle entendait, amusée, les conversations des membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Elle faillit éclater de rire quand elle entendit, comme dans le livre de Tolkien, Gimli dire aux hobbits :

_-Ne vous éloignez pas jeune hobbits. On raconte qu'une grande ensorceleuse vit dans ses bois. Une sorcière elfe. Aux terribles pouvoirs. Tous ceux qui l'ont regardé sont tombés sous son charme. Et on ne les a jamais revu. Et bien, voici un nain qu'elle n'envoûtera pas si aisément. J'ai l'œil du faucon et les oreilles du renard._

Ainatal assit à cheval sur une branche regardait une dizaine d'elfes s'approcher silencieusement de la Communauté de l'anneau et murmura :

_-_Tu peux être fier de ton petit frère, Akram. Sinan a fait d'énorme progrès. Tu es un excellent professeur.

_-_Tu arrives toujours à savoir quand quelqu'un est là. Comment fais-tu ? Demanda un elfe à la peau hâlé, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus qui s'assit près d'elle.

_-_Akram, tu n'as que 110 ans, tu étais encore trop jeune pour la véritable guerre. Tu n'as pas connu les orcs, les vrais orcs, ils étaient silencieux, immortels, d'une intelligence et d'une ruse malsaine. Ceux de ce monde sont des mauviettes, c'est plus un tir au pigeon qu'un véritable combat. Mais les vrais orcs, ils étaient mortellement dangereux. Morgoth avait fait du bon boulot, seuls eux pouvaient nous vaincre et rien d'autre. Au début, nous ne savions qu'ils étaient là qu'en entendant les hurlements des premières victimes. Un bon tier de la population est morte durant les cent premières années. J'ai entendu dire que dans d'autre pays, il y avait des cités qui s'étaient construites, mais elles ont toutes étés détruites, les unes après les autres. Quand les orcs en avaient terminé avec une cité, ils allaient vers une autre et ainsi de suite. Nous sommes les seuls à avoir survécu, car nous avons imité Morgoth et notre cité était souterraine et surtout, il n'y avait qu'une seule entrée. Et des centaines de sorties, mais tellement bien cachées qu'on avait tendance à les chercher partout. Et surtout, Phoenix se trouvaient dans les montagnes, on a toujours cru que la montagne était vivante et qu'elle nous protégeait du mal alors on la respectait. On apprenait à grimper sur les rochers avant même de savoir marcher. Et ce qui est le plus important, c'est qu'il y avait une source géothermique on a pu avoir toute l'énergie possible et avant que le dernier mouton ne meurt, on avait réussi à synthétiser de la nourriture. Cela nous a sauvé la vie. Ne crois pas que nous avons tout découvert en quelques mois, il nous a fallu des centaines d'années. Phoenix était en paix, parce que Morgoth était trop occupé à détruire les autres cités. Quand nous avons eu la certitude d'avoir suffisamment à manger, alors nous avons décidé de nous entraîner. Le premier combat a tourné à l'avantage des orcs, car nous ne les avons pas entendu venir. C'est pour cela que nous avons dû affiner nos sens au maximum afin de les détecter. Ils dégageaient une odeur très discrète et assez désagréable. Malheureusement, on ne s'en apercevait qu'au moment où ils étaient devant nous. Alors nous avons, pendant des millénaires appris à améliorer nos sens jusqu'à dépasser ceux des chiens. Notre vue est aussi aiguisée que celle des aigles, notre odorat et notre goût sont aussi fins que ceux des chiens voir même des requins. Et quant à notre touché, il nous a permis de ressentir des secousses tectoniques normalement indécelables. Tout cela pour te dire que nous sommes des merveilles de l'évolution forcée. Malheureusement, nous avons un défaut, notre transformation en elfe n'est pas naturelle et donc nos oreilles se rappellent à notre bon souvenir. C'est pour cela que nous avons autant d'otite ou que quand on nous pince le lobe, on hurle comme si on nous arrachait les tripes avec une cuillère chauffée à blanc ou quand ta petite femme te la mordille tu lui sautes dessus. Termina Ainatal avec un petit sourire amusé.

_-_Tu sais beaucoup de choses. Comment ça se fait ? Demanda-t-il en souriant de la dernière image.

_-_Tu es encore jeune. 

_-_Je sais que tu es ancienne, mais tu as quel âge ?

_-_... Je te le dirai tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, je vais un peu m'amuser avec ton petit frère. Je veux lui prouver que le monde est en 3D et que le fait de regarder à droite et à gauche n'est pas suffisant pour s'en sortir.

_-_D'accord. Ne lui fait pas trop peur.

Après avoir fait un clin d'oeil à l'elfe, Ainatal sortit l'une de ses lames, et se laissa glisser le long d'une liane, la tête en bas. Elle n'avait même pas l'air de respirer. Toute son attention était portée sur le groupe. Akram était fasciné, elle était encore plus silencieuse que le meilleur de ses hommes, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi les plus anciens avaient voulu qu'elle devienne leur chef. Il eut un grand sourire quand elle plaça sa lame sous le cou de son frère. L'elfe sursauta violemment quand une voix siffla dans son oreille :

_-_Tu as encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre petit elfe. Par exemple, il y a un haut et il y a un bas. Quand tu fais une attaque, vérifie bien qu'il n'y a personne en haut. 

Le jeune elfe soupira lourdement et baissa ses armes de même que tous les autres qui l'avaient reconnu. Les elfes se mirent à trembler, puis quand elle se mit sur ses pieds, ils se jetèrent à son cou en s'écriant :

_-_May... Oh ! May !

_-_Quand es-tu rentrée ? 

_-_Cela fait presque deux mois. Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau ne comprenaient pas le dialogue, car les elfes de Phoenix parlaient dans leur langue commune, l'anglais. Ainatal avec un sourire leur dit :

_-_Vous savez que je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé mon nom, et bien, les Valar m'en ont donné un nouveau. Et c'est Ainatal.

_-_D'accord Ainatal.

_-_Viens on va t'emmener voir Galadriel.

_-_Emmenez plutôt les autres la voir. Moi, je n'en ai pas envie. Gandalf vient de tomber dans la Moria et ça fait assez mal.

_-_J'imagine. Tikhomir ?

_-Da_ ? Demanda un elfe avec un fort accent slave. Les diverses communautés se forçaient à garder leur langue et leur accent. Cela leur permettaient de garder un peu de leur identité.

_-_Tu peux amener les autres devant Galadriel ?

_-_Tout de suite.

_-_Merci, vieux !

Le jeune elfe partit en entraînant les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Il ne passa pas par le chemin habituel afin d'éviter Haldir, car entre les elfes de Phoenix et Haldir, c'était presque la guerre ouverte. Ils ne se supportaient pas. En fait, ils passèrent par la cité des elfes de Phoenix, cité souterraine qui amenait directement à la salle du trône. Rare étaient ceux qui la connaissaient et étaient encore plus rare ceux qui pouvaient y pénétrer. Alors que la communauté cheminait encore en souterrain, Ainatal avançait paisiblement avec les siens. Akram lui reposa la question mais en elfique cette fois-ci :

_-_Tu as quel âge ?

_-_J'ai dix mille cinq cent ans. J'ai connu notre monde avant l'arrivée de Morgoth. Je me souviendrai toujours du soleil se couchant entre les maisons de mon quartier. Les oiseaux qui chantaient à la pointe du jour. La tour Eiffel qui brillait de milles feux. Les avenues brillamment éclairées de Paris. Tout cela me semble si proche et pourtant si lointain.

_-_Ça a dû être dur de tout perdre, non ? Dit-il d'un ton rêveur en tentant de s'imaginer ce qu'elle venait de lui décrire.

_-_Terriblement. J'ai dû apprendre à me battre alors que je n'étais pas faite pour cela. J'ai dû apprendre la stratégie quand notre premier chef a été tué. Chaque jour amenait son lot de morts et de blessés. Mais heureusement, la natalité ne s'est pas effondrée et notre organisme s'est adapté à cette vie de misère. C'est trop bien adapté je dirai. Nous ne sommes presque plus capable de supporter des saisons trop douces.

_-_Mais nous sommes libres. Nous pouvons rester des heures sous les arbres sans risquer de nous faire tuer. Merci. Merci pour tout. Répliqua l'un des elfes avec un grand sourire ravi.

Ils discutèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à Caras Caradhon. Ils passaient d'arbres en arbres, c'était plus rapide que d'aller sur la terre ferme. En fait, ils arrivèrent un peu après que la Communauté de l'Anneau ne soit présentée au couple royal. Ainatal arriva d'un coup faisant hurler un jeune elfe qui ne connaissait pas la guerre et qui était très timide. Elle eut un sourire amusée, puis salua Galadriel qui venait d'arriver. Celeborn dit d'une voix sage :

_-L'ennemi sait que vous êtes entrés ici. Tout espoir de passer inaperçu a désormais disparu. Neuf sont ici alors qu'ils étaient dix en quittant Foncombe. Dites-moi où est Gandalf ? Car j'aimerais vivement m'entretenir avec lui et je ne puis le voir de loin._

Ainatal se tourna vers Galadriel et un autre dialogue eut lieu entre elles par télépathie:

« Mignon l'elfe ! »

« Il est déjà pris ! »

« Dommage. Il a un frère ? »

« Non. »

« C'est bien dommage. Mais de toute façon je préfère les beaux bruns. Tu n'as jamais flashé pour Elrond ? »

« Mais ça ne va pas ? C'est le mari de ma fille! »

« Et alors, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un homme se tape sa belle-mère »

_-Hum hum..._

Toutes les deux se tournèrent vers Celeborn qui les regardait avec étonnement, de même que la communauté. Il faut dire que Galadriel était écarlate. Ainatal éclata de rire et leur dit :

_-_Bien, je crois que je vais vous laisser. J'ai été séparée de mon peuple trop longtemps. A la revoyure, vieux !

Elle leur fit un clin d'oeil, puis suivit par les autres elfes de Phoenix, elle bondit dans le vide.

A suivre


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Elle sautait de branche en branche, puis atterrit dans une réunion d'elfes qui poussèrent des cris de peur et de stupeur. Avec un sourire amusé, elle leur dit :

_-_Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir effarouché. Je vous quitte.

Elle se mit à reculer en saluant les elfes, puis se retournant brusquement, elle tomba sur une belle paire de... prunelles d'une magnifique couleur saphir. ( _vous y avez cru, hein ? _ ) Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais elle était totalement prisonnière de ce regard plein de chaleur et de tristesse. Son instinct lui disait, enfin, lui hurlait qu'elle le connaissait, mais pourtant, elle ne s'en rappelait pas. Mais son instinct ne lui avait jamais fait faux bond. Combien de fois lui avait-il sauvé la vie ? Une, deux... avec les orcs troiiiiis... hmmmm et puis l'aut' naz, ça fait quatre... hééééééééé... les rochers et puis aussi le putois et la chèvre... le ch'val, le lac, l'attaque contre Phoeniiiix en fait, elle n'avait pas assez de ses dix doigts pour compter le nombre de fois qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie... mais bon, de toute façon, on s'en fout. Cet elfe devant elle la fascinait. C'était plus que de la fascination, c'était de l'amour. Un amour fou et intemporel. Le coup de foudre, elle s'attendait même à entendre le tonnerre. Elle n'y avait jamais cru et là, elle venait de rencontrer son âme soeur. Elle ne voulait faire qu'une seule chose, lui sauter dessus et lui rouler une pelle magistrale et plus si affinité. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire cela. Elle était le nouveau chef des elfes de Phoenix, elle se devait d'être parfaite, d'être un exemple pour les autres que diable. Et les exemples ne se jetaient pas sur un parfait inconnu pour lui rouler une pelle quand même et c'était bien dommage.

De son côté, le beau brun regardait celle qui avait fait vibrer son âme durant tous ces millénaires, mais, il venait de découvrir qu'elle ne se rappelait pas de lui. Cependant, sa tristesse était atténuée par la lueur de désir et de passion qui luisait dans le regard vert de l'elfe en face de lui. Elle ne se souvenait pas de lui qu'à cela ne tienne. Il allait la séduire, elle lui tomberait dans les bras et ils s'aimeront pour l'éternité. Et bien, il allait commencer son plan. Il se souvenait parfaitement que sa voix la rendait complètement folle de lui. Avec un grand sourire chaleureux il lui dit d'une voix toute aussi chaude :

_-_Bonjour, je me nomme Ereinion Gil-Galad.

Bingo, elle commençait déjà à baver comme le disait si bien les autres elfes. Elle était déjà sous son charme, pour ne pas laisser les autres venir s'incruster et tenter de séduire SON elfe de Phoenix, il lui demanda :

_-_Vous n'avez pas l'air de venir de la région. D'où venez-vous ?

_-_Va... valinor. Répondit-elle d'un air particulièrement niais.

_-_Valinor. Est-ce aussi beau que le disent les légendes ?

_-_Oh oui. C'est une contrée de tout beauté.

_-_La Lorien doit-être bien morne par rapport à ce pays.

_-_Non, c'est différent. Ici, c'est... plus jeune, plus... plus réel.

_-_Nous bloquons le passage. Voudriez-vous venir avec moi et découvrir la forêt ?

_-_Avec un immense plaisir. Ereinion.

L'elfe sentit un frisson remonter toute sa colonne vertébrale à l'annonce de son nom. Cela faisait trois mille ans qu'il attendait ce moment et enfin, il était arrivé. Pas vraiment comme il l'espérait, mais presque. Ils quittèrent la clairière sans remarquer que Galadriel était un peu descendue et observait avec un grand sourire leur rencontre fortuite. Elle avait changé, elle était plus joyeuse, moins sévère et moins lasse de la vie. Son séjour à Valinor lui avait été bénéfique, elle avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre et quand elle aurait retrouvé ses souvenirs, elle aurait une raison de vivre. Elle ordonna à son peuple de ne pas interrompre les retrouvailles des deux amoureux qui marchaient tranquillement dans la forêt. Ils discutaient paisiblement quand Ereinion remarqua qu'elle tremblait. Il lui demanda un peu inquiet :

_-_Que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous tremblez !

_-_Ri... rien. Rien de bien grave.

_-_Vous pouvez m'en parler si vous voulez. Vous devriez vous lâcher, ça vous ferait du bien.

Elle le regarda avec un air tendu, marcha un peu, puis brusquement, elle le plaqua sur un arbre et l'embrassa assez violemment. Très surpris par cette violence, il ne réagit pas, puis laissant ses hormones prendre le dessus, il la plaqua à son tour contre l'arbre et répondit à son baiser avec plus de douceur. Utilisant l'arbre derrière elle et l'elfe devant, elle réussit à entourer les hanches d'Ereinion, sans rompre le baiser. L'elfe était fou de joie et il avait bien l'intention d'honorer la couche de sa belle. La serrant contre lui, il l'amena jusqu'à son Talan qui par un merveilleux hasard (_mon oeil !!!_) était tout près d'ici. Il ouvrit la porte, la referma de son pied (_et allait le prendre son pied_), puis l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il l'installa sur son lit et sans quitter ses lèvres, il retira ses vêtements tandis qu'elle faisait la même chose. Quand elle fut nue, il s'éloigna délicatement de ses lèvres et observa pour la première fois le corps de sa belle. Son expression ne montrait rien de ce qu'il pensait, mais son coeur saignait de voir toutes ces cicatrices mutiler son magnifique corps. Il la sentit trembler sous lui et il décida de lui montrer que l'aspect extérieur de son corps ne représentait rien pour lui. Alors il suivit une de ses cicatrices de sa langue, faisant frémir la jeune femme. Elle attrapa ses cheveux et gémit en se tendant contre lui. Le temps était passé, et elle était toujours aussi sensible. Elle gémissait de plaisir en sentant ce magnifique elfe embrasser ou lécher toutes les marques qui souillaient son corps. Elle était surprise qu'il ne soit pas rebuté par elles. Son corps était enflammé et n'en pouvant plus, elle gémit :

_-_Je t'en supplie Galad nin ! Ne me laisse pas comme cela !

Instinctivement, elle l'appelait par le surnom qu'elle lui avait donné. Alors, il lui obéit et investit totalement son corps, son coeur et son âme. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en le sentant pénétrer en elle. Elle poussa un lourd gémissement, puis s'agrippa à ses épaules quand il commença ses vas et viens. Tous les deux se sentaient enfin entier, comme si ils retrouvaient leurs moitiés. Ainatal gémissait de plaisir et ne se gênait pas pour l'embrasser profondément. À l'extérieur du Talan, Galadriel sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue en entendant le bruit que faisait les deux amants. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés mais le destin avait voulu qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de lui. Après un ultime cri de plaisir, tous les deux s'effondrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle reput, s'endormit profondément toujours les yeux fermés. Maintenant qu'elle dormait, il put l'observer tout à loisir. Elle avait terriblement grandi. Pourtant d'après elle, elle avait atteint sa taille maximum et puis elle avait vieilli. Les choses avaient été tellement horribles pour qu'elle change ainsi ou alors elle avait été prise par Morgoth et torturée par lui. Ne pouvant imaginer pire comme sénario, il se serra contre elle et l'embrassa avec une tendresse toute renouvelée. Brusquement, il se souvint de la première fois où Tar Minastir les avait croisés quand il était venu l'aider à combattre Sauron. Il lui avait dit :

_-_Votre majesté, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Votre fille est magnifique.

Ainatal avait éclaté de rire en voyant son visage incrédule. Et toujours hilare, elle lui avait répondu :

_-_Je ne suis pas sa fille.

_-_Oh! Je suis désolé.

_-_Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis sa femme.

L'humain avait l'air tellement stupéfait que tous les deux avaient éclaté de rire. C'était il y a tellement longtemps. Il se rappela le jour maudit où elle disparut. La fureur guerrière qui se lisait sur son visage, la haine qui luisait dans son regard. Il ne savait pas qu'elle haissait autant les orques. Il se souvint qu'à la fin de la bataille, ses hommes l'avaient cherchée partout, mais en vain. Ils avaient tous survécu et elle avait disparu. Tous les humains qui avaient été sous ses ordres, avaient supplié les Valar de leur révéler si elle était morte, s'ils devaient mourir pour la rejoindre. Mais tous sentirent qu'ils devaient vivre. Les humains restèrent entre eux et firent parti des Dunédains, même aujourd'hui, ils attendaient son retour. Les elfes eux étaient retournés dans leur royaume et avaient paisiblement attendu qu'elle revienne et enfin, elle était revenue. Il ferma les yeux un instant, ressentant sa chaleur l'entourer. Il cacha son visage dans le cou de sa bien aimée, puis s'endormit à la manière des elfes. Tout le mois passa de la même manière, lui découvrait les changements que le temps avait apporté à sa femme et elle tombait encore plus amoureuse de lui. Mais il découvrait aussi qu'elle était beaucoup plus gamine qu'à son époque, puisqu'une journée, elle donna gentiment un coup dans le dos d'Haldir qui se retrouva avec un mot sur le dos : « Dravach enni, milim ha » (_tapez-moi, j'aime ça_). Les elfes ne s'étaient pas fait prier et il avait reçu des coups toute la journée jusqu'à ce que son frère trouve le mot et se moque gentiment de lui. Une véritable guerre s'était déclaré entre eux. Et tous les jours le garde revenait soit, au mieux trempé ou au pire avec du fumier sur la tête. Il était aussi furieux car il était incapable de trouver la cité souterraine alors que l'entrée se trouvait dans la cité de Caras Caradhon. Ereinion était un privilégié car il avait pu y pénétrer. Il avait vu une cité joyeuse, des enfants qui couraient dans les couloirs en riant. Plus personne ne risquait de se faire tuer par un orc. Il avait surtout vu des champs de blé sous terre, des fermes, de l'eau en abondance. Il se tourna vers Ainatal et lui demanda :

_-_Mais comment avez-vous fait ce miracle ?

_-_Ça, il faut le demander à nos chercheurs, ce sont eux qui réussissent à créer cela. Nous n'avons pas de monnaie, cela aurait détruit le peu de peuple qui restait et il est hors de question que l'on recommence. On veut bien faire du troc, mais pas une économie comme on en avait auparavant.

Ereinion soupira lourdement, il ne connaissait vraiment rien du monde de sa belle. Puis la veille du départ de la Communauté vers leur destin, Galadriel voulut lui montrer le miroir. Mais aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, elle refusa.

_-_Je connais mon passé, et je sais ce que je dois faire. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de voir dans ton assiette.

Elle fit demi-tour et quitta la clairière. Ereinion se tourna vers Galadriel et lui dit :

_-_Galadriel, j'ai fait mon choix. Je vais la suivre et si je dois mourir alors je mourrai heureux car je l'ai retrouvée.

_-_Tu es sûr de ton choix ?

_-_Oui.

Lui regarda dans le miroir et vit le passé de sa belle. Il hoqueta d'horreur en voyant un pays désolé sans soleil, sans aucune vie, sans le moindre brins d'herbe. Il observa l'intérieur misérable de la cité de Phoenix où le trésor des elfes était caché. Le trésor le plus précieux, celui qui ne se comptait pas en monnaie sonnante et trébuchante, ce trésor était... des enfants, des milliers d'enfants qui couraient et jouaient parfaitement protégés par les puissantes murailles de la cité enfouie au coeur des montagnes, imprenable, immense voyant la vie continuer difficilement. Si les elfes se battaient, c'était pour eux, pour qu'ils aient un avenir, une vie sûr, pouvoir sortir et jouer dehors sans risquer de se faire tuer par les troupes du Vala Noir. Les deux elfes regardaient avec tristesse la vie misérable de ces elfes si différents qui se sacrifiaient pour des enfants. Ils virent les armées partir et revenir avec un mort et plusieurs blessés. Ils virent les chefs se succéder puis le dernier c'était elle. Elle qui avait reprit en main la dernière bataille alors que leur chef venait d'être tué en premier. Ils observèrent avec un mélange de tristesse et d'appréhention le dernier combat, les volées de flèches qui tuaient les orcs pressés devant la muraille, prit entre deux feux, la bataille était jouée d'avance. Ils virent l'ultime combat entre les deux chefs, la fureur dans les yeux d'Ainatal, son approche furtive, le combat mortel, la mort de Morgoth, sa tête roulant sur le sol stérile et poussiéreux de leur monde. La bataille finale avait duré vingt cinq longues années et non pas six jours comme tous les elfes le pensaient. Après avoir regardé dans l'onde, il repartit retrouver sa femme et la découvrit en train de mettre la pâté à Haldir. Le pauvre elfe ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les coups d'Ainatal étaient puissants et étaient fait pour tuer. Se sachant en difficulté, il préféra abandonner. Elle recula et son expression fermée s'ouvrit quand elle croisa son regard. Son visage s'illumina et Ereinion fut heureux de la voir ainsi, plus ouverte, plus joyeuse. C'est là, devant Legolas et Aragorn, un jour avant leur départ qu'il lui dit :

_-_J'en ai parlé avec Galadriel et elle est d'accord.

_-_D'accord de quoi ?

_-_Je pars avec vous. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te voir loin de moi.

_-_Je...

_-_Tu n'as pas le choix.

_-_D'accord. Alors soit le bienvenue dans la Communauté de l'Anneau. Plus on est de fou, plus on rit.

Legolas et Aragorn furent soulagés de savoir qu'un puissant roi elfe allait les aider dans leur quête, même si c'était simplement par amour plus qu'autre chose. Cette nuit là fut plus passionnée que les autres, ses cris s'entendant dans toute la Lothlorien, mais il s'en moquait, maintenant, il allait pouvoir la suivre et l'aider comme il avait toujours voulu le faire. Il avait passé presque trois mille ans à rechercher cette porte qui pouvait l'amener dans son monde, mais en vain. Le lendemain, il se prépara. Il mit sa cotte en mithril, des vêtements que sa cousine lui offrit, puis sortit Aeglos. Depuis le temps qu'elle dormait. Maintenant, après trois mille ans de repos la lame acérée de sa lance allait de nouveau s'abreuver du sang noir des orcs. Il tressa ses cheveux et entendit un gargouilli étrange. Se retournant, il vit Ainatal qui le regardait la bave aux lèvres. Éclatant de rire, il continua à se coiffer, puis enfin prêt il lui dit :

_-_Nous pouvons y aller.

_-_Je t'en supplie ne te recoiffe pas devant moi ou je te jure que je te viole.

_-_Ce ne sera pas vraiment un viol. Puisque je serais plus que consentant. Répliqua-t-il avec un immense sourire.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant Galadriel, toute la Communauté était présente et se demandait ce que cet elfe faisait avec leur Ainatal. La reine de la Lothlorien répondit à leurs interrogations de la manière suivante :

_-Je vous présente Ereinion Gil Galad l'ancien roi des Noldor. Il a émi le souhait de faire partie de la Communauté de L'anneau et j'ai accepté, car vous avez besoin de toute l'aide possible._

_-Nous vous remercions votre majesté._ Répondit Aragorn qui avait craint un instant que le roi renonce à son projet.

Gimli bougonnait que deux elfes c'était amplement suffisant et qu'il y en avait un de trop. Ereinion lui lança un regard noir qui s'adoucit quand il sentit une certaine main caresser ses muscles fessiers. Il se tourna vers elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Tous étaient heureux pour elle, car ils savaient que sa vie n'avait été qu'un ensemble d'horreur, comme tous ceux de sa race. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous là, Galadriel commença à donner des présents à la Communauté de l'Anneau. Pour Frodon, ce fut une petite fiole contenant la lumière d'Earëndil, pour Sam, ce fut une petite boîte contenant une graine de mallorn et de la terre de la Lothlórien, pour Boromir, ce fut une ceinture d'or, à Merry et Pippin, elle offrit des petites ceintures d'argent dont la boucle était une fleur d'or. A Legolas elle donna un arc des Galadhrim Et à Aragorn, elle offrit un fourreau fait spécialement pour Andúril et une grande pierre vert claire montée dans une broche d'argent en forme d'aigle aux ailes déployées. Elle s'approcha d'Ainatal, mais la jeune femme lui dit :

_-_Je ne veux rien, car j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour combattre. Ces dagues m'ont été offertes par le Vala Ossë, le carquois, par Oromë, ma cotte de maille en mithril par Aulë, ma louve par Tulkas, mon cheval par Manwë de même que mon arc, ma ceinture par Ulmo et ma cape par Lórien. Quant à mes épées, elles m'ont suivi fidèlement durant tout le temps qu'a duré la guerre contre Morgoth, durant huit millénaires, elles se sont abreuvées du sang de Morgoth et de ses orques. Elles ne m'ont jamais trahis et elles s'abreuveront encore longtemps du sang de mes ennemis.

Tous tremblèrent devant la rage qui se lisait dans ses yeux. Galadriel comprit qu'en effet aucun de ses présents n'égaleraient ceux d'un Vala mais elle lui offrit un petit paquet qu'elle gardait depuis trois mille ans. Aussi excité qu'une enfant de six ans devant le sapin de noël, Ainatal l'ouvrit et vit à l'intérieur un petit pendentif qui représentait un aigle. Elle remercia sincèrement la reine et passa immédiatement le bijou. Puis Galadriel se tourna vers Ereinion et celui-ci dit :

-_J'ai commencé cette guerre il y a trois mille ans et je trouve qu'il est normal que je termine ce que j'ai commencé._

_-Mon cher cousin. Je n'ai rien à t'offrir sauf la preuve qu'elle se souviendra de toi avant la fin. Mais seul les morts pourront lui rendre la mémoire._

_-Merci. Merci pour tout Galadriel. Si tu vois mes enfants, dis leur que je suis avec leur mère et que je la protègerai comme j'aurai toujours dû le faire. _Répondit l'ancien roi avec tristesse.

_-Tu ne pouvais rien faire. Son destin venait de frapper à sa porte. Elle devait retourner dans son monde afin de vaincre Morgoth et elle l'a fait. Seulement, elle t'a oublié sans le vouloir. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle se souvient de tout, mais il lui faut un peu de temps. J'ai appris beaucoup de chose sur elle en écoutant son peuple. Elle est très timide et pudique et jamais, elle ne se jetterai au cou de quelqu'un. Alors qu'elle l'a fait avec toi. Elle sent qu'elle te connait qu'elle peut te faire confiance._

_-Merci pour ces bonnes paroles, elles me remontent le moral et me prouvent qu'un jour, elle se souviendra de notre vie passée._

Tous écoutaient avec intérêt le dialogue entre les deux elfes tandis qu'Ainatal ne comprenait toujours rien. Aragorn parlant pour toute la Communauté dit à l'ex-roi des Noldor :

_-Et bien bienvenue dans la Communauté de l'Anneau, majesté._

_-Je vous remercie Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn..._

_-Oh non. Vous n'allez pas, comme Ainatal, citer toute ma généalogie._

Ereinion éclata de rire et lui dit avec un sourire qui faisait baver Ainatal :

_-N'ayez aucune crainte. Bien que je connaissais personnellement Elros, il ne me viendrait pas à l'esprit de citer tous ses descendants._

_-Ouf !_

Ereinion eut un sourire amusé, puis alla rechercher son amour qui était partie jouer avec sa louve. Il sut qu'il se rapprochait quand il entendit les éclats de rire et les aboiements amusés de l'animal. Il eut un sourire mélancolique en voyant Ainatal jouer, mais vraiment jouer. Elle ne se cachait pas, car des elfes l'observaient avec amusement. Elle faisait la course avec Elbereth, pilait, lui tirait la queue puis repartait dans une autre direction poursuivit par la louve. Puis elle s'arrêta et s'exclama en caressant son fauve :

_-_Je crois qu'il faudrait apprendre aux Noldor à marcher silencieusement.

Il eut un grand sourire, s'approcha d'elle, toujours de dos, et susurra à son oreille pointue et terriblement sensible :

_-_Je crois qu'il faudrait apprendre aux elfes de Phoenix à être moins ironique.

_-_Moi ?! Ironique ? S'exclama-t-elle d'un air innocent qui ne lui allait pas trop.

_-_Oui, mais c'est un défaut que j'aime chez toi.

Il termina sa phrase en embrassant tendrement l'oreille. Il eut un léger sourire en la sentant frissonner à sa douce caresse. D'un air gourmand, il emprisonna la pointe de son oreille dans sa bouche et la suçota doucement. Le gémissement qu'elle poussa, lui prouva qu'elle était toujours aussi sensible. Il se souvenait de leur dernière nuit ensemble avant la bataille finale. Il lui avait suçoté l'oreille et elle lui avait sauté dessus et l'avait carrément violé. Il pouffa en se souvenant de ce moment. Il allait embrasser de nouveau l'elfe quand Aragorn arriva et leur dit :

_-_Nous allons partir.

_-_Bien, nous allons y aller. Répondit Ereinion déçu de ne pouvoir continuer à torturer son elfe.

_-_Maintenant !

_-_Oh, bon d'accord.

Ils allaient partir quand Ainatal se redressa d'un bond en jurant :

_-_Et merde !

_-_Que se passe-t-il ?

_-_J'ai oublié de faire un truc vachement important.

_-_Et c'est quoi ce truc vachement important ?

_-_C'est... depuis quand tu parles l'anglais toi ?

_-_Hey ! J'ai appris. Alors ?

_-_Tu vas voir.

Elle se précipita vers Galadriel qui lui dit :

_-_Vous n'êtes pas encore partis ? Les autres sont déjà en chemin.

_-_C'est pas grave, on les rattrapera. Mais il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

_-_Et qu'est-ce?

_-_Nenya. Je dois le libérer.

_-_QUOI ?!

_-_On ne dit pas quoi, on dit comment !

Ereinion pouffa de rire en voyant sa cousine se faire rattraper par Ainatal qui dit :

_-_Galadriel, mon peuple a mis du temps avant de trouver un endroit où vivre. Et je ne veux pas qu'il soit le seul peuple elfique ici. Alors, donne moi la main qui porte Nenya.

_-_Mais...

_-_On est en retard, on a un anneau à détruire, alors aurais-tu l'obligeance et l'amabilité de bien vouloir accélérer, car je n'ai pas du tout envie de râter la totalité des évènements qui vont arriver.

Galadriel sentait bien qu'elle n'avait pas trop le choix tendit sa main. Ainatal se tourna vers Ereinion et lui dit :

_-_Va prendre mes affaires et pars devant, je te rejoins.

_-_D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Ereinion repartit vers la barque, y plaça les affaires d'Ainatal, la louve, puis se mit à pagayer afin de rattraper le temps perdu. Pendant ce temps, elle prit la main de Galadriel qui sentit une puissance incroyable détruire une barrière que Galadriel n'avait jamais ressenti et lui retirer toute lassitude. Puis, Ainatal partit en courant vers la berge en faisant des signes d'adieux vers la reine des Elfes. Cette dernière soupira :

_-_Comment peut-elle être aussi sage et immature à la fois ? C'est vraiment une énigme.

A suivre


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Loin de cette pensée, Ainatal fonçait sur le chemin, puis arrivée à la rivière, elle longea la berge et vit au loin Ereinion qui pagayait. Elle accéléra encore, puis quand elle arriva au niveau d'Ereinion, elle plongea. L'ex-roi des Noldor bava sans vergogne quand il vit le corps souple de la jeune femme percuter l'élément liquide et disparaître avec grâce. Elle réapparut quelques mètres plus loin et se mit à nager vigoureusement vers lui. Quand elle arriva à la barque, il l'aida à monter et la salua d'un long baiser qui la fit presque chavirer. Avec un sourire, il lui dit :

_-_Nous allons devoir pagayer fort afin de les rattraper.

_-_D'accord, on fait la course ?

_-_Je suis d'accord.

Elle plaça sa pagaie vers la gauche, lui vers la droite et tous les deux se mirent à pagayer avec force afin d'aller le plus vite possible. Le problème, c'est qu'ils allèrent trop vite et ce fut une véritable fusée qui dépassa la Communauté de l'Anneau. Aragorn tenta de retenir son rire en voyant la barque fendre les eaux à une allure incroyable. Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter quand Ereinion en se tournant s'exclama :

_-_On les ai dépassé.

_-_Quel bande de lambins !

Ereinion s'esclaffa, puis tira Ainatal contre lui et la berça en attendant que les autres arrivent. Elle était bien dans cette étreinte. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir du soulagement et de la mélancolie. Elle voulait rester pour toujours dans les bras de cet elfe. Elle était heureuse mais en même temps, elle ressentait une tristesse incroyable, comme si ce qu'elle ressentait lui avait été volé. Quand enfin les autres les rejoignirent, Ainatal se retira à contre-coeur de l'étreinte d'Ereinion. Elle se remit à la paguaie et se mit à beugler des chansons de son monde dont le célèbre :

J'ai rencontré un troll, il marchait dans la forêt  
J'ai rencontré un troll, il marchait dans la forêt  
Il traînait derrière lui un elfe tout empaqueté  
Il traînait derrière lui un elfe tout empaqueté

Ha qu'il est fort! Ha qu'il est beau!  
Ha qu'il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos  
Ha qu'il est fort! Ha qu'il est beau!  
Ha qu'il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos

Je lui dit mon ami, que vas-tu faire de ct'homme  
Je lui dit mon ami, que vas-tu faire de ct'homme  
Il répond j'vais l'bouffer, farci avec des pommes  
Il répond j'vais l'bouffer, farci avec des pommes

Ha qu'il est fort! Ha qu'il est beau!  
Ha qu'il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos  
Ha qu'il est fort! Ha qu'il est beau!  
Ha qu'il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos

Il brandit sa massue et frappa vers ma tête  
Il brandit sa massue et frappa vers ma tête  
Il voulait sans tarder m'ajouter dans l'assiette  
Il voulait sans tarder m'ajouter dans l'assiette

Ha qu'il est fort! Ha qu'il est beau!  
Ha qu'il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos  
Ha qu'il est fort! Ha qu'il est beau!  
Ha qu'il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos

J'ai évité l'assaut en courant dans les bois  
J'ai évité l'assaut en courant dans les bois  
Quand j'me suis retourné, ben il était plus là  
Quand j'me suis retourné, ben il était plus là

Ha qu'il est fort! Ha qu'il est beau!  
Ha qu'il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos  
Ha qu'il est fort! Ha qu'il est beau!  
Ha qu'il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos

Et j'ai suivi sa piste, pour trouver sa caverne  
Et j'ai suivi sa piste, pour trouver sa caverne  
Puis je l'ai vue cachée, par delà le gros chêne  
Puis je l'ai vue cachée, par delà le gros chêne

Ha qu'il est fort! Ha qu'il est beau!  
Ha qu'il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos  
Ha qu'il est fort! Ha qu'il est beau!  
Ha qu'il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos

Alors j'ai vu le troll prendre un objet pointu  
Alors j'ai vu le troll prendre un objet pointu  
Et pour farcir les pommes il lui enfonçait dans...  
Et pour farcir les pommes il lui enfonçait dans...

Ceux qui parlaient elfique, donc Ereinion, Legolas et Aragorn observèrent avec horreur l'elfe de Phoenix chanter une chanson typiquement terrienne et qui égratignait plus qu'un peu les elfes. Aragorn lui dit :

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chanson ?

_-_C'est une merveille qui a été créé par Pen of Chaos, pour le Dongeon de Naheulbeuk ! C'est vraiment génial comme parodie d'aventure. Avec le Barbare qui beugle toutes les cinq minutes « Baston » et puis l'nain, il est trop génial surtout avec le paradis des nains. Il faudrait vraiment que j'essaie d'le retrouver, je crois que Sylvain l'a. J'lui d'mandrai la prochaine fois que j'le verrai.

Ereinion pouffa, puis explosa de rire. Pour un elfe, il fit un potin d'enfer. Mais il se tut quand il croisa le regard noir d'Aragorn. Ainatal comprenant ce que pensait le dunédain lança :

_-_Allez, ne sois pas aussi rabat joie, Aragorn. Un peu de rire n'a tué personne.

_-_Mais les orcs ...

_-_Ils nous traquent depuis presque trois semaines, il y en a tout autour de nous et ils savent pertinemment où nous sommes. Tu veux une preuve ?

Elle banda son arc, tira et tous entendirent un cri de douleur et des rugissements d'orcs. Aragorn comprit que quoi qu'il dise, elle n'en ferai qu'à sa tête. Le voyage continua tranquillement ponctué par des batailles contre les orcs qui se finirent par le crash d'un nazgul et une dispute assez virulente entre Aragorn et Boromir quant à la direction à prendre. En effet, Boromir voulait aller à Minas Tirith et le dunédain ne voulait même pas y penser. Ainatal elle, passait son temps à baver sur son elfe. Tous les deux dormaient (_enfin,__c'est vite dit_) un peu à l'écart du camp, car toutes les nuits, elle se jetait sur lui et cela se terminait invariablement sous les couvertures. Le jour, Ereinion se nettoyait souvent, faisant ainsi rouler les muscles fins et puissants de son corps, trouvant qu'il faisait trop chaud, il pagayait torse nu, mais comme il était de dos, il ne voyait pas la tête d'Ainatal. Cependant, il entendait parfaitement l'elfe baragouiner des paroles inintelligibles. Aragorn, Boromir et les autres étaient très amusés par les manoeuvres que faisait Ereinion pour séduire la jeune femme. Au bout de neuf jours de voyage déshydratant pour Ainatal qui n'avait fait que baver sur le corps d'athlète de son noldo, ils dépassèrent l'Argonath et la jeune femme eut une phrase malheureuse qui stupéfia Aragorn et surtout fit comprendre à Ereinion que les elfes de Phoenix connaissaient peut-être entièrement ce qui allait arriver à la Terre du Milieu.

_-_La vache ! C'est vrai que c'est vachement mieux de les voir en réel qu'en miniature !

_-_Comment ?

_-_J'ai dis quelque chose moi ? Oh!! On arrive à Amon Hen !

_-_Mais par tous les Valar, comment le savez-vous ?

_-_Oh! Un truc tout simple qu'on appelle communément une carte. Je suis sûr que même toi le dunédain boueux tu dois savoir ce que c'est !

_-_Ggrrrrrrr !!!!

Ainatal se moqua gentiment de lui puis vers la fin de la journée, ils arrivèrent aux chutes du Rauros. Aragorn décida d'aller vers la rive ouest afin de s'y reposer avant le départ vers le Mordor. Toutes les barques avancèrent dans le silence assourdi par le bruit des chutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un énorme : SPLATCH !!!

Tous se retournèrent et virent la barque des deux elfes renversée, Elbereth qui tirait les bagages, nager vers la rive ouest et enfin, les deux elfes s'embrasser goulument. Aragorn soupira puis reprit sa route vers la rive. Tous tirèrent les barques sur la berge puis se partagèrent les tâches. Les hobbits cherchèrent du bois, Legolas et Boromir observaient les environs pour être sûr que personne ne les guette et Aragorn fit le feu. Quand les hobbits revinrent, Sam demanda :

_-Ils sont toujours dans l'eau ?_

_-Oui, ils continuent à s'embrasser_

En fait, si la communauté de l'anneau les voyait s'embrasser, la vérité était toute autre. Ils étaient contre un rocher et Ereinion plongeait en elle à grand coup de rein, la faisant vibrer de tout son être. S'il n'avait pas emprisonné ses lèvres dans un baiser sulfureux, tous auraient sû ce qu'ils faisaient. Dans un dernier coup de rein passionné, ils jouirent au même instant, puis relâchèrent leurs muscles noués par l'effort. Ils étaient toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre, et avaient du mal à reprendre leur respiration. Ereinion se détacha d'elle, déclanchant un gémissement plaintif, puis l'aida à se rhabiller tandis qu'elle faisait la même chose. Après un dernier baiser, ils nagèrent vers la rive en tirant la barque. Aragorn secouait la tête d'un air affligé et reçut comme réponse la langue tirée d'Ainatal. Après ce sport plus qu'épuisant, Ainatal décida de s'endormir, et elle utilisa son sac comme oreiller. L'ex-roi des elfes aurait bien voulu se mettre à la place du sac, mais le regard amusé du dunédain l'agaçait. La nuit fut calme, jusqu'à ce qu'Aragorn découvre que Boromir et Frodon avaient disparu. Il réveilla Ainatal qui baragouina un :

-Maman, j'ai pas école aujourd'hui.

Elle ouvrit un oeil fatigué, puis appela sa louve et tous les trois, car Ereinion n'avait pas l'intention de la lâcher, partirent à la chasse au Frodon et surtout au Boromir. Tout s'accéléra quand ils entendirent le cor du Gondor. Ainatal piqua un sprint et découvrit des orcs attaquant un Boromir tout seul, protégeant deux hobbits. Alors, elle montra à nouveau la folie de sa race, sortit ses deux dagues et fonça dans la mêlée. Elle se moquait des coups, ça ne lui faisait rien, à part la douleur, et tapait comme une enragée. Ereinion se défendait bien et prouvait que même rouillé, c'était un puissant guerrier. A un moment, il tourna la tête et vit son elfe ressembler à un hérisson et pourtant, elle continuait son oeuvre de massacre. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire malveillant quand elle se retrouva face à Lurtz. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui. L'uruk-hai ne comprenait pas pourquoi les flèches qu'il lui avait envoyées, ne la tuaient pas. Avec une lenteur délibérée, elle retira une à une les flèches, y comprit celle qu'il y avait dans son crâne. Et sans un mot le coupa en petit morceau. Ereinion était à côté de Boromir et le soignait d'une flèche qu'il avait reçu dans l'épaule. L'humain se releva, puis eut l'air de se ratatiner quand il vit arriver vers lui une Valië folle de rage. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens et vit que les petits avaient disparu. Là, c'était clair, elle allait lui arracher la tête.

Heureusement pour lui, Aragorn arriva à ce moment et soupira de soulagement quand il vit que tous étaient vivants. Il expliqua à tout ceux qui étaient présent qu'il avait laissé le porteur partir sur son propre chemin. Legolas et Gimli arrivèrent un peu plus tard et Ainatal avec un sourire salace leur lança :

_-_On peut savoir ce que vous faisiez tous les deux dans les buissons.

La tête de l'elfe fut mémorable tant il était horrifié par l'idée que lui et un nain puisse faire « LA » chose. Beurk ! Ereinion éclata de rire de même que les autres. Aragorn lança un regard reconnaissant vers elle qui avait réussi une fois encore à remonter le moral des troupes. Ereinion se serra contre son elfe de Phoenix, puis tous les trois allèrent rejoindre la rivière. Legolas fonça vers l'une des barques quand il vit que Sam et Frodon venaient d'arriver sur la rive oriental. Ereinion alla pour l'aider, mais Ainatal le retint par le bras et secoua la tête dans un geste de négation. Le roi la regarda avec stupeur quand d'un geste du menton, elle montra Aragorn. Legolas tira la barque en disant :

_-Dépêchez-vous, Frodon et Sam vont atteindre la rive orientale._

Mais ne voyant personne venir l'aider, il tourna la tête et en croisant le regard du rôdeur, il comprit et lui dit :

_-Vous n'avez pas l'intention de les suivre ?_

Ce à quoi Aragorn répondit en se détournant du lac et en se concentrant sur le reste de la communauté de l'anneau :

_-Le destin de Frodon n'est plus entre nos mains._

Gimli effondré murmura :

_-Alors tout aura été fait en vain. La communauté a failli._

Boromir craqua et se mit à pleurer :

-_Tout est ma faute. Si je n'avais pas tenté de lui prendre l'anneau, il ne serait pas parti._

Ainatal se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec étonnement, comme il avait survécu alors que normalement, il devait avoir été tué, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de dire et demanda à Ereinion :

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ?

Ereinion traduisit ce que venait de dire Boromir et avec un air triste, Ainatal s'approcha de lui et lui dit en sachant qu'Ereinion traduisait ce qu'elle disait :

_-_Frodon voulait partir et ça depuis la chute de Gandalf. Il ne voulait pas que l'anneau prenne la vie d'un autre ami. Je pensais être à l'abri des maléfices de l'anneau, mais j'avais tort. Il a tenté de me corrompre plus d'une fois. Et j'ai failli perdre ce combat. Si les elfes craignent son pouvoir, tu imagines bien que les hommes étant plus fragiles que les elfes n'ont aucune chance contre lui. Tu n'as donc rien à te reprocher. Tout ce que tu as fais, c'est forcer Frodon à faire son choix. Et Dieu merci, Sam est avec lui. Tu as racheté ton honneur en combattant bravement les ourouks.

Boromir regarda Ainatal et Ereinion, puis il leur fit un sourire tremblant et décida de faire la fierté de son peuple en continuant la chasse, à toujours faire partie de la communauté de l'Anneau. Il avait échoué ici, mais il réussirait sa mission, il aiderai le porteur à vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres et à détruire l'anneau. Il prouverai que les hommes étaient encore forts. Alors que Boromir était dans son introspection, Aragorn s'approcha du groupe, les regarda un à un et eut un sourire quand il vit le regard flamboyant d'Ainatal. Elle suivrait quoi qu'il fasse et Ereinion aussi, ainsi que tous les autres. Son sourire s'élargi quand Boromir leva les yeux et montra toute sa détermination à poursuivre la quête. Il posa ses mains sur l'épaules de Legolas et de Gimli, puis dit :

_-Non, Gimli, la communauté n'a pas failli. Pas si nous restons loyaux les uns envers les autres. Nous n'abandonnerons pas Merry et Pippin à une mort atroce. Pas tant qu'il nous restera des forces. Débarrassons nous de tout ce qui n'est pas nécessaire. Voyageons léger. Allons chasser de l'orc. _

Après un dernier regard vers la communauté de l'Anneau, il se mit sur la piste des orcs suivit de près par Gimli et Legolas. Ainatal, elle, lança un coup d'oeil vers Boromir et lui dit avant de se carapater :

_-_Tu as entendu le monsieur, il faut se débarrasser des choses encombrantes, Boromir saute dans l'eau.

Ereinion éclata de rire, et traduisit au Gondorien qui poussa un rugissement et se mit à poursuivre l'elfe qui courait pour sauver sa vie. Elle rattrapa Elbereth qui poursuivait ceux qui avaient enlevé les deux petits. Elle appréciait énormément les hobbits et ne pourraient supporter la douleur de les voir morts.

Dès qu'ils quittèrent la protection de la forêt, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'immense plaine du Rohan. Ils couraient inlassablement, Ainatal et Ereinion en arrière-garde afin de protéger les fesses des deux lambins, Boromir et Gimli. A un moment, elle emprunta Aeglos et se mit à piquer les fesses des deux retardataires afin de les faire courir plus vite. Ils rattrapèrent un peu de leur retard le tout, sous les rires d'Ereinion. Gimli soufflait comme un phoque et Boromir avait l'air d'un âne portant la tour Eiffel sur le dos. Elle savait ce qui lui arriva, son bouclier était trop lourd, Ereinion l'avait entendu plusieurs fois marmonner des menaces à l'encontre du-dit bouclier qui l'énervait de plus en plus. Il avait attendu trois mille ans avant son retour et maintenant elle était là. Il savait que Galadriel était contre cette folie de vouloir la suivre, mais il ne le regrettait pas, car ainsi, il pouvait la voir telle qu'elle était, et puis il voulait être présent quand elle se rappellerai de leur vie commune, de leurs enfants. Brusquement, Ainatal acceléra et siffla :

_-_Boromir, débarrassez-vous de ce p de bouclier de m. Même Gimli vous dépasse, vous ruinez la réputation de vitesse et d'endurance des humains du Gondor.

Ereinion qui parlait très bien l'anglais, éclata de rire traduisit de façon plus poli la phrase :

_-Elle souhaiterai que vous abandonniez votre bouclier afin que nous puissions accélérer et rattraper les orcs avant que les deux hobbits ne se fassent tuer._

Aragorn sentait que la phrase original était moins académique. Et malgré la politesse de l'elfe, Boromir ne voulut rien savoir et refusa de se séparer de son bouclier. Ainatal serra les poings et rétrograda pour se mettre au niveau d'Ereinion et marmonna des insultes en Portugais. Là, Ereinion ne comprit rien de ce qu'elle venait de dire et comprit que les elfes de Phoenix avaient encore plus de langue que les humains. Il soupira lourdement et faillit se vautrer en trébuchant contre une pierre. Il gronda de colère quand il entendit l'éclat de rire de son elfe. Elle accéléra brutalement et dépassa Aragorn qui secoua la tête quand il vit les deux elfes se courir après. Ils étaient plus vieux que Numénor et pourtant, ils ressemblaient à des gamins. Après cette petite récréation, ils reprirent la course épuisante pour les mortels et la louve. Cette course inlassable dura trois jours, jusqu'à ce qu'Aragorn prenne un peu de temps pour repérer et savoir s'ils avaient un peu rattrapé les orcs. Il posa son oreille contre un rocher et détecta la distance entre eux et les orcs grâce aux vibrations des de leurs pas lourds. Ainatal était énervée, car elle ne pouvait les voir. Le rôdeur dit au reste de la communauté, Legolas, Ainatal et Ereinion qui n'avaient même pas l'air fatigué :

_-Ils ont forcé l'allure. ils ont dû flairer notre présence. Vite !!_

_-Allez vous deux !_ Lança Legolas vers Boromir et Gimli.

Gimli et Boromir avaient vraiment du mal à les suivre et soufflaient comme des boeufs. Les elfes entendirent Gimli grogner :

_-Trois jours et trois nuits de poursuite sans manger ni se reposer et aucun signe de notre gibier. Alors que peut bien raconter un rocher._

_-Vous avez raison maître nain. _Souffla Boromir totalement épuisé.

Ainatal ne comprenant pas ce que disait le gondorien demanda à Ereinion :

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ?

Ereinion traduisit ce que venait de dire les deux mortels, puis Ainatal regarda froidement Boromir et siffla :

_-_Si vous vous débarrassiez de votre bouclier, vous seriez plus rapide et je pourrais rester devant au lieu de tenir l'arrière-garde.

Ereinion traduisit la phrase de son elfe et Boromir gronda :

_-Non, je ne laisserais pas mon bouclier, il vient de mon père. Il a beaucoup de valeur._

La communauté de l'anneau reprit sa course tandis qu'Ereinion traduisait le cri du coeur du gondorien. Tous étaient fatigués et Ainatal avec un sourire vicieux, accéléra et se mit au niveau d'Aragorn. Le rôdeur l'observait avec méfiance, parce qu'il se doutait qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Il en eut la confirmation quand elle lui dit avec un grand sourire :

_-_C'est marrant de courir dans les collines comme ça. Mais quand on sera devant les orcs, on sera trop épuisé pour les attaquer. Nous devons prendre un peu de repos. Quelques heures suffirons amplement.

-Mais Merry et Pippin, vous les oubliez.

-Non, je ne les oublies pas, mais on ne servira pas à grand chose si on se fait tuer en quelques secondes trop fatigués pour se battre. Vous ne croyez pas Aragorn ?

-Vous avez raison. _Nous allons prendre un peu de repos_. Dit-il pour les autres.

Les deux elfes observèrent avec méfiance Ainatal sentant comme Aragorn, qu'elle ne faisait pas cela pour le repos des guerriers. Elle s'assit près de Boromir qui était étalé sur le sol à reprendre sa respiration, de même que Gimli, puis mit son plan en action. Avec un sourire pas très normal, elle lui dit :

_-Moi désolé pour bouclier._

_-Ce n'est pas grave, mais j'aime ce bouclier, il appartient à ma famille depuis trois générations. _

_-Moi pouvoir voir bouclier ?_ Demanda-t-elle ne comprenant absolument rien de ce qu'il venait de dire.

_-Oui, tenez !_

Boromir décrocha son bouclier et le lui montra. Ainatal l'observa sous toute les coutures tentant de voir les pièces qu'elle pourrait retirer pour alléger le bestiau, mais elle vit avec désolation que c'était impossible, alors il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire et elle le fit. Elle se leva d'un bond, sortit ses lames et devant Boromir horrifié, elle le pulvérisa. Il se leva d'un bond, mais il se retrouva face au guerrier qui avait vaincu Morgoth et il préféra ne pas continuer à la défier. Ereinion fronça des sourcils en découvrant une autre personnalité de sa femme. Est-ce que les elfes de Phoenix étaient tous comme elle ? C'était bien probable. Elle siffla :

_-_Maintenant que ce bip de bouclier de bip est bousillé peut-être que vous aurez la bip de bonne idée de bouger votre bip bip pour aller plus vite pour rattraper ces bip de bâtard d'orcs de bip. Bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip **BIP** !!!!

Ereinion grimaça, puis commença à traduire :

_-Elle vient de dire que maintenant, vous ne nous ralentirez plus à cause du poids de votre bouclier. Et qu'ainsi nous aurons plus de chance de rattraper les orcs et de retrouver les deux hobbits ._

_-C'est la version poli ? _ Demanda Aragorn.

_-Oui, je ne pouvais décemment pas vous traduire textuellement ce qu'elle vient de vous dire. Il y a dans leur langue, des insultes qui n'existent pas en westron. _

_-D'accord ! Bon. On va se reposer un peu et puis on repart. Ça lui laissera le temps de se calmer._

_-Oh, mais elle est tout à fait calme. _Mais c'est le meilleur moyen pour calmer Boromir.

Aragorn et Legolas eurent un grand sourire en comprenant qu'elle s'était jouée du gondorien. Quand ils furent bien reposés après une bonne nuit de repos, ils reprirent leur course en sachant qu'ils n'auraient aucune chance sinon de rattraper les orcs . La course était plus rapide qu'auparavant, ils n'avaient plus le choix et les gémissements de Gimli n'étaient plus vraiment écoutés. Brusquement Aragorn s'arrêta quand Elbereth se mit à gémir. Là, il découvrit une broche qui servait à retenir les capes des deux hobbits et qui avaient été offertes par Galadriel et Celeborn. Aragorn prit la broche et murmura :

_-Non sans raison tombe les feuilles de la Lorien._

_-Ils sont peut-être en vie_. Suggéra Legolas.

-_Ce serait merveilleux_. Haleta Boromir.

-_Et ils ont moins d'un jour d'avance_. Répliqua Aragorn.

Il caressa la tête de la jeune louve pour la récompenser et reprit la course pour retrouver nos amis. Boromir et Ainatal les suivaient de près, mais pas Gimli qui rata un rocher et se croûta par terre en gémissant de douleur. Il roula par terre et Legolas lui lança :

-_Plus vite Gimli ! Nous gagnons du terrain_. Ce à quoi Gimli répondit :

_-Les longues distances m'épuisent. Nous les nains sommes des sprinters, redoutables sur les courtes distances._

-Ouais ben alors très courte les distances ! Persiffla Ainatal sans qu'Ereinion lui ait traduit le gémissement du nain.

Il se posait de plus en plus de questions. Elle savait beaucoup de choses, beaucoup trop de choses. Ce n'était pas normal, pas normal du tout. Mais il sentait qu'il apprendrait tout un jour ou l'autre.

A suivre


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

La course continua toute la journée et ils arrivèrent devant les plaines du Rohan. Aragorn d'un air ébloui et respectueux murmura :

_-Le Rohan, pays des seigneurs des chevaux !_

-_Quelque chose d'étrange est à l'œuvre ici. Une force maléfique donne des ailes à ses créatures et se dresse contre nous._ Dit il en observant le paysage d'un air songeur. Puis il cria à Legolas : _Legolas que voit vos yeux d'elfe._

_-Les traces dévient au Nord Est. Ils conduisent les hobbits en Isengard. _

-_Saroumane_. AINATAL ?

-Oui ?

-Que voyez vous ?

_-_Et bien, ils vont bien vers l'Est. Ils sont accompagnés par des orcs du Mordor. Ils portent d'étranges épées et rares sont ceux qui ont des arcs. Elle fronça des sourcils, plissa des yeux et dit :

_-_Merry et Pippin ont l'air inconscient, ils sont accrochés à leur dos.

Tous ceux qui parlaient elfique se tournèrent vers elle complètement stupéfait. Ereinion lui demanda :

_-_Comment fais-tu pour les voir ? Nous même ne voyons qu'un nuage de poussière !

_-_Dix millénaire de combats sans merci contre des orcs silencieux, imprévisibles, intelligents et immortels. Voilà la raison de nos sens plus développés.

_-_Qu...

_-_Bon. On a pas que ça a faire, il faut aller chercher les deux petits. Pffuuu ! J'me d'mande encore c'que peut trouver Aragorn à ce pays pourri. Moi j'le trouve trop rocheux, y a que des cailloux ! J'ai compris. Aragoooorn, petit fripon ! Tu cherches ta fiancée parmis les cailloux ? Le problème, c'est qui va emmener la promise à l'autel ? Je sais, Gimli, il adore les cailloux, il sera ravi de la faire rouler jusque devant Elrond. Faudra pas en parler à Arwen, elle risque de ne pas le prendre bien et Elrond, il va être furax. Mais l'amour ne se commande pas, hein ?

Elle se tut quand elle remarqua le silence et surtout une ombre s'approcher lentement d'elle. Elle éclata de rire et partit en courant vers la direction qu'avait prise les orcs, Aragorn derrière elle, faussement énervé qui remerciait quand même l'elfe de mettre de l'humour dans cette aventure périlleuse. Elbereth aboya joyeusement et suivit les deux amis sur la trace des orcs. Tous les autres se mirent aussi à courir. La chasse se poursuivait, mais l'inquiétude était moins vive, altérée par la pointe d'humour lancée par Ainatal. Elle pouffait de rire en entendant Gimli marmonner en courant :

_-Il faut respirer, c'est la clé. Respirer !_

_-_Ouais et ben alors respire en silence ! Lui lança Ainatal.

Legolas tout à sa course lança :

_-Ils courent comme si les fouets de leur maître étaient à leur trousse._

Le soleil commença à se coucher, mais ils continuaient à courir et Ainatal trouvait cela lassant. Quoique regarder les petites fesses musclés de son elfe se tremousser c'était très intéressant. Mais ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter. Elle poussa un lourd soupire de découragement et décida de chanter une chanson de son monde. Elle y réfléchit une bonne dizaine de minutes, puis avec un sourire démoniaque, elle se lança :

J'étais dans mon village, à réparer des chaises en bois  
Mais l'aventure m'appelait, l'ennui était en moi  
J'avais ouï d'une tour, siégeant un peu plus loin  
J'ai attrapé mon canasson, mes bottes et mon gourdin

A l'aventure, compagnons  
Je suis parti vers l'horizon  
J'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi  
La suite vous le dira

Je suis arrivé au lieu-dit, trempé par un orage  
Ma monture s'est enfuie, mais j'ai gardé mon courage  
Contournant l'édifice, dont la porte était fermée  
J'ai glissé dans la boue et puis les chiens sont arrivés

A l'aventure, compagnons  
Je suis parti vers l'horizon  
J'aurais mieux fait de rester au lit  
Ce donjon, il est pourri

Ils ont bouffé ma cape, mes sandwiches et mon boudin  
J'ai dû abandonner mon sac et fuir comme un vilain  
Poursuivi par les bêtes, je suis tombé dans un trou  
C'était l'entrée secrète qui passait par les égouts

A l'aventure, compagnons  
Je suis parti vers l'horizon  
J'aurais mieux fait de rester au lit  
Ce donjon, il est pourri

J'ai rampé dans la fange, les vermines et les sangsues  
J'ai atterri dans un cachot, où vivaient trois bossus  
Ils m'ont piqué ma veste, mes bottes et mon gourdin  
Et ils m'ont balancé dehors à grands coups de pied dans l'train

A l'aventure, compagnons  
Je suis parti vers l'horizon  
J'aurais mieux fait de rester au lit  
Ce donjon, il est pourri

J'ai traîné dans les corridors, sans arme et déprimé  
Egaré dans la tour, je suis revenu à l'entrée  
Les orques m'ont vu passer, courant vers la sortie  
Ils se demandent encore qui était cet abruti

A l'aventure, compagnons  
Je suis parti vers l'horizon  
J'aurais mieux fait de rester au lit  
Ce donjon, il est pourri

L'histoire était finie et j'ai voulu rentrer chez moi  
En courant sous la pluie, boitant comme un vieux rat  
Cherchant pour une auberge, une paillasse et un cruchon  
Je m'suis dit "l'aventure, c'est pas fait pour les couillons"

A l'aventure, nom d'un chien  
Je n'irai plus faire le malin  
J'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi  
A faire des chaises en bois !

Ereinion explosa de rire en entendant la chanson tandis qu'Aragorn et Legolas secouaient la tête en soupirant bruyamment devant l'immaturité de l'elfe. Aragorn ne comprenait pas comment des elfes aussi puissants et aussi dangereux pouvaient être aussi immatures et gamins. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Après une nuit difficile où elle se cogna « sans faire exprès » à Ereinion qui pouffait toujours de rire, ils eurent la joie de voir des rochers, de l'herbe et des trous. Comme le prouva Gimli en embrassant passionnément le sol. Enfin, le soleil commença à se lever et Legolas lança une phrase malheureuse :

_-Une soleil rouge se lève, beaucoup de sang a dû couler cette nuit._

PAAAAAAAAAAFFFF !!!!!

_-_AIEUH !!!! _Elle m'a frappé !_ S'exclama Legolas.

Aragorn, Boromir et Gimli regardèrent l'elfe qui se frotta le crâne alors qu'Ereinion retenait Ainatal par la ceinture. Ainatal beugla :

_-_Honte à toi ! Nous sommes une race sage et toi en une phrase, tu ruines tout. Et maintenant que vont dire les générations futures, hein ? Que les elfes avaient l'intelligence d'une huître AVARIEE !!!

Aragorn hilare traduisit pour Boromir et Gimli. A part Legolas qui marmonnait des menaces de vengeance et Ainatal qui le menaçait de représailles violentes, la chasse reprit. Vers le milieu de la journée, Aragorn stoppa et observa les traces sur le sol afin de vérifier qu'ils se rapprochaient d'eux. Brusquement, ils entendirent derrière eux des hennissements et ils se précipitèrent derrière un rocher. Ereinion commençant à comprendre la façon de penser des elfes de Phoenix, je tape donc je suis, attrapa Ainatal, la plaça d'office sur son épaule et l'emmena de force se cacher. Elle lui rugissait toutes les insultes qu'elle connaissait et il était très étonné de l'étendue infinie de son vocabulaire. Il aurait pû l'écouter encore longtemps, mais il entendait les chevaux s'approcher, n'ayant plus le choix, il décida de la faire taire et l'embrassa. Aragorn murmura :

_-Enfin, je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait hurler aussi fort._

Un petit rire vint de la louve :

**_-_Et encore, tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'ils font la nuit.**

_-_Mmmhh mmhhh mmhhhh !!! S'outragea Ainatal.

Elle cessa de marmonner quand Ereinion caressa de sa langue son palais. Elle ferma les yeux et gémit contre les lèvres de son elfe. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du roi des Noldor et colla son corps contre le sien. Les autres observaient le silence le plus complet jusqu'à ce qu'une grande troupe de cavaliers les dépasse. Aragorn sortit un peu de la protection des rochers, puis il sortit totalement et hurla :

_-Cavaliers du Rohan. Quelles nouvelles des hommes de la marche !_

Il se tourna vers les rochers et siffla :

_-_Vous ne voyez pas que ce n'est pas trop le moment là ?!

Ereinion quitta les lèvres d'Ainatal et frissonna de désir. Si les autres n'avaient pas été présents, il l'aurait prise ici et maintenant. Ainatal gronda contre Aragorn et les hommes du Rohan qui avaient osé briser ce moment magique. Les deux elfes s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et rejoignirent Aragorn et les autres. Pendant ce temps, les cavaliers firent demi-tour et entourèrent la communauté des Masochistes. Ainatal observait avec un mépris évident les cavaliers, mépris réciproque du côté des Rohirrims. L'un des cavaliers s'approcha et cracha :

_-Que font deux hommes, trois elfes et un nain dans le Riddermark? Répondez !_

Ainatal faillit sauter sur le cavalier pour le faire passer de vie à trépas, mais elle fut retenue par Ereinion et Aragorn. Cependant ils ne purent l'empêcher de hurler :

_-_ON FAISAIT LA CUEILLETTE DES PAQUERETTES, ESPÈCE DE DÉCHETS DE L'HUMANITÉ, ABRUTI CONGÉNITAL. AU LIEU DE NOUS FAIRE CHIER TROIS BULLES POUR AVOIR OSÉ SHOOTER DANS UN CAILLOU, VA SUCER TON CHEVAL TU FERAS AU MOINS QUELQUE CHOSE D'UTILE DANS TA MISÉRABLE EXISTENCE.

Tous se demandèrent ce qu'elle venait de dire, cependant, d'après la couleur cramoisie des oreilles d'Ereinion, ce n'était pas des gentillesses. Le roi des Noldor hésitait même à traduire. Mais il n'eut pas le choix quand le cavalier ordonna :

_-Traduisez ce qu'elle vient de dire !_

_-Hum ! Elle vient d'exprimer toute sa mauvaise humeur à l'idée d'être ainsi menacée par vos armes !_

_-Je veux la traduction complète !_

_-Heu... vous en êtes sûr ?_

_-Oui, elfe !_

_-Bien. Alors elle vous a dit : « on faisait la cueillette des paquerettes, espèce de déchet de l'humanité, abruti congénital. Au lieu de nous faire chier trois bulles pour avoir osé shooter dans un caillou, va sucer ton cheval, tu feras au moins quelque chose d'utile dans ta misérable existence ». _

Tous observèrent avec stupéfaction l'elfe qui avait vraiment envie d'arracher une ou deux têtes. Aragorn demanda :

_-Elle parle toujours comme cela ?_

_-Avec Pippin, c'est beaucoup plus ordurié._

_-Pourquoi lui ?_

_-Parce qu'elle le trouve vraiment _neuneu

_-_Neuneu

_-_Stupide, crétin et niais ! Lança Ainatal.

_-_Allez ma douce, ne sois pas... Commença Ereinion, mais il fut coupé par le Rohirrim.

_-On vous gêne pas là ?! Qui êtes vous ?_ S'énerva le cavalier.

_-_Mais je vais m'le faire ce pouilleux !

Gimli grogna :

_-Donnez moi votre nom dresseur de chevaux et je vous donnerais le mien._

Le cavalier commençait vraiment à perdre patience et il allait bientôt mordre. Il descendit de cheval et répliqua :

_-Je vous couperais volontiers la tête nain, si elle sortait un peu plus du sol._

Legolas vif comme l'éclair sortit une flèche l'encocha, menaça l'homme avec, en lui disant d'un ton méprisant :

_-Vous seriez mort au moindre geste._

Les cavaliers pointèrent leur lance sur la communauté alors qu'Ainatal était déjà prête à faire un véritable carnage. Aragorn sentant que les choses allaient bientôt dégénérer, s'interposa, abaissa l'arc de Legolas, poussa Ainatal à remettre ses lames dans ses fourreaux et se présenta :

_-Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Voici Boromir fils de Denethor, Legolas fils de Thranduil du royaume Silvestre, Ereinion Gil Galad fils de Fingon roi des Noldor du royaume du Lindon et enfin Ainatal chef des Armées des elfes de Phoenix._

Les humains devinrent blêmes, ils avaient menacé le fils de l'intendant du Gondor, le puissant Roi des Noldor et surtout le chef des invincibles elfes de Phoenix. Ces elfes étaient connus pour être indestructibles et leur chef pour être incroyablement puissant. Mais l'homme en face d'eux se méfiait et voyant cela, Aragorn dit :

_-Nous sommes les amis du Rohan et de Théoden votre roi._

L'homme retira son casque et répliqua :

_-Théoden ne reconnaît plus ses amis de ses ennemis. Pas même les siens _

Ses hommes baissèrent leur lance et Ainatal ne se relâcha pas, elle était toujours prête à faire une carnage au moindre mouvement. Les autres écoutèrent le cavalier qui dit :

_-Saroumane a empoisonné l'esprit du roi et a revendiqué la suzeraineté de ces terres. Mes cavaliers sont loyaux au Rohan. Et pour cela nous avons été bannis. Le magicien blanc est rusé. Il va et viens à ce que l'on dit, vieillard enveloppé d'un manteau à capuchon. Et ses espions se faufilent partout à travers nos filets._

Aragorn voulant lui prouver sa bonne foi lui dit :

_-Nous ne sommes pas des espions. Nous pourchassons un groupe d'Uruk-haï en direction de l'ouest. Ils ont emmené captif deux de nos amis._

_-Les Uruks ont été détruits. Nous les avons massacrés pendant la nuit._ Répliqua le cavalier.

_-Mais il y avait deux hobbits. Avez-vous vu deux hobbits avec eux._ Cria Gimli. Voyant l'incompréhension du cavalier, Aragorn les décrivit :

_-Ils seraient petits, des enfants à vos yeux._

_-Il n'y a pas de survivants. Nous avons empilé les carcasses et les avons brûlé._ Au loin, les membres de la communauté de l'Anneau pouvaient apercevoir un nuage noir. Boromir était trop choqué pour réagir, et Elbereth tentait par tous les moyens de le réconforter. Aragorn baissa les yeux, et Gimli murmura :

_-Morts !_

_-Je suis désolé._ Répondit sincèrement le cavalier qui regardait Gimli se faire consoler par Legolas et Boromir par Elbereth. Ainatal n'avait pas l'air particulièrement triste, mais plutôt impatiente de repartir. Il siffla en appelant : _" Hazufeld, Arod "_. Et deux chevaux l'un blanc et l'autre marron s'avancèrent. Il ajouta : _Puissent ces chevaux vous apporter meilleur fortune qu'à leurs premiers maîtres. Adieu._

Ereinion marmonna :

_-Deux chevaux pour six cavaliers ?_

Loin de cette question existentielle, Ainatal se faufilla entre les chevaux, puis bondit sur le rocher qui les avait protégés, puis mit deux doigts dans sa bouche et poussa un sifflement long, fort et terriblement perçant. Les chevaux hennirent de douleur, tandis que les elfes gémissaient en tentant de protéger leurs oreilles. Quand enfin elle cessa, ils entendirent un hennissement aussi strident que le sifflement et un éclair blanc passa devant eux puis l'éclair devint un cheval magnifique. Il mesurait bien un mètre soixante dix au garrot et avait une robe blanche et lumineuse comme de la lumière. Il rua, puis se calma et resta paisiblement près du rocher. Ainatal se jeta à son cou et lui dit :

_-_**Tu m'as manqué mon ami, mais maintenant nous allons pouvoir rester ensemble.**

**_-_J'en suis heureux. Où est Elbereth ?**

La louve arriva rapidement et les deux amis se firent la fête, ils étaient enfin tous réunis. Ainatal grimpa sur son cheval, Elbereth bondit devant elle, puis elle tendit la main vers Ereinion qui monta en croupe. Les Rohirrims étaient subjugués par la beauté du cheval et surtout par le fait que l'animal parlait. Brusquement, il rua une nouvelle fois forçant Ereinion à se rattraper à la taille de son elfe, puis il partit d'un coup. Tous sursautèrent alors que le cheval était redevenu un véritable éclair. Eomer se tourna vers Aragorn et lui demanda :

_-C'est vraiment le chef des elfes de Phoenix ?_

_-Oui, je l'ai vu combattre et malgré des flèches dans tout le corps, elle ne succombait pas sous le nombre de ses adversaires._ Répondit le futur roi du Gondor.

_-C'est incroyable. Je vais vous laisser._

Il remit son casque, remonta à cheval, puis dit au reste des compagnons :

_-Cherchez vos amis. Mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir. c'est peine perdu sur ses terres. _Puis il cria à ses hommes :_ " vers le nord ". _Et toute la troupe le suivit dans la direction annoncée

La communauté de l'Anneau monta à cheval, Legolas avec Boromir, Aragorn avec Gimli. Ils repartirent et mirent un peu plus de vingt cinq minutes pour arriver au bûcher. Là, ils virent Ainatal à un peu plus de cinq cent mètre du méchoui. Près d'elle se trouvait sa louve, son cheval et Ereinion et d'après son hilarité il était arrivé quelque chose de très amusant.

A suivre


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Quelque vingt huit minutes auparavant. Ereinion était sur un nuage... enfin, on se comprend, c'était la première fois qu'il montait un cheval aussi rapide, tellement rapide qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés à Fangorn alors qu'ils venaient juste de quitter la communauté. L'étalon venait de s'arrêter devant le charnier, quand l'odeur assaillit les sens très, en fait, trop développé d'Ainatal. Elle bondit sur le sol, s'enfuit en courant à plus de cinq cent mètres et prit de grosses goulées d'air pure. Ereinion éclata de rire devant la tête que faisait l'elfe et c'est ainsi que la Communauté les retrouva.

Aragorn demanda :

_-Que c'est-il passé ?_

_-L'odeur. Les elfes de Phoenix ont des sens beaucoup plus développés que les nôtres et l'odeur du bûcher est trop intense pour elle, alors elle a décidé de vous attendre soit ici, soit dans la forêt._

_-D'accord !_

L'étalon renacla de même qu'Ainatal quand les membres de la Communauté décidèrent d'avancer. Ils éclatèrent de rire quand ils virent Ereinion tirer Ainatal qui n'avait visiblement pas du tout envie d'avancer. Quand elle fut à cinquante mètre de feu de joie, elle commença à s'étouffer et décida qu'elle serait vraiment beaucoup mieux dans la forêt. Elle accéléra donc d'un coup et fila se cacher dans les bois et respira avec bonheur les odeurs boisées des bois remplis d'arbres. De son coin forestier, elle observa les autres qui fouillaient dans la masse incandescente d'orcs. Elle grogna :

_-_Tsss !! Au lieu de pleurer sur des orcs, va chercher des traces ! Allez, va chercher bonheur ailleurs, va, va, va !!!

Gimli fouillait dans le barbecue et trouva une des ceintures qu'avait les hobbits. Gimli leur montra la ceinture en disant :

_-C'est une de leurs ceintures._

Legolas se mit à prier pour les âmes des deux hobbits et Boromir s'effondra en pleurs. Ce qu'il avait craint, s'était réalisé, leurs deux amis étaient morts. Quant à Aragorn, il donna un grand coup de pied dans un casque et tomba à genou en hurlant de peine et de colère d'avoir échoué si près de leur but. Gimli ajouta :

_-On les a abandonné._

En regardant par terre, Aragorn découvrit les traces des hobbits et se mit à le suivre en expliquant ce qu'elles lui disaient aux autres qui avaient commencé à le suivre :

_-Un hobbit était allongé ici, et l'autre là. Ils ont rampé. Leurs mains étaient ligotées. Leurs liens ont été coupés. Ils ont couru par ici. Ils étaient suivis. Les traces s'éloignent du combat, et vont vers la forêt de Fangorn._

_-Fangorn, quelle folie les a conduit là._

_-_L'instinct de survie, mon cher Gimli, l'instinct de survie ! Répliqua Ainatal qui n'était toujours pas décidée à sortir du bois.

Les autres pénétrèrent dans la forêt et furent suivit par Ainatal qui ne vit plus une forêt, mais un jardin. Elle fut très étonnée, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Puis cette peur disparut alors qu'elle marchait lentement sur les chemins de sa demeure, elle saluait doucement les elfes qu'elle croisait. Le jardin était toujours aussi beau, il faut dire que chez elle les plantes et toute vie disparaissaient très vite. Alors que là, la vie explosait, les oiseaux chantaient à tue-tête, des milliers de papillons volaient de fleurs en fleurs. C'était tout bonnement féérique de même que la robe qu'elle portait. Elle était dix fois plus belle que celle qu'Elwë lui avait offerte. Elle n'était pas blanche, mais bleue avec des reflets argentés. Elle aimait entendre le doux murmure du tissus quand elle avançait sur l'herbe douce. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant les bras puissants de son époux l'enlacer et elle murmura :

_-_Tu m'as manqué meleth.

Elle se détendit et se reposa sur son torse puissant et rajouta :

_-_Il faudrait dire à Elianar que tu as une famille, tu ne peux passer ton temps à faire des réunions.

Elle leva la tête, l'embrassa tendrement et murmura :

_-_Nous devrions rentrer Galad nin, Sarë doit nous attendre et elle ne voudrait pas que son premier petit frère ou petite soeur soit fatigué.

... Ereinion suivait son elfe quand il la vit hésiter, puis commencer à marcher comme si elle était dans un autre endroit. Elle regardait ses vêtements avec étonnement et fascination. Il ne put se retenir et l'enlaça tendrement. Elle ferma les yeux et lui murmura :

_-_Tu m'as manqué meleth.

Il crut qu'elle se rappelait de leur vie, mais son rêve explosa quand elle lui dit avec un sourire boudeur :

_-_Il faudrait dire à Elianar que tu as une famille, tu ne peux pas passer ton temps à faire des réunions.

Elle l'embrassa, mais ce baiser ne suffit pas à calmer sa douleur surtout quand elle rajouta :

_-_Nous devrions rentrer Galad nin, Sarë doit nous attendre et elle ne voudrait pas que son premier petit frère ou petite soeur soit fatigué.

Il comprenait maintenant que l'un de leurs souvenirs venait de lui revenir et elle se croyait revenu au deuxième âge alors que son aînée n'avait que quatre ans. Il ne fit même pas attention aux larmes de souffrance qui coulaient le long de ses joues, mais il était quand même heureux. Ses souvenirs étaient là, quelque part et un jour, ils reviendraient à la lumière et elle se souviendrait de tout, de leur vie commune, de leurs enfants. Brusquement, le souvenir s'évanouit et Ainatal avec. Il la serra fort contre lui et rassura Aragorn qui arrivait en courant. Il lui dit :

_-N'ayez crainte Aragorn, elle est simplement fatiguée. Il lui faut du repos._

Il soupira et installa un peu mieux son amante afin que sa tête repose sur son torse. Elle était épuisée, les elfes de Phoenix étaient vraiment immortels, soit, mais ils se fatiguaient aussi beaucoup plus vite que les elfes dits normaux, un autre reste de leur ancienne humanité. Et fous comme ils l'étaient, ils ne le montraient jamais, ils ne montraient pas leur faiblesse. Cependant, à force de les cotoyer, il avait appris leur façon de penser, de vivre. Il serra un peu plus le corps de sa belle contre lui et suivit paisiblement les membres de la Communauté. Il vit Gimli s'approcher d'une tâche noire sur une feuille. Le nain trempa son doigt, goûta le liquide et le recracha en marmonnant :

_-Du sang d'orc !_

Les autres courraient comme s'ils pourraient retrouver les deux hobbits, mais Ereinion savait bien que les deux petits ne risquaient rien. Alors il marchait tranquillement dans cette forêt millénaire. Cette forêt qui lui rappelait celle d'Arvenien qu'il avait dû traverser avec Cirdan pour se réfugier sur l'île Balar. Il soupira lourdement en se rappelant sa douleur quand on lui avait annoncé la mort de son père, puis il avait vu sa mère dépérir et mourir de chagrin. S'il n'y avait pas eu Cìrdan, qui sait ce qu'il lui serait arrivé seul dans un Beleriand en guerre. Le vieil elfe avait vraiment été un père pour lui et il ne lui avait jamais dis. Quand il retournerait à Mithlond, il le lui dirait, il lui dirait tous les sentiments qu'il avait envers lui. Son père de coeur comme elle lui avait dit des siècles auparavant. Il remarqua qu'il y avait un petit rû et que les trois autres le remontaient. Il les suivit tranquillement de son pas souple et léger. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il se mit à chanter un air que lui avait appris son épouse des millénaires auparavant :

Et puisque les hommes endormis  
Ne font pas de mal à leurs ennemis  
Vienne oh que vienne la nuit

Et puisque les hommes allongés  
Ne lèveront ni le poing ni l'armée  
Vienne oh que vienne la nuit

Vienne la nuit des temps  
Vienne le temps des nuits  
Vienne enfin le camp  
Des hommes endormis

Vienne la nuit devant  
Vienne devant la nuit  
Vienne enfin le temps  
Des hommes endormis

Et puisque les hommes  
Dans leurs rêves  
Font de l'amour un soleil qui se lève  
Vienne oh que vienne la nuit

Et puisque les hommes  
Qui sommeillent  
Sont tous un peu frêle  
Un peu tous pareil  
Vienne oh que vienne la nuit

Vienne la nuit des temps  
Vienne le temps des nuits  
Vienne enfin le camp  
Des hommes endormis

Vienne la nuit devant  
Vienne devant la nuit  
Vienne enfin le temps  
Des hommes endormis

Vienne enfin le temps des hommes  
Des hommes endormis

Sa voix grave et clair résonna dans la sombre forêt. Aragorn faillit lui ordonner de se taire, mais quand il vit le puissant roi chantonner pour sa belle endormie, il soupira et le laissa faire. Il voyait la douleur dans les yeux d'Ereinion et il savait qu'Ainatal avait volé le coeur du roi. Il baissa les yeux et vit d'étranges empreintes sur le sol. Il n'avait jamais vu ça auparavant, il lança un regard vers Gimli quand celui-ci murmura :

_-Je sens que l'air est lourd ici !_

Legolas lui répondit :

_-Cette forêt est vieille, très vieille..._

_-En effet, jeune elfe. Elle était là bien avant que les deux arbres de Valinor ne soient créés et ne brillent de toutes leurs forces, que Morgoth et ses créatures maléfiques ne rôdent sur tout le territoire d'Arda, et que mon grand-père ne naisse._ Répondit rêveusement Ereinion.

Emerveillé et pourtant craintif, Legolas continua doucement :

_-Elle est pleine de souvenir et de colère !_

_-Il y a bien longtemps que cette forêt existe, mais les gardiens se font rares. Les hommes ont cessé de traiter la nature avec respect et le temps des elfes est révolu. _

Il eut un léger sourire quand il sentit son fardeau commencer à bouger. Elle allait bientôt se réveiller. Elle s'étira de tout son corps, et se pelotonna un peu plus contre lui. Aragorn pouffa de rire en voyant la tête du souverain, elle l'utilisait comme un matelat. Ereinion lança un regard noir vers l'humain qui décida de regarder avec plus d'intérêt le sol. Soudain des grincements résonnèrent dans le silence et Legolas s'exclama :

_-Les arbres se parlent entre eux !_

Tous se tournèrent vers Gimli qui tenait sa hache haute et Aragorn lui chuchota :

_-Gimli, abaissez votre hache !_

Le nain fit ce que le rôdeur lui ordonna mais tous sursautèrent quand Ainatal commença à parler, elle parlait dans une langue qu'elle utilisait pour parler à sa louve :

-**Wooo ! Calmez vous les arbres, ils ne voulaient pas vous énerver. **

**-Mouais bon ! Tsss !** Répondirent les végétaux.

Les arbres se calmèrent et Ainatal se tortilla dans les bras d'Ereinion afin d'avoir une position plus confortable. L'elfe soupira et réinstalla un peu mieux son elfe qui posa sa tête sous son menton. Il eut un sourire mélancolique quand il se souvint de leur rencontre des millénaires auparavant.

**Flash Back **

**(POV Ereinion)  
**

Nous chevauchions paisiblement à travers ce pays dévasté par la guerre quand nous avons entendu des voix étranges venir d'une petite forêt que nous longions depuis quelques kilomètres. Ces voix s'exprimaient dans une langue qui m'était totalement inconnue. Ce n'était pas de l'elfique, ni de l'adûnaic, et encore moins la langue des nains. Peut-être ces voix appartiennent à des orcs, des gobelins ou encore d'autres créatures maudites de Sauron. De nos jours, même si la guerre est terminée, il vaut mieux être prudent. Ces créatures continuaient à parler comme si elles ne craignaient pas les elfes :

-May, la reine des forêt, toujours entourer de pitis zosiaux et lapinous.

-Ah ! Tu reconnais enfin que je suis une reine.

-La reine des cloches, oui.

-AHAHAH ! Mais moi au moins je résonne. Sab ?

-Oui.

-Merci d'être venue avec moi. J'en avais un peu assez de faire la causette avec mon sabre, en plus il n'a pas beaucoup de conversation.

-Tu vas voir, on vas bien s'amuser.

Je me demande ce que ces créatures viennent de dire, elles nous ont peut-être entendus. Il faut faire vite et les éliminer le plus rapidement possible avant qu'elles ne puissent prévenir d'autres créatures et ainsi nous attaquer par surprises. Nous avons laissé les chevaux aux abords de la forêt et y sommes entrés l'arme à la main. Nous nous sommes approchés avec beaucoup de précaution pour ne pas être détectés. Les voix s'élevaient toujours incompréhensibles :

-Sab, et si on allait prendre un bon bain. Sans risquer pour une fois d'être mâtée par les mecs.

-D'ac !

-T'y vas ou j'y vais ?

-Vas-y, je vois bien que tu crèves d'envie d'y aller.

-YESSSSSSSS !

-May, ça va ?

-Oh ouais, tu peux pas savoir ce que ça peux faire du bien de prendre un bon bain avec en plus jacuzzi intégré... Beurk !

-Quoi ?

-Le truc dont m'a aspergé Merry pue vraiment, c'est une véritable infection.

-AHAHAH, ce truc comme tu dis, c'est du parfum. Et ça a quelle odeur ?

-Oh ! C'est un subtile mélange entre les fragrances délicates d'un poisson qui pourrit au soleil depuis une semaine et celle d'un orc qui vient de bouffer de l'ail.

Il nous fallut encore cinq minutes pour arriver à l'origine des voix et nous sommes tombés sur une jeune fille rousse avec de grands yeux verts qui nous regardait comme si elle n'avait jamais vu d'elfe de sa vie. Pourtant c'est stupide, puisque s'en est une d'après ses oreilles. Nous avons entendu un grand bruit d'éclaboussure et une autre voix continuait à s'élever dans cette langue bizarre :

-Sab, qu'est ce qui t'arrive, tu t'es endormie ou quoi ?

D'un geste, j'ordonnais à la jeune femme de répondre, ce qu'elle fit :

_-_Non, c'est bon, je réfléchissais.

_-_Ah parce que ça t'arrive de réfléchir ? Fais gaffe, il ne faudrait pas que les orcs nous détectent avec la fumée qui sort de tes oreilles.

-AHAHAH, je suis hilare.

A ce moment, la jeune fille rousse commença à parler en sindarin, avec un léger accent qui ne venait pas de l'Eregion. L'autre répondit :

-Pourquoi tu parles en elfique ? 

-Parce que j'adore cette langue. On ne pourrait pas se parler en sindarin

-D'ac.

Commença entre les deux jeunes filles, car l'autre ne pouvait-être qu'une jeune fille, une conversation très instructive.

-Tu pourrais accélérer, j'en ai marre de t'attendre.

-T'as hâte de te faire massacrer par les orcs ma parole. Voilà, donne moi cinq minutes. Pfuuuuu, je ne peux jamais me reposer moi. Y a toujours quelqu'un pour m'empêcher de prendre un bain.

Elles sont des ennemies des orcs, cela est très intéressant. Mais elles ont une drôle de façon de s'exprimer, Je reconnais bien le sindarin, mais il y a des mots de leur langue dans leurs phrases.

-May ?

-Oui ?

La seconde jeune fille se nomme May. Mais je ne connais toujours pas le prénom de la première, mais je sens que je vais bientôt le découvrir.

-Que penses-tu des elfes ?

Pourquoi pose-t-elle cette question ? Je pointa Aeglos vers elle et la menaça de ma lame, elle blêmit et se mit à trembler. Puis l'autre répondit à sa question

-Lesquels, Tolkien ou petites fée avec des ailes au dos ?

Mais qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? Quel est ce Tolkien ? Une région inconnue de la Terre du Milieu. Pourtant je connais toutes les régions de l'Ouest. Elles viennent peut-être des régions Est et elles sont peut-être sous les ordres de Sauron. J'enjoignis la rousse de répondre.

-Heu… Tolkien !

-Ah ! Les Noldor, les Teleri et les Vanyar. Ce sont d'excellents combattants.

L'autre nous connaît, nous devons en apprendre plus sur elles deux.

-Ah d'accord. Tu les imagines comment ?

-D'après les écrits, ils sont d'une beauté et d'une sagesse surnaturelles.

D'après les écrits, mais qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? Elles n'ont jamais rencontré d'elfes, donc elles nous connaissent que par les livres. Ce terme " surnaturel " est d'habitude utilisé par les hommes moindres. Mais cela est impossible, ce sont des elfes. Peut-être des semi-elfes comme Elrond.

-Et tu crois qu'on rencontrera des elfes ?

-Viens voir, y en a une qui est en train de se baigner !

-C'est vrai ?

Comment ? J'étais prêt à y aller quand j'entendis la réponse de l'autre jeune fille.

-Ben oui, pôvre cloche. Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes des elfes.

Je faillis éclater de rire, cette jeune femme avait de la répartie, mais ses origines sont encore mystérieuses, et nous devons donc les traiter comme de possibles ennemies.

-May, t'as bientôt fini ! T'es longue.

-Eh minute papillon, mes cheveux sont très longs et ils sont assez difficile à laver. Et en plus, ils sont tellement gras qu'on dirait que je les ai lavés avec du saindoux, c'est ignoble.

-May ?

-Pfuuuu, Kwoa !

-C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ?

-Qu'est ce qu'on dit ?

-Que s'il arrive quelque chose à John, c'est toi qui prendrais le contrôle des armées. C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Mais tu ne le dis à personne, d'accord ?

-D'accord, mais tout le monde est déjà au courant, John a craché le morceau.

-Et merde ! Et moi qui voulais passer inaperçu et ben c'est râpé.

Un chef de guerre, c'est une prise de choix, mais si elle est là, les autres ne doivent pas être loin, ils nous surveillent peut-être, c'est peut-être pour cela qu'elles font tant de bruits. Car elles sont protégées. Je donnais l'ordre à mes hommes de rester en alerte au cas où nous serions attaqués et j'envoyais deux de mes meilleurs hommes explorer les environs et voir s'il n'y avait pas d'autres intrus dans les environs. Ils revinrent rapidement en nous disant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autres.

-Wi. May ?

Wi, qu'est ce que cela veut dire, un code entre elles ? Elle prévient peut-être l'autre de notre présence. Je me rapprochais d'elle et lui ordonnais de changer immédiatement de sujet. Ce qu'elle fit rapidement.

-Quoi encore ?

-Je sais que ça n'a rien à voir, mais tu l'imagines comment ton futur époux ?

Je la regardais interloqué, je lui avais donné un ordre mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle prendrait ce sujet, en particulier. Et je ne fus pas le seul surpris, l'autre jeune femme semblait énervé et cette question l'indisposait.

-Elle est stupide ta question. Comment veux-tu que je le saches ?

-Imagine !

-Bon d'accord, je vais faire un effort d'imagination. Je le vois grand, cheveux bruns et de beaux yeux bleus, ça m'a toujours fait craquer. Et puis qu'il m'accepte telle que je suis, que ce ne soit pas un sale macho qui pense que la place des femmes est devant les fourneaux. Je voudrais qu'il soit aussi doux et attentionné, mais aussi fort et viril. Je n'ai aucune envie d'épouser un type qui crie comme une fille dés qu'on le touche et qui va se cacher sous les jupes de sa mère.

Je vis certains de mes hommes me regarder du coin de l'œil, car physiquement, je ressemblais à l'homme que cette jeune fille venait de décrire. Mon peuple désespérait que je sois toujours célibataire.

-T'en connais des types pareils ?

-Avec les qualités, ou les défauts ?

-Les défauts !

-Oui, j'en connais un. Un gars sans scrupule qui s'accroche à moi comme une moule à son rocher. Il essaie de me séduire depuis trois mois, mais rien en lui est séduisant, à part si on aime bien sûr les décolorés sans cervelle. Et c'est justement ce qu'il est, un crétin décérébré.

Une moule à son rocher, j'aime bien cette expression, elle veut bien dire ce qu'elle veut dire. Je commence vraiment à apprécier cette jeune personne.

-Ce que tu peux être mauvaise ?

-Non, je suis réaliste, c'est un abruti.

-Et il a un nom cet abruti ?

-Ouais, Guillaume !

-Gigi la folle ! T'es draguée par Gigi la folle. T'as raison, c'est un abruti. Tu sais qu'il a tenté, de force, de se faire Franck ?

Gigi la folle ! Deux soldat commençaient vraiment à avoir du mal à se retenir de rire. Un homme appelé Gigi la folle. Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre ça. Et se faire Franck. Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? Je leur demanderais plus tard.

-Franck, 90-60-90 la même chose pour l'autre jambe. Celui qui n'a pas une once de graisse, que des muscles ? Pourtant, je le croyais avec Damien.

Par tous les Valar réunis, je ne dois pas rire ou nous allons avoir des problèmes.

-Il est toujours avec Damien, mais il a tenté de casser leur couple.

-Oh quel connard, c'est pour cela qui lui manquait deux dents.

Manquer deux dents. Pourquoi il lui manquerait deux dents ? J'ai compris il a voulu…… et l'autre n'était pas d'accord et il l'a battu. Voilà pourquoi elles le nommeent Gigi la folle. Car il a perdu tout respect à leur yeux.

-Oui.

-Sab, t'as pris froid ?

Sab, voilà comment se nomme cette jeune femme. Mais c'est vrai que sa voix est un peu enrouée. Je la regarde du coin de l'œil et la vois proche des larmes. Je fronce des sourcils et la menace à nouveau. Elle se reprend très vite et répond :

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Parce que ta voix est bizarre.

-C'est rien, seulement j'en ai marre de t'attendre. C'est tout.

-Mais bien sûr ! Et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu.

« Hein ? Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? »

-Hein ? Ça veux dire quoi ?

-Ça veux dire que je ne te crois pas. Je t'explique, tu as déjà vu une marmotte mettre du chocolat dans du papier d'alu toi ?

-Ben non !

-Alors tu comprends maintenant, si quelqu'un te dit qu'il vient de voir une marmotte mettre du chocolat dans du papier, tu le croirais ?

-Non !

-Alors, t'as compris.

Elle n'est pas la seule, cela veux dire qu'elle sait qu'il y a un problème. Elle va peut-être arriver et tenter de nous attaquer. Non, j'entends de grosses éclaboussures. Elle est en train de jouer dans l'eau comme une enfant. C'est ce qu'elle est peut-être.

-May ?

-Kwoa ! Tu m'énerves à la fin. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Ah là, elle est énervée. J'en ai assez d'attendre et je vais la ramener vers les autres.

-Qu'est ce que tu dirais à un elfe ?

-Présentement, je lui demanderais de me passer un serviette, que je puisses sortir de l'eau et me sécher.

Une serviette, je vis sur un sac, une serviette blanche dans un drôle de tissu. Ce n'est pas de la laine, ni du lin. C'est solide mais doux et fin. C'est étrange. Je prend la serviette et avance doucement vers la rivière. Il n'y a personne d'autre. Près de moi, je peux voir des vêtements assez étranges sécher sur les buissons. Ils sont d'une drôle de couleur et ils sont terriblement voyant dans une forêt. Ils sont de plusieurs tons de gris. En tournant la tête vers la cascade, je peux voir une silhouette en dessous. Elle est bien petite. Cela doit – être l'éloignement et l'eau qui fait cela. Je me suis approché jusqu'à être à côté d'elle. Et ce n'est pas un effet de l'eau ou de l'éloignement, c'est une petite fille et pourtant elle avait une voix de jeune femme. C'est étrange. Elle sort de dessous de la cascade et je lui tend la serviette. Ses longs cheveux bruns lui tombent sur les yeux et elle ne me voit pas. Elle pense que je suis son amie, car sinon elle se serait enroulée dans sa serviette. Au lieu de cela, elle se frotte la tête avec la serviette et me dit :

-Merci

Je lui répond doucement :

-De rien.

Mais là elle éclate de rire et me demande :

-T'as muée, Sab

Et elle part toujours se frottant la tête vers ses habits et en éclatant de rire toute contente de sa blague. Moi-même, j'ai du mal à ne pas faire de même pour ne pas l'effaroucher. Elle est complètement nue, mais ce n'est pas une petite fille, mais bien une jeune femme et bien jolie je dois dire. Elle a une démarche gracieuse, et rapide. Elle a un corps svelte et élancé, et je dois dire que ses formes sont assez intéressantes. Son corps était ferme, et sa peau avait l'air d'être douce et velouté comme celle d'une pêche. J'avais de plus en plus envie de caresser ses épaules soyeuses. Je fus surpris en voyant l'état de son dos. Il était marqué par de nombreuses marques, cicatrices et il y avait des plaies encore ouvertes mais qui ne saignaient pas. Mon regard fut attiré par une longue marque qui descendait jusqu'au bas du dos et je ne fus plus intéressé par son dos, mais par d'autres parties de son anatomie. Elle avait des fesses fermes et de belles jambes.

Enfin elle arrêta de se sécher les cheveux pour s'enrouler dans sa serviette. Mais j'avais eu tout le loisir de découvrir son corps, maintenant, tout ce que voulais faire, c'était le découvrir avec les mains. Elle se retourna soudainement et devint toute rouge. Elle était adorable et mon sourire s'accentua en même temps que certaines images assez débridées me venaient à l'esprit.

J'avançais vers elle. Et quand je faisais un pas vers elle, elle en faisait un en arrière. Elle s'arrêta quand un tronc l'empêcha de continuer sa fuite. Je m'approchais encore plus d'elle, et je pus sentir son odeur, une odeur douce et délicate mais je ne l'avais jamais senti auparavant. Il y avait une autre odeur, une odeur plus âcre, assez désagréable, celle de la cendre, du feu et du sang. Les odeurs de la guerre. Elle revint donc d'un combat d'où ses blessures au dos. Elle a l'air d'être exténuée.

Je me baissais légèrement et la pris dans mes bras et je fus surpris par sa légèreté. Je ne sentais presque pas son poids, mais je la sentais tendue et nerveuse. Je la comprend un peu, je ne serais pas très heureux si cela m'arrivait. Quand nous sommes arrivés dans la clairière, mes hommes pouffèrent un peu mais se reprirent vite. Mais son amie Sab, elle, éclata d'un rire bruyant. May lui lança un regard noir. Je donnais l'ordre à un de mes hommes de ramener ses vêtements. Pendant ce temps, je vis la jeune Sab regarder intensément Elianar mon conseiller, et je ne fus pas le seul à le voir. Une conversation animée commença entre elles :

_-_Sab, arrête de baver, tu pollues la clairière.

_-_C'est pas vrai, je ne pollue pas. J'admire les merveilles de dame nature. Rajouta-t-elle. Tu le trouves comment ?

-Qui ?

-L'elfe.

-Lequel ?

-Le blond.

-Ma chère Sabrina, dois - je te remettre en mémoire que 95 pour cent de la population elfique est blonde !

Là je ne pus me retenir et les autres n'ont plus, on éclatait franchement de rire, et quant à Elianar, il devenait un peu plus rouge, et cela plût encore plus à la jeune Sabrina, donc Sab n'est que son surnom. Elles reprirent leur discussion dans leur langue qui commençait à me plaire, car c'était une langue assez musicale :

_-_Le beau blond.

_-_Tu veux dire celui qui te bave dessus.

-Il ne me bave pas dessus.

-Si, il te bave dessus, un peu plus, et on le prendrait pour un escargot. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant les gastéropodes.

-Attend que tu sois descendu de ton perchoir, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir.

Perchoir moi ? Je sens que je vais m'énerver dans pas longtemps. Personne n'a jamais osé appeler un roi un perchoir. Je crois que May a senti mon énervement, car elle rétorqua :

-Perchoir, perchoir, moi au moins je suis au chaud et je n'ai pas besoin de marcher, puisqu'on le fait à ma place. En un mot ma chère, c'est le pied intégral.

Elle posa doucement sa tête sur mon épaule et s'endormit. Elle ne se réveilla même pas quand nous sommes sortis de la forêt et que j'ai grimpé sur mon cheval. Nous sommes allés un peu plus vite et nous sommes arrivés dans ma cité de Mithlond.

Quand nous y sommes arrivés, tout le monde nous regardait avec surprise et tous regardaient avec stupéfaction la jeune elfe que je tenais dans mes bras. Ils doivent se demander qui elle est, et pourquoi elle est à moitié nue dans mes bras. Je trouvais que le chemin était bien long jusqu'au palais. Je lançais un regard en arrière et vis la jeune Sabrina regarder la cité avec de grand yeux émerveillés et la bouche entrouverte. Elianar était ravi de l'avoir devant lui et il ne la lâchait pas des yeux, même si pour le moment elle était plus intéressée par la cité que par le guerrier. Enfin, nous sommes arrivés devant le palais. J'entendis Sabrina dire dans sa langue :

-Putain, c'est trop beau. MAYYY. Putain mais réveilles toi, tu rates tout là.

Je sentis la jeune fille légèrement tressaillir, mais elle ne se réveilla pas, tout ce qu'elle fit, c'est se pelotonner un peu plus contre moi et poser sa tête sous mon menton. Dans cette position, j'avais encore plus de mal pour descendre de cheval sans la faire tomber. Un des soldats me demanda s'il pouvait la prendre le temps que je descende, mais je refusa sèchement. Je suis capable de le faire. Je passais doucement une jambe de l'autre côté de l'encolure de mon cheval et me laissa glisser à terre. May ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle était vraiment épuisée. Je l'amena dans une des chambres et la coucha délicatement sur le lit. Je fis amener des médecins elfiques et ils la soignèrent.

**Fin du POV d'Ereinion**

**Fin du ****Flash Back.**

Il soupira lourdement, puis voyant que les autres avaient continué leur avancée, il les rattrapa. Et là, il entendit Legolas dire au nain :

_-Ils ont des sentiments, mon ami. Et cela grâce aux elfes. Ils ont réveillé les arbres et leur ont appris à parler._

_-Des arbres qui parlent ? Pfuu ! Les arbres de quoi est – ce que ça parles, hein ? A part de la consistance des crottes d'écureuil._

Le souverain eut un léger sourire surtout quand il entendit une voix remarquer :

-Ah! Gimli, toujours poête !

-Tu ne dormais pas !

-Comment veux-tu dormir en sentant un corps parfait contre toi !

-Tu es une petite démone !

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le grand sourire qu'elle lui fit. Il avait naivement pensé qu'elle lui demanderai de la relâcher, mais non, elle était très bien là où elle se trouvait et n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de bouger. Brusquement, Legolas dit à Aragorn :

-Il y a quelque chose là-bas !

-Que voyez-vous ? Demanda Aragorn.

Alors que Legolas murmurait :

_-Le magicien blanc approche._

Ainatal murmurait :

-Des oliphants roses !

Ereinion faillit éclater de rire, mais il se retint de justesse ne laissant passer qu'un léger pouffement. Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir et Gimli regardèrent le souverain avec méfiance, se demandant ce qu'il y avait d'amusant dans le fait qu'un dangereux magicien s'approchait. La seule chose qu'Aragorn trouvait amusante, c'était la couleur écarlate des oreilles du souverain. Il se retourna vers Legolas et lui dit :

_-Ne le laissons pas parler. Il nous jetterait un mauvais sort. Il faut faire vite._

Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir et Gimli se tinrent prêt à combattre tandis qu'Ainatal descendait enfin de son elfe afin de faire un mauvais coup au « magicien blanc ». Elle prit la main d'Ereinion et tous les deux se faufilèrent afin de se retrouver derrière le magicien qui n'y vu que du feu. Les trois mortels et l'elfe se préparèrent, puis Aragorn et Boromir tirèrent leurs épées, Legolas décocha une flèche et Gimli lança l'une de ses haches de jet. La lumière qui émanait du magicien était tellement forte que les autres étaient obligés de fermer les yeux y compris Ereinion. Ainatal, elle, observait, avec un grand sourire et des lunettes de soleil, l'action. Elle remercia Eru de lui avoir dit de garder ses lunettes de soleil qu'elle avait toujours gardé sur elle depuis qu'elle les avait trouvé dans un magasin qui avait été à moitié détruit par Morgoth. Elle y avait fait attention, les avait chouchouté ses ray ban. Elles avaient neuf mille neuf cent quatre vingt ans, six mois, deux semaines, cinq jours, sept heures, vingt-huit minutes et quarante-sept secondes. Et pourtant, elles étaient comme neuves, comme si elles sortaient du magasin. Elle vit donc le vieux magicien repousser d'un mouvement de bâton la hache ainsi que la flèche et rendre brûlante les lames d'Aragorn et de Boromir qui durent les lâcher. Elle eut un petit ricannement en voyant la tête des autres et observa le reste de l'action.

A suivre


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Comme le « magicien blanc » n'avait pas éteint la lumière, elle garda ses lunettes et vit tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. Elle eut un grand sourire quand elle vit le vieil homme dire aux quatre plus jeunes (_Gandalf appelé aussi Olorin est un maia, or les maiar sont arrivés en même temps que les valar et donc, Gandalf est plus vieux que Leggy . Fin de la petite mise au point_) :

_-Vous êtes sur la trace de deux jeunes hobbits._

-_Où sont-ils ?_ S'écria Aragorn.

_-Ils sont passé par ici, avant hier._ Répondit il.

Ainatal avec un petit sourire chantonna dans l'oreille de son elfe :

_-_Il est passé par ici, il repassera par là.

Ereinion se tourna vers elle et de nouveau son doute quant aux connaissances des elfes de Phoenix sur la Terre du Milieu lui revint en tête. Elle lui cachait des choses, comme tout son peuple d'ailleurs. Il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher plus sur ses pensées, car le vieux magicien continua :

_-Ils ont fait une rencontre à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Est ce que cela vous rassure ?_

_-_Non, pas vraiment ! Chuchota Ainatal qui ne pouvait pas rester cinq secondes sans répliquer.

_-Qui êtes vous ? Montrez vous ?_ Ordonna Aragorn.

Le vieux magicien éteignit enfin la lumière et apparut aux yeux de tous comme Gandalf le Gris qui est passé par la case lessiveuse pour revenir blanc plus blanc que blanc. Elle retira ses lunettes noires et observa avec amusement la tête des autres. Ereinion fronça les sourcils, elle savait qu'il n'était pas mort, elle le savait peut-être même depuis le début. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout, elle et son peuple lui cachaient énormément de choses. Le murmure d'Aragorn lui fit tourner la tête :

_-Cela ne se peut !_

_-Pardonnez-moi, je vous ai pris pour Saroumane._ S'excusa Legolas en mettant un genou à terre.

_-Mais je suis Saroumane, tel qu'il aurait dû l'être._ Répondit le vieux magicien avec douceur.

_-Vous êtes tombés._ Murmura douloureusement le rôdeur.

_-_Dans les escaliers. Marmonna l'elfe pour la plus grande hilarité d'Ereinion qui devait se retenir.

_-A travers le feu et l'eau._ Répondit Gandalf, et il se mit à leur raconter son combat contre le Balrog de Morgoth, et sa renaissance.

_-Gandalf._ L'appela Aragorn.

_-Gandalf. Oui… C'est ainsi que l'on m'appelait. Gandalf le gris. C'était mon nom. _

_-Gandalf._ Dit Gimli en pleurant presque de joie.

_-Je suis Gandalf le blanc. Et je reviens vers vous en ce moment décisif. _

Il était omnubilé par les autres et sursauta violemment quand Ainatal surgit derrière lui et lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Alors Olorin, c'est à cette heure-ci qu'on rentre !

Gandalf se tourna d'un bond et crut vraiment avoir une crise cardiaque. La jeune femme le regardait un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, mais ses yeux étaient remplis d'une colère noire. Elle était tout simplement furieuse. Il tourna légèrement la tête et sursauta de nouveau en voyant un visage qu'il avait vu sillonnant les Terres de l'Ouest à la recherche de son épouse. Mais que se passerait-il s'il était tué ? Elle serait comme Melian, inconsolable. Il murmura :

_-Votre majesté. Vous ne devriez pas être ici. Que se passerait-il si vous étiez tué ?_

_-Alors je mourrai heureux._

_-Et elle ? Avez-vous pensé à elle ?Elle ne peut pas mourir, comme tout son peuple. Ne trouvez-vous pas qu'elle a suffisamment souffert ?_

_-Je... Je ne peux pas rester loin d'elle. J'ai survécu trois mille ans loin d'elle, et je n'en peux plus. Je l'ai retrouvé et je ne veux plus la quitter, jamais plus. Et je tuerai sans hésiter celui qui tenterai de nous séparer. Alors ne devenez pas mon ennemi Mithrandir._

La menace et le ton grondant du souverain des elfes fit légèrement reculer le magicien qui vit en face de lui non l'elfe, mais le roi qui avait défié le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Grand Roi des Noldor. Ainatal vrillait Gandalf du regard. Elle n'avait strictement rien compris de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, mais elle avait senti la colère de son elfe et elle n'aimait pas qu'on énerve son elfe. Gandalf préféra tourner son attention vers les autres membres de la Communauté plutôt que regarder Ainatal lui promettre dix mille morts plus affreuses les unes que les autres d'un regard. Il repartit et enjoignit les autres à partir tandis qu'Ainatal et Ereinion commençaient à se disputer sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Gandalf dit en marchant :

_-Une étape de votre voyage est terminé, une autre commence. Le Rohan est en guerre. Nous devons aller à Edoras à grande allure._

_-Edoras ? C'est pas tout à côté._ S'exclama Gimli d'un ton bourru.

_-Nous savons qu'il y a la guerre au Rohan et que le roi va mal._

_-Oui et il ne sera pas aisé de le guérir._

_-Alors on a couru tout le long du chemin pour rien ?_

_-Faut le croire, Gimli._ Dit Boromir.

_-Allons – nous laisser ces pauvres hobbits ici dans cette horrible, sombre et humide endroit infester d'arbres…_ Il se tut brusquement, effrayé par les grondement des arbres tout autour de lui. Et rajouta d'une petite voix : _Je veux dire, cette charmante, très charmante forêt ? _

Les arbres furent calmés par sa phrase. Il faut toujours caresser un arbre dans le sens du poil…heu…de l'écorce. Gandalf s'arrêta et dit à Gimli en se retournant :

_-Ce fut plus qu'un simple hasard qui amena Merry et Pippin à Fangorn. Un grand pouvoir est endormi ici depuis de longues années. L'arrivée de Merry et Pippin sera un peu comme la chute de petites pierres qui déclenche une avalanche dans les montagnes._ Dit Gandalf avec sérieux.

_-Il est point sur lequel vous n'avez pas changé, cher ami._ Rétorqua Aragorn.

_-Hhmmm ?_ Demanda Gandalf

_-Vous parlez toujours par énigmes._ Chuchota le rôdeur.

_-Hehehe !_ Ricana Gandalf. Il rajouta : _Une chose est sur le point de se produire qui n'est pas arrivée depuis les jours anciens. Les Ents vont se réveiller…et découvrir qu'ils sont forts._

_-Forts ?_ S'exclama Gimli. _C'est bien._ Rajouta – t il avec un demi – sourire plutôt jaune pour amadouer les arbres autour de lui.

_-Arrêtez de geindre, Maître nain._ Dit Gandalf d'une voix forte. Il fit demi-tour et repartit suivi de la petite troupe. Il ajouta pour tout le monde : _Merry et Pippin sont en sécurité. En fait, ils le sont bien plus que vous n'allez l'être. _

_-Ce nouveau Gandalf est bien plus bougon que l'ancien._ Grogna Gimli, en les suivant.

Quand ils sortirent de la forêt, Gandalf eut la surprise de voir Ainatal s'enfuir en courant et s'arrêter à plus de cinq cent mètres. Alors que Gandalf imitait le souffle du vent, l'elfe poussait son sifflement perçant. Gris poil arriva majestueusement, plus rapide que tous les chevaux et se prit un vent pas possible par un éclair qui stoppa pile devant Ainatal. Elle et Elbereth grimpèrent sur l'étalon, suivit par Ereinion. Puis ils attendirent que la communauté reparte. Les trois chevaux galopaient de concert quand brusquement Ithil accéléra et Gandalf vit un éclair blanc faire demi-tour et partir vers le Nord. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait. Ereinion se pencha sur elle et lui demanda :

_-_Mais que se passe-t-il ?

_-_On va avoir besoin d'aide et je sais qui nous aidera. Les elfes de Phoenix haïssent Saroumane, ils le trouvent méprisable.

_-_D'accord ! Lui répondit-il à l'oreille.

_-_Galad nin, s'il te plait arrête de murmurer à mon oreille où je te jure que je te viole de suite.

_-_Chiche ?!

Avant qu'il puisse dire ouf, Ithil était arrêté, Elbereth jouait dans la prairie et lui gémissait sous les lèvres et la langue de son elfe. Leur étreinte fut rapide, mais passionnée. Leur baiser vorace étouffa leurs cris quand la jouissance les prit. Bien au chaud dans ses bras, il aurait pu s'endormir, mais il se secoua quand elle murmura :

_-_Je pourrais rester l'éternité dans tes bras, mais le temps nous manque.

_-_Tu as raison.

Ils se rhabillèrent et repartirent. Ereinion ayant la drôle de lubie de caresser le ventre de sa compagne. Elle était enceinte, il le savait. Elle l'avait été tellement de fois qu'il savait quand la vie poussait dans son corps. L'enfant avait dû être conçu à Caras Caradhon. Il savait aussi que quoi qu'il dise, elle n'en ferai qu'à sa tête. Elle pouvait monter à cheval tout en étant enceinte de huit mois, il faut dire qu'elle l'avait déjà fait. Il savait qu'elle était, tout comme son peuple, faite pour le combat. Il se rappela les fois où elle quittait en douce le palais et chargeait avec férocité le peu d'orc qu'il y avait en Ered Luin. Il se souvint surtout le jour terrible où son fils Anarë avait été enlevé. C'était elle qui avait traqué les kidnappeurs, qui les avait retrouvés et exécutés. Elle avait ramené leur fils à Mithlond, puis était repartie détruire le trou à rat. Elle avait détruit tout un village et massacré les habitants, et pourtant, elle n'avait pas une réputation d'être cruel, car il n'y avait pas eu un seul survivant. Mais lui savait, il le savait parce qu'elle le lui avait raconté. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il avait compris qu'elle n'était pas qu'une mère douce, mais aussi un tueur de la pire espèce. Mais il fallait bien ça pour lutter contre Morgoth. Il sursauta un peu quand il remarqua qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés dans la Lothlorien. Cependant, au lieu d'aller rejoindre Galadriel, elle rejoignit la cité souterraine.

Quand ils y entrèrent, Ereinion eut de nouveau la sensation d'être dans un monde à part, un monde déchu. Il voyait à nouveau le trésor des elfes courir dans les couloirs en riant. Il resta près d'Ithil alors qu'une voix expliquait :

_-_On a besoin de vous tous, afin de faire un sort à Saroumane. Alors qui veut faire mumuse avec ses orcs ?

Toute la population adulte, sauf les femmes enceintes, hurlèrent :

_-_MMMMOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!

_-_Parfait, on vous attend au gouffre de Helm. J'ai sorti les cartes.

Quand Ainatal reparut, elle avait repris la nouvelle mode chez les elfes de Phoenix et s'était fait couper les cheveux, mais vraiment très court. Ereinion était très surpris et lui dit :

_-_Mais, pourquoi as-tu fais cela ?

_-_Parce que j'en avais marre d'avoir les cheveux longs. C'est tout.

Elle allait faire un grand signe d'au revoir quand l'un des siens apporta un cheval. Ereinion n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi beau, ce cheval avait des reflets dorés, comme s'il était en or. Ainatal siffla de stupéfaction et demanda :

_-_C'est... C'est un akhal téké ?!

_-_Oui !

_-_Cette race a disparu, comme toutes les autres.

_-_On a réussi à les recréer.

_-_Comment ? 

_-_Tu te souviens du dessin animé Titan AE ?

_-_Heu... oui.

_-_Tu sais d'où je viens ?

_-_Oui, tu viens d'Atlantis.

_-_Et bien là-bas, il y avait une salle avec tous les codes génétiques de tous les animaux terrestres et marins de la Terre.

_-_Tu... tu veux dire que vous allez recréer les races qui ont disparu ?

_-_On a appris ce que tu es devenu, tu pourrais le faire, avec tes pouvoirs, tu pourrais recréer toutes les races que Morgoth et l'homme ont détruit. 

_-_C'est vrai, mais nous n'avons pas le temps, protégez cette banque comme notre trésor.

_-_Que vas-tu faire ?

_-_Il y a sous la mer un continent qui nous attend, ce monde pourrait devenir le notre.

_-_Quel monde ?

_-_Le Beleriand.

_-_Bonne idée, et les animaux auront tout l'espace dont ils auraient besoin.

_-_Oui, le Beleriand pourrait devenir une réserve naturelle.

_-_Pas con.

_-_Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on en fait quoi de ton cheval ?

_-_Tu as Ithil, mais ton elfe n'a pas de cheval.

_-_Oui, c'est vrai.

_-_Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

_-_Diner, ça veut dire « enfant de la nouvelle ère ».

_-_Ca lui va bien.

Elle se tourna vers Ereinion et lui dit :

_-_Tu as compris, ce cheval est à toi.

Ereinion caressa doucement la robe de l'étalon en lui parlant tendrement. Le cheval l'écoutait, puis l'elfe bondit sur le dos de l'animal et Ainatal eut une idée. Elle posa son front sur celui de l'étalon et le modifia légèrement, maintenant, il avait la même vitesse qu'Ithil. Ainatal salua son peuple, puis, suivit par son elfe repartit vers le Sud et Edoras. Ils allaient très vite et rattrapèrent rapidement les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Gris poil rua quand il fut dépassé par un éclair blanc et un doré. Les deux éclairs ralentirent et devinrent des chevaux, Ithil et un superbe étalon doré. Gandalf reconnaissait les cavaliers, Ereinion Gil galad et, par Eru, Ainatal qui avait fait un massacre de ses beaux cheveux. Il fit arrêter son mearas et demanda horrifié :

_-_Mais qu'avez-vous fait de vos cheveux ?

_-_Nous autres elfes de Phoenix avons l'habitude de suivre la mode et la mode est coupe-toi-les-cheveux. Et puis, je me sens mieux comme cela.

Comme le soleil était en train de se coucher, Gandalf ordonna une pose afin de reposer les hommes et les bêtes. Diner frottait sa tête sur le corps de son cavalier, se coucha et s'endormit. Ereinion rejoignit Ainatal et Gandalf qui discutaient en regardant au loin une lueur rouge, il vit Aragorn adossé à un rocher.

_-_Sauron va être furieux contre Saroumane. Mais il ne peut pas encore se débarrasser de cet allié. Mais il s'éliminera après avoir vaincu le monde des hommes. Lança Ainatal froidement.

_-_Oui, tu a raison, Ainatal. Tu le connais bien on dirait

_-_Non, je ne le connais pas, c'est simplement ce que je ferais si j'étais à sa place. Mais de toute manière, celui qui a le plus à craindre de lui, c'est le royaume du Gondor. Il hait le Gondor, car c'est le Gondor qui l'a réduit à cet état d'œil, et c'est un gondorien qui lui a volé son anneau.

_-_Hhhmm. Nous devons faire vite. Si nous arrivons à avoir le Rohan de notre côté, alors nous aurons peut – être une chance de survivre et de les vaincre.

Le rôdeur se leva et s'invita à la discussion. Gandalf sans le regarder lui dit :

-_L'ombre cachée qui rougeoie à l'est prend forme. Sauron ne souffrira aucun rival. Du sommet de Barad – dûr, son œil observe sans relâche. Mais il n'est pas assez puissant pour être à l'abris de la peur. Le doute le ronge déjà. La rumeur l'a atteint. L'héritier de Númenor est toujours en vie. Sauron a peur de vous, Aragorn. Il craint ce que vous pouvez devenir. Alors il frappera vite et fort le monde des hommes. Il utilisera son pantin, Saroumane, pour détruire le Rohan. La guerre est proche, le Rohan doit se défendre seul. Et en cela réside notre premier défi, car il est faible et prêt à tomber. L'esprit du roi est asservi, c'est un vieux tour de Saroumane. Son emprise sur le roi Théoden est extrêmement forte. Sauron et Saroumane ressert le nœud. Mais malgré toutes leurs ruses, nous avons un avantage. L'anneau reste caché. Et le fait que nous cherchions à le détruire n'est pas encore apparu dans leurs sombres rêves. Ainsi l'arme de l'ennemi s'approche du Mordor entre les mains d'un hobbit. Chaque jour le rapproche des feux de la montagne du destin. Nous devons avoir foi en Frodon. Tout dépend de la vitesse et du secret de sa quête. Ne regrettez pas votre décision de l'avoir abandonné. Frodon doit achever sa tâche seul._ Murmura Gandalf.

-_Il n'est pas seul. Sam est avec lui._ Chuchota Aragorn.

-_Ah oui ?_ S'étonna Gandalf. _Ah oui, vraiment ? Bien. Oui, c'est très bien._

_-Pourquoi cela Gandalf ?_ Demanda Aragorn.

-Parce que si Frodon se laisse posséder par l'anneau, il y aura toujours Sam pour le remettre sur le droit chemin ou pour finir la quête à la place de Frodon. Sam est trop terre à terre pour être corrompu par l'anneau. Il sera notre ultime espoir si Frodon échoue à sa tâche. Répondit Ainatal avec un sérieux rare.

A suivre


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent devant la cité Rohirrim d'Edoras. Ainatal observa les lieux et siffla :

_-_La moindre attaque et ils seront tués. Des palissades en bois, pas de portes solides, pas de sortie de secours. Cette cité est un appel au massacre. Je ne laisserai pas un seul de mes hommes ici.

Tous les guerriers qui ne voyaient que la beauté de la cité furent stupéfaits en voyant que l'on ne pouvait pas être en sécurité ici. Gandalf soupira un instant et dit :

_-Edoras et le château d'or de Meduseld. C'est là que réside Théoden le roi du Rohan. Dont l'esprit a été vaincu. L'emprise de Saroumane sur le roi Théoden est désormais très forte. Prenez garde à ce que vous dites. Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus._

Les cavaliers repartirent en entrèrent dans la cité. D'un seul coup d'oeil, Ainatal put se rendre compte que oui, ils n'étaient pas les bien venus. Mais elle remarqua aussi que certains observaient avec fascination les trois étalons Gris Poil, Ithil et Diner. Il faut dire qu'on ne croisait pas un mearas, un esprit du vent et un akhal téké à chaque coin de rue. Devant les regards méfiants de la populace, Gimli grommela :

_-C'est plus gaie dans un cimetierre._

_-_Ça c'est vrai, une fois avec Sab et Merry, on avait fait une méga teuf dans un cimetierre, c'était deux ans avant l'arrivée de Morgy. On s'était bien marré. C'était le bon temps. Se souvint Ainatal avec un sourire distrait.

Il aurait pu y avoir des rires, mais ils étaient triste pour elle et pour son peuple, car deux ans après leur monde était détruit. Ils descendirent de cheval devant un énorme escalier et Ainatal ne put s'empêcher de grogner :

_-_Quoi, encore un escalier ? J'espère au moins qu'il n'y a pas de bestiole immonde dedans.

Ce à quoi Gandalf répondit :

_-_Raté, il y a une bestiole dedans.

_-_Et zut. Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi. D'abord Morgoth, ensuite Sauron et Meredith et qu'est ce qu'il va y avoir maintenant, des araignées?

Elle grogna encore pour la forme et se mit à suivre les autres qui avançaient vers le château d'or. Quand ils arrivèrent devant les portes du batiment, ils virent un homme en sortir. Il se posta devant Gandalf qui avait un grand sourire et dit :

_-Vous ne pouvez pas voir le roi Théoden ainsi armé, Gandalf maison grise. Par ordre de Grima langue de serpent. _

Il n'appréciait visiblement pas ce langue de serpent, et Ainatal n'appréciait visiblement pas que l'on menace Gandalf. Elle était derrière tout le monde et écoutait le charabia incompréhensible que l'homme disait. Gandalf d'un signe de tête ordonna aux autres de retirer leurs armes que les humains prenaient. Ereinion eut du mal à se séparer d'Aeglos. Mais quand les soldats se tournèrent vers Ainatal, ils se trouvèrent face à une elfe de Phoenix bavant de rage. Quand elle faisait un pas vers eux, ils reculaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent adosser contre les portes. L'un d'entre eux l'attaqua et tenta de lui trancher la tête. Cependant, l'épée se brisa et la plaie se résorba en quelques secondes pour la plus grande horreur des humains qui tremblotèrent de terreur. Gandalf voyant la fureur qui se lisait sur les traits de son visage comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien faire ou cette colère se retournerait contre lui. D'un regard, il ordonna aux autres de ne pas intervenir.

Ainatal s'approcha encore plus des humains, puis brusquement partit à l'attaque. Elle attrapa le cou d'un des hommes et il se retrouva à quarante centimètres du sol. Les autres l'attaquèrent, mais ils ne lui faisaient strictement rien. Elle se tourna vers eux et siffla :

_-_N'ayez crainte, je m'amuserai aussi avec vous.

Aragorn traduisit et les humains se mirent vraiment à avoir peur. Elle cracha :

_-_Ecartez-vous, et j'oublie les chatouilles !

Aragorn traduisit de nouveau et les soldats reculèrent. Là, elle se concentra sur l'homme qu'elle tenait et siffla :

_-_Tu disais, insecte ?

_-Je... je... vous m'étouffez !_

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il disait, elle resserra sa prise et l'homme devint bleu jusqu'à ce que Legolas lui dise :

_-_Il voudrait pouvoir respirer !

_-_Alors qu'il abandonne l'idée de prendre mes armes. Je ne laisserai personne les toucher.

Ereinion traduisit et l'homme hocha la tête afin d'accepter. Ainatal lui lança un regard méfiant, puis le laissa tomber sur le sol comme une poupée désarticulée. Elle alla vers la porte et laissa les autres entrer. Elle avait son plan et ils se doutaient qu'elle allait attaquer par surprise. Elle fut extrêmement surprise quand elle vit une elfe blonde aux yeux violets près d'un vieux débris et d'un nain jaune. Lilith, elle allait se la faire. Elle l'avait toujours détestée. Les portes se refermèrent sur la Communauté de l'Anneau, mais ils continuaient à avancer, surpris qu'Ainatal ait disparut. Ils pouvaient voir sur les côté, des hommes à la mine patibulaire qui les suivaient et qui désiraient plus que tout les réduire en charpie. Le nain jaune murmura à l'oreille du vieux débris :

_-Monseigneur, Gandalf le gris s'approche. __Il est annonciateur de malheur._

_-La courtoisie de votre demeure a quelque peu diminué ces temps-ci . Roi Théoden._ Dit Gandalf.

_-Il n'est pas le bienvenu. _

_-Pourquoi vous ferais-je bon accueil, Gandalf corbeau de tempête_. Le débris regarda le nain jaune comme pour avoir son assentiment. Le truc lui répondit :

_-Question très pertinente mon suzerain. L'heure est tardive où ce magicien choisi de réapparaître. Mauvaises nouvelles comme je le nomme car ces nouvelles font mauvais hôte._

_-Fait silence, garde ta langue fourchue derrière tes dents. Je n'ai pas passé par le feu et la mort pour échanger des paroles malhonnêtes avec un vil serpent._ Lui envoya Gandalf qui mit son bâton entre lui et le truc.

_-Son bâton, je vous avais ordonné de lui prendre son bâton. _

Seulement, avant que les hommes puissent attaquer, tous entendirent un étrange grondement de fauve. Les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau et les humains virent l'elfe devenir blême, se lever d'un bond et regarder dans tous les sens. Elle avait peur, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage. Elle était terrorisée. Elle poussa un cri quand une voix froide s'éleva dans une langue inconnue :

_-_Salut ma belle. Alors comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

_-_Ma... May ? C'... c'est toi ?

_-_Qui crois-tu que cela pourrait-être ? Morgoth ? Tu m'as déçue petite fille.

_-_Q... qu'est ce que tu veux me faire ?

_-_Mais te tuer quelle question.

_-_O... on pourrait être allié ?

_-_Alliés ?! ALLIES ! Tu paieras pour ce que tu as fait à Elanor et sa famille. Je vais te le faire payer cher. Oublies la gentille petite May, elle est morte le jour de son retour en Terre du Milieu.

_-_Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?

Brusquement Ainatal surgit de derrière l'elfe et susurra à son oreille :

_-_Oui !

La jeune femme fit un bond monstrueux et paniqua quand elle vit Ainatal. L'elfe l'observait comme un fauve regarde une petite gazelle bien dodue et bien appétissante. Lilith tira son épée et vit avec horreur Ainatal sortir son sabre. French Kiss était aussi connu que le loup blanc. Sa lame acérée s'était gorgée du sang des orcs et tous observèrent avec stupéfaction ce sabre dont la lame était noire. Ereinion murmura :

-Gurthang.

Faisant fie des autres autour d'elles, Ainatal et Lilith engagèrent le combat, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un combat d'entraînement, mais bien un combat à mort. Lilith avait peur, la lame de French Kiss était aussi appelée « le doigt de la mort ». Car la lame était tellement remplie de poison qu'une simple égratignure et c'était la mort assurée. Elle savait donc que la moindre blessure s'avérerait fatale. Le sifflement lugubre faisait trembler les humains, ce n'était pas tous les jours que deux elfes de Phoenix se battaient à mort, enfin ils étaient invincibles, donc jusqu'au premier assommé. Ce n'était pas un combat, mais une danse, une danse mortelle qui ne demandait qu'à entraîner les autres dans sa ronde fatale. Les humains et les deux elfes normaux observaient silencieusement le combat, le silence n'était brisé que par le bruit des épées qui s'entrechoquaient violemment. Ereinion se crut revenir trois mille ans auparavant, sauf qu'elle ne combattait pas Sauron, mais l'un des siens. Brusquement, tout s'arrêta et ils virent la jeune elfe blonde regarder avec une horreur non feinte une fine éraflure sur le dos de sa main. Personne ne comprenait sa terreur, ce n'était pourtant qu'une blessure sans gravitée. Ainatal recula, rentra son sabre et feula :

_-_Si j'étais magnanime, je t'achèverai. Mais je ne le suis pas, je vais laisser cette petite merveille te tuer.

_-_P... pi... pitié. 

_-_Très intéressant, elle fait rapidement effet. Mais c'est vrai, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir étant donné que tu as passé toute ta misérable existence caché sous les jupes de ta mère. La toxine rentre dans ton sang et commence à détruire tes nerfs, elle va de plus en plus vite, tes muscles se contractent, et te font horriblement souffrir.

Lilith les larmes aux yeux murmura :

_-_J... je... t... t'e... en s... sup... plie. Ç... ça... f... fait t... trop m... mal.

-Et tu crois que je vais t'achever parce que tu as mal ? ET ALEXI, ELANOR ET CYRIL ! EST CE QU'ILS T'ONT SUPPLIEE AUSSI ?! Tu les as donné à ta mère. Huit jours de tortures, huit jours de souffrances ! BORDEL CE N'ETAIT QU'UN ENFANT ! Ceux qui parlaient l'elfique sentirent une immense tristesse en connaissant les noms de certaines victimes de la guerre entre les elfes de Phoenix.

-J... je... 

_-_Tu dois te demander pourquoi je ne suis pas mourante alors que tu m'as blessé ?

_-_Je...

_-_Je vais te le dire. J'ai eu plus de huit mille ans pour habituer mon corps à supporter cette toxine. Elle ne me fait plus rien, sauf à très haute dose. Tous mes hommes ont fait la même chose que moi. Oh, ça peut toujours nous tuer, mais qu'en visant le coeur. Je te dis cela, parce que ta force musculaire est partie en vacance, donc je ne risque rien de ta part.

Elle regarda un étrange bracelet que la jeune mourrante avait autour du poignet et lui dit :

_-_Ah! Je vois qu'il ne te reste que quelques secondes à vivre. Tu salueras ton vieux quand tu le verras.

Soudain, Lilith poussa un hurlement de douleur et rendit son dernier souffle, les traits de son visage contracté par la souffrance. Un mythe venait de s'effondrer, les elfes de Phoenix pouvaient mourir. Maintenant que tout était terminé, Ainatal se tourna vers les humains et elle remarqua enfin que les membres de la communauté avaient assommé des guerriers et que Gimli retenait Langue de serpent d'un pied. Ils attendaient tous qu'elles aient terminé leur combat pour reprendre la marche, car les lames les avaient frôlés plus d'une fois. Gandalf fit un léger sourire vers Ainatal, puis s'avança vers le trône et Theoden. Les humains tremblaient de terreur, alors qu'Ainatal se rapprochait de Gandalf, mais avant de le rejoindre, elle s'adossa à une colonne et lança des regards noirs vers les rohirrims. Gandalf s'exclama :

_-Théoden, fils de Thengel. Depuis trop longtemps vous êtes resté dans les ombres. Ecoutez moi ! Je vous libère de l'envoûtement !_

Mais le vieux débris se mit à éclater de rire en regardant Gandalf. Ce qui déstabilisa un peu Gandalf.

_-Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici, Gandalf le gris. Et ce n'est pas cette pitoyable elfe qui pourra vous aider._

Gandalf retira son manteau et on le vit dans toute sa splendeur. Ainatal bien que furieuse murmura en riant :

-Moria, la lessive qui nettoie plus blanc que blanc.

_-Je vous aspirerais Saroumane, comme on aspire le poison d'une plaie._

Il l'envoya paître sur son siège. Une jeune femme se rua pour aider la roi, mais Aragorn l'empêcha d'y aller.

_-Si je sors, Théoden meurt._

_-Vous ne m'avez pas tuer moi, alors vous ne le tuerez pas._

_-Le Rohan est à moi. Comme elle !_

_-_**Ecoute miserable sorcier. Penses-tu réellement qu'un vala puisse t'appartenir ? Tu n'as même pas été capable de tuer Gandalf. Tu n'es rien. **

La combinaison de la fureur d'Ainatal et de la puissance de Gandalf fit lâcher Saroumane qui se mangea le carrelage. Le vieux roi s'effondra et se mit à rajeunir à toute allure. Ainatal ne se sentant plus à sa place décida de partir. Elle fut suivit par son elfe qui ne la lâchait plus d'une semelle. Elle prit une grande respiration, puis murmura :

_-_Je ne comprendrais jamais comment un homme peut en faire souffrir un autre pour du pouvoir. C'est incompréhensible.

Ereinion la serra contre lui et la soutint. Depuis peu, elle était de plus en plus fatiguée et elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui lui arrivait. Elle s'appuya sur son elfe et eut un sourire amusé quand elle vit Grima se faire jeter du château de Meduseld. Elle murmura :

_-_Et un truc, un.

_-Je n'ai fait que vous servir Monseigneur._ S'écria Grima

-Oh quel menteur. S'exclama Ainatal.

Théoden rugit :

_-Votre science médicale m'aurait réduit à marcher à 4 pattes comme une bête._

_-Laissez moi rester à vos côté._ Supplia le truc.

-Ah le mec, il y croit en plus. Lança l'elfe sidérée.

Théoden leva son épée et tenta de tuer le truc, mais Aragorn retint le bras à temps en lui disant :

_-Non monseigneur, non monseigneur. Laissez le partir. Trop de sang a déjà été versé à cause de lui. _

-Aragorn, t'es pas marrant, au moment où ça devenait intéressant, tu arrêtes tout.

Aragorn fronça des sourcils en se rendant compte qu'Ainatal savait beaucoup de chose, mais bon, pour l'instant, il avait d'autre chose à faire. Aragorn voulut l'aider à se relever, mais il lui cracha dessus. Ainatal gronda de colère, ses yeux devinrent carrément noirs. Un vent d'une puissance incroyable se leva, Elle allait massacrer ce plouc. Gandalf qui était près de la porte du château cria un mot mais elle en avait cure, en fait les portes du château s'ouvrirent en grand et elle l'envoya valdinguer au fin fond de la salle du trône et les portes se refermèrent sur lui. Le truc s'envola et s'écrasa contre la Grande Porte. Il s'enfuit en courant et la tempête se mit à le poursuivre. La foudre le ratait toujours de quelques centimètre. Boromir, Gimli, Legolas, Ereinion et Aragorn comprirent qu'elle était aussi dangereuse que Sauron voir même plus et que si elle changeait de camp, la guerre serait perdu pour eux. Il lui fallu un petit rire d'Eru et un « _**Beau lancé ! **_»pour la calmer. Et la colère se changea en appréhension en pensant à la fureur de Gandalf.

Elle l'entendait d'ailleurs taper contre la porte, mais personne n'arrivait à l'ouvrir. Elle fit un sourire crispé aux autres et se mit à descendre quatre à quatre les marches jusque devant la grande porte et se cacha derrière sous le regard interrogateur des hommes. Mais quand les portes du château s'ouvrirent sur un Gandalf le blanc noir de fureur, ils comprirent qu'elle se cachait de Gandalf. Là ils rirent de bon cœur. Elle venait juste de se cacher quand les portes de Méduseld s'ouvrir sur un Gandalf le blanc rouge de colère. Il demanda à Théoden :

_-Avez-vous vu une jeune elfe légèrement affolée et qui tentait d'échapper à ma colère ?_

Tous éclatèrent de rire et Théoden montra la porte en murmurant :

_-Elle est derrière la porte._

-Ainatal, viens je dois te dire quelque chose.

-Oh, c'est vraiment dommage Gandalf, parce que heuuuuu….j'ai autre chose à faire là.

-Et c'est quoi ce quelque chose à faire ?

-C'est heuuuuuu…..repeindre la porte. Les elfes et ceux qui parlaient elfique explosèrent de rire. Ereinion marmonna pour lui :

_-_C'est comme la fois où elle a jeté Elrond dans l'eau et qu'elle a accusé le chien. Le problème, c'est qu'on avait pas de chien. Gandalf en entendant l'histoire éclata aussi de rire.

-Kwoa. Tu ne pouvais pas trouver une meilleur excuse ? s'esclaffa le vieux magicien.

-Ben c'est que j'ai pas trop eut le temps d'y réfléchir. Mais donne moi cinq minutes et je te donne une excuse en béton, je veux dire imparable. Mais pour l'instant, tu dois te contenter de cette excuse pourrie.

-Je comprend. Peux-tu venir s'il te plaît. Lui demanda –t-il d'une voix trop douce pour être honnête.

Elle sortit de derrière la porte et monta les escaliers comme un condamné monte sur l'échafaud, la tête basse, ralentissant de plus en plus jusqu'à arriver devant l'Istari. Il fit la pire chose pour tous les elfes de Phoenix, il la prit par l'oreille et la pinça. Il récolta un hurlement de douleur qui le surprit. Il ne pensait pas que leurs oreilles étaient si sensibles. Ereinion faillit se jeter sur l'istar pour lui arracher la tête, mais il fut retenu par les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau.

-Ainatal, jure – moi de ne plus jamais utiliser tes pouvoirs !

-Mais Gandlafeuh, c'est mes pouvoireuh.

-Jure – le moi. Dit - il intransigeant

-Pfuuuuu. D'accord. Je te jure de toujours utiliser mes pouvoirs, à n'importe quel moment, du moment où je ne tente pas de tuer quelqu'un d'innocent. Ça te va Gandalf. Rétorqua-t-elle les yeux pétillant de malice. Ereinion pouffa de rire devant la mauvaise foi évidente de son aimée.

-Tu as parlé dans ta langue, là.

-Ben oui, c'est normal, je ne suis pas tout à fait une elfe, et mes serments ne se font que dans ma langue. Répondit l'elfe en croisant les doigts derrière son dos. Ce geste fut intercepté par Théoden, qui commença à regarder autour de lui et posa la question qui fâche, et surtout celle qui brise un cœur :

_-Où est Théodred ? Où est mon fils ?_

Eowyn lui expliqua le sort tragique de son unique fils et il décida de se préparer pour les funérailles de son fils. Tous les habitants d'Edoras étaient présents pour célébrer le prince et l'accompagner dans sa dernière demeure. Ainatal ne voulait pas y aller, elle ne supportait plus les funérailles, elle en avait connu beaucoup trop et ça la mettait toujours au trente sixième dessous. Mais les membres de la Communauté la forcèrent et ce fut donc une Aintal sombre qui suivit le cortège funèbre. Théodred était couché sur une civière porté par six soldats en armure, il portait la sienne et tenait son épée à deux mains sur sa poitrine. Sur le chemin des tombes des rohirrims, les habitants s'étaient mis en deux rangées, et les soldats qui portaient le corps de Théodred avançaient sur le passage ainsi fait.

Derrière les soldats, se trouvait le Roi Théoden. Il était habillé en vert, et tenait son épée tirée de son fourreau de la main droite. Il y avait ensuite Gandalf le bâton contre sa poitrine, et Legolas qui tenait son arc des deux mains, près de lui se trouvait Aragorn qui tenait Anduril, Boromir et Gimli se tenaient côte à côte, Gimli avait sa hache à la main et Boromir, son épée. Ainatal et Ereinion se tenaient derrière tout le monde, Elbereth près d'elle. L'ancien roi des Noldor tenait fièrement Aeglos et elle tenait son sabre dans les mains, et une larme coulait de temps en temps sur ses joues. Elle ne pleurait pas sur le mort, mais sur toutes celles qui lui revenaient en mémoire, la mort de ses parents, de son petit ami qu'elle avait dû tuer de ses propres mains quand il avait été capturé par Morgoth et transformé en orc. Les batailles successives, les carnages, les festins des orcs qui dévoraient les corps et ne laissaient que la tête. Ereinion la regarda alarmé. Il ressentait la douleur de son âme-soeur.

Le cortège funèbre arriva devant le tertre où reposerait à jamais Théodred fils de Théoden. Près du tombeau, se trouvait Eowyn qui retenait difficilement ses larmes. Les soldats s'arrêtèrent devant le tombeau, et firent avancer la civière en la passant de main en main, pour la faire entrée dans le caveau. Eowyn commença à chanter l'oraison funèbre de son cousin. Les larmes coulaient librement sur les joues de la jeune femme. Quand elle eut terminé de chanter, Elbereth se mit à hurler, un hurlement de loup à glacer le sang. Elle faisait à sa manière l'oraison funèbre de Théodred. D'autres hurlements lugubres et pourtant émouvants répondirent au sien, et l'air froid du Rohan résonna de hurlements de loup. Tous avaient des difficultés à avaler leur salive et Théoden avait les yeux rouges à force et retenir ses larmes. Enfin, la jeune louve cessa son chant d'adieu et alla lécher le visage de Théoden, qui fondit en larme. Maintenant que l'enterrement était terminé, tous repartirent, laissant le roi seul avec Gandalf. Ainatal lança un regard vers la louve qui d'un mouvement de tête lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait rester près du Roi. Ce dernier crut qu'elle voulait repartir avec l'animal et lui demanda :

-_S'il vous plaît, peut – elle rester avec moi ?_

-Mais bien sûr, majesté. **A tout à l'heure, grande soeur. **Répondit-elle après qu'Ereinion lui ait traduit la demande du vieux roi.

Et elle repartit seule afin de se reposer, Elbereth resta près de lui.

A suivre


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Elle entra dans la salle du trône. Alors qu'elle papotait à Ereinion, elle se figea, poussa un grognement de douleur et s'effondra. Ereinion la prit dans ses bras et observa avec horreur du sang dégoulinant le long de son dos. Il l'emmena sur un lit. Quand il la posa, il eut la surprise de voir que le sang ne coulait plus. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Comment cela était-il possible ? Il resta à son chevet et eut la surprise d'y voir venir aussi Gandalf. Le vieux magicien s'inquiétait énormément, il n'avait pas de famille et ressentait un amour paternel pour elle. Il eut un léger sourire pour le souverain et lui dit :

_-N'ayez crainte votre majesté. Je ne ressens pour elle que les sentiments qu'un parent pourrait ressentir pour son enfant. Laissons-la dormir. Il me tarde de l'embêter._

Elle se réveilla le lendemain, fraîche comme une rose et baillant comme un hippopotame. Elle s'étira et poussa un grognement de douleur quand une vieille blessure qu'elle avait eu au dos se réveilla. Elle ne savait pas d'où elle venait, mais depuis plus de huit mille ans, elle l'avait et elle l'énervait. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit que Gandalf et son amour d'elfe veillait sur son sommeil. Elle leur fit un grand sourire, pour le vieux magicien et un doux baiser pour l'elfe. Puis elle se tourna vers l'istar et lui dit :

_-_Bonjour Gandalf, comment ça va ?

-C'est à moi de te poser cette question. Tu t'es évanouie. As-tu fait à nouveau des rêves ?

-Non, aucun. Sauf sur Amon Hen et dans la forêt de Fangorn. Mais ils n'étaient pas violents pour une fois. Mais très étranges comme les autres.

_-_Bien me voilà rassuré. Maintenant, retire ta tunique !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non, non, non, non et non. Je n'enlèverai pas ma tunique. Ainatal commençait à s'énerver et cela s'entendait au haussement de son ton.

-D'accord. Gandalf se mit à appeler :

_-Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli. Venez ici tout de suite._

Les autres membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau vinrent avec en plus Théoden et Eowyn qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Gandalf les appelait. Là Gandalf leur demanda de lui enlever sa tunique. Cernée de toute part, Ainatal gronda de colère, mais se plia quand même aux exigences du vieux magicien.

-D'accord. Grogna-t-elle de très méchante humeur tandis qu'Ereinion lançait des regards noirs vers les autres mâles afin qu'ils ne reluquent pas sa femme.

Elle enleva sa tunique montrant à tous l'étrangeté de ses vêtements. Gandalf eut un sourire et lui ordonna de l'enlever, ce qu'elle fit de mauvaise grâce. Elle avait en dessous, un T-shirt noir avec écrit sur le devant « Tout ce qui est à toi est à moi » et sur le dos « et tout ce qui est à moi, reste à moi ». Ereinion eut un léger sourire devant ce vêtement. Elle fut horrifiée quand elle dût le retirer aussi. Elle qui était horriblement pudique, voilà qu'elle se mettait à nue devant des hommes. Elle leur demanda de se retourner et quand ce fut fait, elle tenta de s'enfuir, mais fut rattrapé par Aragorn qui la cloua sur le lit. Ereinion soupira et lui retira sa dernière protection de tissus. Elle se retrouva donc en soutif devant eux. Aragorn qui pensait avoir de nombreuses cicatrices perdit la première place. Chaque centimètre carrée de sa peau était bardée de fines cicatrices. Ereinion n'arrivait toujours pas à les accepter, il ne les supportait pas, il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un ait pu la blesser et tenté de la tuer. Mais Gandalf ne voulait voir que son dos et il lui ordonna de se retourner ce qu'elle fit de bonne grâce, comme cela, personne ne pourrait voir son visage rougir sous la honte. Quand ce fut fait, elle entendit un grand bruit de chute et tournant la tête, elle vit Boromir par terre qui secouait la tête, le regard horrifié. Elle venait de leur dévoiler le résultat de trois semaines de tortures meredithienne. Il y avait des traces de fouet, mais aussi des brûlures et la pires des choses, était une grande plaie encore ouverte qui courait en diagonale du milieu de l'épaule jusqu'à la hanche et qui laissait apparaître certains de ses os.

Après avoir tenté de la soigner et avoir été abreuvés de toutes les insultes plus qu'imagées de l'elfe de Phoenix, ils descendirent tous dans la salle du trône et furent rejoint par Ainatal qui pestait encore contre Gandalf. Là, elle vit que deux enfants mangeaient à une table et que Gimli se remplissait la panse. Tous pensaient que les elfes de Phœnix ne mangeaient pas de viande et étaient comme les elfes des bois, végétariens. Mais quand elle se jeta sur le cuissot, ils comprirent que les elfes de Phœnix ne faisaient vraiment pas comme les autres elfes. Maintenant qu'ils avaient trouvé un endroit avec du gibier en abondance, ils reprenaient leur alimentation omnivore. Ainatal écouta ce que disait Eowyn, puis son attention se tourna vers Gandalf qui dit à Theoden :

_-Ce n'est qu'un avant-goût de la terreur que Saroumane peut répandre._

Théoden ne savait plus quoi penser, il ne pouvait comprendre que l'ultime guerre se passerait durant son règne. Mais il écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention ce que lui disait Gandalf.

_-D'autant plus puissant qu'il est mû , à présent, par la peur de Sauron. Chevauchez, et attaquez-le de front. Eloignez-le de vos femmes et de vos enfants._ En disant cette phrase, il posa son bras sur l'accoudoir du trône et Théoden regarda le bras du magicien tandis que ce dernier lui dit :_ Vous devez combattre._

Aragorn tenta de le persuader en lui disant :

_-Vous avez deux mille hommes qui chevauchent vers le nord à l'heure où nous parlons. Eomer vous est loyal. Ses hommes vont revenir et se battront pour leur roi._

Théoden se leva d'un bond et répondit tout en marchant dans la salle du trône :

_-Ils doivent être à trois cent lieux d'ici, à présent. Eomer ne peut rien pour nous. _

_-Je sais ce que vous voulez de moi. Mais je ne ferai pas subir de nouvelles pertes à mon peuple. _Lança-t-il à Gandalf quand celui-ci se rapprocha de lui._ Je ne risquerai pas une guerre ouverte._

_-Elle est pourtant déclarée. Que vous le vouliez ou non._

Ainatal regarda avec dégoût Gimli et siffla en westron :

_-Toi, manger comme porc ! Toi fermer bouche quand manger. Moi pas aimer voir bouche égout !_

Gimli lui lança un regard noir et grogna alors que Boromir et Legolas pouffaient de rire :

_-Je mange comme je veux !_

Théoden aux paroles d'Aragorn se rapprocha de lui et lui lança :

_-Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était Théoden et non Aragorn, le roi du Rohan._

Pour clôturer cette phrase, Gimli lâcha un rot retentissant. Ainatal avait vraiment l'air écœuré et secouait la tête devant les manières déplorables du nain tandis qu'Ereinion tentait de retenir son hilarité.

_-_T'es vraiment un gros dégueulasse. Tu ressembles vraiment à Morgy quand il bouffait. Heurk ! Tu m'écœures. Si tout ton peuple est comme cela, j'imagine même pas vos repas de famille. Ça doit être une véritable porcherie. Siffla Ainatal.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle et Ereinion traduisit pour Gimli. Celui-ci grogna des insultes en kuzdhul, et se retrouva invectivé par l'elfe avec des jurons si orduriers que les oreilles d'Ereinion devinrent écarlates. Là, personne ne voulut avoir la traduction. L'elfe et le nain étaient face à face et s'entre-insultaient gaiement en se lançant toutes les injures les plus agressives de leur deux langues devant les deux enfants qui se demandaient ce qu'ils se disaient. Ainatal recommença à manger alors que Gandalf s'approchait de Théoden et lui demandait :

_-Alors quelle est la décision du roi ?_

Le Roi du Rohan se tourna vers le magicien et lui dit :

_-Nous évacuerons la cité et les habitants iront se réfugier au Gouffre de Helm._

Alors que les membres de la Communauté de l'anneau accompagnait Gandalf vers les écuries, Ereinion demanda à Ainatal :

_-_Mais pourquoi ne leur as-tu pas dit que ton peuple venait les aider ?

_-_Parce que c'est l'endroit parfait pour une embuscade, les Uruk-haï nous attaqueront là-bas, et nous pourrons les vaincre facilement. Ce sera plus rapide au gouffre qu'ici où ils pourraient s'enfuir de tous les côtés.

Le roi les invita pour le dernier repas avant la fuite vers le gouffre de Helm. Ainatal alla dans sa chambre et prit un bon bain glacé. Ensuite, elle s'exclama :

_-_**Grande s****œ****ur, grande s****œ****ur !**

**-Que se passe-t-il, petite s****œ****ur ?**

**-Il y a un dîner dans la Grande Salle et je dois être parfaite. J'ai... je veux séduire Ereinion.**

**-Alors, je vais te transformer. **

La Valië fit apparaître les affaires de sa sœur et fouilla afin de trouver LA tenue que mettrait sa petite sœur. Elle trouva une superbe robe bleue brodée de pierres précieuses de la même couleur. Elle était composée d'une succession de voiles. Opaques près du corps et de plus en plus léger et transparent ensuite. Cette robe n'avait pas de manche, mais comme les robes antiques romaines, les voiles étaient retenus aux épaules par des broches en forme de feuille de Laurelin et Telperion. Ensuite, elle lui fit porter des escarpins, sans talon, et lui donna une parure composée de boucles d'oreilles, d'un collier en perles de rosée des deux arbres. Maintenant qu'elle était parée, Varda la coiffa à la mode de Valinor puis posa sur sa tête le diadème qu'elle lui avait offert. Le temps qu'elle se prépare, la nuit était tombée et tout le monde l'attendait. Ainatal enlaça sa sœur d'une étreinte aimante, puis après un soupir, elle dit :

_-_**Bon, c'est le moment de vérité.**

**-Ca va bien se passer !**

Varda après un clin d'œil reprit la forme de la petite louve. Ainatal ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, puis descendit élégamment l'immense escalier du château. Quand ils entendirent la louve descendre, tous les hommes se tournèrent vers les escaliers et Ereinion resta sans voix. Il s'approcha doucement de sa femme et lui tendit le bras. Délicatement, elle posa sa main fine et forte sur son avant-bras musclé et se laissa conduire vers la salle à manger. Ereinion tremblait de désir pour elle, elle portait la couronne des Noldor. Se souvenait-elle de sa signification ? Il la trouvait magnifique dans cette robe elfique. La robe moulait son corps fin et cachait en partie ses cicatrices les plus profondes. Il l'emmena s'asseoir près de lui et l'observa avec adoration alors qu'elle se mettait à manger. Elle ne se jeta pas sur la nourriture comme une Gimli bis, mais elle utilisa le peu de manières dont elle se souvenait. Elle voulait séduire son elfe et le rendre fou d'elle comme elle était folle de lui.

Les hommes discutèrent de la guerre tandis qu'Ainatal discutait avec Eowyn avec Ereinion comme traducteur. Elles parlaient de l'ancien monde d'Ainatal et l'elfe parlait de la culture des rohirrims. Ainatal s'exclama :

_-_C'est fou comme la culture Rohirrim et Viking se ressemblent.

Elle expliqua ce qu'était les Vikings, Ereinion était très étonné. Ces vikings seraient-ils les ancêtres des rohirrims ? Eru ayant entendu les pensées de l'elfe comme il entendait les pensées de tout le monde (_j'imagine même pas la prise de tête !_) lança à sa petite protégée :

_-_**Il n'est pas bête ton amoureux. Il a tout compris.**

**-Tu as fait venir des vikings ici ?**

_**-**_**Bien sur. Qui crois-tu vous à fait venir ici ton peuple et toi ? Je suis dans tous les univers, qu'importe le nom que les êtres vivants me donnent je suis toujours le même. Cependant, ici seulement tu peux m'entendre, et pourtant j'ai tenté de nombreuses fois de te contacter, mais en vain. Bien, je vais te laisser à ton dîné, ton elfe te dévore des yeux. AHAHAHAH !!!!**

Ainatal devint écarlate alors que les Valar dans leur magnifique pays riaient comme des fous. Ereinion posa sa main sur la cuisse de sa femme qui se tourna vers lui et murmura d'une voix rauque qui le fit vibrer:

_-_Vous êtes un fripon, maître elfe.

Ereinion lui fit un grand sourire et répondit dans la même langue totalement incompréhensible pour tous les autres :

_-_Je ne suis pas un fripon, je suis simplement très intéressé par les charmes d'une charmante elfe de Phoenix, un peuple qui mérite vraiment d'être rencontré.

Ainatal eut un doux sourire de reconnaissance à ce que son elfe venait de dire sur son peuple. Elle lui embrassa tendrement la joue et murmura :

_-_Vous tentez de me séduire ?

_-_Ce n'est pas présomptueux de ma part de vous répondre par l'affirmative ? Murmura Ereinion en lui prenant la main.

_-_En aucun cas mon cher. Je suis même d'avis que vous continuez.

Les deux elfes passèrent le reste du repas à se séduire, Ainatal apprenait à connaître son noldo, alors qu'Ereinion réapprenait à connaître sa femme. Il était stupéfait par tous les changements qu'il voyait en elle. Elle était plus sage, mais aussi plus expansive, plus ouverte et pourtant plus cruelle avec ses ennemis. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle changerait autant, mais face à Morgoth, qui ne change pas ? Elle aurait pu devenir son pire ennemie, mais elle était restée du bon côté de la barrière, elle aurait pu devenir un orc, mais elle était devenue une elfe, elle aurait pu s'allier à Morgoth, mais elle était devenue l'alliée des Valar. Eru, avec un léger sourire, observa les deux elfes se faire la cour. Après tout ce qu'elle avait subi, elle avait mérité de retrouver cet amour qu'il avait dû lui faire oublier. Cette amnésie permettait au moins aux deux époux de réapprendre à se connaître, à s'aimer. Quand le repas fut terminé, les deux elfes allèrent dans leur chambre et tentèrent de faire le moins de bruit possible en faisant l'amour.

La Communauté de l'Anneau eut un sourire en entendant les gémissements et les cris des deux amants. Ils s'endormirent un peu avant l'aube, Ainatal tressaillant bienheureusement à chaque passage de la main douce de son noldo. Après cette merveilleuse nuit, les deux elfes toujours plus amoureux l'un de l'autre descendirent rejoindre la Communauté de l'Anneau. Elle sortit de la cité et siffla afin d'appeler Ithil et Diner qui arrivèrent au grand galop. Ereinion et elle cajolèrent les deux étalons et attendirent que les autres se décident à quitter le château et à commencer leur fuite vers le gouffre de Helm. Ainatal observa les humains se préparer et lança froidement :

_-_Enfin, ils quittent cette prison. Mais ils doivent faire vite. Viens Ery.

_-_Ereinion, je te prie. Gronda le noldo outré.

Elle eut un petit rire devant son air outragé, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Ensuite, elle bondit sur son cheval et prit Elbereth devant elle. Ereinion soupira, puis grimpa sur son étalon qui rua excité à l'idée de galoper dans les plaines infinies du Rohan. Mais au lieu de galoper, ils rattrapèrent les membres de la Communauté et se mirent près d'eux. Ereinion lui demanda l'air de rien :

_-_Quand arriveront-ils ?

_-_Je dirais qu'ils y sont déjà. Répondit Ainatal en baillant.

Aragorn leur demanda :

_-_Mais de qui parlez-vous ?

_-_Mais des re... ouf !!! Ereinion se tut quand il reçut le coup de coude de sa belle dans l'estomac. Elle ne voulait vraiment rien dire et le regard noir qu'elle lança à Aragorn le convainquit de ne plus rien demander.

Le voyage continua pendant lequel les deux amoureux s'embrassaient. Soudain une femme fit un croche-pied à un petit garçon squelettique qui s'effondra en criant de douleur. Ainatal délaissa les lèvres de son elfe et fut outrée quand la mère de l'enfant partit sans se retourner. Ainatal arrêta son cheval et alla voir l'état du petit homme. Ereinion descendit la rejoindre et grimaça en voyant l'état du bambin. Ainatal décida de bivouaquer sur place afin de pouvoir le soigner. Elle l'ausculta et dit :

_-_Il a été battu et pas qu'un peu. Et ça dure depuis longtemps. Sa jambe gauche a été brisée et s'est mal ressoudée. Nous allons devoir la casser pour la remettre droite, de même que son bras droit.

Elle ferma les yeux, posa ses mains sur le torse du bambin, puis utilisa ses pouvoirs tout en sachant que cela ne fonctionnerait peut-être pas. C'est pour cela qu'elle fut très surprise quand toutes les blessures du petit garçon disparurent, à part une qui continuait à saigner, son oreille était sanguinolente. Il avait une boucle d'oreille en or et son lobe saignait abondamment. Elle tenta de lui retirer le bijou, mais le simple fait de lui érafler l'oreille le fit hurler de douleur. Elle stoppa tout mouvement et regarda avec stupéfaction Ereinion qui murmura :

_-_C'est un enfant de ton peuple, c'est un elfe de Phœnix. On m'avait dit que les enfants naissaient les oreilles rondes et qu'elles ne devenaient pointues qu'à la majorité de l'elfe, qu'à vingt ans.

_-_Oui. C'est à cause de notre transformation, car elle était contre-nature. D'un point de vue naturel, nous sommes des aberrations, des anomalies génétiques, des êtres qui n'auraient jamais dû exister. Nos oreilles nous rappellent que nous ne seront jamais des elfes et que nous ne serons plus jamais des humains. Morgoth nous a totalement brisé. Il a fait de nous des… monstres.

_-_Arrête. Ce n'est pas vrai. Les elfes de Phoenix sont et seront toujours des elfes. Morgoth a tenté de vous briser. Mais en fait, il vous a rendu plus fort. Vous l'avez battu à son propre piège, vous avez gardé vos principes et votre dignité. Jamais vous n'avez abandonné, vous avez gardé l'espoir pour un monde sans lui, et vous l'avez vaincu sans jamais vous avouer battu.

_-_Nous ne nous sommes battus qu'avec l'énergie du désespoir. Nous n'avions plus d'avenir, plus d'espoir, plus aucune chance de vaincre ce démon. C'est un miracle qui nous a sauvé et rien d'autre. Soupira Ainatal.

_-_Non, tu avais toujours l'espoir. L'espoir d'un monde meilleur, d'un monde sans Morgoth. Tu avais cet espoir et ton peuple avait le même. Voir le monde que tu avais connu, l'ancien monde. Mais, il a eut mieux. Il a eut ce monde-ci. Pour nous, vous êtes des elfes. Vous nous l'avez suffisamment prouvé. Alors arrête d'y penser, et aide-moi à le soigner. Ordonna Ereinion.

Ainatal voulut se rebeller contre cet ordre, mais une petite voix au fond d'elle-même la força à accepter cela. Elle serra les poings, puis marmonna :

_-_D'accord, j'y vais.

Elle bloqua la tête de l'enfant et froidement lui arracha le bijou. Le hurlement de douleur du garçonnet retentit dans toute la plaine atteignant même le convoi des réfugiés. Dans la colonne, une femme eut un sourire satisfait, ce sale monstre était enfin mort.

A suivre


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Maintenant que la boucle d'oreille n'était plus là, le sang cessa de couler et la blessure se referma à toute allure, ne laissant même plus la moindre cicatrice. Sous la douleur, le petit garçon s'était évanoui et dormait bienheureusement dans les bras du noldo qui observait son elfe de Phoenix d'un œil inquiet. Ainatal tremblait, et Ereinion savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas de peur ou de froid, mais bien de rage. D'une rage noire et sans pitié. Les enfants étaient le trésor le plus important des elfes et celui-là avait été battu. La femme qui l'avait fait tomber risquait fort de se faire exécuter par cette race. Comme l'enfant dormait, Ainatal décida de rester sur place afin de surveiller le gamin, puis de repartir le lendemain. De toute façon, Diner et Ithil rattraperaient le convoie en quelques micro-secondes. Elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et chantonna une berceuse qu'elle avait chanté pour ses enfants quand ils étaient tout petits.

Mon petit garçon adoré,  
Mon enfant chéri, mon trésor,  
Il est tard, range tes jouets,  
C'est l'heure de se dire bonsoir.  
Je vais te chanter en te fermant les yeux  
La légende du rêve bleu

Le rêve bleu, léger mystérieux,  
Comme un oiseau, vole autour des berceaux  
Il fait son nid  
Tout près des touts petits,  
Comme pour accrocher leur coeur,  
De son aile porte-bonheur

Le rêve bleu, c'est l'ange bienheureux  
Du beau pays tout près du paradis  
Et chaque soir, avant de se dire bonsoir,  
Le rêve bleu, s'envole dans les cieux.

Plus tard lorsque tu seras grand,  
Un autre bras te bercera  
Tu n'entendras plus de légende  
Le soir quand tu t'endormiras  
Et les rêves qui viendront bercer tes nuits  
Ne seront plus ceux d'aujourd'hui

Le rêve bleu, léger mystérieux  
Qui fait son nid auprès des tous petits,  
Et chaque soir, avant de se dire bonsoir,  
Le rêve bleu, s'envole vers les cieux. 

Quand elle fut vraiment sûr que le petit garçon ne ferait pas de cauchemar, elle le déposa tendrement sur sa couche, puis se tourna vers Ereinion et lui demanda :

_-_Aurais-tu une épée ?

_-_Je n'ai qu'Aeglos. Répondit Ereinion désolé.

_-_Zut, il me faut une épée. Je ne peux pas lui prêter Mort Subite ou French Kiss. Sinon, il risque de se faire tuer avant même d'avoir pu dire ouf !

_-_Je pense qu'au gouffre de Helm il doit y avoir tout ce qu'on veut en tant qu'armement.

_-_Mouis, tu dois avoir raison. Bonne nuit mon elfe. Murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant et en se collant contre lui.

_-_Bonne nuit meleth.

Ils s'endormirent rapidement dans les bras l'un de l'autre protégé par une Valië qui caressait tendrement les cheveux d'un petit garçon tremblant. Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent assez vite. Ainatal fit le petit déjeuné et secoua le petit garçon qui se jeta sur le repas complètement affamé. Quand tous eurent bien mangé, Ainatal s'exclama :

_-_Bon, retrouvons la Communauté des Masochistes !

_-_Ahahahahaha !!! S'esclaffa Ereinion

Ils bondirent à cheval et Ereinion porta Elbereth tandis qu'Ainatal tenait fermement le petit garçon contre lui. Les deux chevaux partirent à fond de train et rattrapèrent en quelques secondes le convoi. Aragorn entendant le tonnerre s'esclaffa à la communauté inquiète de leur absence :

_-Je vous avais bien dit de ne pas vous inquiéter, les voilà._

Deux éclairs, un blanc et un doré remontèrent tout le convoi. Cependant, ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau d'une femme et Aragorn entendit des cris de terreur. Il fit demi-tour et vit Ainatal menacer d'une arme une femme qui avait l'air complètement terrorisé. Il voulut l'arrêter, mais Ereinion le stoppa et dit en westron pour que tout le monde comprenne :

_-Nous nous sommes arrêtés pour aider un enfant qui avait été poussé par cette femme. _

_-Et alors? _

_-Cet enfant, est un elfe de Ph_œ_nix. Le trésor le plus précieux de cette race. Tout acte visant à faire délibérément du mal à un enfant est passible d'une condamnation à mort chez eux._

Tous les humains furent terrorisés par la furie qui se lisait dans le regard de l'elfe de Phœnix.

_-Le Trésor ? Les nains pensaient que c'était de l'or. _Répondit Aragorn stupéfait.

_-Non, ce sont les enfants. Car ils représentent leur futur et durant des millénaires, ils n'avaient pas de futur, les générations se succédaient et connaissaient la même chose, la guerre. Et voilà qu'ils sont en paix leur trésor est encore plus important pour eux car ils sont peu nombreux._

_-Je comprends. Mais, je trouve qu'Ainatal a pris du ventre. _Remarqua Aragorn en regardant Ainatal.

_-Oui, elle attends mon enfant. Pensez-vous que je dois lui dire que la gestation d'un elfe de Ph_œ_nix n'est plus de neuf mois, mais de trois ? _

_-Co... Comment ? _

_-Je l'ai appris au contact de son peuple. Depuis qu'ils sont arrivés ici, les enfants grandissent encore plus vite, en trois mois ils ont l'air d'en avoir neuf. Et ils naissent. Ils se multiplient à toute allure. Cependant, ils n'ont qu'un enfant tous les vingt ans._

_-Dès que le dernier enfant devient adulte en fait._

-_Oui._

Ereinion dit à l'elfe furax :

_-_Meleth, tu sais, il ne serait que justice qu'elle soit jugée par tout ton peuple.

Ainatal serra la poing et siffla :

_-_Tu as raison. Elle sera jugée par mon peuple, même si je me doute du résultat.

Théoden ne voulant pas en plus se retrouver avec des elfes de Phœnix comme ennemi, ordonna à deux gardes d'attacher la femme et de la mettre sur une charrette. Maintenant que l'affaire était terminée, Ainatal papota avec le petit garçon qui venait de se réveiller. Elle lui parlait dans la langue des elfes de Phœnix. Le bambin était ravi et répondait aux questions qu'elle posait. Par exemple, il lui avait dit son nom, Laylë, il avait six ans. Sa maman était une elfe de Phœnix et son papa, un noldo. Sa maman s'appelait Elaurë et son papa Elianar. Ereinion craignit le moment où Ainatal se souviendrait de tout, parce que là, elle massacrerait la femme qui avait osé blesser le fils de sa meilleure amie. Pendant ce temps, Gimli parlait des femmes nains à Eowyn :

_-En effet, on ne voit que peu de femmes nains. Et en réalité, elles sont si proche de la voix et de l'apparence qu'on les confond souvent avec les hommes nains._

Eowyn se retourna et vit Aragorn lui dire :

_-C'est la barbe !_

La jeune rohirrim pouffa de rire, puis recentra son attention sur Gimli qui continuait son monologue :

_-Et cet état de fait, a donné naissance à une rumeur qui dit qu'il n'y a pas de femme nain et que les nains jaillissent des trous qui sont dans le sol. Ce qui naturellement est ridicule._

Brusquement son cheval s'emballa et fit choir le pauvre nain qui se croûta sur le sol. Eowyn éclata de rire alors que Gimli, ressemblant à un gros cloporte, tentait de se remettre sur ses jambes. Ce petit intermède fit bien rire Laylë et Ainatal. Quand le soleil commença à se coucher, Théoden ordonna une pause afin d'installer le bivouac. Ainatal alla voir Aragorn et vit Eowyn marcher avec un petit chaudron entre les mains. Elle ne voulut pas rater ça, se jeta sur un rocher et observa l'action. Ereinion la rejoignit ainsi que Laylë. Les deux elfes s'assirent près d'elle et observèrent, se demandant pourquoi elle voulait qu'ils regardent.

Eowyn fut un peu étonnée quand Gimli refusa avec véhémence son bouillon. Pourtant elle l'avait fait avec amour. Alors voyant Aragorn qui nettoyait son épée, elle s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

_-J'ai fait du ragoût !_

Ereinion se tourna vers Ainatal qui se mettait déjà à pouffer de rire. Il commençait à comprendre, le ragoût devait être immonde et c'est Aragorn qui allait devoir se le farcir. Laylë le comprit aussi et rigola comme elle. Le noldo lui dit :

_-_Tu devrais lui dire.

_-_Et rater le meilleur ? Ah ! Non, hors de question. Je veux voir la tête d'Aragorn.

La jeune rohirrim touilla un peu son ragoût et lui dit :

_-Il y en a peu, mais c'est chaud._

Elle remplit une écuelle, puis la tendit à Aragorn qui reposa son épée avec respect. Il prit le bol, la remercia et se saisit d'une cuiller qu'il plongea dans le... liquide. C'était un mélange d'eau chaude, de boules graisseuses et de légumes fripés. Il stoppa tout mouvement quand il entendit les rires d'Ainatal. Et il comprit. Elle le savait. Elle le savait et pourtant elle n'avait rien fait pour l'aider. Et maintenant, il était trop tard, il allait devoir se farcir le bouillon. Il prit une cuillérée du ragoût et... le regretta dés que sa langue y toucha. C'était affreux, et d'après les rires des trois elfes, parce qu'Ereinion se marrait comme les deux autres, la tête qu'il faisait devait valoir le coup d'œil. Il eut du mal à l'avaler, et par politesse dit :

_-Il est bon._

_-C'est vrai ?!_ Eowyn toute contente repartit afin de faire goûter son bouillon à un autre.

Aragorn voulut le jeter, mais la jeune rohirrim se retourna et le pauvre rôdeur se brûla les doigts quand le liquide chaud tomba dessus. Il serra les dents en se jurant de se venger des trois elfes qui s'esclaffaient comme des malades. Ainatal était même à genou en train de taper du poing sur le sol. La jeune femme revint vers lui et lui dit :

_-Mon oncle m'a dit une chose étrange. Il a dit que vous étiez à la guerre au côté de Thengel, mon grand – père. Il a dû se tromper._

_-Le roi Théoden a une bonne mémoire. Ce n'était qu'un petit garçon à cette époque._

_-Alors vous avez au moins soixante ans._ Aragorn répondit par un mouvement de négation de la tête.

_-Soixante dix ?_ A nouveau, le même mouvement de tête de la part d'Aragorn.

_-Vous n'avez pas quatre vingt ans !_

_-Quatre vingt sept._ Répondit Aragorn

Eowyn se releva et le regarda d'un air à la fois étonné et sérieux. Elle lui dit d'une voix froide :

_-Vous êtes l'un des Dunedain._ (Aragorn répondit à l'affirmative d'un mouvement de tête ). _Un descendant de Númenor, béni d'une longue vie. On m'a dit que votre peuple était entré dans la légende._

_-Il ne reste que peu d'entre nous. Le royaume du Nord a été détruit il y a longtemps._

_-Je suis désolée. Mangez, allez._

Le pauvre Aragorn dut se taper le bouillon jusqu'au bout sous les rires des trois elfes qui filèrent voir les autres et leur raconter sa mésaventure. Il allait en entendre parler pendant longtemps tient. Le soir tomba assez rapidement et alors que tout le monde dormait, Aragorn entendit les bruits caractéristiques de deux lames qui s'entrechoquaient. Etant donné qu'elle ne pouvait l'entraîner avec des épées, elle le fit avec ses dagues. Elle l'entraînait durement. Le petit était épuisé, mais il se forçait à se dépasser afin d'être un véritable elfe de Phœnix. Ereinion remarqua le dunadan. Il alla le voir et lui dit :

_-Elle l'entraîne, elle l'entraîne afin qu'il soit un guerrier, à dix ans._

_-Dix ans ?_ S'exclama Aragorn stupéfait.

_-Oui, les elfes de Ph__œ__nix sont mortellement dangereux à dix ans et totalement indépendants à quinze. Mais ce petit a six ans, mais il n'a pas eut un bon entraînement, il est assez faible, il n'a pas la même puissance que les elfes de Ph__œnix__ normaux._

_-Peut-être le fait d'être un métis. _

_-Ça n'entre pas en ligne de compte. À six ans, il devrait déjà être capable de repousser une partie de ses assauts et ce n'est pas le cas. Alors elle va l'entraîner dur, mais vraiment très dur. Il va devoir faire le chemin jusqu'au Gouffre de Helm en tirant une charge de plus en plus lourde afin d'accroître sa puissance physique. De plus, il devra faire muscler ses bras. Son entraînement va être atroce. Le pauvre petit va en baver. Mais de part son héritage, elle n'a besoin que de lui montrer une seule fois les mouvements pour qu'il s'en souvienne et qu'il soit capable de les refaire. Les elfes de Ph__œ__nix sont des merveilles de l'évolution. Leurs sens sont cent fois plus perçants que les nôtres, leur agilité est plus grande, leur puissance aussi. Tout en eux est fait pour le combat. _

_-Je ne souhaiterais vraiment pas les avoir contre moi._

_-Oui, mais bien retenu, ils sont inoffensifs. Cependant, il vaut mieux ne pas les avoir comme ennemis. _

_-Comment savez-vous tout cela votre majesté ?_

_-Quand j'ai appris que des elfes étranges étaient arrivés en Terre du Milieu, je m'y suis précipité afin de la retrouver. Malheureusement, je l'ai ratée d'une journée. Galadriel m'a un peu forcé à rester en Lothlorien. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de moi. Ma femme m'a oublié. _Murmura le roi des Noldor avec une immense douleur au fond de sa voix.

_-Ainatal est votre épouse? Mais je pensais qu'elle était morte ? Je pensais que votre épouse avait été tuée durantle siège de Barad-dûr. _Murmura Aragorn ébahi par la nouvelle.

_-Elle a disparu, mais elle n'était pas morte. Et j'ai cherché durant des millénaires ce chemin qui l' avait amené ici, mais en vain. Je ne l'ai jamais retrouvé. Et maintenant qu'elle est là, je ne veux pas la perdre de nouveau. _

-_Avez-vous eu des enfants avec elle ?_

_-Oui, neuf. Ne lui dite rien, elle doit le découvrir par elle-même. Elle doit s'en souvenir par elle-même, pour ne pas la perturber plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà._

_-Bien votre majesté. Je ne lui dirais rien. _

_-_Ça y est, vous avez terminé vos messes basses, messieurs ?

_-_Oui, nous discutions de l'entraînement des elfes de Phœnix. Répondit Ereinion avec un grand sourire.

_-_D'accord, et bien l'entraînement est terminé. Ce petit bout de chou est complètement épuisé. Répliqua l'elfe de Phœnix avec un doux sourire.

L'enfant s'était endormi dans ses bras et elle l'emmena se coucher. Ensuite, elle revint vers Aragorn et lui dit :

_-_Il est plus que l'heure de se coucher. L'heure où les petits garçons vont dormir est passée.

Aragorn bougonna un :

_-_J'ai plus de quatre vingt ans, je ne suis plus un gamin.

_-_Pour nous les elfes, tu seras toujours un bambin.

_-Grrrrrrrrrrr !!!_

_-_Regarde-le, il est adorable, un gentil petit warg ! Gazouilla Ainatal en pinçant gentiment la joue mal rasée du dunadan.

Ereinion éclata de rire et tous les deux laissèrent partir le rôdeur qui alla retrouver son elfe dans son rêve. Les deux elfes s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre heureux d'être ensemble. Le soleil les découvrit serrer l'un contre l'autre, Ereinion caressant doucement le dos de sa belle qui venait encore de faire un atroce cauchemar. Il soupira lourdement en se demandant ce qu'elle avait rêvé. Une vision de son passée chargé, les visages de sa famille, la destruction de son monde bien-aimé, la mort de son premier amour, le massacre de tout son peuple. En ronronnant de plaisir sous la douce caresse de son elfe, elle daigna ouvrir les yeux, puis s'étira et bailla. Elle aurait bien voulu faire la grasse matinée dans les bras de son Ereinion. Mais non, ils devaient repartir pour le gouffre de Helm. En plus, elle se sentait barbouiller et avait envie de vomir. Elle décida d'imiter Aragorn et marcha près de son cheval, son elfe la protégeant du mieux possible. Son malaise s'évanouit rapidement et elle fut de nouveau d'attaque. Eowyn venait de poser une question à Aragorn quand deux cavaliers les dépassèrent et disparurent derrière la colline. Les hurlements de douleurs qu'ils poussèrent et le cri de Legolas : UN ECLAIREUR ! firent réagir Ainatal au quart de tour. D'un puissant coup de poing, elle envoya son elfe dans les limbes de l'inconscience. Dans le même mouvement, elle l'attacha à Diner puis ordonna à Laylë de suivre les femmes et de protéger l'elfe. Le petit garçon fier d'avoir une mission aussi importante obéit promptement. Ainatal le hissa sur le cheval d'Ereinion, puis suivit les cavaliers, prête à faire un véritable massacre de tous les orcs qu'elle croiserait.

Elle sortit ses lames et les chargea avec une fureur qui n'apparaissait que dans les combats. Elle ne partirait qu'au moment où le dernier orc se ferait massacrer. Tous les cavaliers virent un éclair les dépasser, puis l'éclair disparut et devant eux se trouvait un elfe en furie sur un magnifique cheval blanc. Les cavaliers chargèrent et la rencontre fut violente autant que la tempête qui sévissait au dessus d'eux. Ainatal avait la lueur de folie que tous les elfes de Phœnix avaient dans un combat. Elle se moquait des blessures qu'elle pouvait recevoir, car ce n'était rien par rapport à celles qu'elle avait reçu durant la Grande Guerre, alors elle plongeait dans les combats avec une férocité rare qui frisait la folie. Les orcs ne voulaient pas s'approcher d'elle, la légende des elfes de Phœnix étaient bien connus des créatures de l'ombre. Malheureusement pour eux cette indifférence l'énerva plus qu'elle la calma. Elle devint véritablement folle de rage et s'investit vraiment totalement dans la bataille. Elle massacra tous ceux qu'elle pouvait trouver. Sa furie s'arrêta quand elle se trouva face à un rohirrim terrorisé à l'idée d'être tué par cette elfe. Elle se redressa et entendit Gimli, Legolas et Boromir appeler Aragorn. Elle savait que le dunadan ne risquait rien, mais comme elle n'allait pas le dire, elle prit un air effrayé qui ne convainquit personne. Elle arriva près du groupe et entendit Gimli dire à un orc blessé :

_-Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé et j'abrègerais tes souffrances._

Ainatal se tourna vers Legolas et lui ordonna :

_-Traduis !_

Ensuite, elle se tourna vers l'orc et siffla :

_-_Tu sais ce que je suis.

_-Oui_ !

_-_Alors tu sais que je suis pire que Sauron. Je n'aurai aucun scrupule à t'arracher les membres lentement, très lentement, afin que tu souffres le plus possible. Je t'enfoncerais lentement des tiges chauffées à blanc sous les ongles.

L'orc, en lisant la folie dans les yeux de l'elfe en face de lui, sentit une terreur bien compréhensible au vu des antécédents de cette race si dangereuse, l'envahir. Il décida de parler et bafouilla :

_-Il... est mort ! Il a dégringolé de la falaise !_

Théoden alla voir au cas où, tandis que Legolas attrapa l'orc par le col et siffla :

_-Menteur !_

L'orc ricana encore une seconde, puis mourut. Legolas découvrit dans la main de l'orc mort l'evenstar, le bijou qu'Aragorn portait toujours. Ainatal s'approcha de la falaise, lança un regard indifférent, puis repartit comme si de rien n'était. Cette attitude énerva Legolas et interloqua les autres. Les elfes de Phœnix n'avaient-ils donc aucune compassion ? L'elfe siffla bondit sur son cheval et attendit le départ, elle était de nouveau barbouillée. Elle se précipita derrière un tas de warg et rendit son déjeuné. Elle crachota un moment et prit le temps afin de reprendre son souffle. Elle sursauta violemment quand une main se posa sur son épaule et sa lame jaillit de son fourreau et aurait tranché la tête du roi, si l'une des dagues de Legolas ne s'était pas trouvée sur son chemin. Elle soupira lourdement et siffla :

_-Vous plus faire ça !_

Le roi soupira de soulagement et acquiesça. Si Legolas n'avait pas été si rapide, le Rohan n'aurait plus eut de roi. Elle se redressa, puis monta à cheval. Elle prit Boromir en croupe et pouffa quand Ithil grogna :

_-_**Mais ce qu'il peut-être lourd !**

**-C'est un humain.**

Ainatal rigola un instant, puis repartit tranquillement tandis que les autres pleuraient leurs morts. Elle poussa un sifflement admiratif quand elle vit la forteresse. Elle s'exclama :

_-_On dirait presque Petra.

_-_Petra ? C'est quoi ? Demanda Legolas qui chevauchait à ses côtés.

_-_Petra était un temple creusé dans la roche, c'était magnifique, rien ne l'égalait. Elle pouvait vraiment faire partie des sept merveilles du monde. Mais elle a été détruite, car une ville s'était créée par ceux d'Arabie qui avait survécu. Mais ils ont été trahis et très peu ont réussi à s'en sortir. Un millier, guère plus. Ils se sont réfugiés à Phœnix, car notre cité a toujours été cachée à Morgoth, il n'y avait qu'une seule entrée qui était dans le lac. Personne n'aurait pu croire que le gros machin humide était en fait la porte. Quant aux sorties, elles ne s'ouvraient que de l'intérieur et on ne pouvait pas entrer par là. La rumeur a vite courut qu'à Phœnix, ils avaient une chance de survivre. Des hommes du monde entier sont venus se réfugier dans la cité. Et c'est là que nous avons décidé d'apprendre toutes les langues des hommes. Cela a été difficile, mais nous y sommes arrivées et il n'y a plus une seule langue morte. Quand la paix sera effective, peut-être reprendrons nous notre vie d'avant. Mais je ne le pense pas. Les religions se sont effondrées avec l'arrivée de Morgoth. Plus personne n'avait la foi, nous ne nous battions qu'avec l'énergie du désespoir. Et pourtant, nous avons vaincu. Des fois je me réveille en pensant sentir des orcs, mais ce n'est que mon imagination.

Legolas se tut se sentant triste pour ce peuple qui avait tout perdu, sauf leur fierté et leur dignité. C'était les seules choses que ce monstre de Morgoth n'avait jamais pu leur retirer.

A suivre


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Enfin, ils pénétrèrent dans le Gouffre et Ainatal explosa de rire quand elle fit Diner paisible, un elfe en travers de la selle qui braillait toutes les insultes de son vocabulaire plusieurs fois millénaires. Ereinion poussa un cri aigu quand, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, elle lui posa la main sur les fesses. Il beugla encore plus fort :

_-_JE VOUS INTERDIS DE ME TOUCHER ESPECE DE SALE HUMAIN BOUSEUX !!!!

Un éclat de rire répondit à son rugissement de fureur. Il tenta de regarder qui venait de rire, mais récolta un nouveau palpage de son auguste postérieur. Il soupira de soulagement quand une main assez forte l'attrapa et le remit sur pied. Il soupira de nouveau quand ses liens disparurent. Il se retourna et vit sa petite femme le regarder avec un immense amusement. Il siffla de colère et se mit à la poursuivre. Elle tenta de s'enfuir, mais son estomac refit des siennes et elle se mit à tituber. Ereinion l'attrapa sans aucun problème, la prit délicatement dans ses bras et l'amena tranquillement vers l'infirmerie. Arrivé là-bas, il la déposa sur le lit et se mit à la palper. Ainatal le regardait avec stupéfaction et lui demanda :

_-_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_-_Je tâte.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Pour savoir si ce que je pense est vrai.

_-_Et ?

_-_Et tu attends un petit Ereinion !

Ainatal devint totalement blême et murmura :

_-_Je... j'attends un bébé ? Dans neuf mois j'aurai un bébé...

_-_Hummm !!! Pas neuf mois, deux au maximum...

_-_Tu es le seul avec qui j'ai fais l'amour. S'indigna Ainatal.

_-_Je sais. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que les femmes de ton peuple mettent au monde leur enfant au bout de trois mois de gestation.

_-_Trois mois ?!

_-_Oui, trois mois.

_-_Non ! Pas aussi vite. Je... promets moi que quoi qu'il arrive, tu resteras à l'abris avec notre enfant.

_-_Mais meleth...

_-_Amour, je dois vaincre Merry et je suis la seule avec assez d'expérience pour la vaincre.

_-_Bien, je te le promets.

_-_Merci, amour.

Après qu'il eut fait sa promesse, Ainatal se releva et décida de se battre, qu'elle attende ou non un bébé. Ereinion avait peur pour elle, mais il savait aussi que les uruk-haïe ne feraient pas le poids face à ce peuple violent. Ils quittèrent l'infirmerie et rejoignirent la cour intérieur, puis Ainatal se posta sur le mur crénelé et eut l'air d'attendre quelqu'un. Ereinion l'observait et vit qu'elle ne regardait pas le défilé, mais les paroies abruptes du gouffre. Il fronça des sourcils, se demandant ce qu'elle regardait. Elle vit d'un seul coup d'œil où ses hommes s'étaient installés et vit un point noir s'approcher. Avec un sourire, elle descendit et attendit calmement l'arrivée du dunadan. Quand il pénétra dans la forteresse, il entendit une voix amusée lança :

_-_C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?

Il sursauta et vit Ainatal assise sur une pierre. Il lui fit un sourire fatigué et avant de pouvoir dire quoi que se soit, il reçut un nain dans l'estomac.

_-Gimli, où est le roi ?_

Gimli lui montra l'endroit et Ainatal accompagnée par Ereinion, suivit Aragorn et quand il pénétra dans la Salle du Trône, elle s'assit sur une marche et s'enfonça dans un rêve. Une vision magnifique lui vint à l'esprit. Elle se tenait sur un petit banc en pierre dans un jardin superbe et fleuri. L'air était doux et frais, et embaumait d'odeur de fruit et de fleur d'été. La nuit était tombée, et la lune avait pris la place de l'astre du jour et scintillait d'une lueur féerique et se reflétait dans un petit lac en face de moi. Une douce brise venait jouer dans ses cheveux légèrement tressés. Elle fermait les yeux, et laissais ses pensées s'envoler, emportées par la douce nuit d'été. Elle sentit soudain près d'elle une douce chaleur, c'est lui. Son elfe, celui qui arrive à lui faire oublier son monde et son destin. Elle l'aime tellement. Il met son bras autour de sa taille, et elle pose sa tête sur son épaule. Elle peut entendre derrière eux des petits rires, mais elle ne les écoute pas. Elle ne veut pas que ce moment féerique soit gâché par des oies sans cervelles. L'elfe de sa vie, son seul amour, la lumière de sa vie lui murmure à l'oreille en l'embrassant :

-Voulez-vous m'épouser, ma reine ?

-Oh oui. Mon roi.

Ereinion sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue en voyant sa femme se souvenir de la nuit où ils s'étaient promis pour l'éternité.

-Pourquoi dites vous cela ?

-Hein ! Demanda Ainatal en se réveillant difficilement.

Aragorn s'assit près d'eux et demanda :

_-_Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

_-_Je rêvassais. Alors, et cette réunion au sommet ?

_-_Assez bien ? Venez, nous devons nous préparer.

Ils allèrent tous dans l'armurerie et Ainatal poussa un cri d'horreur quand elle vit l'état des armes des rohirrims.

_-_Mais... mais... Ce sont des armes ça ?

_-_Heu... oui ! Répondit Aragorn.

_-_Bien, alors on va droit au suicide. Je t'aimais bien Aragorn. Je dirai à Arwen que tu es mort en brave.

A ce moment, Legolas lança :

-_Fermiers, forgerons, garçons d'écurie…_

_-Aucun n'est un soldat_. Dit Aragorn d'un ton abattu.

-_Cela est vrai, et nous n'avons pas le temps de leur apprendre les bases du combat._ Dit sombrement Boromir.

_-La plupart ont vu passer trop d'hivers._ Dit Gimli d'une voix calme et triste.

_-Ou trop peu._ Dit Legolas d'un ton sec. _Regardez – les, ils sont terrifiés, ça se lit dans leur yeux._

Il n'y eut plus un bruit et tous regardèrent Legolas, même Aragorn qui n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi défaitiste. Celui – ci se dirigea vers des armes, fit demi – tour et reprit en elfique :

-Il y a de quoi. A trois cent contre dix mille ?

_-_Ils se défendront mieux ici qu'à Edoras. Dit doucement Aragorn

_-_Aragorn, c'est une bataille qu'ils ne peuvent gagner. Ils mourrons tous ! Cria Legolas

-_Alors je mourrais comme l'un d'entre eux !_ S'énerva Aragorn.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis Aragorn sorti pour prendre l'air et se calmer alors que tous les hommes regardait avec lassitude l'elfe qui disait tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tout haut. Legolas voulu le suivre mais Boromir et Gimli l'arrêtèrent :

_-Laissez – le mon ami._ Dit Gimli de sa voix calme.

_-Il a besoin d'être seul._ Rajouta Boromir en regardant la direction prise par Aragorn.

Ainatal suivit par Ereinion rejoignit Aragorn qui pestait contre le monde en général et Legolas en particulier. Le rôdeur s'assit sur l'escalier et Ainatal lui dit :

_-_Ne lui en veut pas, ça arrive de perdre espoir de temps à autre, mais il va reprendre du poil de la bête. Et en parlant de poil, je me demande où est Gandalf.

Aragorn eut un sourire un peu triste, puis enlaça Ainatal d'une étreinte amicale et murmura :

-Merci d'être toujours là mon amie. Votre humour arrive toujours à me remettre d'aplomb. Je me dis toujours que tant que vous serez là, on ne perdra pas. Cependant, je souhaiterai savoir, cela vous est-il déjà arrivé d'être dans cette situation quand vous étiez dans votre monde ?

Ainatal soupira lourdement, se tourna vers les murailles de la forteresse et répondit :

_-_Non, même au tout début. Notre cité a été conçue afin que les points faibles se trouvent à l'intérieur et non à l'extérieur. Durant des siècles, nous avons éliminé ces faiblesses alors que les rohirrims n'ont rien fait pour retirer les leurs !

_-_Le gouffre de Helm n'a aucun point faible. Il est imprenable. Répliqua Aragorn avec étonnement.

_-_Le gouffre de Helm a un point faible qui lui sera fatal.

_-_Lequel ?

_-_L'égout. Si l'égout cède, c'est tout le mur qui tombera entraînant dans sa chute le gouffre et le royaume du Rohan.

_-_Vous ne pouvez rien faire ?

_-_Je suis un guerrier et non un maçon. Le lui fit remarquer Ainatal avec lassitude.

_-_Mais vous êtes une Valië ?

_-_JE NE FAIS PAS DE RAVALEMENT DE FAÇADE !!! Je n'utilise pas mes pouvoirs pour n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas à moi de réparer leurs bourdes, mais à eux. Beugla Ainatal outrée.

_-_Ce n'était qu'une question. Marmonna Aragorn qui tremblait encore en sentant la puissance de la Valië.

Quand elle fut calmée, elle regarda les enfants et vit, enfin, ne vit pas Laylë. Elle se tourna vers un garde et lui demanda :

_-_Où est Laylë ?

_-_Avec les femmes et les enfants. Répondit le rohirrim.

_-_Pourquoi ? Demanda Ainatal avec stupéfaction.

_-_Mais c'est un enfant. Répliqua l'humain qui ne comprenait pas l'étonnement de l'elfe.

_-_C'est un elfe de Phœnix, pas un misérable cul-terreux de mortel qui est incapable de lever une arme sans se casser un ongle. C'est un guerrier et il sera sanguinaire quand le temps sera venu pour lui de combattre avec les siens.

Elle fila vers les cavernes, puis ouvrit la porte et gueula :

_-_LAYLË ! ESPECE DE TIRE-AU-FLANC! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

L'enfant trotta vers elle et comprit qu'il ferait partie de la bataille. Il était tout excité, il allait pouvoir se battre et taper sur tout ce qui bougeait. Eowyn demanda :

_-Que voulez vous faire avec cet enfant ? Il est trop jeune pour combattre. C'est à partir de onze ans que les enfants vont au combat, pas avant._

_-Cet enfant est un elfe de Ph_œ_nix. Ainatal, en étant leur chef, vient de lui ordonner de combattre avec nous. Il n'a pas le droit de refuser. _Répondit Ereinion qui ne lâchait jamais sa petite femme.

_-Mais c'est un enfant._

_-C'est un elfe de Ph_œ_nix. Ils sont fait pour le combat. Il a six ans, c'est vrai qu'il est un peu jeune pour les elfes de Ph_œ_nix, mais vous devez savoir que les orcs de leur monde étaient immortels, alors nos orcs sont un entraînement d'enfant pour eux. Donc, pour Ainatal, il est assez vieux pour combattre._

_-C'est vraiment un peuple étrange._

_-Oui. Bon je vais vous laisser où elle risque de m'enfermer ici._

Eowyn fit un sourire doux à Ereinion, ce qui ne plut pas du tout à Ainatal. L'elfe retourna rapidement dans la grotte, balança une tonne d'insultes à l'humaine en espagnol, puis attrapant le bras de son noldo, le ramena à la lumière du jour. Elle claqua violemment la porte et entraîna Ereinion et Laylë vers la cour intérieur où étaient regroupés les hommes et les enfants qui devaient se battre. Elle laissa les deux elfes là, et alla chercher une épée afin d'entraîner l'enfant pour le combat à venir. Elle choisit une épée légère qui irait parfaitement à un enfant de la taille du petit elfe. Elle la donna à Laylë sans faire attention au fait qu'Aragorn s'asseyait sur les marches de l'escaliers et l'observait. Il pensa qu'elle parlerait en elfique, mais elle enseigna son savoir dans la langue maternelle de Laylë, le Français. Ereinion soupira de soulagement, c'était la première langue qu'il avait appris, c'était le même enseignement que celui que leurs enfants avaient reçu, mais il était plus complet, preuve qu'elle avait beaucoup plus d'expérience qu'auparavant. Le cours durant plus de deux heures, deux heures d'un entraînement théorique poussé avant de commencer le véritable combat physique. Laylë écoutait avec fascination tout ce qu'elle lui disait. Il était étonné, il comprenait instinctivement tout ce qu'elle lui disait et quand elle lui ordonna de prendre son épée, il sut comment la manier. Ainatal lui fit un doux sourire qui montrait toute sa fierté, puis elle tira ses dagues et l'attaqua avec une force proportionnelle à celle du garçonnet.

Pour tous les humains, elle allait trop vite pour l'enfant, mais Ereinion savait qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Chacun de ses coups étaient parfaitement dosés afin de ne pas blesser l'enfant, mais assez fort pour le forcer à réagir rapidement et à utiliser la force nécessaire pour contrer ses attaques. Aragorn aurait pû observer ce ballet encore longtemps, mais il devait se préparer à la prochaine bataille. Il retourna dans la salle d'arme et se prépara. Il allait prendre la fière lame de l'ouest, quand quelqu'un lui tendit Andùril. Levant la tête, il vit Legolas avec un air honteux. L'elfe murmura :

_-Nous avons eu raison de vous faire confiance jusqu'ici. Pardonnez-moi. J'ai eu tort de désespérer._

_-_Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Legolas.

Aragorn lui pardonna en lui donnant une accolade qui montrait tout le respect et l'amitié qu'il ressentait envers l'elfe sentiment réciproque de la part de Legolas. Ensuite, Boromir arriva qui finissait d'arranger ses protèges-poignets et Gimli qui grogna de fort méchante humeur :

_-Elle est un petit peu serrée à la poitrine._

Le pauvre Boromir ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata d'un rire joyeux en s'appuyant contre le mur, tandis que Legolas et Aragorn souriaient doucement et faisait de légers signes de tête. Il y eut soudain un son de cor qui résonna dans le fort. Legolas écouta, tous les sens en éveil et dit :

_-Ce n'est pas un cor d'orc._

Il se précipita dans l'escalier, suivit par Aragorn et Boromir qui avait cessé de rire en laissant Gimli qui continuait à pester contre cette cotte trop « petite » pour lui. Quand ils arrivèrent au bord de l'escalier, ils eurent la joie de voir une nombreuse troupe d'elfes armés et en armure se ranger dans un ordre parfait. Ils étaient commandés par Haldir qui s'approchait doucement de Théoden. Ce dernier murmura émerveillé :

_-Comment est-ce possible ?_

Haldir répondit d'un ton hautain et orgueilleux :

_-J'apporte la parole d'Elrond de Fondcombe. Autrefois une alliance existait entre les elfes et les hommes. A cette époque, nous avons combattu et péris ensemble._ Il regarda Aragorn et Legolas qui venaient d'arriver en haut de l'escalier et continua de la même voix : _Nous sommes venus honorer cette allégeance._

Aragorn, suivi de Legolas, se précipita vers Haldir en lui disant :

-Mae govannen, Haldir.

Et il prit l'elfe dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui en lui tapant le dos. L'elfe resta un instant interdit puis rendit à l'humain son accolade en souriant. Il rajouta :

_-Vous êtes plus que bienvenu. _

Legolas et Haldir se prirent chacun par les épaules et se saluèrent de cette façon plus… heu…moins directe. L'armée qui était restée sans rien faire, fit un demi-tour vers la gauche dans un ensemble parfait. Haldir recommença à parler à Théoden :

_-Nous sommes fier de nous battre à nouveau au côté des hommes._

Haldir tourna la tête quand il entendit des bruits de combat à l'épée. Là, il vit avec stupéfaction Ainatal qui combattait un enfant. Il demanda à Aragorn :

_-Qui est cet enfant ?_

_-Il se nomme Laylë, c'est un elfe de Ph_œ_nix et Ainatal l'entraîne pour le combat qu'il va y avoir ._

_-Bien._

Ainatal ne s'était pas déconcentrée malgré le son du cor, et Laylë non plus de peur d'être blessé. Tous les elfes observèrent le combat qui, pour les elfes de Phœnix, était très lent et ennuyeux. Ainatal voulut frapper l'épée de l'enfant, quand une lame grise foncée intercepta celle d'Ainatal. Laylë se retourna pour voir celui qui interrompait son entraînement. Tous les autres qu'ils soient elfes ou humains observèrent de même l'importun et virent un elfe de Phoenix, adulte celui-ci. Il avait l'air d'avoir vingt ans, mais tous les elfes de Phœnix adultes avaient l'air d'avoir vingt ans alors qu'ils pouvaient avoir plus de huit mille ans. Ainatal regarda son nouvel adversaire et murmura :

_-_Laylë, va rejoindre Ereinion, et regarde un véritable combat.

Le petit garçon partit rejoindre l'elfe et observa l'action. Ainatal eut un sourire satanique, puis fit un puissant bond en arrière tout en rangeant ses dague et en sortant French Kiss. Tous tremblaient en voyant l'épée sombre. Elle avait l'air ténébreuse, comme la lame du mal. Quand elle retomba sur le sol, Ainatal se tenait fière et digne face à son adversaire, elle voulait se déchaîner et quoi de mieux qu'un elfe surentraîné comme lui ? Tous les deux commencèrent marcher en cercle, l'un face à l'autre, chacun observait les réactions de l'autre, les points faibles et forts que le corps humain dévoilait inconsciemment. Au bout de quelques secondes, les deux combattants se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et commencèrent un ballet mortel ponctué par les étincelles que faisaient les lames en se percutant. Les elfes et surtout les hommes étaient stupéfaits, les deux combattant allaient vite, très vite, encore plus vite que les elfes. Chacun de leur coups était fait pour tuer et la moindre erreur entraînerait la mort de l'un d'entre eux. Après plus de vingt minutes d'un combat acharné, Ainatal réussit à faire voler l'arme dans les airs, puis fit tomber l'elfe qui se retrouva avec la lame tranchante sur sa gorge.

A suivre


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Après un soupir, l'elfe abandonna et se rendit. Ainatal lui dit :

_-_C'était excellent, tu deviens de plus en plus fort, je suis vraiment très fière de toi Samuel.

L'elfe lui fit un grand sourire. C'était rare quand elle disait cela justement pour que la sensation de réussite soit totale. Samuel se releva et lui dit :

_-_Tu es toujours la plus forte.

_-_Quand huit mille ans de combat fait tu auras, meilleur guerrier tu seras. Bon, tout est prêt ?

_-_Oui, mais on est pas encore vraiment à l'aise sur des chevaux.

_-_Faites du mieux possible.

_-_Ok ! A toute !

L'elfe repartit comme il était venu, puis Ainatal fit vraiment attention aux elfes de la Lothlorien. Elle dit à Haldir avec amusement :

_-_Tient, Elrond nous envoie des renforts. Super, encore plus de morts en perspective.

_-_May ! Tu n'as pas honte ! S'exclama une voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis cinq cent ans. Elle tourna la tête et lança :

_-_Je pourrais dire, « Oh oui, j'ai horriblement honte ». Mais ce serait un gros mensonge, petit frère.

_-_PETIT ?! MOI ?!

Ainatal descendit jusqu'à l'elfe qui vit avec horreur qu'il était plus petit qu'elle de trois centimètres.

_-_Et oui, mon cher Galmir, je suis maintenant plus grande que toi. Depuis le temps que je rêvais à ça ? AHAHAHAHAH !!! Petit !

_-_Gamine ! Pouffa Elwë tandis qu'Amroth se moquait gentiment de son ami.

_-_Arrête les compliments ou tu vas le rendre jaloux. Rétorqua Ainatal en montrant Ereinion qui eut un doux sourire devant les rires de son elfe de Phœnix.

Il se souvint de leurs années communes, il ne l'avait jamais vu rire aussi ouvertement. La plupart du temps, elle se cachait pour rire et s'amuser et maintenant, elle le faisait à la vue de tous. Elle était tellement plus naturelle comme cela. Il eut autre sourire quand Ainatal se jeta sur les trois guerriers et se mit à les chatouiller, la bataille durant bien vingt minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Aragorn dise :

_-_Bon, il est temps de se préparer.

_-_Ok ! Gamin ! Lança Ainatal.

Aragorn devint rouge d'indignation alors que TOUS les elfes se moquaient joyeusement de lui. Ainatal lui fit un grand sourire et lança :

On nous souhaite  
Tous les malheurs du monde  
Et les fringues de Gérard Louvin  
Comme Eve Angeli un QI de blonde  
Que Dieudonné soit notre voisin

On nous souhaite  
Tous les malheurs du monde  
Et Willy Denzey comme copain  
Comme Tragédie un look immonde  
K'maro tatoué sur nos mains.

Puisque maintenant tout le monde va bien  
Regardez y'a l'printemps qui r'vient  
Sinsemilia a fait du bien  
Mais trop de plaisir tue l'plaisir  
Ça nous f'rait pas d'mal de souffrir  
Alors on imagine le pire.  
On est maso et on aime ça.  
Pour se faire mal nous on est là.

On nous souhaite  
Tous les malheurs du monde  
Le nez de Jean-Pierre Raffarin  
Et que pendant quelques secondes  
Madame de Fontenay montre ses seins  
(AHH!!!)

On nous souhaite  
Tous les malheurs du monde  
Qu'on nous écoute plus le matin  
Que dès qu'on parle notre audience tombe  
Que Difool soit numéro 1.  
On creuse pour voir le fond du trou  
Si ça s'trouve il y a pire en dessous  
Et cette place là elle est faite pour nous.  
Il faut voir toute l'équipe qu'on a.  
Quand on nous sert un café froid  
Ou que la voiture démarre pas  
Dans ces cas là, on est content.  
Il manque juste une bonne rage de dent.

On nous souhaite  
Tous les malheurs du monde.  
Les deux sourcils d'Emmanuel Chain  
Et que pendant quelques secondes on chante comme Pat' Sebastien  
(Le petit bonhomme en mousseuh !!)

(AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!)

On nous souhaite  
Tous les malheurs du monde  
Comme ça au moins tous les matins  
Dès qu'on débarque sur les ondes les gens se disent  
Putain ça craint.

On nous souhaite  
Tous les malheurs du monde  
Et les fringues de Gérard Louvin  
Comme Eve Angeli un QI de blonde  
Que Dieudonné soit notre voisin

On nous souhaite  
Tous les malheurs du monde  
Et Willy Denzey comme copain  
Comme Tragédie un look immonde  
K'maro tatoué sur nos mains.

On nous souhaite  
Tous les malheurs du monde  
Oh oui !

Tous les malheurs du monde  
On nous souhaite  
Tous les malheurs du monde

Oh oui !  
Tous les malheurs du monde  
On nous souhaite  
Tous les malheurs du monde  
Oh oui !  
Tous les malheurs du monde  
On nous souhaite  
Tous les malheurs du monde  
Oh oui !  
Tous les malheurs du monde

(_tous les malheurs du monde_ du 6-9 sur la musique de _tout le bonheur du monde_)

Les elfes allèrent sur les murailles en riant bruyamment des chansons des elfes de Phœnix. Il y avait des mots inconnus en Terre de Milieu, et celui qui riait le plus fort était Ereinion qui comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle disait. Les rires s'estompèrent alors qu'au loin un grondement annonçait l'arrivée imminente des orcs. Alors que tout le monde attendait l'armée de l'Isengard, il se mit à pleuvoir et tous les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau lancèrent un regard noir vers Ainatal l'air de dire « tu peux pas arrêter cinq minutes ? ». Ainatal croisant leurs regards s'exclama outrée :

-Dans la nature, il y a des forces naturelles que l'on nomme orage. **ALORS VOUS ME LÂCHEZ AVEC ÇA**. Simplement parce que j'avais tenté de trucider Legolas durant le repas précédent le conseil. Ce que vous pouvez être rancuniers. Et puis de toute façon, je n'aurais pas choisi un orage, mais quelque chose de plus violent, genre tornade ou ouragan de force cinq.

Ils la regardèrent d'un air septique et se retournèrent vers les orques qui étaient enfin arrivé devant les murs de Fort le Cor. Aragorn disait aux elfes de n'avoir aucune pitié avec les orques, car eux n'en n'auront aucune. Les créatures du mal se mirent à taper le sol avec leurs lances. En rugissant comme des possédés, ou comme des boucs en pleine saison du rut. Aragorn tira Andúril de son fourreau pendant que les choses en bas s'excitaient encore plus. Les archers se mettaient en position de tir.

Puis soudain un vieil homme lâcha sa flèche qui alla le planter dans le cou d'une de ces créatures viles, sounoises, hideuses, moches, méchantes, vilaines, sadiques et stupides. Elle murmura à Amroth qui se trouvait tout à côté d'elle, mais à l'opposé d'Ereinion qui se trouvait aussi à côté de sa dingue de femme :

-Joli coup.

-C'est de la chance.

-C'est un joli coup quand même pour un vieux débris.

Aragorn hurla :

-_Arrêtez._

Le vieux avait l'air tout con, surtout quand les orques se mirent à hurler avec encore plus de hargne. Aragorn hurla à nouveau :

-_Parez à tirer._

Tous les archers qu'ils soient humains ou elfiques encochèrent une flèche et se préparèrent à tirer. Legolas ajouta tranquillement :

-Leur armure a une faille au cou et sous les bras.

Ainatal sortit ses lames faisant trembler les elfes qui n'aimaient pas voir une lame de cette couleur, car ils se souvenaient de l'ancienne épée de Tùrin et de son destin tragique. Malgré le fait que tous les archers aient bandé leur arcs, Ainatal discutait paisiblement avec Elwë quand un orc hurla quelque chose. Elle se tourna vers lui et s'écria :

_-_Oh ! Ta gueule !

_-_AINATAL ! S'indigna Ereinion.

_-_Allez Ery, fais pas la tête !

_-_Ereinion, je te prie. Rectifia le noldo vexé.

Toujours les arcs bandés au maximum, les elfes rirent gentiment de la tête de l'ancien roi de même que sa femme qui tâta vicieusement une certaine partie charnue de son anatomie. Mais ces rires se turent quand une flèche ennemie partit et frappa Ereinion qui tituba et s'effondra, le cœur transpercé. Ainatal observa stupidement son elfe s'effondrer. Sa respiration s'accéléra, puis ses beaux yeux verts devinrent d'une tout autre teinte, noirs. Sombre, ténébreuse, malsaine, une vision que les elfes de Phœnix avaient combattu pendant des millénaires, le regard du mal, de Morgoth. Elbereth prit forme et vit avec horreur le peu de sang du monstre prendre enfin le contrôle de la jeune femme. Elle se tourna vers Aragorn qui observait avec horreur le grand roi étalé sur le chemin de ronde, et ordonna :

_-_Elessar, Occupe-toi d'Ereinion. Les elfes, descendez, je vous interdis de rester ici.

_-_Mais... Commença le dunadan.

_-_C'EST UN ORDRE !!! Rugit la Valië en sentant que sa soeur allait bientôt pèter une durite.

Tous les elfes descendirent immédiatement de même qu'Aragorn qui portait le corps d'Ereinion avec l'aide d'Haldir et de Legolas. Elbereth supplia Mandos mais celui-ci dit à sa sœur :

_-_**Heu... Manwë a une petite discussion avec son beau-frère. Mais il va bien. Guéris-le et son âme reprendra sa place dans son corps.**

_-_**Et bien faites vite, parce qu'elle est folle de rage. Elle va tout détruire. **

_**-**_**Elle va se calmer, d'après Manwë, Eru lui explique ce qu'il se passe.**

_**-**_**Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil.**

Ainatal se tourna vers les orcs et elle entendit Eru lui dire :

_-_**N'aies crainte, Mandos a intercepté son âme avant qu'elle n'arrive dans ses cavernes. Il est en pleine discussion avec un beau-frère jaloux comme un pou.**

**-Qu'il touche à mon mec et je lui arracherait personnellement ses bijoux de famille ! Non mais ! **

**-Il ne va rien lui faire, il va simplement lui expliquer ce qu'il doit savoir sur toi, ta transformation et ce que tu as fais pour Valinor.**

-**D'accord. Mais je vais quand même déchaîner ma fureur sur les orcs, parce que je sens que je vais bientôt exploser.**

-**Je comprends, mais ne touche qu'aux orcs. **

-**Ok, pas de problème.**

Tous soupirèrent quand ils virent que l'aura autour d'elle n'était plus malsaine, mais aussi pure que celle des elfes. Elle se tendit comme une corde à piano, puis bondit sur le mur crénelé. Se tournant vers Laylë, elle lui dit :

_-_Petit, tu vas participer à ta première bataille. Sors ton épée.

L'enfant tira son épée et grimpa sur le rempart et fit un sourire un peu inquiet à son chef. Ainatal lui fit un clin d'oeil et s'écria alors que les chefs humains et elfes se trouvaient en surplomb :

_-_A L'ATTAQUE !

Un hurlement de joie résonna de chaque côté du gouffre. Tous virent avec stupéfaction une gigantesque armée se déverser sur celle des orcs avec autant de fluidité que de la lave en fusion. Aragorn sursauta quand il entendit une voix faible murmurer :

_-Voilà... les... les... ren... renforts._

_-Comment ? _Demanda Théoden en se penchant vers le roi des Noldor.

_-Tous... les elfes... de... de... Phoenix... sont là, pour... nous... ai... aider. Ce... C'est... ce que...j'a... avais voulu... vous... dire._

_-Dix mille elfes invincibles. La victoire a changé de camp. Nous avons une chance de les vaincre._S'exclama Aragorn avec un grand sourire rassurré.

_-Oui. _S'exlama le roi du Rohan ravi.

_-Merci, votre majesté. Reposez-vous, ou votre femme va aller vous chercher dans les cavernes de Mandos pour vous tuer._

Ereinion toussa en tentant de retenir un rire un peu malvenu durant une bataille. Il tenta de se relever et reçut toute l'aide d'Aragorn et des elfes autour de lui. Il murmura :

_-Je... je veux la voir combattre._

_-Venez avec moi, majesté._

Aragorn l'aida à monter en haut de la tour et il put tout voir sans risquer de recevoir une flèche perdue. Là, il vit toute la puissance des elfes de Phoenix. Ils chargeaient les orcs à cheval, malheureusement, ils tombèrent tous étant de piètres cavaliers. Les créatures de Saroumane se moquèrent d'eux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait ? Les elfes se relevèrent et se jetèrent sur les orcs avec une fureur redoublée alors qu'Ainatal et l'enfant avaient bondi de la muraille pour s'attaquer au coeur du problème. L'orage qui se déchainait au dessus des deux armées dévoilaient les combats puissants. Les orcs tombaient comme des mouches devant des guerriers impitoyables, égocentriques, psychotiques, puissants et... couasiment (héhé !! ) invincibles.

Le nombre d'orcs commençait à diminuer comme peau de chagrin (_Chef d'oeuvre de la littérature française, publié en 1831 par Honoré de Balzac (1799-1850)._) Et ces créatures du mal décidèrent dans un sursaut d'intelligence de fuir ce massacre. Cependant quand ils tournèrent l'étalon...heu... les talons... ils tombèrent sur d'autres psychotiques qui les saluèrent gentiment avec un petit signe affectueux de la main. Les orcs étaient pris entre quatre armées qui s'avançaient tranquillement avec au fond de leur regard une forte envie de meurtre. Dans un dernier cri de rage du côté des elfes et un dernier hurlement de terreur du côté des orcs, la dernière charge eut lieu. Les hommes et les elfes sur leur tour perchés observaient avec stupéfaction ce carnage alors qu'Ainatal se déchaînait sur un pauvre orc encore vivant qui la suppliait de le tuer. Mais ce n'était pas du tout son intention, car c'était SON orc et elle voulait lui faire payer cette flèche qu'il avait tirée sur SON mec. Ereinion voyant cela ordonna à Haldir :

_-_Haldir, donnez-moi votre arc et une flèche.

L'elfe les lui donna et Ereinion tira. Le trait s'enfonça profondément dans la tête de l'orc qui fut tué sur le coup. Un cri de rage s'entendit dans tout le gouffre et fit sursauter tout le monde. Ainatal bavante de colère fonça vers les portes de la forteresse et frappa dessus.

Les humains ouvrirent la porte et elle beugla :

_-_QUI A FAIT CELA ?!

Ereinion, tremblant encore, descendit et lui dit :

_-_Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire cela.

_-_Et alors. C'est qu'un orc, tout le monde s'en fout !

_-_C'est une créature vivante.

_-_Si c'était une araignée, ou un serpent je comprendrais car ils font partie d'un écosystème délicat, ce qui n'est pas le cas des orcs. Et je vais faire comment maintenant pour déchaîner ma fureur, hein ? Je ne peux que m'attaquer aux orcs et à aucune autre créature. Et...

_-_MAYYYY !!! Y en a un qui gigote encore ! Beugla l'un des fous.

_-_T'a d'la chance toi. Siffla Ainatal à Ereinion.

Elle repartit et se déchaîna sur le pauvre orc, se débarassant de sa colère sur lui. Quand elle fut bien calme, elle lui trancha la tête qui roula sur le sol. Les elfes se jetèrent sur la tête et se firent une maousse partie de foot-ball. Depuis le temps qu'ils voulaient en faire une. Ils s'amusèrent comme des fous jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève et que les renforts, comme les carabiniers, arrivent... en retard.

Eomer et Gandalf virent avec horreur une tête d'orc voler poursuivie par des elfes qui tapaient dedans avec le pied. Ainatal faisait partie du public et beuglait des encouragements. Le jeu dura jusqu'à ce que Gandalf s'exclame :

_-_ÇA SUFFIT !!!

Les elfes ne s'arrêtèrent pas de jouer, mais Ainatal alla voir Théoden qui parlait avec son neveu et lui dit :

_-_Théoden ?

_-Oui ?_

_-Vous aidez elfes monter cheval ! _

_-Maintenant ?_

_-Oui, eux nuls sur cheval. Eux besoin cours._

_-D'accord. Parlent-ils le langage commun ?_

_-?!_

_-Le langage des hommes ?_

_-Oui. Moi être seule__pas arriver._

A suivre


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Le roi du Rohan alla voir les elfes de Phoenix et se retrouva avec dix mille elfes excités qui braillaient des cris de joie à l'idée d'apprendre à monter à cheval. Il fallut la douce demande d'Ainatal :

_-_VOS GUEULES !!

pour les calmer. Théoden et les rohirrims leur apprirent à tenir à cheval sans se vautrer. Ils apprenaient extrêmement vite, beaucoup plus vite qu'Ainatal. Il lui avait quand même fallut deux cent ans pour savoir parfaitement monter à cheval. Elbereth lui demanda :

_-_**Comment ce fait-il qu'ils apprennent plus rapidement que toi ?**

**-Ce sont des elfes de Phoenix, ils n'ont plus rien d'humains. Moi je suis une ancienne humaine, alors j'apprends plus lentement et mon organisme évolue aussi très lentement et puis, je suis une grande flemmarde.**

**-Oh! D'accord.**

Après cette petite discussion avec Elbereth qui reprit enfin sa forme canine, Ainatal se tourna vers les soldats de Théoden et dit, tout en étant traduite par Ereinion qui ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle :

_-_Bien, c'est pas tout ça, mais dois-je vous rappeler que vos femmes et vos enfants attendent la douloureuse nouvelle de votre mort à tous. Alors, qui s'y colle ?

Tous les hommes observaient avec stupéfaction et écoeurement cette elfe qui faisait du pied à une tête d'orc. Devant la tête des hommes, Ainatal soupira, puis shoota dans la tête et l'envoya aux autres elfes de Phoenix qui commencèrent une partie de de Polo. Les rohirrims observèrent avec étonnement les elfes donner de grands coups de lance dans la tête de l'orc tout en étant à cheval. Théoden marmonna :

_-Ce sont des malades !!!_

_-Oui, et c'est le roi Ereinion qui va devoir les côtoyer. _Marmonna Gandalf.

_-Je plains ce pauvre elfe. Il va en baver._ Rétorqua le roi tandis qu'Elbereth pouffait de rire.

Loin de cette discussion, Ainatal attendait toujours la réponse des humains, mais faute de la-dite réponse tant attendue, elle siffla :

_-_Bon, j'y vais. Bande de feignasses !

Elle partit en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles dans des langues totalement inconnus du monde de la Terre du Milieu. Même Ereinion ne les connaissait pas. Il soupira devant le mauvais caractère de sa dulcinée, et la suivit paisiblement. Il commençait à redouter les siècles à venir. Mais bon, il savait qu'il lui pardonnerait ses frasques, elle avait changé et bigrement. Quand elle arriva devant la portes des Cavernes Scintillantes, elle poussa un lourd soupir et frappa à la porte. Elle attendit quelques secondes, puis recommença. Ereinion pouffa de rire en entendant la réponse timide :

_-Qui est là ?_

Ereinion murmura à Ainatal la traduction et récolta un autre soupir, non de lassitude, mais d'exaspération. Elle serra les poings en marmonnant :

_-_Mais c'est quoi cette question ? Comme si un orc allait délicatement frapper à la porte, pour leur demander l'autorisation de les massacrer de la plus ignoble des façons.

Ereinion pouffa doucement de rire et la calma très rapidement en lui embrassant le cou. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement, puis dit :

_-_Je t'aime Ereinion.

_-_Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers les portes et avec un sourire sadique, elle s'exclama :

_-_C'est Sauron, je m'suis mis le doigt dans l'oeil et ça fait horriblement mal.

Ereinion éclata de rire et traduisit en langue commune. Les soldats de Théoden pouffèrent en se demandant ce qu'allait répondre la princesse des Rohirrims.

_-Hein ?_

_-_Deux ! Lança Ainatal.

_-_A trois, on saute !!!! Hurlèrent les trois frères d'Ainatal.

Ereinion eut un grand sourire, puis observa la porte s'ouvrir tout doucement sur Eowyn. Ainatal lui dit :

_-_Tu n'as rien à craindre petite, la guerre est terminée. Il n'y a plus d'Uruk-haï !

_-DOMMAGE !!! _Braillèrent les elfes de Phoenix.

Ereinion se tourna vers les murailles et murmura :

_-_Je ne pensais pas qu'ils avaient une ouïe aussi bonne.

_-_ET SIIIIIII !!!!!

_-_BANDE DE SALE GAMINS !!! Répliqua Ainatal.

Baragouinant de quelconques paroles sans aucun sens, Ainatal repartit vers Laylë. Plus elle s'approchait du gamin, plus une question s'imprimait dans son esprit : « Comment un enfant de ma race a pu se retrouver entre les pattes de cette folle ? Et surtout, où sont ses parents ? ». Elle se rapprocha du bambin, quand dans une explosion en apparut un autre qui se mit devant elle. C'était un binoclard (_je n'ai rien contre eux, car moi-même je fais partie de cette grande et glorieuse famille_) avec des cheveux noirs mal coiffés, des yeux verts, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front et il tenait dans son bec un fromage…heu…. (_désolé je viens de me tromper de texte_). Donc je disais il tenait dans sa main un bout de bois. elle lui lança un regard interloqué et lui demanda :

-Mais qui es – tu et comment as – tu fait pour apparaître comme cela ?

-Je m'appelle Harry Potter.

_-_Harry... Potter ?

_-_Oui !

-Le sorcier ?!

-Oui !

-Nous sommes en pleine guerre contre un seigneur des ténèbres qui rendrait ton Voldemort pour un petit ange adorable et délicat. Alors rentre chez toi. C'est le meilleur conseil que je peux te donner avec celui-ci, Voldemort n'est le plus fort que grâce à ses mangemorts. Détruit les. Détruit la confiance qu'a ce monstre dans son armée, déclenche une rébellion dans ses rangs et tu le vaincras.

-Merci.

Le gnome à lunette disparut dans un petit nuage de fumée avec le coeur remplit d'un nouvel espoir. Mais comme cela n'est pas vraiment intéressant dans cette fic, je n'en parlerai plus.

Ainatal s'arrêta devant Laylë et lui demanda :

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? 

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Je veux dire, que faisais-tu parmi les humains ? Tu aurais dû rester avec les elfes.

_-_C'est à cause d'une méchante dame. Elle voulait faire du mal à mon papa et à ma maman et à mes frères et mes soeurs. Alors mon papa nous a tous caché, mais avant de pouvoir arriver à la Lothlorien, la méchante dame a poursuivit mon papa et moi et il m'a caché chez l'autre méchante dame en disant qu'il reviendra me chercher quand tout serait plus calme. Lui expliqua le petit garçon.

_-_D'accord. Encore une de tes victimes, Merry ? Combien de familles dois-tu détruire pour être satisfaite ! Je te jure que tu vas le payer, et très cher. Je ne laisserai plus personne te tomber entre tes pattes. Aujourd'hui, je renie mon amitié avec toi et quand je te retrouverais, je te tuerai avec la même douceur que tu as utilisé sur Alexi, Elanora et Cyril.

Après cette petite mise au point avec elle-même, elle enjoignit tout le monde à aller dormir. Le lendemain, les elfes savaient parfaitement monter à cheval et galopaient dans tous les sens. Gandalf et Théoden décidèrent donc d'aller à Isengard afin de couper les pouvoirs de Saroumane. Cependant, Ainatal ordonna à ses hommes d'aller chercher des explosifs afin de détruire le magicien, elle ne lui laisserait pas le temps de mettre à mal la Comté. Les elfes se séparèrent et une partie allèrent chercher ce dont ils avaient besoin pour tout faire péter. Ils rejoignirent l'armée à mi-chemin de l'Isengard. Ereinion leur demanda étonné :

_-_Mais où étiez-vous aller ?

-Ils sont allés chercher des explosifs pour faire sauter Orthanc !

Ereinion se tourna vers sa femme et s'exclama :

_-_QUOI ?!

Tous les elfes se tournèrent vers le souverain tandis qu'Ainatal répliquait :

_-_On ne dit pas quoi, on dit comment !

Les elfes de Phoenix se moquèrent joyeusement d'Ereinion qui avait envie d'étrangler sa femme, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Il souffla pour se calmer et demanda avec un sourire crispé :

_-_Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ?

_-_Ah ! C'que j'aime ta syntaxe et ta gram'aire ? Et il n'y a pas que ça que j'aime bien. Susurra-t-elle.

Ereinion sentit tout son sang monter dans ses oreilles qui rougirent violemment. Il se fit encore plus moquer et se demanda comment il allait pouvoir supporter les elfes de Phoenix jusqu'à la fin des temps, quoi qu'il eut la réponse quand elle l'embrassa passionnément. Après un dernier soupir, il reprit la chevauchée et observa le clôt d'Orthanc. Tout était détruit et recouvert par les eaux de l'Isen. Et au milieu de la forteresse noyée se dressait noire et nue la tour d'Orthanc. Mais avant de pouvoir pénétrer dans le clôt, il fallait traverser la forêt qui l'entourait. Les elfes de Phoenix se mirent à chanter les chants les plus graveleux de leur répertoire pour la plus grande gêne d'Ereinion ( par exemple en revenant de Saint Martin, la Digue du Cul, le père Dupanloup, Balibalo, etc... sachant qu'il doit y en avoir de belles dans d'autres langues).

Soudain, Ainatal leva la main ordonnant ainsi le silence le plus complet. Tous s'arrêtèrent en se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Les elfes avaient une posture figée, comme s'ils étaient prêts à attaquer, ce qui était le cas. Elle se mit accroupie sur son cheval et avec des gestes précis et silencieux ordonna le déploiement de toute l'armée. Les rohirrims, Ereinion et les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau observèrent avec stupeurs ces elfes qui bondissaient dans les arbres et disparaissaient à une vitesse phénoménale. Ils avaient dû entendre quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Gandalf commençaient à craindre l'attaque d'autres elfes qui seraient au service de Meredith.

Ainatal, qui avait entendu une légère voix, ordonna à ses hommes par des gestes silencieux de la suivre en se déployant le plus rapidement et le plus silencieusement possible. Plus ils avançaient, plus le murmure devenait conversation. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la forêt, l'identité des pipelettes fut dévoilée. Avec un sourire amusée, elle ordonna à ses hommes de se placer derrière les deux bavards, puis elle revint vers l'armée et donna l'ordre de reprendre la marche toujours avec des gestes silencieux. Les hommes très étonnés, reprirent leur chevauchée se demandant ce que les elfes avaient entendu. Quand ils quittèrent la protection de la forêt, les humains eurent une drôle de surprise. Ils virent deux hobbits en train de fumer et de ripailler. Mais les deux semi-hommes n'avaient pas remarqué les guerriers armés jusqu'aux dents qui se trouvaient derrière eux. Les deux periannath discutaient paisiblement entre eux :

_-J'ai l'impression d'être de retour au Dragon Vert, après une dure journée de labeur._

_-Sauf que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est une dure journée de labeur, Pippin._

Ainatal eut un sourire amusé et se rapprocha silencieusement d'eux jusqu'à s'asseoir à quelques centimètre des deux jeunes. Quand ils virent arriver Gandalf et les autres, Merry se releva sans remarquer l'armée derrière lui et s'exclama :

_-Messeigneurs, bienvenu en Isengard !_

Gimli, toujours accroché à Legolas, vit Ainatal lui faire un clin d'oeil amusé et fit donc comme s'il ne la voyait pas. Il se concentra sur les deux hobbits et s'exclama d'un ton bougon :

_-Jeunes coquins. Une belle chasse dans laquelle vous nous avez entraîné et on vous retrouve à festoyer et à fumer._

Pippin répondit la bouche pleine :

_-Nous sommes assis sur le champ de la victoire et savourons quelques réconforts bien gagnés. _

Pour se moquer un peu plus du nain, Merry recracha de la fumée par la bouche avec un air moqueur. Pippin accentua le tout avec :

_-Le porc salé est particulièrement savoureux._

_-Le porc salé ?! _Répéta Gimli.

Gandalf secoua un peu la tête et murmura :

_-Les hobbits..._

Merry s'exclama avec grandiloquence :

_-Nous sommes sous les ordres de Sylvebarbe qui vient tout juste de reprendre les rênes de l'Isengard. _

Il se tourna vers le clôt et poussa un hurlement d'effroi quand il fut face à Ainatal qu'il n'avait même pas entendu. Après s'être bien fait moquer par les cavaliers, les deux hobbits montèrent derrière Eomer pour Merry et Aragorn pour Pippin. Les deux hobbits furent stupéfaits quand ils virent l'immense armée des elfes de Phoenix qui s'étaient remis à chanter mais cette fois-ci plus en elfique, mais bien en langage commun pour la plus grande horreur de tous les humains qui sentaient leurs oreilles devenir aussi rouges que celles du roi des Noldor. De nombreux humains eurent une pensée pour Ereinion qui allait devoir se farcir ces fous jusqu'à la fin des temps. Pippin demanda à Aragorn :

_-Qui sont-ils ? _

_-Ce sont des elfes de Phoenix, ils sont sous les ordres d'Ainatal. _

Ils continuèrent à avancer, puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant la tour qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Un immense Ent apparut et Ainatal s'exclama :

_-_Salut Sylvebarbe !

_-_Nous... nous… connaissons ?

_-_Pas personnellement, mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous Fangorn.

_-_Oh… ! Qui… êtes… vous ?

_-_Je me nomme Ainatal, ex-humaine, ex-elfe de phoenix et presque Valië.

_-_Vous… êtes… la… seizième ?

_-_En effet, je suis parmi le top vingt des Valar, la seizième. Lança-t-elle en faisant un sourire à la ultra brite et le « V » de la victoire..

_-_Sur seize. Lança Ereinion avec un sourire moqueur.

_-_Merci de briser mes rêves de grandeur et de gloire. Pleurnicha faussement Ainatal.

_-_Mais je suis là pour cela. Si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera ?

_-_Je peux te donner au moins dix mille noms.

Les elfes de Phoenix et Ereinion rirent joyeusement laissant la tension qui flottait autour d'eux disparaître. Sylvebarbe se tourna vers Gandalf et lui dit :

_-Jeune… Maître… Gandalf, je… me… réjouis… de… votre… venu. Le… bois et… l'eau, les… troncs et la… pierre… je peux… en venir… à bout, mais… il… y a… un magicien… à mâter… ici, enfermé… dans… sa tour._

Ainatal donna des ordres dans le plus complet silence et les artificiers se mirent au travail. Aragorn regarda l'immense tour et murmura :

_-Montrez-vous._

Gandalf répondant à la demande d'Aragorn lui dit :

_-Prudence. Même vaincu, Saroumane est dangereux._

Gimli s'exclama :

_-Coupons-lui la tête. Il est temps qu'on en finisse._

_-Non ! Il nous le faut vivant. Il faut qu'il parle. _

Une voix douce et chaleureuse retentit dans l'air calme :

_-Vous avez mené bien des guerres et tué nombre d'hommes, roi Théoden. Mais vous avez tout de même fait la paix ensuite. Ne pouvons nous tenir conseil comme nous l'avons fait jadis, mon vieil ami ? Ne pouvons nous faire la paix, vous et moi ? _

_-Nous ferons la paix. Oui nous ferons la paix lorsque vous répondrez de l'embrasement de l'Ouestfold et des enfants qui y gisent sans vie ! Lorsque vous pendrez à un gibet pour le plaisir de vos propres corbeaux, là nous serons en paix ! _Cracha le roi avec toute la haine qu'il ressentait envers celui qui était responsable de la mort de son fils.

_-Des gibets et des corbeaux ! Vieux radoteur ! Que voulez-vous Gandalf le gris ? Laissez-moi deviner. La clé d'Orthanc. Ou peut-être même les clés de Barad-dûr, avec les couronnes des Sept Rois et les baguettes des Cinq Magiciens ?_

_-Votre traîtrise a déjà coûté de nombreuses vies. Et des milliers sont encore en péril. Mais vous pouvez les sauver, Saroumane. Car vous étiez dans les secrets de l'ennemi. _Répliqua calmement Gandalf.

_-Alors, vous êtes venu quérir des informations. J'en ai pour vous. _

Le magicien montra le palantir d'Orthanc et dit :

_-Quelque chose gronde en Terre du Milieu. Quelque chose que vous avez omis de voir. Mais le grand oeil l'a vu, lui ! Il met à profit cet avantage. Il attaquera très bientôt. Vous allez tous mourir._

Tous les hommes sentirent une peur affreuse étreindre leurs entrailles, quand un jeune elfe de trois mille six cent ans lança avec un grand sourire :

_-Tout de suite les grands mots. Votre petit speech pourrait fonctionner si nous étions pas là. Vous n'êtes qu'un misérable ver de terre. Morgy l'abruti disait toujours cela : « Vous allez tous mourir. Je vous trouverai et je vous tuerai. » Et à moins que j'ai un problème d'hallucinations chroniques, il s'est fait démolir la tronche. Alors toi mon petit gars, tu n'as aucune chance. On va te chopper et te tuer et quoique dise ou fasse Gandalf, on le fera. Prends bien tes dernières bouffées d'oxygène, car ce sont les dernières que tu prendras._

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda Ainatal à Ereinion.

Son elfe soupira et lui traduisit mot pour mot le discours de l'elfe et Ainatal lui dit :

_-_Tu as raison. C'est très profond ce que tu viens de dire.

Les elfes revinrent et donnèrent un petit boîtier à Ainatal. Elle leur demanda en italien :

_-_Alors vous avez fini ?

_-_Oui, tout le terrain autour et sous la tour a été minée, heureusement que ces petits bijoux ne sont pas sensibles à l'eau. Quand tout va sauter, la tour va s'enfoncer et on aura la possibilité d'attaquer. Répondit l'un des elfes qui avait l'air de parler avec des patates chaudes dans la bouche.

-Parfait. Que tout le monde soit prêt. Je ne veux aucun survivant. Saroumane n'ira pas détruire la Comté. Les hobbits ont trop soufferts. Ordonna Ainatal en leur faisant un grand sourire.

-Pas de problème.

-Ok ! Alors soyez prêt à l'attaque. Dés que la tour s'immobilisera, vous attaquerez.

Après un dernier salut, tous les elfes se mirent en position. Gandalf demanda :

_-Qu'ont-ils dit, votre majesté ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Je ne connais que deux de leurs langues. Ils en ont des milliers et s'ils ne veulent pas que nous les comprenions, ils parlent dans une langue qui m'est inconnue. _Répondit Ereinion en lançant un regard las vers les piles électriques nommées elfes de Phoenix.

_-Raahh ! Quand est-ce que ces elfes feront comme les autres !! _Soupira Gandalf.

Elle s'approcha de Pippin, lui donna le boîtier et lui dit en pointant le bouton rouge :

_-Toi, pas toucher ça !_

Elle retourna auprès des siens, puis ils commencèrent à faire des paries sur le moment où Pippin allait faire une connerie. Ils observèrent le hobbit tandis que Gandalf et Saroumane continuaient à palabrer. Dévoré par la curiosité, Pippin ne put plus se retenir et appuya sur le bouton interdit. Un des elfes poussa un hurlement de joie faisant violemment sursauter les humains alors qu'Ainatal grogna en marmonnant :

_-_Bon, ok. Tu l'auras ton entraînement.

_-_YYYYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHH !!!! Elle va m'entraîner ! Elle va m'entraîner !! Chanta l'elfe en sautillant sur son cheval.

A suivre


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Tandis que l'elfe chantait, les autres regardèrent avec un grand sourire la tour alors que des grondements venant du fond de la terre s'élevaient dans le silence. Tous les humains sursautèrent de nouveau quand ils entendirent des craquements secs qui résonnaient lugubrement. Les bruits devinrent de plus en plus sourds tandis que la tour commençait à vibrer sur elle-même, de plus en plus fortement. Puis brusquement tout s'arrêta. Le silence était tendu, un silence menaçant et tous sentaient que quelque chose de terrible allait arriver. Après deux minutes de calme, l'horreur arriva, la tour s'enfonça lentement dans le sol comme si la terre elle-même la dévorait. Saroumane poussait des cris de peur, il avait compris que les elfes de Phoenix connaissaient la poudre noire qui explose à la chaleur d'une flamme. Au bout de cinq minutes, la tour cessa de tomber, et le magicien se retrouva face à un sourire satanique. Ainatal sortit une petite fiole et lança :

_-_Voici de la nitroglycérine, c'est un explosif beaucoup plus puissant et plus instable que votre pitoyable poudre à faire des feux d'artifice. Les explosifs que nous avons utilisés pour ébranler les bases d'Orthanc s'appellent du C4. Plus stable que la nitro et plus puissant. On aurait pu aussi vous faire un French Kiss, mais il nous manquait le napalm. Bien. Le décoloré, ça a été un plaisir de te rencontrer, mais les miens ont des choses à t'apprendre sur la trahison. Au revoir.

Elle faisait un grand sourire au magicien et ordonna d'un ton froid et sans réplique :

_-_Tuez-le.

Et là, ce fut la curée. Les plus agressifs se ruèrent sur lui et les autres fouillèrent la tour afin de massacrer tout ceux qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Ainatal se tourna vers les humains et dit avec un grand sourire :

_-_C'est une belle journée pour mourir.

Elle retourna auprès de son elfe qui ne voulait pas voir le massacre tandis que Pippin était attiré par un truc qui brillait dans l'eau et que Sylvebarbe parlait :

_-Les… immondices… de… Saroumane… s'en… vont… enfin. Les… arbres… vont… revenir… vivre… ici. De jeunes… arbres... sauvages. _

Il ne put continuer car Aragorn appela Pippin qui descendit résolument de cheval afin de prendre le bidule qui brillait. Pippin retira un globe sombre de l'eau. L'Ent observa le palantir et s'exclama :

_-Par mon écorce !_

Gandalf s'approcha de Pippin et s'écria :

_-Peregrin Touque ! Donnez cela mon garçon. _

Pippin caressa le globe, le regarda un peu, alors que le magicien blanc s'impatientait et lui ordonnait en tendant le bras vers le hobbit :

_-Dépêchez-vous !_

Sachant qu'il ne faisait vraiment pas le poids face au vieux magicien, il lui donna la pierre de vision de Numenor. Gandalf prit la pierre sans que sa peau ne la touche et l'enveloppa de sa cape. Ainatal fronça des sourcils et demanda :

_-_Que veux-tu faire du palantir d'Orthanc, Olorin ?

_-_Comment sais-tu que c'est celui-ci ?

_-_Parce que celui d'Osgiliath a disparu quand le Dôme des Étoiles a été détruit, ceux d'Amon Sûl et d'Annuminas ont été perdus dans les eaux de la Baie Glaciale de Forochel, celle de Minas Ithil est entre les pattes de Sauron et quant à celle de Minas Anor, c'est Denetor qui l'utilise en coopération avec Sauron.

Tous ceux qui avaient compris Ainatal l'observèrent avec stupéfaction et Gandalf demanda :

_-_Mais comment sais-tu tout cela ?

_-_Quand tu me diras ce que tu me caches, alors peut-être daignerais-je te dire certains de mes secrets. Alors ?

_-Bon, nous devons retourner au Gouffre de Helm. _

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Aragorn lui traduisit et la jeune femme lança un regard noir vers le vieux magicien et siffla :

_-_Ouais c'est ça. Essaies de noyer le poisson. Allez les gars, on se casse. 

Tous repartirent vers le Gouffre de Helm afin de mettre en place l'attaque contre le Mordor et fêter la victoire. Les elfes s'amusaient comme des fous, cela faisaient tellement longtemps qu'ils étaient là et pourtant, ils ne s'étaient jamais approchés des humains. Les rohirrims observèrent avec stupéfaction toute cette gigantesque armée revenir en chantant des chants plus que graveleux. Les mères bouchaient les oreilles de leurs enfants alors que les guerriers pouffaient de rire. Même le fier Théoden avait le sourire aux lèvres. Le roi, la mort dans l'âme, expliqua à Ainatal qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place pour que toute l'armée puisse s'installer dans la salle du trône.

Grâce à Ereinion, elle comprit le problème et l'expliqua aux autres elfes qui décidèrent d'aller fêter la victoire un peu partout dans le fort. La seule chose qu'Ainatal obtint fut que ses dix lieutenants, Lucas, Ivan, Michelle, Brian, Ahmed, Arthur, Ethan, Sandy, James et Maxime aillent faire la fête avec le roi et la Communauté de l'Anneau. Les elfes de la Lothlorien avaient été emmenés par Lucas et ils devaient obligatoirement faire la fête avec les elfes de Phoenix, Haldir restant avec la Communauté de l'Anneau. Les seuls elfes qu'il connaissaient étant Ereinion qui était resté en Lothlorien durant plus de cinq cent ans et Legolas qui était leur voisin depuis plus de deux mille ans. Il se demandait vraiment comment les hommes allaient fêter cette victoire si facile.

Il se retrouva avec Ainatal, Ereinion, Galmir, Amroth, Elwë et la Communauté de l'Anneau qui avaient l'air aussi perdu que lui. Afin d'éviter les malentendus entre les elfes et les rohirrims, Ereinion resta tout près d'elle pour tout lui traduire. Elle regarda avec étonnement toute la cérémonie. Avec grâce, Eowyn amena une coupe en or remplit de vin à son oncle. Elle baissa la tête avec humilité quand il la prit. Fièrement, il tendit la coupe tandis que l'assistance se levait et s'exclama :

_-Ce soir, souvenons-nous de ceux qui ont donné leur sang pour défendre ce pays. Saluons les morts victorieux !_

_-Gloire ! _S'écrièrent les Rohirrims qui prirent une bonne gorgée de bière.

Aragorn resta quelques instants dans ses pensées, puis suivit les autres hommes. Les trois elfes observèrent la bière des hommes d'un oeil torve alors que les elfes de phoenix commençaient déjà à picoler. Durant des heures, les elfes de Phoenix s'amusèrent à des jeux plus débiles les uns que les autres, la queue de l'âne, la marelle, les fléchettes et divers jeux de cartes dont le poker menteur et le pire pour la plus grande horreur d'Amroth, du streap-poker. Les Rohirrims et et Gimli s'engageaient dans un concours de beuverie en emmenant Legolas qui ne connaissait pas ce jeu. Eomer entouré par ses guerriers amusés et par des elfes de Phoenix plus que pompettes posa une choppe de bière sur une table et en donna une autre à l'elfe de Mirkwood, devant un Haldir pas vraiment d'accord pour une biture :

_-Ni pause, si gouttes renversées._

_-Ni régurgitation !_ Imposa Gimli en regardant sa chope avec le même air qu'un hobbit regarde un champignon.

_-Alors on joue à boire ?_ Demanda Legolas qui voulait bien comprendre le jeu tandis que les humains beuglaient comme des veaux.

_-Le dernier debout a gagné._ Conclue Gimli avec une expression rieuse, puis il se mit à boire la chope.

Les humains firent de même ainsi que Legolas avec plus de retenus tandis que les ex-humains commençaient à entonner des chants d'ivrogne que beaucoup avaient cru perdu dans les aléas du temps et de la guerre ( « il est des nôtres », « boire un petit coup c'est agréable »... Et d'autres moins délicats). Au bout de la seizième bière de Gimli qui lâcha une perle pour la plus grande horreur d'un elfe qui préféra fuir, Legolas à sa neuvième bière, regarda ses doigts d'un air rêveur et dit devant un Eomer sidéré de la grossièreté des nains et de l'air totalement impassible de l'elfe qui aurait déjà dû rouler sous la table après tout ce qu'il avait englouti comme alcool :

_-Je sens quelque chose. _

Là, Eomer eut l'air de dire « enfin, il était temps » alors que l'elfe dit :

_-Un picotement au bout des doigts. Je crois que ça me fait de l'effet. _

Gimli éclata de rire et lança après avoir reposé brutalement sa chope vide :

_-Ah! Qu'est-ce que je disais, il ne tient pas l'alcool. _

Il loucha de plus en plus, puis roula sous la table. Legolas avec un léger sourire se tourna vers Eomer et dit d'un ton calme alors qu'Haldir avait lui aussi un sourire :

_-La partie est finie._

Pas très loin de là, Ainatal faisait son jeu préféré, faire hurler son elfe de plaisir. Lui qui se targait d'être si discret, il devenait un véritable mégaphone quand elle titillait certains endroits si sensibles de son corps parfait. Elle l'avait entraîné dans une pièce un peu à l'écart de la fête afin d'être tranquille. Cependant c'était sans compter le cri de plaisir de l'elfe qui fit se taire toute musique dans la Grande Salle. Ainsi tout le monde put être le témoin des vocalises du roi des Noldor. Les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau encore en état de penser éclatèrent de rire.

_-Et bien je commence à regretter de ne pas être l'homme de sa vie. _S'exclama Boromir qui reçut un coup de coude de la part d'Aragorn qui soupira de soulagement en voyant que tous les elfes de Phoenix étaient pétés comme des coins.

Dans la chambre, Ereinion reprenait difficilement son souffle après cette puissante vague de plaisir. Il n'avait pas eut conscience que son cri avait dû réveiller toute la Grande Salle, et tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il voulait aimer sa femme, encore et encore. Quand ils furent rassasiés et alors que l'aube n'était pas encore levée, et qu'il lui caressait tendrement son ventre qui se remplissait de vie, ils ressentirent au même instant la présence du Mal. Ils se levèrent d'un bon, s'habillèrent en toute hâte et rejoignirent les autres qui se trouvaient dans une chambres où dormaient une bonne partie des hommes, ainsi que les hobbits et Gandalf. Ainatal commençait à en avoir marre de son bide. En une nuit, il avait gonflé comme un ballon, elle avait l'air d'être enceinte de six mois. Le premier qui lui parlerait, elle l'enverrait retrouver « voyager » dans sa découverte du quadrant delta.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et virent Pippin qui tenait le palantir d'Orthanc en semblant souffrir le martyre. Comprenant ce qu'il se passait, elle lui arracha le palantir des mains et se retrouva face à un oeil rouge. Le combat mental commença immédiatement :

_-_Tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas Sauron, le couillon. Alors celui-qui-fait-la-publicité-pour-les-traitements-contre-la-conjonctivite, on daigne réapparaître après s'être fait démolir par un gamin qui n'avait même pas cent ans ? Ça fout quand même la honte. Ton maître au moins a eu la décence de se faire démolir par les Valar. Tu me déçois batman.

L'oeil gronda :

_-_Je te vois !

_-_J'espère pour toi. Parce que t'es un oeil. Quoique, si tu es myope, je ne sais pas si on peut te faire une lentille à ta taille. Et puis tu devrais consulter pour ta conjonctivite, tu pourrais perdre ton oeil.

L'oeil disparut frustré par l'humour pourri de la Valië mais apparut une grande blonde aux yeux gris aussi froids que de l'acier.

_-_Tiens, Que vois-je ? Meredith Dujas. Pas encore morte ? N'aie crainte, ça ne va pas durer. Je vais te tuer avec la même délicatesse qu'avec Lilith. 

_-_Quoi ?

_-_T'a fille a tellement été simple à tuer. Elle a couiné comme un cochon quand j'en ai eu fini avec elle.

_-_Je te MAUDIS ! SALOPE !

_-_Ttttt ! Ce n'est pas bien du tout ma petite Merry. Tes parents ne t'ont jamais dis qu'il ne fallait pas dire de gros mots? Oh oui c'est vrai. Ils t'ont abandonné. C'est terrible de savoir que tes propres parents se sont débarrassés de toi comme d'un chien sans valeur. 

_-_...

_-_Bien, je te laisse. Ça a été un véritable plaisir. Oh ! La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, je te tuerai de la pire des façons. Bonne journée.

Ainatal lui fit un clin d'oeil amusé, puis se retira du palantir. Elle garda la main sur l'objet et s'exclama :

_-_Je prends officiellement possession des huit pierres de Vision.

A Tol Eressea, les elfes sursautèrent quand la pierre maîtresse disparut, Cirdan qui se préparait pour rejoindre la reine vit avec stupéfaction la pierre d'Elostirion se volatiliser. Dans la baie de Forochel, les poissons ne furent pas dérangés par la disparition de deux pierres noires. Alors que les gondoriens se battaient pour reprendre Osgiliath aux armées du Mordor, tous virent une pierre noire s'élever de l'Anduin et disparaître dans un éclair blanc. A Minas Tirith, Denethor vit avec stupéfaction et fureur son palantir disparaître. Mais celui qui devint vraiment noir de rage fut Sauron qui découvrit la disparition de son palantir. Loin de là, au Gouffre de Helm, tous virent huit pierres plus ou moins imposantes apparaître, puis disparaître de nouveau. Aragorn s'écria :

_-_Les palantiri appartiennent à mon peuple.

Ce à quoi Ainatal répliqua :

_-_Les palantiri, comme les silmarils ont été forgés par Feanor en personne, donc ils appartiennent aux elfes. Et de toute façon, j'ai décidé ça et tu n'as rien à dire. La raison du plus fort est toujours la meilleur et face aux elfes de Phoenix, mon petit père, tu n'as aucune chance. Et puis, je vais en avoir besoin plus tard. Je les mets en lieux sûrs afin qu'ils ne retombent pas entre les vilaines mimines de l'oeil.

Elle se tourna vers Gandalf et lui demanda :

_-_Alors comment va le hobbit ?

_-_Bien, c'est un crétin, mais un crétin honnête. Je vais devoir emmener le jeune Peregrin avec moi à Minas Tirith.

_-_Bien. Notre route se sépare ici alors. Gandalf protégez Faramir de la folie de son père. Et empêchez ce fou de se tuer. Ligotez-le, attachez-le à la tour d'Ectelion faites ce que vous voulez, mais je ne veux pas qu'il vienne à mourir.

_-_Bien, Ainatal.

Elle se tourna vers Maxime et lui dit :

_-_Ramène tout le monde devant le bastion je dois leur dire un truc.

-Ok ! Ça roule, ma poule.

Il partit de la chambre, puis elle se tourna vers les autres elfes de Phoenix et leur dit :

_-_Venez, on va sur la terrasse

Tous les autres se tournèrent vers Ereinion qui leur traduisit ce qu'elle venait d'ordonner. Ils suivirent l'ex-roi des Noldor et virent dix mille elfes qui attendaient le discours de leur chef. Pour plus de facilité, elle dut parler en Anglais langue que parlait parfaitement son elfe :

_-_Bon, nous sommes arrivés au point de non retour. Nous allons devoir nous séparer en trois groupes bien distinct. Ceux qui veulent retourner à la Lothlorien afin de rejoindre la montagne Solitaire, ceux qui veulent charger avec les Rohirrims sur les champs du Pelennor et enfin ceux qui veulent me suivre et prendre le Chemin des Morts. Demain nous nous séparerons, mais nous nous rejoindrons pour au moins deux groupes devant les portes noires. Cette dernière bataille sera la plus meurtrière, car nous allons devoir combattre des anciens amis qui connaissent notre point faible. Alors je ne veux pas que vous vous amusiez comme durant les autres batailles. Je veux que vous soyez aussi prudents que durant les guerres contre Morgoth. Je ne veux plus jamais enterrer d'amis, c'est clair ?

Tous les elfes de Phoenix acceptèrent d'un signe de tête alors qu'Ereinion les observaient avec stupéfaction. Ils savaient ce qui allaient arriver, ils le savaient tous. Comment cela pouvait être possible ? Il demanda à Ainatal :

_-_Comment sais-tu tout cela ?

_-_Je te répondrais quand tout sera terminé.

_-_Mais comment ?

_-_Plus tard Ereinion, plus tard !

Comprenant qu'elle ne lui dirait rien et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il traduise ce qu'elle avait dit, il poussa un long soupir de lassitude et fit un léger sourire désolé aux humains. Elbereth se tourna vers Ainatal et lui dit :

_-_**Mon chemin sera différent du tien, ma soeur. J'ai décidé de rester avec le roi Théoden. C'est un homme bien et je souhaite changer son destin.**

**-Elbereth, il doit mourir, c'est son destin. **

**-C'est mon choix et je ne le changerai pas.**

**-Soit, mais je ne t'aiderai pas. Mon pouvoir n'a pas d'effet sur les humains. Il ne fonctionne que sur la nature et sur les elfes.**

**-Je le sais et je te remercie.**

**-Fait attention à toi. Tu es toujours une petite louve qui sert de réceptacle à une Valië. Je ne veux pas perdre ma deuxième meilleure amie.**

**-Je ferai attention. Je te le promets.**

**-Bien. Alors nos chemins se sépareront demain. J'espère te retrouver après la bataille.**

**-Moi aussi.**

Caressant tendrement la tête de sa louve, elle enjoignit les elfes à se préparer au départ qui aurait lieu le lendemain.

A suivre


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Quelques heures plus tard, quatre mille cinq elfes étaient partis avec les elfes de la Lorien pour rejoindre les bois dorés, six mille étaient prêts à suivre Théoden qui s'était retrouvé avec une louve excitée sur sa selle. Cependant, ils voulaient faire une surprise aux rohirrims et donc les suivraient de loin. Quant aux cinq cent derniers, ils suivraient la Communauté de l'Anneau. Théoden ordonna de quitter le Gouffre de Helm et de partir vers Edoras afin que toutes les armées des rohirrims se rejoignent et partent vers les terres riches du Gondor. Alors qu'Ainatal et Ereinion bouchonnaient Ithil et Diner, que Legolas et Gimli s'approchaient d'Hasufeld, Aragorn lui dit :

_-Il reste donc six membres de la Compagnie. Nous poursuivrons notre chevauchée ensemble. Mais nous ne partirons pas seuls comme je le pensais. Le roi est maintenant déterminé à partir tout de suite, il désire retourner dans les montagnes sous le couvert de la nuit._

_-Et de là, où ira-t-il ?_ demanda Legolas.

_-Je ne saurais le dire encore? Pour le roi, il se rendra au rassemblement qu'il a ordonné à Edoras, à quatre nuits d'ici... Et là, je pense, nous entendrons des nouvelles de guerres, et les Cavaliers du Rohan descendront sur Minas Tirith. Quant à moi et à ceux qui m'accompagneront..._

_-Moi pour commencer !_ s'écria Legolas.

_-Et Gimli avec lui !_ dit le nain.

_-Je part aussi, je ne quitterais jamais la communauté,_ dit Boromir d'un ton fier.

_-_Vous ne m'oubliez pas j'espère, je ne voudrais en aucun cas rester en plan, s'exclama Ainatal.

_-Où qu'Ainatal ira, j'irai !_ dit Ereinion qui se retrouva avec sa femme dans les bras.

_-Et bien, pour moi, _dit Aragorn_, tout est obscure devant moi. Je dois aussi descendre à Minas Tirith, mais je ne vois pas encore la route. Le destin se rapproche à grand pas._

_-Ne me laissez pas derrière. Je n'ai pas encore servi à grand-chose, mais je ne veux pas être écarté, comme un bagage à récupérer quand tout est terminé. Je ne pense pas que les Cavaliers voudront se soucier de moi à présent. Bien que, naturellement, le roi ait dit que je devrais m'asseoir à son côté quand il arriverait à sa demeure, pour tout lui dire de la Comté,_ dit Merry.

_-Oui, et votre route est auprès de lui je pense, Merry. Mais n'espérez pas de la joie en fin de compte. Il s'écoulera beaucoup de temps, je le crains, avant que Théoden ne siège de nouveau à l'aise à Meduseld. Maints espoir se flétriront à cet âpre printemps,_ murmura Aragorn.

Quand le départ fut donné, la Communauté de l'Anneau partit avec les rohirrims. Ils étaient partis depuis à peine trois heures quand un cavalier remonta toute la colonne et dit au roi Théoden :

_-Monseigneur, il y a des cavaliers derrière nous. J'ai cru les entendre tandis que nous passions les gués. Maintenant, nous en sommes sûrs. Ils nous rattrapent, car ils galopent ferme._

Le roi ordonna une halte et tous se mirent à attendre les intrus. Les elfes de Phoenix étaient en train de discuter ou de chanter, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air tendu. Enfin des cavaliers jaillirent de l'ombre et l'escorte du roi se mit en position pour le protéger. Eomer s'exclama froidement :

_-Halte ! Halte ! Qui chevauche en Rohan ?_

Les cavaliers s'arrêtèrent et l'un d'entre eux descendit de cheval et s'approcha. Il leva les mains en l'air pour montrer qu'il venait en paix et qu'il ne désirait pas la bataille. Mais les rohirrims empoignèrent quand même leurs armes. L'homme s'arrêta à cinq mètres d'eux. Il était grand, très grand. Il avait à peu près la même taille qu'Aragorn qui était le plus grand humain de la communauté. Il parla d'une voix claire et forte.

_-Rohan ? Rohan avez vous dit ? C'est un mot heureux. Nous cherchons ce pays en toute hâte depuis bien loin._

_-Vous l'avez trouvé. Vous y avez pénétré en traversant les gués, là-bas. Mais c'est le royaume de Théoden le Roi. Nul n'y chevauche sans sa permission. Qui êtes-vous ? Et d'où vient votre hâte ?_ ordonna Eomer.

_-Je suis Halbarad Dunadan, Rôdeur du Nord. Nous cherchons un certain Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, et nous avons entendu dire qu'il était en Rohan,_ s'écria l'homme.

_-Et vous l'avez aussi trouvé ! _cria Aragorn. Il donna les rênes à Merry, accourut vers le dunadan et l'étreignit avec force._ Halbarad ! De toutes les joies, voici la plus inattendue !_

_-Tout va bien,_ dit Aragorn en voyant l'air méfiant de l'armée. _Voici quelques hommes de ma propre parenté venus du lointain pays où je demeurais. Mais pourquoi ils sont venus et combien ils sont, Halbarad nous le dira._

_-J'ai avec moi trente hommes. Ce sont là tous les parents que nous avons pu rassembler en hâte._

Les rohirrims accueillirent avec joie les Dunedain, puis les Cavaliers repartirent vers le gouffre de Helm. Galmir, Amroth et Elwë décidèrent d'avoir une grande conversation avec leur soeur de coeur :

_-_Bon, maintenant, tu vas nous raconter ce que tu as fait en Valinor et pourquoi on t'appelle Ainatal.

_-_D'accord. Il faut savoir que le départ pour Valinor a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. J'ai perdu mes amis et je n'ai pas eu le courage de me reconstruire seule. Il m'a fallut toute l'aide des Valar et des elfes de Valinor pour y réussir. Il leur a fallu presque trois cent ans pour briser la carapace de glace que je me suis construite. Pour les remercier, je leur ai rendu ce qu'ils avaient perdu.

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Les deux arbres. J'ai ce pouvoir et grâce à l'aide d'Eru j'ai réussi. J'ai réappris à rire, à m'ouvrir aux autres. Choses que je ne savais plus faire depuis mon retour de la forêt noire.

_-_Oh ! Mais pourquoi t'appelle-t-on Ainatal ? demanda Amroth.

_-_Parce qu'un chemin de fleur suit chacun de mes pas quand je suis à pied et je suis incapable de m'en empêcher. C'est Varda qui m'a donné ce surnom.

_-_Oh, c'est amusant comme coïncidence, car vois-tu, il y a une ancienne légende qui parle d'une reine qui se nommait comme toi Ainatal. C'était son époux qui lui avait trouvé ce surnom, s'exclama Galmir.

_-_Et que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda l'elfe de phoenix.

-Et bien voilà, dit Elwë d'un ton de confidence, la légende raconte que durant la dernière bataille de la Dernière Alliance, elle aurait combattu Sauron et l'aurait blessée. Mais le seigneur ténébreux l'aurait frappée avec une telle force qu'un elfe ordinaire aurait succombé à l'assaut, mais elle survécut à sa blessure, mais aurait été attaquée par derrière par un orc qui la terrassa. Son époux, fou de douleur combattit avec rage les armées du Mordor. Puis, Isildur réussit à tuer Sauron. Et quand la bataille fut terminée, il la chercha, mais on ne retrouva jamais ni son corps, ni ses armes. Il l'a cru d'abord morte, mais un homme raconta qu'il avait vu une silhouette s'éloigner du champ de bataille en chancelant. Il partit à sa recherche, mais il ne la retrouva jamais. On raconte aussi qu'elle lui avait fait jurer sur Eru de ne jamais mourir de chagrin. On dit qu'il erre dans les terres de l'ouest, sur tous les lieux où il y a eu une bataille, et dans tous les royaumes elfiques et qu'il a abandonné sa couronne, son peuple et son royaume pour la retrouver.

_-_Elle a survécu à ce coup ? On dirait presque une elfe de Phoenix. En tout cas, elle est triste ton histoire.

_-_Oui, le Seigneur Elrond n'aime pas qu'on la raconte, il dit qu'elle n'est pas encore terminée et qu'un jour, ils se retrouveront, et qu'ils pourront s'aimer à nouveau.

-Ce serais tellement merveilleux, s'ils pouvaient se retrouver, dit Amroth en rêvant.

_-_Oui.

Ainatal ne vit jamais Ereinion qui frottait ses yeux trop brillants et ses joues encore humides. Elle ne se souvenait toujours pas de lui. Ils atteignirent le lendemain le Gouffre de Helm vidé des civils qui avaient retrouvé la capital du Rohan en attendant de repartir pour Dunharrow. Ils allèrent tous se reposer, puis le lendemain, Ainatal s'approcha d'Aragorn qui regardait un feu brûler dans les Montagnes Blanches. Elle lui demanda :

_-_Bon, Où va-t-on maintenant ?

_-_Nous rejoignons Minas Tirith en passant par le Chemin des Morts, répondit le dunadan tandis qu'Ereinion traduisait pour les non-elfiques.

_-_Oh super ! Rien que le nom, ça donne vraiment envie d'y aller.

Il gloussa, ravi qu'elle continue à faire de l'humour même dans les moments les plus difficiles. Théoden s'écria :

_-Vous voulez mourir, n'y allez pas, seuls les fous vont là – bas ?_

-Eh bien, on peut dire que vous savez parler aux mourants, dit donc ? répondit-elle après avoir reçu la traduction de son elfe.

Aragorn et les Dunedain rirent de bon cœur de sa répartie. Théoden lui demanda :

_-Vous ne connaissez pas la légende ?_

-Laquelle, celle du cavalier sans tête, du monstre du Lock Ness, ou celle de l'elfe maudit qui était dans sa chambre ? répliqua-t-elle grâce à la traduction d'Ereinion.

-Et que c'est-il passé pour l'elfe maudit dans sa chambre ? lui demanda Legolas

-J'en sais rien, il avait fermé la porte.

Les Dunedain et les elfes pouffèrent de rire devant la blague plus que vaseuse. Théoden lui expliqua la légende et Ainatal répliqua qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur d'un mort puisque seul les vivants pouvaient la tuer et encore. Abandonnant la lutte, Théoden salua la Communauté de l'Anneau et partit vers l'est accompagné de Merry qui avait fait serment d'allégeance. Les Dunedain attendaient calmement Aragorn et Halbarad s'approcha D'Ainatal et lui demanda :

_-_Vous n'allez pas nous suivre quand même ?

_-_Et pourquoi pas ?

_-_Mais vous êtes enceinte, vous êtes une faible femme.

Ereinion poussa un lourd soupir de lassitude et attendit l'explosion qui ne tarda pas à venir :

_-_JE SUIS UNE ELFE DE PHOENIX. Je pourrai étriper Sauron enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et avec les deux bras dans le plâtre !

Le dunadan recula précipitamment et Ereinion lui dit :

_-Ce n'est pas grave, elle va se calmer_.

_-_Ce sont les hormones ! lança l'un des elfes de Phoenix dont la compagne venait d'avoir un bébé.

_-_J'vais l'tuer ! siffla Ainatal en tirant ses lames.

_-_Mais non ma douce. Tu ne vas rien faire puisque tu dois garder toutes tes forces pour vaincre Meredith.

_-_Oui, tu as raison. T'as d'la chance toi, siffla-t-elle vers l'elfe qui lui fit la grimace.

Elle repartit en grognant une trentaine d'insultes plus colorés les unes que les autres, tandis que les Dunedain attendaient leur chef, Aragorn. Ils étaient grands et forts, se tenaient silencieux en compagnie ordonnée, armés de la lance, de l'arc et de l'épée. Ils étaient vêtus de manteaux gris foncés et leurs capuchons recouvraient leur casque et leur tête. Leurs chevaux étaient grands et puissants. C'étaient de magnifiques bêtes. Il y avait un peu à l'écart un cheval magnifique qui répondait au nom Roheryn. Enfin, Aragorn revint et tous se préparèrent à quitter le Gouffre de Helm pour rejoindre Dunharrow. Aragorn grimpa sur son cheval et Halbarad sonna le cor et Boromir ravi fit de même faisant ainsi grimacer de douleur les elfes de Phoenix qui ne supportaient pas le son strident. Aragorn avec un sourire amusé devant la tête des guerriers les plus fous de la Terre du Milieu, tira son épée et s'écria fièrement :

_-A la pierre d'Erech ! Je cherche les Chemins des Morts. M'accompagne qui veut !_

Puis faisant ruer son cheval, il bondit en avant et partit vers Dunharrow et le Chemin des Morts, suivit par la Compagnie Grise. Deux éclairs le dépassèrent, mais redevinrent rapidement deux chevaux qui n'appréciaient pas de devoir rester à cette vitesse d'escargot. Cette petite armée traversa ventre à terre les plaines du Rhovannion et rejoignirent Edoras le lendemain. Ils restèrent une journée et une nuit dans la capital du Rohan, le temps de reposer leurs montures, puis ils repartirent à l'aube. Eowyn tenta de retenir Aragorn, mais en vain, car lui seul avait le pouvoir de faire plier la volonté des Morts. Ils repartirent vers le Chemin des Morts, fonçant comme s'ils avaient toutes les armées du Mordor derrière eux.

Cependant, plus ils s'approchaient de Dunharrow, plus les chevaux devenaient nerveux et effrayés, tremblants et suants de peur. Les montagnes étaient noires et lugubres comme les arbres qui rendaient même les elfes de Phoenix, Amroth, Galmir, Elwë, Legolas, Ainatal et Ereinion mal à l'aise. Mais ils continuaient à avancer poussés par l'amitié envers Aragorn et le respect envers Ainatal pour les elfes. Un sentiment de crainte continuait à augmenter à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de Dunharrow. Enfin, après un voyage éprouvant, ils arrivèrent à la fin du chemin, devant une énorme fissure dans les parois de la montagne. L'ouverture était entourée de crânes et d'ossements noircis par le temps et les intempéries. Les chevaux s'arrêtèrent et tremblèrent de tous leurs membres. Mais l'amour qui les liaient à leurs cavaliers les calmaient. Hazufeld restait planté à trembler comme une feuille, en suants à grosse gouttes. Diner terrorisé était rassuré par les douces paroles de son cavalier. Et quant à Ithil, Ainatal avait un mal fou à le calmer. Il ruait en battant l'air de ses antérieurs, effrayant les elfes et les dunedain qui craignaient qu'elle perde son enfant. Aragorn voulu l'aider, mais l'étalon était comme fou de peur, il voulut faire demi – tour et s'enfuir complètement terrifié. Elle l'écarta un peu de la fissure et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille en lui caressant la joue :

**-Shuutt, tu n'as rien à craindre mon ami. Calme-toi.**

Il lui fallu un peu de temps pour reprendre son sang froid. Il trembla encore un peu puis se calma totalement, écoutant cette langue qui pouvait calmer n'importe quel être vivant. Elle continua à lui parler :

**-S'il te plaît viens avec moi, ne me laisse pas seule.**

**-D'accord. Je viens, mais reste sur mon dos. Je veux pouvoir te sentir sur moi et j'aurais moins peur.**

**-Aucun problème mon ami.**

Si les chevaux avaient peur, il en était de même pour les cavaliers. La Compagnie grise était à présent composée d'un Boromir tétanisé, d'un Aragorn pas vraiment à l'aise, d'un nain grognon, d'un elfe des bois nerveux, d'un noldo tout doux avec sa petite femme qui insultait tout le monde pour se calmer, et de dunedain qui observaient avec lassitude des elfes de Phoenix qui chantaient n'importe quoi. L'un d'entre eux s'approcha d'Ainatal alors qu'Aragorn allait pénétrer dans la fissure et demanda :

_-_Ainyyyy ?!

_-_Quoi ? soupira-t-elle alors que son elfe grognait parce qu'il n'avait pas à lui donner ce surnom.

_-_On peut rester là ?

_-_Non !

_-_S'illlllll te plaiiiiiiiiiiiit ?! gémit l'elfe avec un regard de chien battu.

_-_Non, c'est moche et ça pue ! Mais vous pourrez squatter la Moria si vous voulez. C'est super beau.

_-_Ah ouais ?

_-_Ouais !

_-_Cool ! Et c'est grand ?

_-_Ça fait toute la largeur des Monts Brumeux.

_-_Génial, je m'inscris pour le retapage.

_-_Ok ! On fera ça après la guerre.

Enfin tous pénétrèrent silencieusement dans le passage terriblement sombre et glauque éclairé par les torches qu'allumaient les cavaliers sauf... les elfes qui chantaient à tue-tête « à la pêche aux moules ». Ainatal toujours aussi grognante n'avait pas besoin de torche, son cheval avait l'option lampe de poche de même que Diner, mais lui c'était une lumière dorée. Donc Ainatal et Ereinion tenaient l'arrière-garde alors que les chants des elfes de Phoenix s'amoindrissaient jusqu'à s'éteindre. Ils commençaient à avoir la trouille. Il faut dire que l'atmosphère était lourde et tous pouvaient entendre des murmures et des chuchotements résonner autour d'eux. Ils étaient peut-être puissants et forts, mais tout ce qui était surnaturels les terrifiait.

Soudain tous sursautèrent violemment quand Ainatal poussa un couinement autant de surprise que de douleur. Des flash l'assaillirent de nouveau, lui collant un mal de tête infernal alors que sa blessure dans le dos venait une nouvelle fois de s'ouvrir. Elle grimaçait de douleur quand elle entendit des voix lui dire :

_-_Qui es-tu ?

_-_Oui, qui es-tu ?

_-_Alors répond, qui es-tu ?

_-_Je me nomme Ainatal.

_-_D'où viens-tu ?

_-_Oui, d'où viens-tu ?

_-_Alors réponds, d'où viens-tu ?

_-_Je viens de Valinor.

_-_Mais ce n'est pas bien de mentir.

_-_Je ne mens pas je viens de Valinor, mais avant cela, j'étais à Phoenix.

_-_Tu mens.

_-_Non, je ne mens pas.

_-_Tu n'as rien à faire ici, menteuse. Rentre chez toi, elfe. Va rejoindre ta famille.

_-_Ma famille est morte.

_-_Non, pars et retrouve ta vie.

_-_Non, je continue et rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis.

_-_Tu en ai sûr, elfe.

_-_Ton combat est proche, mais tu vas perdre, comme tu as déjà perdu lors de votre dernière rencontre.

_-_Tu vas mourir et nous rejoindre. Nous rejoindre, nous rejoindre, nous rejoindre, nous rejoindre, nous rejoindre, nous rejoindre, nous rejoindre, nous rejoindre, nous rejoindre, nous rejoindre, nous rejoindre, nous rejoindre, nous rejoindre, nous rejoindre, nous rejoindre, nous rejoindre, AHAHAHAH !

_-_Rejoins-nous.

_-_Oui, rejoins-nous, rejoins-nous, rejoins-nous, rejoins-nous, rejoins-nous, rejoins-nous, rejoins-nous, rejoins-nous, rejoins-nous, rejoins-nous, rejoins-nous, rejoins-nous, rejoins-nous, rejoins-nous, rejoins-nous, rejoins-nous, rejoins-nous, rejoins-nous, rejoins-nous, rejoins-nous, rejoins-nous.

_-_ASSEZ, JE NE VOUS REJOINDREZ JAMAIS, hurla-t-elle faisant de nouveau sursauter la Compagnie Grise qui fut engloutie par une lumière aussi aveuglante que le soleil. Aragorn se retourna, mais il était loin devant et l'armée lui cachait ce qu'il se passait.

_-_Je ne l'ai jamais combattu.

_-_Si, tu l'as déjà combattu et il t'a vaincu. Et il recommencera.

_-_Si tu sais tout ça, dis-moi qui je suis, si tu es si intelligent.

_-_………………………………………………..

_-_C'est bien ce que je pensais, en fait tu ne sais rien, gros malin.

_-_Tu veux savoir qui tu es ? Je vais te le dire, non mieux, je vais te le montrer.

Elle eut un autre hoquet qui fit sursauter ceux qui étaient autour d'elle. Elle vit la bataille au complet et non plus un fragment épars. Elle se vit jouant avec ses épées près de son elfe. Il se tourna vers elle et l'embrassa en murmurant " ma reine, on se revoit après la bataille ". " Oui Galad-nín. Ereinion, je t'aime et je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin des temps ". Ils s'arrêtèrent de s'embrasser quand la bataille commença. Son amour se battait comme un tigre, et elle tranchait tous les ennemis que se trouvaient près de d'elle comme le guerrier qu'elle était devenue. Mais elle ne vit pas l'ombre gigantesque s'approcher derrière elle, mais la sentit, cependant trop tard pour réagir. La douleur fut atroce, elle sentait la lame entrer dans sa chair, et pourtant elle contre-attaqua, avec violence. Faisant comme ceux de sa race, cachant sa souffrance. Elle sentit une nouvelle douleur dans le dos et s'effondra. Elle se rappela de tout. Comment elle était repartie chancelante vers l'ouest, retrouver Sabrina et reprendre leur mission pour la plus grande souffrance de la jeune rousse. Les énormes distances parcourues et leur retour à Phoenix. Quand elle était tombée, elle s'était violemment cognée à une pierre pointue, et additionné aux deux attaques, elle avait perdu la mémoire. Mais maintenant, elle savait qui elle était et ce qu'elle devait faire. Gandalf, Galadriel, Celeborn et Elrond savaient depuis le début son identité, mais pour son équilibre, ils n'avaient pu rien dire. Et Ereinion qui l'avait recherchée durant trois mille ans, ses enfants ? Comment avait-elle pu oublier son amour et ses enfants ?

A suivre


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

Doucement elle se tourna vers Ereinion qui la regardait avec inquiétude et murmura le plus amoureusement possible :

_-_Je t'aime mon aimé. Ma lumière.

Le sourire qui fleurissait sur les lèvres de l'ancien roi des Noldor fut la plus belle des déclarations. Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'elle ressentait envers lui. Ils allaient à nouveau se bécoter quand Aragorn s'arrêta devant un squelette. Le malheureux avait tenté d'ouvrir une porte en pierre, les os de ses doigts étaient encore dans les fentes de la porte. Près de lui se trouvait une épée ébréchée et brisée. Aragorn cria :

_-Ce n'est pas mon but, gardez vos trésors et vos secrets cachés dans les années maudites ! Nous ne demandons que la rapidité. Laissez – nous passer puis venez ! Je vous appelle à la pierre d'Erech._

Au même instant, tous les elfes entendirent la voix de Cirdan dire :

_-_Votre Majesté, nous vous attendons à Dol Amroth.

Elle lança un regard vers son elfe qui lui fit un clin d'oeil, prêt à la suivre en enfer s'il le fallait. Elle lui fit un doux sourire puis s'écria :

_-_Suivez-moi !

Ereinion et elle remontèrent la colonne et étaient suivis par tous les elfes sauf Legolas et les jumeaux d'Elrond qui avaient décidés de rester avec la Compagnie Grise. D'un coup, la Compagnie fut réduite de façon drastique. Ils se regroupèrent ayant perdu une grande luminosité ainsi que l'humour vaseux des elfes qui se racontaient des blagues pour ne pas paniquer. Aragorn ne comprenait pas, et cela le rendait encore plus mal à l'aise, car pour la première fois, elle ne ferait pas partie de l'aventure

La, ne mâchons pas nos mots, puissante armée fonça bride abattue vers le port de Dol Amroth. Au lieu des huit heures de chevauchée normale, ils arrivèrent à descendre à trois heures. Les chevaux étaient épuisés et bronchaient sous la fatigue, les elfes s'inquiétaient pour leurs montures quand ils entendirent le double son d'un cor. Ainatal s'écria :

_-_Aragorn a appelé les morts à la pierre d'Erech ! Nous devons aller plus vite.

Les chevaux sentant aussi que le temps pressait, prirent sur eux et réussirent à accélérer, suivant la course d'Ithil, homologue maia de l'étalon d'Ainatal. Heureusement, grâce au courage des chevaux, ils arrivèrent devant le port de Dol Amroth. Les femmes et les enfants étaient témoins d'une chose impossible, la terre était noire de soldats en armures brillantes ou en tuniques grises. Ainatal fit enfin s'arrêter Ithil et tous observèrent avec stupéfaction l'immense armada composée de gracieux navires elfiques ainsi que de deux lourds et puissants cuirassés répondant au nom d' « Entreprise » pour le premier et de « Voyager » pour le second et qui protégeaient les navires plus fragiles. Ainatal soupira en voyant les navires de guerre et rejoignit la flotte au petit trot. Les troupes s'écartèrent devant les chevaux et tous ouvrirent de grands yeux face à la grossesse de la « jeune » femme. Elle descendit un peu lourdement de cheval et serra Cirdan dans une étreinte amicale :

_-_Cirdan mon ami. Tu m'as tellement manqué. J'ai honte de t'avoir oublié.

_-_Tu n'avais pas le choix. Face à Morgoth, tu n'avais pas le choix .

Après un doux sourire vers l'ami de la famille, elle se tourna vers un elfe aux longs cheveux noirs comme ceux d'Ereinion, avec les mêmes yeux qu'elle. Il portait fièrement la couronne des Noldor. Ainatal s'approcha de lui et l'écrasa dans une étreinte étouffante. Il tenta de dire quelque chose, mais en vain, car elle avait une sacré force. Elle daigna enfin le lâcher et lui susurra avec un sourire diabolique :

_-_Alors, monsieur j'écrase ma mère en me moquant de son ex-petite taille ?

L'elfe se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant, il la serra fort contre elle, puis il cessa tout mouvement, recula légèrement et murmura alors que d'autres elfes pleuraient de joie :

_-_Nana ? Tu es enceinte ?

_-_C'est pas vrai ?! ERYYYYYYYYYY !!!

_-_Ereinion, je te prie ! siffla l'ancien roi des Noldor.

_-_J'adore l'embêter, s'esclaffa Ainatal en embrassant tendrement son elfe.

Ereinion bougonna pour la forme, et pour se faire pardonner, elle l'embrassa une seconde fois. Elle eut soudain une légère crispation, puis elle se tourna vers les armées et dit :

_-_Bon, C'est pas tout cela, mais nous avons une cité blanche à libérer.

Elle allait ordonner de rejoindre les navires quand elle remarqua les regards perplexes de Cirdan :

_-_Que t'arrive-t-il, Cirdan ?

_-_Heuu... Votre majesté, votre allure n'est pas vraiment digne d'une reine.

_-_Cirdan, mon ami. Tu es gentil, adorable et vraiment trognon, mais tu vois là, on a une guerre à gagner, une armée à détruire. On doit partir, les autres ne vont pas attendre, j'ai mal au dos, mes pieds sont en compote et je viens de perdre les eaux et c'est horriblement douloureux, alors mon allure n'est pas vraiment une priorité, répondit-elle froidement.

Tous la regardaient avec stupeur jusqu'à ce qu'Ereinion se jette sur elle et l'emporte rapidement dans une des tentes. Tous entendirent un rugissement :

_-_OH !!! ON DOIT PARTIR LA ! SI J'AI REUSSI A ACCOUCHE D'ILYANN ALORS QUE JE TRAQUAIS DES ORCS, ALORS JE POURRAIS ACCOUCHER DANS UN BATEAU !

Ereinion ressortit rapidement pour foncer vers l'un des navires elfiques. Lucas se tourna vers les elfes de Phoenix et les elfes :

_-_Soyez prêts à partir.

Il donna les ordres et tous se dépêchèrent d'obéir. Les tentes furent pliées et rangées. Il ordonna que les cuirassés restent en contact permanent, ils se donnèrent des radios pour qu'ils puissent donner et recevoir des ordres. Quand tous furent dans les navires, que la terre était libérée de la nuée d'elfes et que Lucas allait donner l'ordre de partir, le hurlement caractéristique d'un nourrisson creva l'air, suivit de près par le cri de joie d'un nouveau père ravi.

Dans le navire, Ereinion tenait sa petite fille tout juste née dans ses bras alors qu'Ainatal se levait afin de se laver et se préparer pour la future bataille. Le père était totalement sous le charme de sa petite dernière. Et alors que sa femme se nettoyait derrière un paravent, Ereinion s'exclama :

_-_Ma petite fille... Meleth ?

_-_Oui ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_-_Il est quelle heure ?

_-_Mmmhhh ! Je dirais qu'il doit être 4 heures du matin. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever.

_-_Alors je vais l'appeler Amarauëa, car elle est l'aube de la race des elfes. Qu'en dis-tu ?

_-_Mouais, j'aime bien. Ça fait classe.

Elle s'habilla de l'armure que les elfes de Phoenix lui avaient préparé, puis se regardant dans la glace, elle s'exclama :

_-_Ah ! Ça le fait. C'est classe !

Quand elle fut prête, elle sortit de derrière le paravent et Ereinion la vit. Elle portait l'armure qu'elle avait porté durant des millénaires. Elle portait des bottes grises qui protégeaient toute la cheville. Son pantalon comme tout le reste de son uniforme était d'un étrange mélange de gris, cela permettait aux elfes de Phoenix de se cacher dans les montagnes, ils étaient totalement invisibles et pouvaient ainsi faire tomber leurs ennemis dans des embuscades féroces. Elle avait une sorte de coque qui lui protégeait le torse, comme une cotte de maille, mais cela ressemblait à du tissus, il se souvenait qu'elle appelait cela un gilet pare-balle. Il n'avait jamais su ce qu'était une balle. En la regardant, il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, elle était habillée de la même façon, sauf que ses vêtements étaient en très mauvais état à l'époque. Elle était en train d'installer ses dagues et ses lames, une vision qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'elle, la vision du combattant et non plus de la mère ou de l'épouse.

Quand elle fut prête, elle se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

_-_Voilà, je suis prête. Meleth ?

_-_Oui ?

_-_Empêche nos enfants de me suivre, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment pour au moins l'un d'entre eux. Je ne veux pas les perdre alors que je viens de les retrouver, comme je ne veux pas te perdre. Je t'aime et je serais prête à mourir pour toi.

_-_N'aies aucune crainte mon aimée. Je sais comment les empêcher de venir. Va, amour. Ils t'attendent.

Ainatal l'embrassa de nouveau tendrement, puis quitta la chambre pour rejoindre le pont. Ereinion la regarda partir tout en cajolant sa petite dernière.

Les elfes étaient stupéfaits en voyant qu'elle était en pleine forme alors qu'elle venait d'accoucher il y avait même pas deux minutes. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Les elfes de Phoenix qui se trouvaient sur le même navire qu'elle, s'exclamèrent :

_-_Ben alors, t'es tombée dans le trou ?

_-_J'ai bien le droit de câliner mon mec, non ! Cirdan ?

_-_Oui, majesté ?

_-_On peut partir.

_-_Bien majesté.

Elle se tourna vers ses enfants qui la regardaient avec adoration et leur murmura tendrement :

_-_Mes petits angelots, votre père veut vous montrer votre petite soeur.

Les elfes ravis embrassèrent leur mère et s'engouffrèrent dans le ventre du navire sans remarquer le sourire satanique de leur génitrice. La flotte quitta le port de Dol Amroth entourée par les deux cuirassés. Elle prit une des radios et donna l'ordre aux navires de guerre de remonter le fleuve et de bombarder les positions des Oliphants. Tous les elfes observèrent avec espoir les deux puissants navires quitter leur place pour foncer vers Minas Tirith. Les navires elfiques, beaucoup plus lents remontèrent gracieusement l'Anduin afin de prêter main forte aux gondoriens et aux rohirrims. Tous se préparèrent pour l'attaque et alors que la silhouette de la cité se rapprochait, Ainatal donna un paquet à Cirdan.

_-_Qu'est-ce que c'est, votre majesté ?

_-_Ce sont les couleurs de Phoenix.

Cirdan les hissa sur le grand mat et tous furent stupéfaits en voyant les puissants elfes de Phoenix sangloter comme des petits enfants. Ils venaient de retrouver un peu de leur passé grâce à cet étendard. Ils se sentaient prêts à déplacer des montagnes.

o

Après trois jours d'une difficile chevauchée, Théoden et son armée arrivèrent enfin au refuge de Dunharrow où se trouvaient les femmes et les enfants afin de ne pas être en danger dans la ville d'Edoras. Ils furent accueillis par Eowyn qui leur dit qu'ils avaient raté les elfes de deux jours. Ils y restèrent quatre jours, le temps de constituer une armée assez puissante pour combattre le Mordor. Mais il ne put réunir que six mille lances, bien peu face aux milliers de soldats qu'avait réuni Sauron. Quand le quatrième jour se leva, Théoden donna l'ordre de quitter le refuge sans savoir qu'un hobbit et qu'une femme avaient l'intention de les suivre. Alors que Théoden donna ses ordres fièrement monté sur son cheval Nivacrin, Elbereth était calmement assise devant le roi du Rohan. Le vieil homme s'esclaffa et lança à la cantonade :

_-Voici la nouvelle reine du Rohan._

Cette petite boutade fit bien rire les rohirrims qui se détendirent un peu surtout quand la louve tourna la tête et se mit à lui lécher le nez. Elle le regarda gravement et dit en valarin :

_-_**Je te sauverai de ton funeste destin. **

Les rires stoppèrent en entendant la louve parler. Une louve qui parle, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Mais bon, les elfes de Phoenix ne faisaient vraiment pas comme tous les autres. Enfin il donna l'ordre de partir et tous les cavaliers suivirent leur Roi et son héritier vers les Champs du Pelennor et vers la guerre. Ils galopèrent toute la nuit et enfin, ils arrivèrent là où ils allaient se heurter aux armées du Mordor. Théoden s'avança vers l'armée de Sauron et regarda avec lassitude, inquiétude et courage l'armée qui se déployait devant ses yeux. Poussant un soupir, il se pencha vers la louve et lui dit :

_-Nous allons au combat, veux-tu vraiment nous suivre ?_

La louve se redressa sur Nivacrin et se mit à gronder dangereusement vers les orcs qu'ils voyaient au loin.

_-Bien, je crois que j'ai ma réponse._

Les rohirrims eurent un sourire en voyant que la louve avait le même caractère fonceur que sa maîtresse. Théoden dirigea son cheval afin d'être devant eux, mais avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, il vit avec stupéfaction que son armée s'était agrandie de six mille elfes qui ne désiraient qu'une seule chose, faire de la chair à pâtée des orcs devant la cité Blanche. Théoden plus qu'étonné balbutia :

_-Mais...?! Qu'est-ce que ?!_

_-Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas aller vous amuser sans nous ?_

Les rohirrims crièrent de joie en voyant les elfes de Phoenix montés sur de superbes chevaux. Théoden vit avec plaisir que ses hommes étaient galvanisés par l'arrivée massive d'elfes immortels et cinglés. Il ordonna :

_-Eomer, emmène ton eored au pied du flanc gauche. _

_-Les hommes sont prêts ! _répliqua Eomer.

_-Gamelin, suivez l'étendard du Roi au centre. Gimbold, menez votre compagnie à droite quand vous aurez passé le mur._

_-Et quant à nous, on va foncer dans le tas ! _ricana l'un des elfes de Phoenix.

Théoden se tourna vers les elfes et leur fit un sourire de reconnaissance, puis dit :

_-En avant, ne craignez aucune obscurité. Debout, Cavaliers de Théoden ! Les lances seront secouées ! Les boucliers voleront en éclats ! Une journée de l'épée! Une journée rouge avant que le soleil ne se lève ! _

Tous les rohirrims baissèrent leur lance alors que Théoden tirait son épée et les frappait avec en galopant parallèlement à eux.

_-Au galop ! Au galop ! Courez ! Courez à la ruine et à la fin du monde !_

Il fit tourner Nivacrin pour faire face aux armées du Mordor et cria :

_-A mort ! A mort ! A mort ! _

Son cri fut reprit par toute l'armée y comprit les elfes qui étaient maintenant prêt à exterminer le moindre orc qui marchait sur la Terre du Milieu. Cependant, ils se turent quand une détonation retentit du côté du fleuve suivit par un sifflement lugubre et une puissante explosion qui ravagea une partie de l'armée du Mordor. Se tournant vers l'explosion, ils virent les oliphants s'égailler dans tous les sens paniqués par l'explosion meurtrière. A la place de trois de ces monstres se trouvaient un immense cratère rougit par le sang des ennemis des peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers le fleuve et deux elfes hurlèrent :

_-_OOOOOUUUUUUUAAAAAAIIIIIIIIISSSSS!!! Bien joué l'« Entreprise » !

Les rohirrims comprirent que c'était un nouveau prodige des elfes. L'espoir de victoire avait maintenant la même luminosité que le phare de Bel-île. Les humains voyaient des bateaux sans mats, ni rames qui avançaient pourtant sans problème et qui pointaient des tuyaux longs vers les orcs. Dans un merveilleux ensemble meurtrier, ils crachèrent du feu et le même sifflement retentit ainsi que la destruction des oliphants. Sentant la victoire au bout du chemin, Théoden fit tournoyer son épée et son cheval et hurla la voix cassée :

_-Pour Eorlingas ! _

Les Rohirrims sonnèrent le cor et sursautèrent un peu quand un des elfes sortit un clairon qui appartenait à sa famille depuis des millénaires et sonna la charge.

_-A l'attaque ! _

A ce cri, ils chargèrent comme un seul homme, la fureur et la haine se lisait dans leurs yeux. Les chevaux accélérèrent entraînés par la fureur guerrière de leur cavalier. La rencontre fut aussi délicate que celle d'un trente six tonnes face à une deudoche. Les chevaux piétinèrent sans le moindre scrupule les orcs et ceux qui les évitaient ne pouvaient pas le faire avec les lances qui les cueillaient avec une facilité déconcertante...

A suivre


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

La chevauchée était longue, même pour Gris poil. Gandalf tenait fermement Pippin contre lui. Le méara courait comme s'il avait les chiens de l'enfer derrière lui. Il mit quatre jours avant d'arriver en vue de la glorieuse cité Blanche. Le vent du sud faisait claquer les étendards de la tour d'Ectelion qui se dressait fièrement. Il pénétra au galop dans la cité qui se préparait à la dernière bataille. Il s'arrêta après la septième porte et pénétra dans la citadelle à pied car aucun cheval aussi noble soit-il n'y était toléré. Gandalf et Pippin croisèrent un arbre mort que le jeune hobbit avait vu dans le palantir. Il questionna Gandalf qui lui expliqua que c'était l'arbre Blanc du Gondor, l'emblème du royaume et qu'il était un des descendants de Telperion, l'arbre de Valinor. Ils pénétrèrent dans la citadelle et firent face à Denethor, le père de Boromir et de Faramir. Après une discussion houleuse entre les deux hommes, Pippin n'écoutant que son grand coeur se mit au service du Gondor. Ensuite, Pippin sous la pression de Gandalf grimpa tout en haut de la tour de garde et alluma le feu d'alarme. Gandalf sentit l'espoir étreindre son coeur quand il vit tous les autres s'allumer les uns après les autres.

Le lendemain, Faramir retourna à Minas Tirith et eut un temps d'arrêt devant Pippin. Gandalf comprit qu'il avait rencontré Frodon et le jeune homme lui expliqua par quelle route étaient allés les deux hobbits. Cependant, la discussion tourna court quand Denethor ordonna à son cadet de reprendre Osgiliath des griffes du mal. La charge tourna court et de la centaine de cavaliers, seul Faramir revint gravement blessé. Gandalf commença à avoir les mêmes doutes qu'Ereinion, les elfes de Phoenix connaissaient vraiment trop de choses sur le futur pour que cela soit simplement une coïncidence. Afin de protéger Faramir, il le cacha dans une des maisons abandonnées de Minas Tirith. Pippin allait lui chercher de l'eau quand il entendit des cors et des cris de joie :

_-Forlong ! Forlong !_

Il s'approcha d'une terrasse pour avoir une meilleur vue, puis se tourna vers un enfant qui se nommait Bergil et ce dernier lui dit :

_-Forlong est arrivé, le vieux Forlong le Gros, le Seigneur de Lossarnach. C'est là qu'habite mon grand-père. Hourra ! Le voici. Ce bon vieux Forlong !_

En tête de la file marchait un grand cheval menbru, sur lequel était assis un homme aux larges épaules et à la vaste panse, celui-ci était vieux et il avait la barbe grise, mais il n'en était pas moins vêtu de mailles et casqué de noir, et il portait une longue et lourde lance. Derrière lui marchait fièrement une colonne poussiéreuse d'hommes bien armés et portant de grandes haches d'armes, ils avaient le visage farouche, et ils étaient plus courts et quelques peu plus basanés que tous ceux que Pippin avait vu en Gondor.

_-Forlong. Coeur loyal, ami fidèle! Forlong !_

Cependant, après le passage des hommes de Lossarnach, on murmura :

_-Si peu ! Deux cent, qu'est-ce que cela représente ? On en espérait dix fois plus. Ce doit être à cause des nouvelles de la flotte noire. Ils ne se privent que du dixième de leur force. Mais tout petit concours est un gain._

A partir de cet instant, des compagnie venant de tout le Gondor arrivèrent, et furent salués par les habitants, mais toujours trop peu nombreux par rapport à la force du Mordor. Étaient arrivés, les hommes du Val de Ringlò derrière le fils de leur Seigneur Dervorin. Des hautes terres de Morthond, la Grande Vallée de la Racine Noire, le grand Duinhir avec ses fils Duilin et Derufin ainsi que cinq cent archers. Des Anfalas, le lointain Longestran, ainsi qu'une longue colonne d'hommes mal équipés. De Lamedon, des montagnards sans capitaine, des pêcheurs venant de l'Ethir. Hirluin le beau des Collines Vertes, venu de Pinnath Gelin et en dernier le plus fier, Imrahil, Prince de Dol Amroth, parent du seigneur avec des étendards d'or portant son emblème du Navire et du Cygne d'Argent. En tout ce fut moins de trois mille au total.

Malheureusement l'espoir ne dura pas, car la nuit tomba rapidement et avec elle vit l'arrivée des premiers orcs qui commencèrent à faire le siège de Minas Tirith. Tous savaient que la dernière bataille aurait lieu le lendemain. L'atmosphère s'alourdissait de plus en plus à mesure que l'aube s'approchait. Quand le soleil se leva enfin, la guerre était devant les portes de la cité. Denethor rendu fou furieux par l'absence de son fils se retrouva ligoté et bâillonné dans un cachot connu uniquement de Gandalf. Le vieux magicien vit au loin l'armée des Rohirrims se placer pour la bataille. Devant les murs, les orcs avaient déployé des machines de guerre assez bruyantes, mais beaucoup moins que les deux navires sans voile ni rame qui se postèrent près d'Osgiliath. Il vit avec stupéfaction les tourelles se diriger vers le nord et dans une déflagration infernale déclenchèrent les hostilités. Le vieux magicien accompagné de soldats du Gondor virent des projectiles être crachés par les tuyaux et exploser à plus de cinq kilomètres, là où se trouvaient les forces lourdes de Sauron. Les explosions étaient si puissantes qu'elles faisaient s'envoler les lourds animaux qui s'écrasaient violemment sur le sol herbeux, et à leur place ne se trouvait plus que des cratères rougis de sang.

Il vit les rohirrims attaquer les armées noires encore déstabilisées par les navires de guerre inconnus. Malheureusement, la joie des combattants s'effondra quand ils virent arriver la flotte noire tandis que celle des orcs était remontée à bloc. Cependant, ce n'était pas les pavillons des pirates de l'Umbar qui furent montés sur le plus haut mat du premier navire, mais un étendard sur lequel fleurissait un Arbre Blanc comme pour les armes du Gondor, cependant il était entouré de Sept étoiles et surmonté d'une haute couronne, marque d'Elendil que nul seigneur n'avait porté depuis Eärnur. Les cris de joie se répercutèrent dans la cité assiégée dont les portes étaient protégées par cinq cent elfes de phoenix qui massacraient sans la moindre pitié tous ceux qui voulaient s'approcher.

o

La Compagnie Grise frissonna quand le dernier elfe disparut. Ils étaient maintenant seuls, entourés par la lourde obscurité. Aragorn se reprit et cria aux ténèbres étouffantes :

_-Je vous attend à la pierre d'Erech !_

La Compagnie Grise se remit en marche et dès qu'elle fut sortit de dessous la montagne, emmena les chevaux au galop afin de rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous le plus vite possible. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à la pierre levée par Numenor, une armée de morts se trouvait autour d'eux et répondait présent afin de laver le parjure qui les avait maudit. Halbarad sonna le cor, mêlé à celui de Boromir et tous filèrent vers le port de Pelargir afin de le libérer des pirates de l'Umbar. Dans la bataille, personne ne fit attention aux deux navire sans voile qui filèrent vers le nord. Quand les pirates furent défaits, Aragorn libéra les parjures de leurs serments et ce fut des âmes libres qui quittèrent enfin le monde des vivants. Les navires des pirates remontèrent le fleuve et sursautèrent quand ils furent accueillis par des déflagrations puissantes, de hurlements de terreur et des explosions dévastatrices. Aragorn fit monter ses couleurs qu'avait patiemment brodé Arwen quand ils arrivèrent en vue de Minas Tirith. Un cri résonna à leur approche :

_-Les pirates de L'Umbar !_

Les anciens prisonniers des pirates voulurent se venger et jaillirent du ventre des navires. Tandis que la bataille tournait en un vaste foutoir ponctué de détonations, de hennissements furieux, de hurlements d'orcs et de cris d'humains, une armada de navires elfiques fit son apparition. Gandalf, Théoden et Aragorn s'exclamèrent en même temps mais à des endroits différents :

_-Par tous les Valar !_

Le plus gros navire battait pavillon elfe de phoenix. Comme le peuple qu'il représentait, il était vraiment différent des autres étendards elfiques. Sur son fond coloré qui représentait tous les drapeaux de tous les anciens pays de leur ancien monde, s'élançait un oiseau nimbé de flammes. De chaque côté se trouvait un arbre, un doré et un argenté, et au-dessus, trois étoiles. Sur son poitrail à la hauteur du coeur se trouvait les armes du Lindon. Il y avait représenté là toute l'histoire des elfes de Phoenix, le monde d'avant, la destruction par les flammes de Morgoth, la résistance, leur victoire et leur allégeance aux Valar. Les navires accostèrent et une armée de légende sortit de leurs flancs. Des étendards jamais vus sur la Terre du Milieu, ceux de Finarfin roi des Noldor de Valinor, d'Ingwë roi des Vanyar de Valinor et d'Owlë roi des Teleri d'Alqualondë et de beaucoup d'autres y compris le Lindon dont le jeune roi, ses frères et soeurs étaient ligotés, bâillonnés et regardaient d'un oeil noir le responsable de cet état de fait qui cajolait sa petite dernière.

L'immense armée était dirigée par un cavalier monté sur un cheval blanc qui brillait comme la lune. Le sang, la lumière et les explosions furent les seuls choses que purent voir les gardes de Minas Tirith. Les elfes de Phoenix faisaient un véritable massacre et papotaient tout en décimant les troupes ennemis. En plus des orcs et des humains, les armées humaines et elfiques devaient se coltiner les Nazgûls. Théoden chargeait les ennemis quand le roi sorcier d'Angmar fit plonger sa créature volante sur Nivacrin pour le tuer. Cependant, il n'imaginait pas un instant ce qui allait se passer. Car dans l'équation, il avait oublié une donnée, Elbereth. Et la louve ne garda pas sa forme de petite louve mignonne tout plein, mais prit celle plus imposante de Huan. Elle bondit sur l'être ailé et le saisit par le cou, puis utilisant la force de gravité, elle le ramena sur le plancher des vaches.

Le monstre volant s'effondra violemment et dans sa chute bouscula Nivacrin et déséquilibra Théoden. Le roi du Rohan roula sur le sol et se retrouva aux prises avec le roi sorcier d'Angmar qui dut laisser sa monture entre les crocs de la louve. Alors que Théoden avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits, le chef des Nazgûls se retrouva face à deux rohirrims dont un modèle réduit. Le roi sorcier se retrouva donc face à une petite bonne femme de cinquante kilos toute mouillée et un petit hobbit qui, s'il n'avait qu'une petite épée, possédait un courage incroyable. Le roi sorcier poussa un beuglement de douleur quand Merry enfonça son cure-dent dans son mollet fantomatique et se renferma comme une huître quand il reçut l'épée d'Eowyn en pleine tronche. Cependant, dans la bataille, Eowyn fut gravement blessée de même que le brave Merry. Théoden réussit à ramper jusqu'à sa nièce qu'il considérait comme sa fille, et l'attira contre lui, de même que le hobbit si courageux qui n'avait pas hésité à le suivre dans une guerre qui n'était pas la sienne. Il ne fit pas attention au fait que la guerre ne s'approchait plus d'eux, ils étaient dans un cocon bien protégé par une Valië au grand coeur.

Quand le soleil se coucha enfin, Minas Tirith qui n'avait pas vu ses portes tomber, était sauvée et les elfes de Phoenix coursaient joyeusement les derniers orcs sous les regards las des dunedain, des elfes et des rohirrims qui avaient tout vu avec ses fous. Eomer soupira de soulagement quand il vit Nivacrin brouter paisiblement tandis que son oncle serrait sa soeur dans ses bras. Il les ramena à Minas Tirith afin qu'ils soient soignés dans les maisons de guérison. Ainatal et les rois de Valinor allèrent d'abord rejoindre le navire amiral et la famille de l'elfe de Phoenix. Hilare, elle découvrit ses enfants saucissonnés et leur père tout sourire qui serrait un nourrisson bavoteur contre lui. Ereinion se releva, baisa tendrement les lèvres de sa femme et lui demanda :

"-Alors, comment s'est passé la bataille ?"

"-Super facile. On s'est amusé comme des fous !" répliqua Ainatal avec un grand sourire.

"-Point de vue tout à fait discutable !" grogna une voix qui ressemblait terriblement à celle du grand-père d'Ereinion. Il tourna la tête vers l'elfe et s'exclama stupéfait :

"-Grand-père ?!"

"-Non, grand-oncle. C'est le frère jumeau de Fingolfin. Meleth, je te présente le roi des Noldor de Valinor, Finarfin le père de Galadriel," répondit Ainatal avec un sourire.

"-Finarfin ?"

"-Oui."

Le roi des Noldor observa son neveu avec attention et lui trouva la même beauté que celle de son frère.

"-Tiens, mais qu'avons-nous là ? De pauvres elfes de Phoenix innocents et sans défense. Faut-il les libérer ?"

"-Mmmh, mmm," s'écrièrent les elfes.

"-Non, ce ne serait pas amusant. Bien. Les mômes, on vous attends à Minas Tirith. Je vous donne une heure pour retirer vos liens et arriver dans la salle du trône. Au delà de ce temps, je vous refilerai à mes lieutenants pour qu'ils vous entraînent plus soigneusement. Et face à eux, mon entraînement c'est une balade dans les bois."

Les elfes ligotés lancèrent un regard affolé vers leurs parents qui n'eurent aucun scrupule à les quitter. Ainatal, les trois elfes et Ereinion rejoignirent calmement l'armée après avoir demandé à Cirdan d'amarrer le navire au milieu du fleuve. Ensuite, après avoir parlementé avec un Aragorn assez amusé, ils reprirent leur route vers le camp des elfes. Ils pénétrèrent dans la tente de commandement, et Ereinion s'assit sur le lit en tenant toujours sa fille contre lui. Finarfin lança un regard vers Ainatal, puis s'assit près de son neveu :

"-Alors, tu l'as enfin retrouvé."

"-Oui. Mais elle a tellement changé que je ne la reconnais plus. Elle est plus ouverte et en même temps plus cruelle, plus naturelle et plus sombre."

"-Quand elle est arrivée sur Valinor, les elfes l'ont surnommée dîheleg, la femme de glace. Il a fallu plus de trois cent ans aux Valar pour la rendre telle qu'elle est maintenant."

"-Et je n'étais pas là pour elle," soupira douloureusement Ereinion.

"-Cela n'aurait servi à rien étant donné qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de toi," lui fit remarquer son oncle.

"-J'ai cru mourir."

"-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait et tu l'as retrouvé. C'est le plus important, non ?"

"-Oui, tu as raison. Mais qu'a-t-elle fait en Valinor ?"

"-Elle nous a rendu la lumière, elle a rendu la vie à Laurelin et Telperion."

"-Elle a quoi ?"

"-J'ai ramené les deux arbres, alors que tu m'as donné une raison de vivre."

"-Quoi ?" demanda Ereinion avec curiosité.

"-Pas quoi, qui ! C'est toi. C'est toi qui m'empêche d'en finir avec la vie, qui me pousse à avancer, à ne plus penser au passé. Je t'aime, Galad nin."

"-Je t'aime aussi."

Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis Ainatal avec un sourire lança :

"-Bon. Les camps ont été installés, Aragorn va accueillir nos neuf petits monstres avec Eomer, Théoden chouchoute sa nièce avec Elbereth, Gandalf garde Denethor et nous, on va monter parce qu'il faut que j'aille voir Gandalf."

Calmement, ils grimpèrent dans la cité et là, ils virent cinq des lieutenants d'Ainatal, Boromir, Faramir, Gandalf et... Denethor. Ainatal serra les poings et siffla avec un sourire sadique :

"-Tiens, ne serais-ce pas Denethor le fou, Denethor le MONSTRE !!"

Elle allait se jeter sur le gondorien pour le faire passer de vie à trépas quand trois rois elfes la plaquèrent sur le sol, puis l'amenèrent plus loin le temps qu'elle se calme. Elle se mit à hurler :

"-J'VAIS M'LE FAIRE ! _PUTAIN_. MAIS LACHEZ-MOI ! J'VAIS L'TUER !"

Denethor la regarda d'un air un peu fou et se raidit quand une voix avec un accent anglais dit froidement :

_-Denethor ! Vous avez ordre de faire partie de la charge contre les Portes Noires et surtout vous avez ordre de ne pas revenir en vie._

Boromir effondré murmura :

_-Non !_

_-Soit il meurt honorablement sur le champ de bataille, soit les elfes de Phoenix n'iront pas vous aider !_

Bormir soupira lourdement et accepta d'un signe de tête tandis qu'à l'extérieur les hurlements de fureur de d'Ainatal continuaient à s'élever. Ce que personne ne pouvait savoir, c'est qu'elle était en train d'apprendre à certains jeunes elfes à pousser des cris de rage convaincants. Les trois souverains de Valinor riaient encore plus forts que les autres. Ereinion soupira et décida de la calmer et découvrit son épouse qui était affalée sur le Rath Dinen et poussait des rugissements qui ressemblaient plus à des bâillements qu'à de véritables cris. Il eut un sourire qui s'élargit un peu plus quand il vit ses enfants arriver en même temps que les dix lieutenants d'Ainatal qui se mirent à leur faire des petits gestes de la main.

A suivre


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

Dans le navire amiral, les enfants d'Ainatal et d'Ereinion se démenèrent comme des fous pour se libérer des liens qui les emprisonnaient, mais en vain. Puis Sarë se souvint brusquement de ce que sa marraine, Elaurë, lui avait dit mille ans après la disparition de sa mère :

_-_Les elfes de Phoenix sont plus forts mais aussi plus souples que les elfes d'Arda. Quand tu es ligotée, tu ne dois pas te débattre, mais justement rester calme et te détendre.

Sarë devant ses frères et soeurs se détendit au maximum et en quelques mouvements sentit les liens tomber sur le sol. Les autres voyant cela l'imitèrent et tous filèrent ensuite sur le pont du navire. Là, ils découvrirent que le bateau était au milieu du fleuve et que des elfes leurs faisaient de grands gestes de la mains en leur montrant le soleil. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps et ils ne voulaient pas de nouveau être entraînés, alors ils se décidèrent et plongèrent dans l'eau paresseuse de l'Anduin. Ils nagèrent vigoureusement, puis arrivèrent enfin sur la rive pour se retrouver face à l'armée mêlé des humains.

_-Oh, non !_

_-Et si !_ pouffèrent Eomer et Aragorn.

_-Vous allez devoir traverser tout le Pelennor jusqu'à Minas Tirith sans être blessés et sans tirer une seule fois vos armes,_ leur expliqua Eomer très amusé.

_-Elle nous hait. Notre mère nous hait !_ soupira Himedhel avec horreur.

Tous soupirèrent, puis alors que les enfants allaient se jeter sur les humains, Himedhel demanda gentiment :

_-Bonjour, je me nomme Himedhel, roi des Noldor. Nous souhaiterions aller à Minas Tirith, pourriez-vous nous laisser passer, s'il vous plaît ?_

_-Avec plaisir._

Les elfes saluèrent les humains et filèrent rejoindre la cité Blanche sous les rires des humains qui les suivirent en papotant joyeusement entre eux. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le palais, ils virent dix elfes qui leur faisaient des petits signes de la main alors qu'Ainatal avait vraiment l'air déçu.

_-_Oh non !

_-_Et si. Vous avez mis deux heures dix pour venir du bateau au château. Alors Brian, Ahmed et Ethan ici présent resteront ici et vous entraîneront.

_-_Mais on veut venir avec toi ! Déjà que ada nous a ligoté et on n' a pas pu se battre et voilà que tu nous coinces ici, s'insurgea son fils aîné.

_-_Tout simplement parce que vous n'êtes pas prêts. Vous n'avez pas l'entraînement nécessaire pour lutter contre des elfes de Phoenix surentraînés, répliqua Ainatal.

_-_Bien.

Les enfants soupirèrent et suivirent leurs parents afin de rejoindre leurs tentes. Ils s'endormirent assez rapidement, puis le lendemain, ils retournèrent dans la salle du trône et Ainatal s'exclama bruyamment :

_-_SALUT ?!

_-_Ça y est, vous êtes calmé ? demanda Aragorn.

_-_Quand ai-je été énervée ?

_-_...

_-_Espèce de sale petite... commença Gandalf outré.

_-_Ah ! J'adore t'embêter Olorin, c'est presque aussi marrant que de trucider les orcs.

_-_Tssss !!

_-_Bon, Olorin. Passe moi Narya.

_-_Que... ?!

_-_Et bien mon cher, tu sauras après.

Gandalf tendit la main droite qu'Ainatal prit. Le magicien sursauta brusquement quand il sentit un pouvoir démentiel pulvériser une barrière qu'il avait toujours ressenti dans l'anneau. Cette force lui rendit puissance et courage.

_-_Voilà, maintenant quand l'unique sera détruit dans les flammes de l'Orodruin, les trois ne suivront pas. Bon, une bonne chose de faite. Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?

_-N'envoyez pas mon père à la mort,_ supplia Boromir.

_-_Mon adorable petit gondorien. Soit il va se faire tuer par Sauron, soit il se fait étriper par l'armée des elfes de Phoenix, répliqua Ainatal après s'être fait traduit la phrase par son elfe.

_-_Tu ne peux rien faire ? demanda Gandalf.

_-_Ce n'est pas que je ne puisse rien faire, c'est que je ne veux rien faire. Nuance.

_-C'est mon père,_ gémit Boromir.

_-C'est un enfoiré qui a envoyé Faramir à la mort sans le moindre état d'âme et qui était prêt à abandonner Minas Tirith et en plus il bouffe comme un porc. Donc, c'est_ Niet ! lança Ethan.

_-Comment cela à la mort ?_ siffla Boromir qui commençait déjà à s'énerver.

_-Il l'a envoyé charger Osgiliath en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait aucune chance,_ répondit James en lançant un véritable regard de haine vers le futur ex-intendant du Gondor.

Boromir se tourna vers son père et siffla, puis hurla furieux :

_-Je te déteste, je te maudis. Où est mon frère ? OU EST FARAMIR ?!_

_-Il se trouve maintenant dans les maisons de guérison, _lui indiqua Gandalf.

_-Comment cela, maintenant ? _demanda le futur intendant du Gondor.

_-Car pour le protéger de votre père, nous avons dû le cacher dans une maison vide. C'est Pippin qui en a eut l'idée,_ lui expliqua le vieux magicien.

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Ainatal qui en avait marre de ne pas pouvoir apprendre un seul mot de la langue des hommes.

Aragorn traduisit et Ainatal posant sa main sur son coeur, s'écria d'un air horrifié :

_-_Pippin qui a une idée ? Mais, mais... C'est la fin du monde !

Legolas lui dit :

_-_Il n'est pas idiot.

_-_Je sais, il ne réfléchit simplement pas avant d'agir. Je pense cependant que cette aventure l'a bien fait mûrir. Personne ne revient indemne d'un combat contre le mal. Tu changes pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Bon cessons de philosopher et discutons joyeusement du massacre sans précédent qu'il va y avoir, aux Portes Noires.

_-_Belles rimes ! s'exclama Ahmed.

_-_Merci.

_-_De rien.

_-_Bon, on a pas que ça à faire.

Ils discutèrent tous et, alors que TOUS les elfes de Phoenix avaient trouvé une excuse pour s'esquiver, ils arrivèrent à la conclusion qu'il fallait attaquer les...

_-_AINATAL !! rugit Gandalf fulminant.

Les humains et les elfes regardèrent l'istar avec confusion et Aragorn lui demanda :

_-Que se passe-t-il Gandalf ?_

_-Il se passe qu'elle savait que nous allions aller aux Portes Noires. Ils savaient tout depuis le début. Ils savent tout depuis leur arrivée ici,_ grimaça le magicien.

_-C'est vrai ?_

_-Oui !_

Ils filèrent rejoindre la Valië, mais impossible de la retrouver, car ils avaient mélangé les différents camps et ils étaient incapable de discerner le camp des elfes de celui des elfes de Phoenix. Les humains la recherchèrent, mais en vain. Le lendemain, les habitants de Minas Tirith et quelques elfes ainsi que le roi du Rohan qui avait reçu l'ordre de rester dans la cité afin de garder Elbereth et sa nièce, observèrent l'immense armée composée d'elfes de Phoenix, d'elfes de Valinor et d'humains s'ébranler pour se diriger vers les Portes Noires. Du Rath Dinen, Ereinion observait son épouse partir vers un combat contre son peuple, un combat qui avait commencé dans leur monde. Quand l'armée ne fut qu'un nuage de poussières dans le lointain, il se retourna et devint totalement blême quand il découvrit qu'il manquait l'un de ses enfants. Il se tourna vers la plaine et hurla :

_-_HIMEDHELLLLLL !!

Il tomba à genoux et fondit en larmes. Ainatal lui avait bien dit qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment quant à la survie d'un de leurs enfants. Leur fils risquait de perdre la vie en faisant ce que sa mère avait fait à son époque. Tous ses enfants l'entourèrent et Sarë lui dit :

_-_Ada, Himedhel est fort. Il s'en sortira.

_-_Vous ne comprenez pas les enfants. Il va vers une guerre qu'aucun elfe n'a jamais vu, une guerre mortelle entre un peuple immortel. Les plus vieux elfes de Phoenix ont plus de huit mille ans d'entraînement sans pitié. L'entraînement que je vous ai donné est misérable par rapport au véritable entraînement des elfes. Elaurë est partie avant de connaître la toute puissance de son peuple. Himedhel va vers la mort et votre mère ne va rien pouvoir faire pour lui. Je vais perdre mon fils. Ô Eru, protège-le.

_-_**Je ne peux rien faire. Son destin est scellé il mourra devant les Portes Noires et entraînera dans sa chute l'ennemie de tous les peuples. Il ramènera les âmes perdus, les âmes martyres et ce qui a fait vivre son peuple. Telle sera son rôle dorénavant.**

_-_NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN !!

Loin de là, les hommes et les elfes observaient l'armée des elfes de Phoenix avancer silencieusement, il n'y avait aucun rire, aucun chant, le silence était de mise et l'ambiance lourde. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient les elfes de Phoenix tels qu'ils étaient trois mille cinq cent ans auparavant en pleine guerre contre Morgoth, cette facette leur montrait qu'ils n'étaient pas que débonnaires et rieurs, mais qu'ils étaient aussi de dangereux tacticiens et d'excellents guerriers. Tous savaient que s'ils étaient aussi tendus, c'est qu'ils allaient enfin combattre leurs anciens amis, les traîtres et nombreux étaient ceux qui voulaient leur faire payer leur trahison. Au bout d'une journée de marche, ils arrivèrent à la croisée des chemins et Ainatal ordonna à une partie de ses hommes de rejoindre Minas Ithil... pardon, Minas Morgul et de faire la même chose qu'avec Dol Guldur, tout faire sauter.

Pendant qu'ils partaient tout faire sauter, les autres rénovaient la statue du roi tandis qu'une autre partie de l'armée faisait le nettoyage en exterminant le moindre orc qui auraient voulu se promener. Ainatal resta avec les roi elfes et ils mettaient en place les différentes tactiques quand ils seraient face aux Portes Noires. La première chose, c'est qu'ils devaient arriver de nuit afin de pouvoir disposer au mieux les hommes pour mettre en place une bonne embuscade contre les armées de Sauron et de Meredith. Les autres ne verraient que les elfes et les hommes, mais pas les elfes de Phoenix qui tireraient sur tout ce qui bougent. L'armée d'Ainatal avait un avantage sur celle de Meredith, elle était plus nombreuse et surtout, elle était composé que d'elfes qui avaient été immunisés très jeune contre leur point faible tandis que l'autre était des elfes jeunes et peu expérimentés, car ils n'avaient pas connu la grande guerre, ils étaient trop jeunes pour avoir combattu ou étaient nés après la guerre.

Alors que le soleil était couché depuis deux bonnes heures, une explosion d'une puissance phénoménale secoua toute la région. Une gerbe de flammes immense s'envola dans les airs et fut aperçue jusqu'à Minas Tirith.

Ereinion qui avait décidé de squatter le Rath Dinen vit l'immense colonne de feu jaillir d'au-delà des montagnes de l'ombre et Ethan s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

_-_C'est un avertissement. Elle les prévient de ne plus attaquer Minas Tirith ou elle continuera son travail de sape. Ils vont aller vite, très vite, le plus vite possible lançant les chevaux au galop afin de prendre Meredith de vitesse. Le premier qui aura la maîtrise de la plaine devant les Portes Noires aura gagné la guerre. Ce sera une bataille entre les elfes de Phoenix, les autres ne serviront qu'à lutter contre les orcs du Mordor. Tout en avançant, elle lance des bataillons qui vont massacrer tout ceux qu'ils croiseront afin d'empêcher les informations de remonter vers le Mordor.

_-_Mais ils sont là depuis plus longtemps.

_-_Ne croyez pas que durant cinq cent ans, on s'est tourné les pouces. Si au début nous étions dix milles, maintenant nous sommes deux cent cinquante mille. Nous avons le contrôle de la plaine et des environs. Si nous ne nous sommes pas montrés, c'est que nous attendions ce moment précis pour attaquer. Elle le sait, c'est Sabrina qui nous a dis de le faire. Quand les deux armées vont se rejoindre, Meredith va enfin payer pour ce qu'elle a fait.

Tous les deux recommencèrent à regarder vers le nord-est tandis que les enfants d'Ereinion priaient que leur aîné s'en sorte. Loin de là, l'objet de leurs prières regardait avec fascination les puissants elfes de Phoenix. Il était fier d'en faire partie, comme il était fier d'être un noldo. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils allaient aussi vite, ils faisaient galoper leurs chevaux et ils ne croisaient que des cadavres d'orcs ou d'humains. La voie était sûr et pourtant l'immense armée continuait à pousser leurs chevaux pour qu'ils gardent la même allure. Brusquement, Ainatal ordonna l'arrêt. Aucun humain ou elfes « normaux » ne comprenaient ce qu'il se passait quand dans un cri l'attaque survint. Ce n'était pas des orcs ou des humains, mais des rebelles. De l'armée, seul les plus jeunes attaquèrent gardant ainsi la force de l'armée cachée aux autres. Les rebelles avaient des lames brillantes, exemptées de la moindre imperfection. Ainatal eut un léger sourire, cette volonté de briller était leur point faible, car la toxine noircissait la lame, mais il fallait être prudent et ça, son peuple l'avait appris dans le sang. Elle lança d'un geste la charge prenant les rebelles en sandwich, devant l'armée, derrière l'avant-garde. Sans comprendre, les rebelles furent exterminés sans pitié, aucun ne devait donner de renseignements à Meredith. Himedhel n'avait rien vu car il se cachait de sa mère en effet, si elle le voyait, elle lui collerait la déculotté du millénaire.

Quand le combat fut terminée, Ethan comptabilisa une centaine de blessé et quinze morts. Les elfes de Phoenix regardèrent tristement les blessés repartir avec les morts vers Minas Tirith, puis les capitaines de l'Ouest donnèrent l'ordre à l'armée de repartir vers les Portes Noires. Une bataille importante avait été gagné sans montrer à l'ennemi la véritable force de l'armée de l'Ouest. La course reprit inlassable, ils ne s'arrêteraient qu'au moment où ils s'approcheraient des Portes Noires. Quand ils arrivèrent près des Portes Noires, ils décidèrent de se reposer afin d'être fin prêt pour la terrible bataille qu'il allait y avoir. Quand les humains se réveillèrent, ils découvrirent que les elfes et les elfes de Phoenix avaient disparu. En effet, Ainatal, Finarfin, Olwë et Ingwë avaient décidé que les elfes seraient cachés et qu'ils ne viendraient à l'attaque qu'au signal d'Ivan. C'était le seul qui arrivait à garder son sang froid même en plein coeur d'une bataille, ce que tous les autres elfes de Phoenix et même Ainatal étaient incapables de faire. Au moment où le soleil se leva, éclairant une armée composée de six mille hommes, les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau et d'Ainatal. Les hommes observaient le ciel avec stupéfaction, en effet, si du côté des armées de l'Ouest le soleil se brillait fièrement, du côté du Mordor les ténèbres étaient les maîtresses du ciel. Aragorn fit avancer son cheval jusqu'au pied des Portes suivis par les Capitaines de l'Ouest. Le futur roi du Gondor s'écria :

_-Que Le seigneur de la Terre Noire s'avance ! Justice lui sera faite !_

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda Ainatal.

Gandalf lui traduisit puis lui dit :

_-_Vous devriez apprendre le parler Commun.

_-_Ah ! Mon cher et adorable Olorin que j'adore, je suis incapable d'apprendre une langue de mortel. Remerciez mes gènes de Valar, et quand il y a des gènes, il n'y a pas de plaisir, pouffa Ainatal.

Cependant, elle cessa de rire quand les Portes Noires s'entrouvrirent lentement et bruyamment faisant grimacer tous les elfes de Phoenix y compris les rebelles. Mais si ces derniers crièrent de douleur, les autres souffrirent en silence s'étant durement entraîné afin de ne pas laisser échapper le moindre cri. Quand le son cessa, Ainatal retira ses doigts de ses oreilles et bailla pour les déboucher et vit que les Portes Noires avaient laissées passer un cavalier.

A suivre


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

La bouche de Sauron. L'être maléfique leur fit un sourire un peu raté à la ultra crasse et leur dit :

_-Mon maître, Sauron le Grand vous souhaite la bienvenue._

Devant l'état de ses dents, Ainatal eut une grimace écœurée et se promit d'aller se brosser les dents dès que la bataille serait terminée. Aragorn regarda le messager avec un léger dégoût et Legolas carrément avec haine. La bouche de Sauron eut une grimace de colère devant les mimiques des Capitaines de l'Ouest, et demanda :

_-Qui, dans cette bande, a autorité pour traiter avec moi ?_

-_Nous ne sommes pas venus pour traiter avec Sauron, perfide et maudit. Dites à votre maître ceci, les armées du Mordor doivent se disperser et il doit quitter ces terres et ne jamais y revenir,_ répondit Gandalf froidement.

_-Oh! Vieille barbe grise, j'ai là un souvenir que j'ai été chargé de te montrer._

La bouche de Sauron montra alors la cotte de maille en mithril de Frodon. Ainatal s'avança lentement vers le cavalier, souleva un sourcil et avant que quiconque puisse dire quoi que se soit, s'exclama :

_-_Je savais que vous étiez des nabots au Mordor, mais pas à ce point.

_-_C'est à l'un des rats de la Comté_, _rétorqua le Serviteur du Mal

_-_Si tu le dis, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle revint vers Aragorn, puis lança :

_-_Mais tu ne nous montres pas de corps, donc c'est une cotte que ton crétin de maître et sa chienne ont trouvé ou alors ils l'ont volé comme les pouilleux qu'ils sont. Alors tant que tu n'as pas de preuves réelles qu'un hobbit se promènerai seul au Mordor... et encore, je ne vois pas qui s'y promènerait volontairement. Je ne voudrai pas dire, mais j'ai vu de plus beaux sites touristiques que ce... cette... contrée, conclue-t-elle d'un air franchement dégoûté.

L'être gronda de colère et tenta briser le moral des autres en disant :

_-Le semi-homme vous était cher, sachez qu'il a enduré mille tourments entre les mains de son hôte. Qui aurait crû qu'un si petit être puisse supporter tant de souffrances ? C'est pourtant le cas, Gandalf. Il l'a fait. _

Quand il vit que ses paroles avaient blessé Gandalf, il se tourna vers Aragorn, le regarda avec mépris et cracha :

_-Il en faut plus pour faire un roi qu'un morceau de verre elfique ou une racaille comme celle – ci. Allons donc ! N'importe quel brigand des montagnes peut exhiber une aussi belle suite._

Là, Aragorn le regarda droit dans les yeux avec une lueur de haine et de menace au fond de ses prunelles, faisant reculer l'être diabolique qui s'écria :

_-Je suis un héraut et ambassadeur, et nul ne doit m'attaquer !_

_-_QUOI ?! C'est une honte, un scandale ! Comment peut-on savoir que la guerre est déclarée si on ne renvoie pas la tête de l'ambassadeur énucléée avec une pomme dans la bouche ?

La bouche de Sauron lança un regard horrifié vers l'elfe de Phoenix. Ainatal, en retour, lui fit un sourire diabolique lui promettant les pires souffrances. A force de côtoyer Meredith, il avait appris que les elfes des Phoenix n'avaient aucune pitié envers leurs ennemis et que s'ils n'avaient aucun ennemi, c'était parce qu'ils les avaient tous tués. Il voulut tirer son épée pour l'attaquer quand Aragorn fut le plus rapide et le décapita. Gimli très terre à terre constata :

_-Voilà qui met fin à la négociation._

_-_Un con de moins sur terre, cracha Ainatal.

Aragorn s'exclama furieux :

_-Je ne crois pas en ces dires, je n'y croirais jamais._

Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand et n'en sortit non pas une armée, mais une femme d'une grande beauté. Ainatal grimaça de rage et siffla froidement :

_-_Meredith, quelle surprise de te voir sur un champ de bataille. D'habitude, tu préfères te pavaner quand la lutte est terminée, comme la misérable lâche que tu es.

Tout ceux qui parlait en elfique étaient stupéfaits devant la haine qui se lisait entre les deux femmes.

_-_Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne vais pas dans des combats perdus d'avance.

_-_J'ai vaincu et j'ai gagné le respect de tous par mes combats, alors que toi tu as utilisé la peur et la haine. Tu es pitoyable.

_-_Peut-être pour toi, mais vois-tu, la raison du plus fort est toujours la meilleur et entre nous, c'est le Mordor.

_-_Nous n'avons certes pas la quantité, mais nous avons la qualité. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas, ma petite Merry.

La blonde grimaça de colère. Elle était de plus en plus furieuse, elle était maîtresse des lieux et pourtant elle se faisait taper sur les doigts comme une gamine de dix ans. Fulminante, Meredith se redressa sur son cheval et siffla :

_-_Tu ne fanfaronneras pas longtemps.

Elle fit faire demi-tour à sa monture tandis que les Capitaines de l'Ouest faisaient faire demi-tour à leurs chevaux pour rejoindre leur armée. Ils étaient très loin des Portes Noires afin que les armées du Mordor sortent tous pour mieux être pris en sandwich. Ainatal descendit de cheval et demanda à Ithil :

_-_**Ithil, emmène les chevaux avec toi loin de ce futur carnage.**

**-Je veux rester avec toi.**

**-Je vais déjà perdre des amis, je ne veux pas en perdre plus. **

**-Bien.**

L'étalon partit au galop et emmena avec lui tous les autres chevaux. Ainatal poussa un petit soupir et tira ses deux épées. Là, elle allait se déchaîner. « French Kiss » et « Mort Subite » allaient encore se repaître de sang. Elle ne lança aucun regard aux alentours afin de ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille des ennemis. Les humains observaient avec terreur cette immense armée qui leur fonçait dessus, certains auraient voulu faire la même chose, mais ils devaient rester de marbre afin de ne pas faire rater l'embuscade. Quand le dernier troufion eut quitté la « sécurité » du Mordor, Ainatal se prépara à l'attaque et poussa un sifflement perçant. Là, devant les yeux stupéfaits des orcs et enragés de Meredith, l'armée de Valinor jaillit des collines et encercla les orcs puis les attaqua immédiatement avançant inexorablement afin qu'ils soient le plus éloignés possible des Portes quand les Rebelles attaqueraient. Le combat était sanglant quand les rebelles entrèrent dans la bataille.

Cependant, dès qu'ils firent mine de montrer leur minois, ils furent accueillis par des flèches suite au sifflement encore plus strident d'Ivan. Les elfes de Phoenix faisaient la même chose que du temps de la bataille contre Morgoth, sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas une réserve inépuisable de flèches et que bientôt, ils devraient entrer directement dans la bataille. Pour économiser leurs munitions, ils ne visaient qu'en plein coeur. Meredith ne comprenait plus rien, ils étaient invincibles et pourtant de simples flèches les tuaient comme des humains de base. Trop rapidement, les derniers projectiles furent tirées et Ivan poussa un hurlement de loup qui ordonnait la charge. De chaque côté du défilé, des milliers d'elfes de Phoenix fonçaient dans la bataille qui devint un monstrueux merdier. Les armées se mêlèrent, mais les elfes de Phoenix tentaient d'écarter les rebelles afin qu'ils ne puissent tuer des elfes ou des humains.

Dans la cohue, Ainatal entendit un cri de douleur qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu entendre. Elle coupa l'orc en face d'elle en petits cubes et se retournant, elle eut la pire des visions, elle vit Meredith sortir une flèche à pointe noire du bras d'Himedhel. Meredith éclata de rire et ce fut de trop pour Ainatal. Folle d'une rage vengeresse toute maternelle, elle fonça sur son ancienne amie et la percuta alors que l'autre folle voulait percer de nouveau son fils. Elles roulèrent toutes les deux sur le sol puis grâce à ses meilleurs réflexes dus à son long entraînement, Ainatal se redressa la première et oubliant toute gentillesse, elle lui colla un violent coup de pied en pleine poitrine, la faisant hurler de douleur. Meredith se releva en retenant des larmes de douleur et dut faire face à un guerrier surentraîné et fou de rage. C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit que son plan n'aurait jamais abouti, car les autres étaient beaucoup plus puissants qu'eux. Ses hommes n'avaient pas l'expérience de la guerre contre Morgoth, elle avait axé ses troupes sur la jeunesse et elle en payait le prix. Maintenant que les autres n'avaient plus peur d'elle, les rebelles n'avaient plus aucune chance. Elle ne se battait pas pour la gloire ou pour le pouvoir, mais bien pour sauver sa vie.

Comme un chat qui joue avec la souris, Ainatal s'amusait avec elle, elle lui donnait de violents coups avec le fourreau de l'épée. Elle la faisait souffrir car les coups étaient puissants, elle s'amusa à lui briser un bras et l'épaule gauche, se gaussant des cris de douleur de son adversaire. D'un coup, elle lui brisa la clavicule droite l'empêchant ainsi de se défendre, dans son regard se lisait toute la haine qu'elle avait pour son ancienne amie. Sans écouter le moins du monde les cris de douleur, elle continua le carnage et lui écrasa le nez, broyant l'os et le cartilage d'un seul coup. Se sentant d'humeur folâtre, elle rangea ses deux fourreaux et sortit ses dagues afin de la faire encore plus souffrir. Les lames brillaient au soleil prouvant qu'elles n'étaient pas enduites de poison, malheureusement. Elle s'amusa franchement à lui enfoncer des lames dans tout le corps, Meredith n'ayant pas le même entraînement que les anciens elfes de Phoenix, son organisme ne réagissait pas comme les leurs et elle saignait comme les autres, la douleur était atroce, le sang coulait, mais elle ne risquait pas de mourir. En effet, les blessures se refermaient, mais plus lentement, plus douloureusement. Avec un sadisme calculé, elle grava sur son visage les mots « meurtrière » sur le front, « monstre » sur la joue gauche, « égorgeuse » sur la joue droite. Meredith sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues mutilées et murmura :

_-_Je t'en supplie, arrête.

_-_Que j'arrête ? Et quand tu as torturé la famille Alienko tu t'es arrêtée quand ils ont supplié ? Non. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je te ferai ce privilège. Tu voulais être comme ton amant, tu voulais être comme Morgoth alors sois heureuse, tu vas finir comme lui.

Comme si elle dansait, elle plongea « Mort Subite » dans le coeur de son ancienne amie qui poussa un hurlement perçant. Toute la bataille s'arrêta à ce cri terrible et tous observèrent les deux anciennes amies. Meredith et Ainatal, la blonde hurlait de douleur, le poison allait plus vite et la souffrance était plus importante. Elle ressentait en plus fort l'horrible agonie qu'avait ressentit sa fille auparavant, chacun de ses muscles se tordaient comme brûlés par un feu intérieur, la souffrance remontait chaque nerf pour exploser dans le cerveau de la traîtresse. Avec un sourire sadique, Ainatal fit siffler « French Kiss » qui trancha promptement le cou de Meredith. Le cri atroce cessa alors que la tête de la femme roulait sur le sol. Ainatal se tourna vers le Mordor quand l'Orodruin explosa preuve évidente de la réussite de Frodon. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et vit que les Nazgûls explosaient les uns après les autres. Comprenant que le temps était compté, elle hurla aux aigles :

_-_LE PORTEUR ! ALLEZ CHERCHER LE PORTEUR !

Trois aigles filèrent vers le Mordor afin de sauver Frodon et Sam d'une mort atroce. La guerre était terminée et les combattants pouvaient enfin pleurer leurs morts. Ainatal s'approcha d'un pas hésitant vers le corps de son fils. Il ne respirait plus et son visage était serein sans une seule trace de la souffrance que pouvait faire ressentir la toxine. Elle avait compris qu'un de ses hommes avait donné à son enfant une dose massive de poison, le tuant quasi instantanément. Si son instinct de mère hurlait au meurtre, son instinct de chef remerciait celui qui l'avait fait de lui avoir évité une agonie douloureuse. Mais malgré le fait que son agonie ait été courte, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle venait de perdre son fils. Elle tomba à genoux devant le cadavre et poussa un cri de pure douleur qui fit sursauter tous ceux qui se trouvaient près d'elle. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle tenait cet elfe contre elle en le berçant comme on le faisait d'un enfant. Elle pleura longuement la mort de son bébé, puis quand elle se calma un peu, elle appela son cheval et partit. Tous ses hommes la comprenaient, elle ne réagissait plus en tant que chef, mais en tant que mère et aucun d'entre eux ne lui en voulaient. Ivan donna l'ordre de ramener les corps des hommes, des elfes et des elfes de Phoenix à Minas Tirith. Ensuite, il donna l'ordre à ceux qui étaient en forme de traquer et d'exterminer tous les orcs, les trolls et toutes les créatures maléfiques.

Loin de là, un éclair blanc traversa la plaine, suivit l'Anduin et arriva enfin aux Portes de Minas Tirith. Du Rath Dinen, Ereinion vit l'éclair se rapprocher rapidement de lui, puis arriver devant les portes, l'éclair devint un cheval qui grimpa tous les degrés de la ville jusque devant l'arbre blanc. Ereinion sentit son coeur manquer un battement quand il vit son fils inconscient dans les bras de sa mère. Il s'approcha lentement d'eux tandis qu'elle descendait de cheval. En larme, il les serra contre lui et pleura la mort de leur fils. Leurs autres enfants ne pouvaient comprendre que leur frère était mort. Les elfes de Phoenix ne pouvaient pas mourir. Ce fut au moment où ils virent le visage serein de leur frère qu'ils comprirent leur arrogance et que cela avait coûté la vie à Himedhel.

Miriel demanda :

_-_Nana, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_-_On va préparer un bûcher funéraire afin d'immoler Himedhel, décida Ainatal.

_-_Non, ce ne sont pas des méthodes des Noldor, se récria Sarië.

_-_Mais ce sont celles des elfes du renouveau. Et il est hors de question que je laisse le corps de mon fils pourrir comme un simple morceau de barbaque, rugit Ainatal.

Ses enfants firent un pas en arrière devant la colère de leur mère, ils venaient de voir les changements qu'il y avait eut chez elle. Elle n'était vraiment plus la même, elle était plus dangereuse, plus agressive et plus autoritaire. Ils n'osèrent pas défier son autorité. Ereinion prit son fils dans ses bras, Ainatal prit leur petite dernière et tous descendirent les niveaux de la cité afin d'aller dans un petit bois qui jouxtait l'immense cité.

A suivre


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29

La famille avança doucement à travers Minas Tirith, tous les gondoriens s'écartaient et certains les suivirent afin de remercier à leur façon les elfes de Phoenix. Quand ils furent dans le bois, Ainatal chercha un arbre mort, puis avec une hache rudimentaire, elle déchaîna sa colère et sa douleur dessus pour le transformer en rondin. Amarauëa jouait avec un vieux hochet que lui avait donné son père tout à côté de son frère. Voir une enfant pleine de vie près de la mort était un rappel à tous que la vie continuait malgré les écueils et les guerres. Personne ne vint aider la famille à monter le bûcher, car la tradition voulait que les proches s'épuisent pour transformer la douleur morale en douleur physique et commencer leur deuil. Quand le montage du bûcher fut terminé, Ainatal et Ereinion grimpèrent dessus et y mirent leur fils. Alors qu'ils allaient mettre le feu, Ainatal fondit en larme, elle se baissa, prit une des fleurs qu'elle faisait apparaître et dit en la déposant près du corps de son fils :

_-_Himedhel, mon tout petit. Je t'ai aimé durant près de trois mille ans mais le destin nous a séparé, il m'a retiré tout souvenir de toi. Et voilà qu'après t'avoir retrouvé, je te perds définitivement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas écoutés ?

Ereinion imita son épouse, puis murmura :

_-_Mon fils, quand ta mère a disparu, tu m'avais promis de ne pas faire de folie et de nous attendre. Et voilà qu'après avoir retrouvé ta mère, je te perds. Est-ce qu'un jour, j'aurai le bonheur de te revoir ? Je t'aime, mon fils.

Sarië s'approcha du monceau de rondin, déposa un lys blanc et chuchota en larme :

_-_Himedhel, mon frère. Tu as toujours été près de moi quand nana a disparu. Quand je perdais espoir, tu étais là. Tu me disais que ada et nana reviendraient et que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Tu as tout fais pour que nana soit fière de toi, tu as rendu ada fier de toi. Tu me manques déjà.

Ilyann déposa une rose blanche près du corps et murmura :

_-_J'ai toujours été fier de toi, j'ai toujours voulu te ressembler. J'ai toujours voulu être comme toi. Et maintenant, tu ne seras plus jamais avec moi. Adieu mon frère.

Miriel sanglota lourdement et déposa une rose blanche. Elle pleurait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à parler. Après avoir embrassé la main de son frère, elle rejoignit ses parents. Aiwë déposa un lys et dit :

_-_Himedhel, on ne s'est pas toujours compris tous les deux, mais tu dois savoir que je t'aime, et que tu vas vraiment me manquer. J'aurais voulu que tu le saches avant de partir pour la guerre.

Il regarda son frère, puis rejoignit les autres. Linwë, Elenmistë, Anarë et Calaelen déposèrent chacun un brin de muguet, puis allèrent rejoindre leur famille. Ainatal et Ereinion levèrent ensemble la torche pour allumer le bûcher quand un dunadan d'Arnor qui avait été blessé durant la bataille des champs de Pelennor s'approcha en boitant du bûcher, déposa une rose sur le corps de l'ancien roi des Noldor et dit :

_-_Votre Majesté, grâce à vous et à votre peuple, l'Arnor a été reconstruit et l'Angmar totalement détruit. Cette humble fleur est le modeste présent que les hommes de Fornost vous offrent pour votre dernier voyage. Puissiez-vous être récompensé pour votre bonté et votre bravoure.

Le rôdeur salua avec respect la dépouille de l'ancien roi, puis repartit vers la Cité des Rois. Un autre rôdeur arriva, déposa une rose blanche et dit un mot au mort avant de repartir. Des centaines de guerriers et des milliers d'elfes déposèrent sur le corps des fleurs en le remerciant de ce qu'il avait fait de son vivant. La famille de l'ancien roi avait laissé les pèlerins marquer leur dévotion à Himedhel. Ils étaient tellement fiers de lui, il avait été un bon roi, aimé de son peuple et de ses voisins. Il fallut presque une semaine avant que la foule ne se raréfie. Seulement, quand le dernier gondorien, arnorien ou elfe offrit ses hommages au corps, l'armée des Capitaines de l'Ouest arriva et chacun voulut remercier l'ancien souverain pour ce qu'il avait fait. Aragorn passa en dernier et eut un léger sourire quand il vit que le bûcher était caché sous des milliers de fleurs blanches, ne laissant que la tête du roi à l'air libre. Il s'agenouilla devant le monticule, puis retira la couronne des Noldor de la tête de Himedhel et à la place y mit une couronne en fleurs d'Athelas. Ensuite, il se recula et dit :

_-_Quand j'étais petit, je vous ai croisé. Comme votre père, vous recherchiez votre mère. Vous m'aviez dit que vous échangeriez votre couronne pour le bonheur de retrouver votre mère. Quand j'ai eu soixante ans, je vous ai de nouveau croisé monté fièrement sur votre cheval et vous m'aviez dit que si la mort devait vous faucher, vous voudriez que votre front soit ceint d'Athelas, la feuille des Rois afin que le mal ne vous envahisse pas. Comme promis je fais ce que vous vouliez. Adieu, mon Roi.

Il rejoignit tous les autres, puis les parents du mort purent enfin mettre le feu au bûcher qui s'embrasa instantanément avec violence forçant la foule à se reculer. Devant leurs yeux ébahis, une fumée blanche s'échappa du brasier et tous virent la fumée prendre la forme de Himedhel monté sur son cheval une couronne d'Athelas autour de son front. Les émanations se condensèrent puis l'âme du mort s'évanouit à l'instant même où le feu s'éteignit, le bûcher n'étant plus que cendres dans le vent. Ereinion murmura doucement alors que son épouse pleurait la perte de son fils :

_-_Namarië yondo nìn. Namarië.

Tous repartirent pour la cité et virent que d'autres bûchers avaient été disposés sur le Pelennor, épargnant ainsi les vivants d'une épidémie et permettant aux familles de faire leur deuil. Tous les morts avaient eu droit au même respect, même Denethor qui, dans un sursaut de conscience, sacrifia sa vie pour sauver celle de Pippin. Pour les elfes de Phoenix, il avait racheté ses fautes et avait le droit aux mêmes funérailles que les autres.

Dans les jardins royaux, les serviteurs purent voir onze elfes pleurer la mort d'un des leurs. Les elfes de Phoenix pleuraient leurs morts sept jours à compter de l'incinération, puis ensuite ils reprenaient leur vie comme si de rien n'était. Ce qui fait que les elfes et les humains furent très surpris quand ils virent les elfes de Phoenix courir dans tous les sens en s'amusant comme des fous. Ainatal leur expliqua que du temps de la guerre contre Morgoth, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps pour pleurer leurs morts et donc ils ne se donnaient qu'une semaine et ensuite ils devaient de nouveau être prêts au combat. Elle ne leur révéla pas que les cadavres étaient brûlés au coeur de la cité afin d'avoir plus d'énergie, cela ne serait pas bien vu.

Maintenant que la guerre était terminée, Gandalf voulait avoir des réponses à ses nombreuses questions. Il fonça donc à la recherche d'Ainatal et la découvrit entourée par ses lieutenants parlant dans une langue étrange unique même dans leur ancien monde, le Basque. Ereinion observait avec stupeur les elfes de Phoenix, ne comprenant pas un mot de cette langue chantante et pourtant rude.

« Alors, voilà mon idée, nous pouvons soit laisser le Beleriand dans les profondeurs, soit le remonter et y installer toutes les espèces de la terre, alors vous en pensez quoi ? » demanda Ainatal.

« J'ai une autre idée, » lança Brian.

« Laquelle ? » demanda Lucas.

« On, enfin, Ainatal remonte le Beleriand et tu fais comme les Valar, tu l'entoures de montagnes infranchissables et le seul moyen d'y pénétrer sera par un tunnel dont l'entrée se trouvera à Mithlond », proposa l'ancien américain.

« Excellente idée. Qui est pour ? » demanda Ainatal.

« MOI » hurlèrent les dix lieutenants en choeur.

« Alors motion acceptée », pouffa-t-elle.

_-_Hum, hum! toussota Gandalf.

Tous les elfes de Phoenix présents se tournèrent vers lui et Ahmed demanda :

_-_Vous voulez un bonbon au citron ?

_-_Tu en as ? demanda Sandy d'un air affamé.

_-_Heu... non.

_-_Et merde!

_-_Bien, que veux-tu Olorin ? demanda Ainatal.

_-_Comment saviez-vous ce qui allait se passer ?

Au lieu de répondre, elle fouilla dans une malle qui se trouvait près de son lit et en sortit un vieux livre avec une couverture marron et une étrange rune dorée sur le devant. Avec un grand sourire, elle leur dit :

_-_Ce livre date de 2002, c'est une rareté.

_-_Oh merde ! Le Seigneur des Anneaux, murmura Maxime en zieutant respectueusement le pavé.

_-_Et c'est l'édition grand luxe. C'est un livre qui a 10483 ans, dit Ainatal avec fierté.

_-_Oh putain, s'exclama Arthur qui n'aurait jamais cru qu'un livre de l'ancien temps ait pu rester intact aussi longtemps.

_-_Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Aragorn.

Gandalf regarda avec perplexité l'étrange rune, puis il ouvrit le livre et découvrit une écriture très étrange ne ressemblant à rien de ce qu'il connaissait. Alors c'était cela l'écriture des elfes. Il feuilleta négligemment le bouquin, mais toujours il y avait la même écriture incompréhensible. Ereinion demanda :

_-_Qu'est-ce que ceci ?

_-_C'est un livre, mon amour. Et c'est aussi la bible pour mon peuple, ce qui lui a permis de survivre.

Avant que Ereinion puisse répondre, Gandalf découvrit un fait stupéfiant, il découvrit une carte d'Arda. Ce n'était pas possible, ce livre avait été écrit bien avant l'arrivée des elfes de Phoenix sur la Terre du Milieu. Il s'exclama :

_-_Mais comment se fait-il qu'il y ait une carte d'Arda dans un livre qui a été écrit dans votre monde ?

_-_Ceci est : Le Seigneur des Anneaux de JRR Tolkien. Il succède à un autre livre, Bilbo le Hobbit.

Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas des elfes de Phoenix observèrent avec stupéfaction ces derniers qui les regardaient avec un grand sourire amusé. Le premier à se réveiller fut Aragorn qui balbutia :

_-_Mais... mais...

_-_Oui, nous avons toujours su ce qui allait se passer car nous l'avions lu. Dans le livre, nous avons suivit la fuite des hobbits, leur rencontre avec un dunadan crasseux futur roi des hommes, Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn etc... descendant d'Isildur, la formation de la Communauté de l'Anneau et tout ce qui est arrivé après. Cependant, certaines choses ont changé, car Boromir a survécu alors qu'il aurait dû mourir à Amon Hen de même que Ereinion Gil-Galad qui aurait dû périr face à Sauron durant l'Ultime Alliance. Par notre simple présence nous avons tout changé, par ma simple présence, je t'ai sauvé car d'après Tolkien, Ereinion est mort sans descendance.

Ereinion regardait sa femme avec amour et il éclata de rire quand elle réagit au :

_-_Et ben c'est râpé la lapine, d'un des elfes de phoenix.

Furieuse, elle lui fonça dessus et ils se coursèrent dans toute la cité laissant à Lucas et aux autres le soin de raconter toute l'histoire à des elfes et des humains stupéfaits. Un peu avant de commencer son récit, Lucas se tourna vers Ereinion et lui dit :

_-_Maintenant on comprend pour quoi... enfin, pour qui elle combattait. Ce n'était pas pour nous, c'était pour vous, même si elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Ery, allez la retrouver avant qu'elle ne fasse des bêtises. Elle mérite votre amour.

_-_Merci, mais mon nom est Ereinion.

_-_Trop tard, petit. C'est comme ça que tu es connu chez nous, pouffa James le plus vieux des lieutenants qui avait neuf mille deux ans.

_-_Par Eru.

_-_Allez, bourreau des cœurs, allez séduire Any, qu'on s'amuse à la voir baver, s'esclaffa Michelle.

Ereinion eut un léger sourire, puis alla rejoindre sa femme. Il la retrouva dans un des jardins, serrant contre elle leurs rejetons restants. Ereinion l'enlaça par derrière et soupira en la sentant se tendre dans ses bras, puis rapidement, elle se coula un peu plus contre lui, recherchant sa chaleur et sa présence. La berçant doucement, il murmura :

_-_Meleth, raconte-nous ta vie chez toi ?

Le regard de son épouse devint plus sombre alors que les souvenirs de son ancienne vie lui revenaient en mémoire. Après un lourd soupir qui présageait des rappels douloureux, elle commença à parler :

_-_Tout commença le 24 avril 2003 à 18h30.

A suivre


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30

_Après un lourd soupir qui présageait des rappels douloureux, elle commença à parler :_

_-Tout commença le 24 avril 2003 à 18h30. _

C'était le jour de mon dix-huitième anniversaire et c'est à ce moment que Morgoth apparut dans notre monde, le réduisant en cendres. On marchait avec Meredith et Sabrina, mes deux meilleurs amis, parlant de tout et de rien au commencement de la fin.

Elle leur raconta tout, la mort de sa famille après une dispute bénigne, le remord, la colère, la haine, la peur, la terreur qui l'avait habité toute sa vie. Elle leur raconta la destruction du monde, la fuite des villes pour se cacher dans des cités fortifiées qui tombaient les unes après les autres. Puis l'idée d'imiter Morgoth et de construire une cité souterraine dont la porte ne se trouvait pas dans la paroi, mais dans le lac à une centaine de mètres de la montagne. Tous purent aisément imaginer les colonnes de réfugiés rentrant en plein jour dans le tunnel qui les protégerait et qui les mènerait vers la sécurité, les enfants apeurés se serrant contre un parent survivant ou seuls, orphelins, regardant autour d'eux terrifié d'être seul au monde au milieu de cette cohue, cette terreur alors que le soleil se couchait et que la nuit tombait, heure à laquelle les armées de Morgoth déferlaient sur le monde moribond. En fermant les yeux, ils purent voir les gens terrifiés qui couraient en pleurant, puis enfin le tunnel qui s'enfonçait silencieusement dans l'eau glaciale à l'abri des orcs de Morgoth. Tous les enfants sanglotaient lourdement en entendant leur mère raconter sa première bataille qui fut un véritable massacre. Ereinion trembla en se rendant compte qu'elle aurait pu mourir et ce que Lucas était en train de raconter aux autres serait arrivé.

Ainatal leur raconta l'afflux de réfugiés quand les autres cités des autres pays tombèrent. Phoenix était devenue la ville phare, l'eldorado de tous, l'endroit sûr où ils pourraient survivre. Là, le peu de militaires qui avait survécus décidèrent de mettre en place un entraînement draconien, tous, les hommes, les femmes et les enfants devaient le subir. Chaque survivant devant apprendre aux autres ce qu'il savait le mieux faire, Ainatal le tir à l'arc, Sabrina le maniement des dagues et Meredith l'escrime. D'autres leur apprirent la stratégie, Ainatal était la plus réceptive dans cette matière. Elle était rusée et n'hésitait pas à tirer dans le dos pour tuer des ennemis, personne n'en n'avait jamais rien su car les elfes n'aimaient pas qu'on tir dans le dos des autres. Mais bon à la guerre comme à la guerre. Elle leur expliqua les immenses avancées technologiques pour survivre dans un monde où le soleil ne brillait plus car voilé d'une épaisse couche de nuages noirs. Elle leur raconta que voir la dernière brebis mourir de vieillesse les avait plus abattus que toutes les attaques de Morgoth et de son armée. S'il les avait attaqués à ce moment précis, ils seraient tombés, mais non, il avait fait une erreur qui lui fut fatale quelques sept mille ans plus tard.

Ereinion sentit une larme dévaler sa joue en entendant la mort de Sabrina, la fureur de sa femme qui ne vivait que par la haine qu'elle ressentait envers Morgoth. Tous frissonnèrent et purent parfaitement imaginer l'organisation minutieuse de la grande bataille, une organisation connue que de deux personnes afin d'empêcher le traître de prévenir le prince des Ténèbres. Rien qu'en fermant les yeux, ils virent l'ultime bataille, l'immense armée de orcs qui se trouvait prise entre la montagne et le lac qui s'était engouffré dans une gigantesque faille créée par une série d'explosions commandées depuis Phoenix. Tous ses enfants furent horrifiés en apprenant que, malgré ce stratagème qui bloquait les orcs, le siège avait duré vingt cinq ans et s'était achevée par le duel entre Ainatal et Morgoth. Tous soupirèrent de soulagement, les elfes avaient vaincu, cependant ils furent horrifiés en apprenant le massacre perpétré par Meredith et sa fille, la torture et la mort d'une dizaine de familles qui étaient opposées à elle.

Elle leur raconta la fuite vers Arda, puis son voyage vers Mithlond, la traversée des Mont Brumeux, les diverses batailles, l'arrivée à Foncombes, le cheminement à travers L'Eregion, l'Arnor, puis la bataille à Amon Sûl, la rencontre d'avec Gandalf et enfin l'arrivée aux Havres Gris. Tous étaient stupéfaits, elle était venue chez eux le jour où, justement, ils étaient partis à sa recherche. Elle leur raconta le voyage en bateau, le séjour et les changements qu'elle avait vécu à Valinor. Ensuite, elle leur conta son retour, la bataille de Dol Guldur, le conseil d'Elrond, le voyage de la Communauté de l'Anneau jusqu'à leur arrivée en Lorien et les retrouvailles avec Ereinion. Ce dernier prit la parole et raconta tout ce qui était arrivé depuis le moment où il avait retrouvé sa femme jusqu'à leur séparation à Minas Tirith, là Ainatal reprit le récit sur la course pour arriver le plus vite possible devant les Portes Noires, puis la bataille finale et la mort de Himedhel. Là, Sarië l'interrompit et lui demanda :

_-_Mais tu disais que le poison tuait dans d'horribles souffrances ?

_-_Oui, sauf à très forte dose. L'un de mes hommes a dû lui donner à boire une fiole remplie de toxine concentrée. Ça tue un elfe de Phoenix en quelques secondes, il n'a pas souffert.

_-_Quoi ? demanda Sarië furieuse.

_-_Tu aurais voulu que ton frère agonise durant de longues minutes, que la dernière chose que les hommes aient entendu soit ses hurlements de douleur ? Es-tu assez égoïste pour le laisser mourir de la sorte ? siffla Ainatal.

_-_Non nana. Pardon, nana.

_-_Mes chéris, même si les guerres sont terminées, vous serez entraînés comme nous, car nous allons être les garants de la paix entre les peuples.

_-_D'accord, nana, répondirent tous ses enfants en même temps.

Quand elle fit de nouveau attention au monde extérieur, elle découvrit que le Soleil se levait. Elle était très étonnée, car elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait parlé toute la nuit. Le poids de son passé était allégé depuis qu'elle avait tout raconté à sa famille. Avec un doux soupir de soulagement, elle se reposa entièrement sur le torse de son époux et murmura :

_-_Pour la première fois en dix mille ans, nous allons enfin vivre en paix. Oh ! Avant que je n'oublie, les elfes ne quitteront pas la Terre du Milieu, alors ce serait bien si Elrond retrouvait sa femme.

_-_Toi, tu as une idée en tête.

_-_Ouais ! On va ramener Celebrian.

_-_Meleth, elle ne voudra jamais, murmura Ereinion avec un léger sourire en se demandant ce qu'allait faire sa femme.

_-_On ne désobéit pas à une Valië, répondit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

_-_Quand part-on ?

_-_Aujourd'hui, les enfants nous couvrirons en racontant n'importe quoi.

_-_Mais on racontera quoi ? demanda Miriel.

_-_Soyez imaginatifs, susurra Ainatal avec un sourire amusé.

_-_Oui, nana, s'exclamèrent les enfants dans un chœur parfait.

Sarië s'écria :

_-_Conseil de guerre, on va raconter des histoires aux autres.

_-_Comme la fois où tu as dit à Linwen que ada se trouvait à Annùminas et qu'elle devait embrasser toutes les statues sur la bouche pour avoir le droit de faire le rituel et que pour savoir où il se trouvait exactement et pour pouvoir l'épouser, elle devait retrouver les douze statuettes de Gladeulfeurha. Puis ensuite, à la pleine lune au Solstice d'hiver, elle devait les disposer en cercle dans la Salle du Trône d'Annùminas et devait danser dans ce cercle magique à cloche-pied, nue entourée dans du jambon, s'esclaffa Ilyann.

En entendant cela, Ereinion et Ainatal explosèrent de rire devant l'imagination sans limites de leur fille aînée. Ainatal tendant ce reprendre son souffle lui dit :

_-_Voilà, c'est exactement cela. C'est vraiment bien. Et, Sarië, rappelle moi de pulvériser Linwen à notre retour à Mithlond.

_-_Avec le plus grand des plaisirs, nana, pouffa sa fille.

_-_Bon, on va y aller. Faites attention à vous et ne faites pas de bêtises.

_-_Oui, nana, s'exclamèrent les enfants.

Les deux parents embrassèrent leurs progénitures, puis se faufilèrent hors de la cité et découvrirent avec joie que les deux chevaux les attendaient devant Minas Tirith. Après un dernier salut vers leurs enfants, le couple partit au galop, n'emportant que leurs armes avec eux. Certains elfes sursautèrent en voyant deux éclairs disparaître dans l'aube naissante, mais pensèrent que le couple voulait se reposer après cette terrible bataille. Les deux chevaux suivirent la vieille route de l'Est qui les amena vers Mithlond. Ils traversèrent la trouée du Rohan, l'Eregion, l'Arnor, la Comté et enfin après une course de quatre jours, ils arrivèrent enfin devant les Havres-Gris. Les elfes qui s'y trouvaient, surtout des femmes et des enfants, se turent en voyant les deux cavaliers. Ainatal respira pleinement l'air iodée de l'océan. Quand Ithil s'arrêta, elle bondit à terre, puis saisit une elfe qui passait par là, la serra contre elle et s'exclama alors que tous la reconnaissaient enfin :

_-_C'est bon de revenir à la maison.

La foule fondit en larme, leurs souverains étaient de retour. L'une des elfes demanda :

_-_Vous revenez définitivement ?

_-_Pas encore, nous devons ramener quelqu'un de Valinor, puis après que le mariage d'Aragorn puis son couronnement... Non, c'est l'inverse, aient eu lieu, alors nous reviendrons avec toute la famille. Malheureusement, Himedhel ne reviendra pas, il a péri durant la bataille des Portes Noires. Il a été tué par Meredith Dujas, l'ennemie du monde. Mais son meurtre a été vengé et la paix est là, pour tous les peuples de la Terre du Milieu.

_-_Et les orcs ?

_-_Les elfes de Phoenix sont nombreux, et certains des miens voudraient s'installer dans la Moria simplement pour faire un massacre de gobelins et de toutes bestioles se trouvant dans l'ancienne cité des nains. Ensuite, je pense qu'ils voudront aller au Mordor pour exterminer toutes les créatures maléfiques qui s'y trouvent et peut-être même massacrer les Numenoréens Noirs qui y habitent.

Les pleurs cessèrent pour des rires devant l'agressivité des elfes si étranges et pourtant si puissants. Ereinion murmura dignement en descendant de cheval :

_-_Nous avons commencé notre deuil.

_-_Et son corps ?

_-_Les elfes de Phoenix ont pour tradition de faire brûler les corps pour aider l'âme à rejoindre plus facilement les cavernes de Mandos. Et cela fonctionne, car nous avons vu son âme partir vers l'ouest.

Les elfes furent heureux et commencèrent eux aussi à faire leur travail de deuil. La foule repartit rassérénée et laissa les deux amoureux devant le Solaris. Ainatal demanda aux deux chevaux de partir vers Minas Tirith, car ils les rejoindraient là-bas par la voie des mers. Ereinion regarda les deux chevaux partir, puis monta dans le navire et découvrit que dans les placards se trouvaient des tonnes de nourriture. Enfin, il allait pouvoir manger autre chose que du lapin ou des oiseaux. Il ne mangeait pas de viande alors que les elfes de Phoenix étaient des carnivores et fiers de l'être. Il fut un peu ballotter et quand il sortit sur le pont, il découvrit que les terres étaient déjà loin. Le bateau allait vite, très vite, il filait sur la mer en captant le moindre souffle de vent. Quand il dépassa une certaine vitesse, il se redressa sur l'eau et alla encore plus vite, il surfait sur les vagues. Au lieu du mois réglementaire, il ne leur fallut que quinze jours pour arriver en vue de l'île solitaire et encore une heure avant de s'amarrer au port d'Alqualondë. Ereinion observa avec émotion le pays d'où venaient ses ancêtres. Sur le port, il y avait foule et il vit qu'il n'y avait que des femmes et des enfants. Sentant qu'ils attendaient le retour des guerriers, il leur dit :

_-_La guerre est terminée. Ils se reposent puis ils repartiront vous rejoindre.

-Merci, mon seigneur, murmura une elfe qui soupira de soulagement.

Certaines femmes se doutaient que leur mari ne reviendrait pas en vie, qu'il y aurait des orphelins et des veuves. Elles saluèrent Ereinion puis repartirent vaquer à leurs occupations tandis qu'Ainatal allait rejoindre Celebrian qui regardait avec douceur les deux arbres. La mère d'Arwen poussa un hurlement de terreur quand une main lui attrapa le bras et la tira vers le port elfique. Elle regarda vers son tireur et découvrit Ainatal. Celebrian demanda :

_-_Majesté, où m'emmenez-vous ?

_-_Revoir ton époux ma chère. Et tu n'as rien à dire, car personne ne dit non à une Valië qui a cassé la figure à Morgy. Alors tu prends tes affaires qui t'attendent dans le Solaris, tu dis au-revoir à tes amis qui t'attendent devant le Solaris et on s'en va.

Une heure plus tard, le navire repartait avec à son bord une elfe qui ne comprenait plus rien. Trois semaines plus tard, le vaisseau arrivait en vue de la cité des hommes et amarra le Solaris près d'un monstre d'acier, « l'Enterprise », « le Voyager » se trouvant lui au large de l'Umbar prêt à faire péter la poudre au moindre signe d'agressivité. Celebrian et ses affaires furent installés de nuit dans la chambre de Sarië qui accueilli avec joie sa meilleure amie. Avant de partir de la pièce, Ereinion demanda à sa fille :

_-_Mon ange ?

_-_Oui, ada.

_-_Qu'as-tu dis aux autres ?

_-_Que vous vouliez vous ressourcer après plus de trois mille ans de séparation en faisant des choses d'amoureux que la morale réprouve.

_-_Et maintenant, tout le monde va croire que nous ne pensons qu'à ça, se lamenta-t-il.

_-_Mais c'est le cas, chéri, murmura Ainatal en lui embrassant chastement la joue.

Ereinion lui fit un doux sourire, puis demanda :

_-_Quand aura lieu le couronnement ?

_-_Il devait avoir lieu hier, mais Aragorn voulait que vous soyez présent.

_-_D'accord. Alors nous allons le prévenir de notre retour. Et pour Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn et les autres, ils arrivent quand ?

_-_D'après la vigie, ils seront là demain en début d'après-midi.

_-_Parfait. Oh! Sarië, tu pourrais relooker Cely ?

_-_Heu...

_-_Oui, l'habiller, la maquiller et tout une ribambelle de verbes en « er ». Oh! Et il faudrait qu'elle soit vraiment sexy, pour faire baver Elrond.

Sarië pouffa de rire alors que Celebrian devenait toute rouge. Ainatal et Ereinion repartirent en riant et arrivèrent dans la Salle du trône. Elle appela bruyamment :

_-_Salut les bouseux ! Ary ? Comment c'est que tu vas bien ?

_-_Ary ? demanda Aragorn avec stupéfaction.

_-_Bon, on est simplement venu pour te préciser que nous sommes reviendus, vous nous direz simplement quand l'adorable et inoffensif petit Ary aura son couronnement.

Ainatal attrapa la main de son époux mort de rire et déguerpit en laissant les conseillers du roi stupéfaits. Quelques secondes plus tard, un hurlement résonna dans la Cité :

_-_JE M'APPELLE ARAGORN ET NON ARY ! JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE !!

Tout ce qu'il reçut fut des éclats de rire venant des elfes de Phoenix, ne voulant pas se mettre à dos ces malades, il dut partir se faire chouchouter par les servantes en grognant des menaces. Quand le couronnement commença, il découvrit que le Rath Dinen était noir de monde, il y avait les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau, les lieutenants d'Ainatal, les souverains de Valinor, huit elfes qui ressemblaient à Ereinion et Ainatal et enfin, les deux amoureux. Lui portait une riche tunique qui avait appartenu à son père et elle portait une robe blanche parsemée de taches dorées et argentées. Le plus étrange était que les taches s'illuminaient en cadence, comme les deux arbres de Valinor. Les elfes comprirent que c'était la robe qu'elle avait porté ce jour précis. Elle avait mis la parure que lui avaient offerte Nessa, Vanà et Estë. Les elfes les saluèrent avec respect en s'agenouillant devant eux, les acceptant comme leurs souverains. Ereinion avec son grand-oncle décida de ne faire la cérémonie que le lendemain car aujourd'hui était le couronnement d'Aragorn, dit également Elessar Telcontar.

A suivre


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31

Les humains, les nains et les hobbits regardèrent avec curiosité le couple avant de reprendre la contemplation du futur roi des hommes. Sam et Frodon qui venait de se réveiller, observèrent avec stupéfaction les deux elfes. Ne reconnaissant ni Ainatal ni Ereinion, Sam murmura :

_-M'sieur Frodon, ce sont des elfes._

_-Mon cher Sam, tu es entouré par des elfes,_ pouffa Frodon qui avait regardé autour de lui.

_-Qui êtes-vous ?_ demanda le hobbit.

_-Sam, tu ne te souviens pas d'Ainatal et d'Ereinion ?_ s'exclama le porteur de l'Anneau.

Les elfes et les hobbits pouffèrent de rire devant la tête de Sam, Ainatal s'exclama :

_-_Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a le couronnement d'un mignon et adorable petit mortel à faire.

_-_Grrrrr! gronda Aragorn.

_-_Ereinion, regarde-le. Il est trop mignon, je veux le même.

Ereinion éclata de rire suivit par ses enfants et tous les elfes alors qu'Aragorn rougissait de n'être vu que comme un enfant. Mais il les comprenait, il faut dire que pour eux, tous ceux qui n'excédaient pas huit mille ans étaient des bambins. Après vingt quatre heures de retard, le futur roi apparut et la cérémonie put enfin commencer. Ainatal tenta de ne pas trop soupirer, cette cérémonie était horriblement longue, encore plus que celle qu'il y avait eu pour leur mariage. Ereinion eut un léger sourire en voyant que TOUS les elfes de Phoenix avaient tendance à soupirer et à s'emmerder. C'était un peuple d'action et ne rien faire était trop dur pour eux. Boromir le nouvel intendant, tendit la lourde couronne héritée d'Elendil et Ainatal ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

-Ery, on dirait vraiment Elendil quand il est venu à la maison. D'ailleurs, il nous a fait bien rire quand il a trébuché et qu'il s'est vautré devant nous.

Ereinion pouffa de rire remerciant les Valar que sa femme ait terminé sa phrase en anglais et non en elfique. Tous purent voir Aragorn fier comme un paon devant le « compliment ». Ils avaient connu Elendil, ils savaient comment il était réellement, ils avaient même dû le voir quand il était bébé. Toute l'assemblée observa Aragorn chanter les premières paroles d'Elendil quand il était arrivé sur le continent, puis quand il eut terminé, il vit arriver son ami elfique Legolas accompagné de Celeborn, Galadriel, Elrond et Arwen. Aragorn s'approcha doucement de son elfe, salué respectueusement par tous les humains, puis lui fondit dessus et l'embrassa passionnément. Les elfes de Phoenix sifflèrent des encouragements qui laissèrent Ainatal de glace, car elle imitait la sangsue avec son elfe à elle. Elrond regardait avec émotion sa fille quand il vit une magnifique elfe aux longs cheveux blonds . Il ne voulait pas y croire, les yeux remplis de larmes, il fit un pas, puis deux et enfin se jeta sur sa femme et l'embrassa passionnément, pleurant les siècles qui les avaient séparés. Celebrian pleura elle aussi dans les bras de son amour et regretta d'être partie pour Valinor. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Quand les trois couples eurent terminé de se récurer la glotte, Aragorn et Arwen allèrent rejoindre les hobbits qui s'inclinèrent face au roi. Aragorn les arrêta immédiatement :

_-Mes amis..._

Les quatre hobbits relevèrent la tête un air de curiosité sur leur visage.

_-Ce n'est pas à vous de vous incliner._

Là, Aragorn suivit par Arwen, puis tous les humains s'inclinèrent devant les quatre hobbits qui n'en menaient pas large. Seuls les elfes de Valinor, Ainatal et Ereinion ne les suivirent pas ainsi qu'Elrond et Celebrian. Car les elfes d'Aman étaient trop fiers, les parents d'Arwen trop occupés à s'embrasser et les deux autres étaient retenus par Eru qui leur interdisait de le faire, alors qu'Ainatal l'aurait voulu pour rendre hommage aux quatre hobbits. Quand le roi se releva, Ainatal s'approcha des quatre hobbits et leur dit :

_-_Nous allons bientôt quitter Minas Anor pour les Havres Gris pour certains d'entre nous, ou la Moria ou le Mordor ou autre part pour d'autres. Mais tout cela pour vous dire que nous accompagnerons en Comté puisque c'est sur notre route, mais pour vous remercier de votre aide indispensable, vous aurez le droit à un présent que nul après vous n'aura.

Ereinion leur traduisit, se demandant comme les autres ce que voulait dire sa femme, seuls les elfes de Phoenix comprenaient et ils étaient tous d'accord, ils l'avaient bien mérité. Après le couronnement, tous les habitants de Minas Tirith et leurs invités allèrent sur les Champs du Pelennor car la salle du trône était trop petite pour accueillir tout le monde. Brusquement, Ainatal siffla son cheval, puis disparut en un éclair. Elle revint dix minutes plus tard, puis descendit et s'approcha d'Aragorn avec une graine dans les mains. Aragorn regarda la semence avec curiosité, et avant de pouvoir dire quoi que se soit, elle lui tendit la graine en lui disant :

_-_Ceci est une graine de Ginkgo Biloba, appelé aussi arbre aux milles écus. Cet arbre représente la force de la vie, car après le 6 août 1945 après la destruction de la ville d'Hiroshima par la bombe atomique, le Ginkgo en face du Dôme de Genbaku a survécu à la chaleur infernale qui y a régné durant quelques secondes. Sa feuille représentait croissance, prospérité, charme et tranquillité et elle était le symbole de la ville de Tokyo. Quand nous sommes partis de notre monde, nous avons utilisé le dernier satellite qui fonctionnait encore et nous avons découvert qu'il était mort. C'est cela qui m'a poussé à partir, car si cet arbre ne repartait pas, c'est que nous avions aucune chance de revoir des arbres. Cet arbre a donc une grande symbolique pour nous. C'est pour cela que je te l'offre.

Aragorn prit la graine avec émotion, c'était un présent incroyable pour les hommes, un arbre qui allait représenter le renouveau et la vie. Il regarda les elfes de Phoenix et leur dit :

_-_Cet arbre, ce... djinko...

_-_Ginkgo, G.I.N.K.G.O Biloba, B.I.L.O.B.A, le corrigea Matsumoto, le dernier japonais que la terre avait compté. Il était en France quand son pays avait été détruit.

_-_Merci, donc ce Ginkgo, sera planté là où tout le monde pourra le voir, fier représentant de l'amitié qu'il existe entre nos deux peuples. Il fera désormais partie de l'emblème du Gondor au même titre que l'arbre blanc.

Il eut un léger sourire en voyant la joie et la fierté se lire sur les visages de ces farouches guerriers. Il sursauta un peu quand la graine s'envola de sa main et disparut. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'Ainatal avait les yeux fermés, un magnifique ginkgo poussa en accéléré et garda de ses branches puissantes les portes massives de la cité des Hommes. Gimli et son peuple observa les portes et décidèrent de les changer. Le nain s'approcha de Lucas et lui dit :

_-On voudrait changer les portes de Minas Tirith, elles sont pas belles par rapport à l'arbre._

_-Pas de problème, le nain. Nous autres sommes forts pour détruire quelque chose. _

Il s'approcha d'un autre elfe artificier de son état et lui marmonna quelque chose à l'oreille. Dix minutes plus tard alors que tout le monde parlait des événements, une série de petites explosions eut lieu et tous virent la lourde porte s'abattre sur le sol. Ainatal lança un regard noir vers ses lieutenants qui sifflotaient gaiement dans leur coin. Aragorn ne comprenait plus rien mais Ereinion et son épouse comprirent tout quand Gimli s'approcha et lui dit :

_-Aragorn, mon ami, les nains vont te faire une magnifique porte en mithril._

Ainatal allait dire quelque chose quand elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit que quelqu'un lui fonçait dessus. La première chose qu'elle fit fut de mettre son époux à l'abri puis elle attaqua avec ce qu'elle pouvait trouver près d'elle, ici un saucisson. Elle réagit avec une violence rare et assomma pour le compte le pauvre Mel qui avait voulu lui faire une surprise. Menaçante avec son saucisson en main, elle observa les environ prête à faire un carnage quand elle entendit un rire qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis presque huit mille ans. Elle se tourna doucement vers l'origine du rire et vit avec bonheur sa meilleure amie s'approcher au bras d'un blond qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Elle vit près de Sabrina, Laylë qui trottinait joyeusement en tenant la main d'un elfe un peu plus vieux. Ainatal eut un grand sourire, puis resta une seconde sans rien faire en regardant l'enfant avec perplexité. Brusquement elle tenta de filer vers son cheval en poussant un hurlement de rage :

_-_J'vais la butter c'te salope !

Ereinion la retint contre lui, mais elle ne voulait rien savoir, alors il la plaça négligemment sur son épaule. Maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire à part gigoter et battre des pieds et des mains, il lui dit :

_-_Je me demandais quand tu allais te rendre compte que Laylë était le fils de ta meilleure amie.

_-_Cette sale humaine, je vais la massacrer. Torturer un enfant est déjà un scandale mais en plus le fils de Sab, c'est comme tirer les poils du cul d'une araignée géante, c'est du suicide, rugit Ainatal folle de rage.

Aragorn s'approcha de Théoden qui n'avait aucune honte de chouchouter son neveu et sa nièce écarlates, et lui dit :

_-Je crains que l'une de vos sujets ne soit massacrée par les elfes de Phoenix._

_-Vous voulez dire la femme qui a blessé l'enfant ?_

_-Oui. Et bien, c'est le fils de la meilleure amie d'Ainatal._

_-Aïe ! Je ne la regretterai pas. _

Après qu'Ainatal ait fini de rugir toute sa colère, Ereinion daigna la redescendre sur terre et à ce moment, elle se jeta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Faisant fi de la foule, elles pleurèrent longuement leur séparation si brutale. Alors qu'Elianar réveillait doucement son fils aîné, les deux femmes se présentaient leurs enfants respectifs avec autant de fierté l'une que l'autre et surtout pour Ainatal sa petite dernière. Elaurë faillit cracher des flammes quand elle apprit la façon dont son bébé avait été traité et hurla encore plus fort que son amie. Elles se regardèrent, puis sans que quiconque puisse les retenir, elle se jetèrent sur Diner et Ithil, puis filèrent à cité souterraine qui se trouvait sous la Lothlorien. Dans la cité, l'humaine qui était en prison devint complètement blême quand elle se retrouva face à deux elfes bavant de rage. Le peu d'elfes qui étaient resté dans la cité de Caras Galadhon entendirent pendant au moins cinq minutes des hurlements atroces qui stoppèrent net prouvant que celui ou celle qui avait pousser de tels hurlements était mort et pas de la façon la plus délicate. Elaurë sortit de la cellule en sang et avec un sourire ravi. Elle eut un grand sourire à son amie qui lui avait laissé le bonheur de pulvériser celle qui avait osé fait du mal à son petit bébé. D'un geste de la main, Ainatal la nettoya, puis elles retournèrent l'air de rien à Minas Tirith.

Ainatal s'approcha de Maxime et lui dit :

_-_Oh ! Il faudra penser à nettoyer la cellule 1. Il y a eut un léger accident.

-Heu...! D'accord.

Maintenant que le bout de chou était vengé, Ainatal et Elaurë rejoignirent leur famille et reprirent leur discussion comme si de rien n'était, mais Elianar et Ereinion savaient parfaitement qu'il y avait eut mort de femme. Soupirant devant la violence de leurs femmes, ils haussèrent les épaules et s'investirent dans la discussion. Certains humains et surtout les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau sentaient qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. La petite grimace d'Ereinion parla plus que tout un discourt. Ils savaient donc ce qu'il s'était passé, l'humaine qui avait blessé l'enfant des elfes de Phoenix n'avait pas eut de procès, mais avait été massacré par la mère folle de rage avec l'accord du chef des elfes qui n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour l'aider. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien dire, les elfes de Phoenix étaient beaucoup trop dangereux pour eux et trop puissants. Les humains même plus nombreux n'avaient aucune chance de survivre car ils n'étaient pas totalement immortels comme eux. Aragorn... enfin, Elessar haussa les épaules et reprit sa discussion avec Gandalf et les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau comprenant qu'il n'y avait rien à faire se remirent à fêter la défaite du mal, la paix et le Couronnement du Roi des Hommes.

A suivre


	32. Fin

Chapitre 32

La fête continua joyeusement, laissant les deux femmes parler les changements qui avaient eu lieu. C'est à ce moment, qu'Ainatal découvrit que Thranduil parlait avec une magnifique elfe et ne faisait pas attention à la pauvre Maeva qui avait l'air d'être prête à pleurer. La jeune femme eut l'air de prendre une grande décision, elle avait décidé de rejoindre définitivement son peuple étant donné que Thranduil allait épouser cette belle elfe et elle préférait pleurer entouré de gens qui la connaissait et qui ne la traiterait pas comme un orc en devenir. Elle s'approcha rapidement d'Ainatal et lui murmura :

_-_Quand vous partirez, je partirai avec vous.

_-_Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors tu es la bienvenue.

La fête continua jusqu'à tôt le lendemain, mais les elfes de Phoenix s'étaient couchés à une heure raisonnable afin d'être prêts pour le couronnement d'Ereinion et de son épouse. La cérémonie fut beaucoup plus courte que celle d'Elessar, mais avant que le roi des Noldor et du Lindon puisse faire de son épouse sa reine, Lucas s'exclama :

_-_D'après la tradition, seul l'homme qui pourra la vaincre pourra épouser Ainatal.

_-_Comment ?

_-_Voyez-vous, à une époque, elle a eut beaucoup de prétendants. Un moment, il a même été question de la marier. Mais elle a réagi tellement mal qu'on a abandonné l'idée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle a décrété que l'homme qui l'épouserai serait celui qui la vaincrait. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle a démoli tous ses prétendants jusqu'au dernier. Donc, pour que votre mariage soit reconnu par les Elfes du Renouveau, vous allez devoir la battre en combat singulier. Bien sûr, tous les coups sont permis, et celui qui perd est celui qui est désarmé, expliqua Maxime avec un grand sourire.

Ereinion se creusa un peu la cervelle, puis eut l'idée du millénaire. Les deux époux étaient donc face à face, épées au poing quand au moment où elle allait attaquer, Ereinion commença à se déshabiller lentement, en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Tous virent Ainatal le regarder la bave aux lèvres alors qu'il retirait le dernier morceau de vêtements qui cachait son torse. Quand il voulut retirer son pantalon, elle se jeta sur lui, abandonna ses lames et l'entoura de sa cape pour que personne ne puisse voir le corps de SON elfe. Elle se tourna vers les autres, gronda de jalousie puis hurla :

_-_JE VOUS INTERDIS DE LE RELUQUER !! S'IL Y EN UNE SEULE QUI OSE LE REGARDER, JE LUI ARRACHE LES YEUX !!

Ereinion mort de rire, la serra contre lui et la calma en lui embrassant la tempe. Les elfes étaient stupéfaits de l'audace de l'elfe, il méritait vraiment de faire partie des Elfes du Renouveau, et donc c'est en choeur qu'ils hurlèrent :

_-_VIVE EREINION, NOTRE ROI !!

Ereinion eut un sourire et les remercia d'un signe de tête, trop ému pour pouvoir parler. La cérémonie put donc continuer, et c'est Walter, l'héritier d'une longue lignée d'orfèvres, qui apporta la couronne des Noldor légèrement modifiée, car maintenant, un phœnix tenait fièrement un silmaril recréé par Aulë. C'est Finarfin qui déposa la nouvelle couronne sur le front de son petit-neveu. Ainatal elle reçut sa couronne des mains de son époux. Enfin, après trois mille ans pour lui et huit mille pour elle, ils avaient enfin repris leur place.

Un mois plus tard, arriva le mariage entre Elessar et Arwen, l'amour se ressentait dans l'air et plus d'un couple se bécota dans un coin, malheureusement, le temps est ainsi fait qu'il passe trop vite et le temps de la séparation arriva. Les elfes de Valinor étaient déjà repartis chez eux, de même que les elfes de Mithlond, seuls restaient ceux de Phoenix ainsi que les délégations d'Imladris, de la Lothlorien et de Mirkwood. Aragorn avait du mal à voir la Communauté de l'Anneau se séparer définitivement. C'est pour cela qu'il décida de les accompagner au moins jusqu'à Edoras, puis lui et son épouse repartiraient à Minas Tirith. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils auraient dû faire s'ils ne s'étaient pas fait enlever par les beaux-parents du roi qui avaient décidé de les héberger le plus longtemps possible. Elrond voulant imiter les elfes de Phoenix mit le fier Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn etc... en travers de sa selle pour la plus grande hilarité d'Arwen et des elfes un peu fada. Quand Elrond et sa suite arrivèrent à Foncombes, les elfes de Phoenix firent demi-tour et rejoignirent les portes de la Moria. Ils firent exploser le barrage, libérèrent le Sirannon et dévoilèrent le guetteur qui n'eut aucune chance. Legolas et Gimli regardèrent les elfes massacrer la pauvre bête et virent l'un des elfes en faire des beignets de calamars qui furent vraiment appréciés par les autres.

L'elfe dit « normal » et le nain ne voulaient même pas y goûter. C'était vraiment un peuple bizarre. Après le barbecue, les elfes se pressèrent devant les portes de la Moria, puis l'un d'entre eux susurra:

_-_Mellon !

_-_Où sont vos femmes ? demanda Legolas à l'un d'entre eux.

_-_Ici, il n'y a que des elfes bourrés de haine et de colère. Nous ne sommes pas encore fait pour la paix, c'est pour cela qu'Ainatal nous a permis de détruire tous les orcs et les gobelins qui se trouvaient dans la Moria. Quand on aura fait le grand nettoyage, on rendra la Moria aux nains et on ira au Mordor, puis plus loin vers l'est jusqu'à ce que nous soyons calmés et là, nous rejoindrons notre peuple et nous ne serons plus un danger pour les autres.

Les deux amis regardèrent les elfes s'engager dans la mine et refermer les portes afin de bloquer aux gobelins toute possibilité de fuite. Legolas et Gimli décidèrent de repartir vers leurs maisons respectives, prêts à se retrouver comme les amis fidèles qu'ils étaient devenus. Quand Legolas arriva à Eryn Lasgalen, il eut la surprise de voir que son peuple était triste. Il s'approcha d'une servante et lui demanda :

_-_Que se passe-t-il ?

_-_Nous sommes allés chez les elfes de Phoenix et il n'y avait plus personne. La grotte était totalement noire, comme si personne n'avait jamais vécu ici. Quand reviendront-ils ?

_-_Jamais. Ils ne reviendront jamais. Ils vont s'installer à Mithlond tous.

_-_Et la petite Maeva, elle reviendra, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Je ne crois pas, non. Je pense que soit elle va rester avec son peuple, soit elle va partir pour Valinor.

_-_Je regrette la façon dont nous l'avons traitée. Elle est la seule de son peuple à être restée avec nous et nous l'avons traitée comme un orc.

Legolas laissa là la femme et rejoignit le palais. Il fut surpris quand il vit que son père était absent lui qui était tout le temps dans la salle du trône. Il décida de le rechercher et le trouva avec une dizaine de garde en train de rechercher quelqu'un. Très étonné, il s'approcha de son père et lui dit :

_-_Bonjour père. Que recherchez-vous ?

_-_Maeva, elle est introuvable depuis que nous sommes rentrés de Minas Tirith.

_-_C'est normal, père. Elle est partie.

_-_Comment ? Où ?

_-_Et bien, elle a suivi son peuple. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, elle souhaiterait aller en Valinor et ne plus jamais revenir ici. Une histoire de coeur qui s'est mal terminée et, comme les elfes de Phoenix ne meurent pas le coeur brisé, elle a préféré partir.

_-_Qui ? Qui a osé lui brisé le coeur que je le tue ? rugit Thranduil malade de jalousie.

_-_Je crains que vous ne soyez obligé de tuer un roi, père, répondit son fils en tentant de retenir son rire. Ainatal avait eu raison, son père venait de découvrir qu'il l'aimait.

_-_Aragorn ? demanda le roi prêt à massacrer celui qui avait brisé le coeur de sa bien-aimée.

_-_Oh ! Non, ce n'est pas Estel.

_-_Mais qui alors.

_-_Vous, père. C'est vous qui lui avez brisé le coeur. Ainatal m'a prévenu de l'amour que Maeva ressentait pour vous. Et je crains que vous n'ayez fait la bêtise du millénaire, car elle vous a vu parler avec une elfe magnifique et elle était mise à l'écart. Alors elle a décidé de partir. En fait, elle est partie avec les elfes de Phoenix et j'ai bien vu que l'un d'entre eux était en train de la séduire. Il faut dire qu'elle est...

Avant que Legolas ait pu terminer sa phrase, son royal père lui avait donné sa couronne, le trône et était déjà dans les écuries royales puis partait pour Mithlond à bride abattue. Son fils se tourna vers les gardes éberlués et dit :

_-_Bien, en attendant que mon père revienne...enfin, si un jour il revient, je prends le pouvoir.

Très loin de Mirkwood et deux bonnes semaines avant la panique thranduilienne, les elfes de Phoenix arrivèrent enfin aux abords de la Comté. Les hobbits observèrent avec stupéfaction cette immense armée qui traversait leur terre. Les premiers à quitter l'armée furent Merry et Pippin. Ils regardèrent les elfes repartir vers l'ouest. Au bout de quelques heures, ils arrivèrent tous devant Cul-de-Sac. Frodon regardait avec tristesse la maison de son oncle entre les pattes des Sacquets de Besace. Ainatal s'approcha de Lucas et lui dit :

_-_Traduis exactement tout ce que je dis.

_-_Ok.

_-Les Sacquets de Besace !_

Deux hobbits, une femme à l'aspect revêche et un homme à l'air moche, apparurent et demandèrent :

_-Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?_

Ainatal fit fi de cette interjection et siffla :

_-Alors bande de demeurés, vous allez vous tailler de ce smial ou je vous jure que tous les jours on va faire un raid dans le coin et massacrer tous les hobbits sur notre chemin. Et bien sûr on vous torturera pendant des jours et des..._

_-Nous partons !_

Les deux hobbits s'enfuirent paniqués par les êtres en face d'eux qui les regardaient avec férocité. Frodon étant honnête leur remboursa le prix du smial, puis alla se réinstaller dans Cul de Sac. Lucas lui dit :

_-Tu sais normalement cette vieille chèvre te l'aurai rendu après que Saroumane ait été tué par Grima. Sachant d'ailleurs que ce dernier aurait dû bouffer ton cousin._

_-Mais alors ?_

_-Nous avons sauvé la Comté en tuant Saroumane._

_-Merci._

_-De rien, le nain, _ pouffa Ahmed.

_-Hey, je suis un hobbit et non un nain poilu et velu !_ s'indignaFrodon.

Ereinion traduisait tout à Ainatal qui ne put s'empêcher de dire :

_-_Vêtus de peaux de bête, échevelés, livides au milieu des tempêtes...

_-_Hein ?!

_-_Désolé, c'est tiré d'un poème de Victor Hugo, un écrivain du dix-neuvième siècle.

Après cette mise au point, les elfes saluèrent Frodon et les hobbits, puis ils quittèrent la Comté pour les Havres-Gris. Après onze jours d'un voyage tranquille, ils arrivèrent en vue de la cité de Mithlond, ils se séparèrent. Si les elfes dit normaux restèrent près de la cité, au lieu d'aller vers elle, les elfes de Phoenix suivirent les berges du golf de Lhûn, puis ils traversèrent la rivière afin de passer au Forlindon, de l'autre côté des Montagnes Bleues à l'extrême bord du continent là où se trouvaient les terres vertes de l'Ossiriand. Une dizaine d'elfes apportèrent des centaines de malles qu'ils ouvrirent et dévoilèrent des milliers de petites fioles, puis ils se reculèrent.

Tous observaient avec curiosité la mer d'huile qui était face à eux. Ainatal descendit d'Ithil qui repartit vers les plaines d'Arnor. Elle ferma les yeux, souffla un bon coup et utilisa pour la première fois... enfin pour la seconde fois, son pouvoir hérité de ce connard de Morgoth. Une atmosphère étrange était tombée sur la région, de gros nuages noirs s'amoncelèrent en tournoyant de plus en plus vite au-dessus de la mer, l'œil de cet étrange cyclone se trouvait au large des côtes. Dans un grondement, l'orage se déchaîna, foudre et tonnerre illuminèrent le ciel noir et craquèrent dans l'étrange silence. Pourtant, dans l'œil, un rayon de lumière éclatante frappait la mer bizarrement agité à cet endroit qui normalement aurait dû être calme. Brusquement, la terre se mit à gronder de plus en plus fortement et se mit à trembler. Tous voyaient une gigantesque et inquiétante ombre noire s'approcher dangereusement de la surface. Soudain, dans une immense gerbe d'eau, un caillou apparut. De roche insignifiante, elle devint montagne imposante, recouverte de varech et de corail. La terre apparut. Les algues avaient depuis longtemps remplacé l'herbe, la terre était recouverte de limon. Alors que l'eau de mer était chassée des terres, l'eau douce reprenait sa place dans les anciens lits des fleuves et des rivières. Enfin, après six mille ans de silence et d'obscurité, le Beleriand revit la lumière du soleil.

Malgré les hautes montagnes, le rayon se voyait encore et même se voyait de plus en plus. En fait, le sol, là où le rayon heurtait la terre, était d'une pureté incroyable et la lumière s'étala de plus en plus. Elle toucha toute la surface du Beleriand, aveuglant tous ceux qui regardaient les nouvelles terres. Quand la lumière disparut, la nature retrouva son ancienne fertilité, mais avec quelques petits changements, car il n'y avait aucune créature venant d'Arda, mais de la Terre. Tous remarquèrent que les malles étaient vides, quand Ainatal ouvrit les yeux, tous virent une larme couler le long de sa joue. Elle avait retrouvé une partie du monde qu'elle avait perdu et dont elle se souvenait. Les elfes de Phoenix pleurèrent quand ils entendirent l'alouette chanter en choeur avec un rouge-gorge. Avec un sourire ému, Ainatal fit demi-tour, puis rejoignit la berge de la rivière de Lhûn, suivit par tous les autres. Quand ils furent de l'autre côté des Montagnes Bleues, Ainatal se tourna vers le massif montagneux et tous virent avec stupéfaction des montagnes apparaître. L'Ered Luin allait maintenant d'une mer à l'autre et nul ne pouvait en dépasser les limites. Ce que les elfes ne savaient pas, c'est que le Beleriand n'était plus un simple continent, mais par la volonté d'Eru, une véritable planète dans une dimension parallèle.

Ainatal retourna auprès de son époux, épuisée. Elle se serra contre lui et murmura :

_-_Voilà, c'est terminé. Je suis fatiguée.

_-_Alors viens...

Avant qu'Ereinion puisse terminer sa phrase, un grondement sourd résonna. Une sensation les poussa à se tourner vers les Montagnes bleues et là, ils virent à une centaine de mètres du golfe de Lhûn un immense lac apparaître. Ainatal n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle tremblait devant ce qu'elle voyait. Elle siffla son cheval, puis elle fila suivit avec son elfe vers le lac. Elle contourna le golfe de Lhûn. Puis elle fonça vers la montagne. Ereinion ne comprenait plus jusqu'à ce qu'il voie une paroi parfaitement lisse sur laquelle était écrite une phrase dans la langue que seuls les elfes de Phoenix pouvaient lire. Il se tourna vers son épouse et demanda :

_-_Ainatal, qu'y a t-il d'écrit ?

_-_Il y a écrit, « Toi qui veux la mort et la destruction, tu te trouves devant la ville de l'Espoir qui toujours renaîtra de ses cendres. »

_-_Qu'est-ce que... ?

_-_C'est Phoenix, c'est Phoenix. Ce sont les fausses portes de Phoenix, répondit Ainatal qui sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Elle fit faire demi-tour à son cheval et fila rejoindre le lac, Ereinion la suivit et là, il découvrit que tous les elfes de Phoenix étaient présents, en larmes. Ainatal descendit de cheval, s'approcha d'un vieux Saule pleureur et appuya sur un ensemble de quatre noeuds selon un ordre précis. Ereinion et les elfes de Mithlond virent avec stupeur un tunnel sortir de l'eau sans faire le moindre bruit afin que jamais Morgoth ne se doute de l'existence de l'entrée. Elle se tourna vers son époux et lui demanda :

_-_Tu veux découvrir Phoenix ?

_-_Avec plaisir.

Tous pénétrèrent dans le tunnel et découvrirent que les parois étaient transparentes et qu'ils pouvaient donc voir le fond du lac. Ils virent une autre porte en métal et un petit cube sur le chambranle. Elle posa la main dessus et après un bip, la porte s'ouvrit. Les elfes sursautèrent violemment quand une voix métallique les salua :

_-_Vous êtes les bienvenus dans la cité de Phoenix, la cité de l'espoir et de la vie.

Là, ils visitèrent la ville qui avait permis la survie de tout un peuple, ils découvrirent des plaines immenses vides de toute vie, c'est en fait vers la fin qu'ils avaient découvert le moyen de créer la vie sous terre. Les scientifiques décidèrent de s'installer dans leur ville, c'était là qu'ils étaient nés, c'était là qu'ils mourraient, enfin, façon de parler. Maeva décida elle aussi de s'y installer, mais dans la maison de sa famille. Après une exploration de la cité, il s'avéra qu'elle était la passerelle entre Arda et le Beleriand. Les habitants de la cité eurent l'aide des elfes pour y faire pousser des plantes. Les elfes étaient stupéfaits en voyant qu'en appuyant sur un bouton, une lumière aussi forte que celle du soleil apparaissait et faisait croître la nature aussi facilement qu'en pleine été.

Maeva avait une belle petite maison entourée de fleurs et d'arbres fruitiers, les quatre saisons étaient présentes dans la cité grâce à un ingénieux système d'air conditionné, et si les plantes avaient poussé aussi vite, c'était grâce aux elfes qui avaient boosté leur croissance. Ce que ne savait pas la jeune femme, c'est qu'un elfe encore plus aveugle qu'une taupe arrivait au triple galop, paniqué à l'idée de rater le bateau qui emmènerait sa belle vers le royaume d'Aman. Quand il arriva, donc quinze jours après l'apparition de la cité souterraine, il découvrit un peuple joyeux et vit un navire quitter Arda pour Valinor. Il se mit à pleurer lourdement et sursauta quand Ainatal, tenue en travers de l'épaule de son elfe, lui demanda :

_-_Thranduil, que vous arrive-t-il ?

_-_J'ai été aveugle et j'ai perdu l'elfe de ma vie.

_-_Ahah ! C'est toujours quand on la perd qu'on se rend compte qu'on y tenait comme à la prunelle de nos yeux.

_-_Oui, Maeva est partie pour Valinor.

_-_Maeva ? Valinor ? Oh non, mon ami, elle est ici et bien ici.

_-_Où ?

_-_A Phoenix.

_-_Comment ?!

_-_Allez savoir comment, mais Phoenix est apparue en Terre du Milieu.

_-_Moi, je te dis que c'est Himedhel qui a fait ce prodige, s'exclama Ereinion.

_-_Ery ? C'est moi ou tu commences à parler comme nous ? C'est pas bon ça, il va falloir que nous apprenions à parler comme vous, il est hors de question que les elfes se mettent à jurer comme des charretiers.

_-_Et pour Maeva ?

_-_Tu l'as blessée, nous sommes connus pour être rancuniers, très rancuniers. Alors tu vas devoir la séduire avant que cet idiot de Guillaume ne tente de la mettre dans son lit.

_-_Guillaume ? Gigi la folle ? demanda Ereinion.

_-_Tu te souviens encore de son surnom ? Ça fait longtemps tiens. En fait, on a découvert qu'il n'est pas gay, il est à voile et à vapeur, il est bi.

_-_Gaie ? Bi ?!

Pour les deux elfes, c'était du chinois. Ainatal donna à Thranduil plusieurs manières de séduire sa belle et il commença immédiatement, avec l'aide des elfes qui voulaient la voir heureuse après la tragédie qu'avait été sa vie.

Maeva qui était allée se promener dans la cité revint le soir et découvrit que sa maison était remplie à ras bord de fleurs en pots, des tulipes de toutes les couleurs. Le lendemain, elle découvrit les tulipes plantées artistiquement dans son jardin, et à l'intérieur, des iris. Tous les jours il y avait de nouvelles fleurs et les anciennes étaient plantées dans le jardin toujours au même endroit. Deux semaines plus tard, vers minuit, elle entendit un massacre, « Love me tender » chanté par un elfe qui ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais. En fait, il baragouinait plus qu'autre chose. Voulant faire cesser ce raffut, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et découvrit Thranduil habillé comme un séducteur, smoking blanc, œillet rouge à sa boutonnière et surtout derrière l'elfe, écrit en anglais et en fleurs : « Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Maeva se mit à pleurer et alors que l'elfe continuait à massacrer la pauvre chanson, elle dévala les escaliers, ouvrit la porte avec une violence rare et se jeta dans les bras de Thranduil en hurlant :

_-_OUI, OUI, OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!

Tous ceux qui avaient aidé l'ancien roi de Mirkwood applaudirent les deux amoureux alors que Thranduil embrassait tendrement sa future femme. Quand ils cessèrent d'imiter les ventouses, Thranduil lui dit :

_-_J'ai décidé de rester avec toi, ici. Mon fils prendra ma place sur le trône de Mirkwood.

_-_Tu veux dire, d'Eryn Lasgalen.

Alors que les deux amoureux se bécotaient en faisant des projets d'avenir, Ainatal observa dans une pierre noire et vit le monde qu'Eru avait créé pour les créatures de la terre, libre de tout mal, libre de vivre sans crainte d'être détruit par les agissements des humains ou la folie d'un vala noir. Elle sortit du bureau de son époux et observa avec bonheur sa nouvelle vie.

FIN


End file.
